


Kalopsia Rota

by akxmin, Amaikurai



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Asesoramiento, De enemigos a amigos, De enemigos a amigos a pareja, Desarrollo de la relación, Desarrollo del Personaje, Diferencias culturales alienígenas, El Rating es por Violencia en Capítulos Posteriores, Estudio del personaje, Gen, High School, M/M, Muerte de personaje secundario, Personajes mayores, Proceso lento, Referencias a la depresión, Típica Violencia Canon, Violencia menor, ZADE, ZADF, ZaDr, drama psicológico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 122,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: [Situado cerca de 2 años luego del final de la serie, incluyendo los capítulos inconclusos]Todo comienza con el accidente de unos waffles llenos de sabor, seguido de una extraña radioactividad. Verse expuesto a una misteriosa radiación espacial no solo afecta la rutina de Zim sino también su comportamiento, llevándolo a escuchar por accidente una conversación entre los más altos y descubrir que su misión en la Tierra, no es más que una broma. Zim se enfrenta al hecho de que no es lo que siempre creyó. No es un invasor, ni siquiera un miembro de la sociedad Irken. Él es defectuoso, un exiliado, un salvaje que su gente quería muerto o muy lejos. Toda su existencia, una mentira. Todo lo que le queda es un planeta que odia, la increíble, profunda y absurdamente complicada relación con su némesis, una aterradora chica obsesionada con los videojuegos, un robot que es tan defectuoso como él y una computadora sarcástica.Aún si los eventos no terminan, una oportunidad de reunirse con una consejera de la Hi Skool abre un nuevo rango de posibilidades. ¿Podrá ser su exilio un comienzo y no su ruina? ¿Incluso si eso significa cambiar todo lo que sabía y lo que creía? ¿Podrá la Tierra ser conquistada… de otra forma?





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Kalopsía](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179276) by [DarkAbyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/DarkAbyss). 



> #### Notas de la autora original:
> 
> “Kalopsia”, (griego). La ilusión de que las cosas son más hermosas de lo que son en realidad.
> 
> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Esta es mi primera historia sobre Invader Zim. Solía ver la serie cuando era niña, pero hace un par de meses uno de mis amigos me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos cuando aún estaba al aire y tuve que volver a verla. Así que, aquí estoy, ¡diez años después de la última vez que vi un capítulo! Dicho esto, la historia contiene principalmente referencias al show (incluyendo los capítulos sin terminar) aun si he estado leyendo los cómics, así que podría mencionar algunas cosas de ellos también.
> 
> Ahora, unas cuantas aclaraciones e información sobre la trama y los personajes:
> 
>   * Al principio de la historia, Dib tiene 14-15 años, lo que hace que Gaz tenga 13-14.
>   * Realmente me encanta la personalidad de Gaz, con su rudeza y su actitud de me-importa-una-mierda. Intenté apegarme a ello, pero también la hice más madura y menos intimidante, especialmente cuando se trata de Dib. Ellos se llevan un poco mejor ahora. Ella va a ser un personaje que (aun si es recia a ello) apoyará en esta historia (y muy posiblemente la que salve a todos).
>   * Mientras que Dib, aun si se empeña en defender la Tierra y está totalmente convencido de que Zim, sobre todas las cosas, es una amenaza, ha comenzado a darse cuenta de que hay más que odio en su relación con el alíen. Él es mayor y está pasando por todos los cambios para convertirse en un adolescente, y por lo tanto, implica que es casi un adulto. Durante los cuatro años que ha estado luchando contra el irken se ha dado cuenta, y especialmente a admitir, que Zim es lo más cercano que tiene a un amigo, a pesar de lo absurdo que suene. Esto ha cambiado un poco la visión sobre su rival, y se desarrollará más a medida que avance la historia.
>   * Ahora, Zim. Él es el personaje que tendrá el desarrollo más grande, ya que tiene que lidiar con la verdad sobre su exilio en la Tierra y su estado como defectuoso. Me gusta la idea de que Zim termine accidentalmente en “terapia”, la cual fue la idea principal que me hizo comenzar esta historia, y gradualmente comienza a ver las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, se vuelve más consciente de la manera tan única e independiente que tiene de ver la realidad, pasando a través de distintas experiencias y cambios experimentales en sus interacciones con otros personajes. Intenté mantenerlo lo más posible dentro de su personaje en este punto de vista, supongo que me harán saber lo que piensan. Su trabajo en torno a su nueva realidad es el tema principal del primer arco de la historia.
>   * Dejando de lado a estos tres (¡y por supuesto que también GIR, la computadora de Zim y el OC que será la consejera), habrá otros personajes, comenzando con Rojo y Púrpura, Skoodge, Tenn, el profesor Membrana, incluso Tak (no soy una gran fan de ella, pero ya veremos). Los otros personajes tendrán un rol más importante en la segunda parte de la historia, mientras que en la primera son más como personajes de fondo.
>   * Habrá un giro dramático, como ya mencione, y dos partes principales. La primera está situada en la Tierra y trata sobre las consecuencias de los descubrimientos de Zim (lo cual significa que se enfocará principalmente en los personajes y el desarrollo de sus relaciones). La segunda tendrá más partes de acción y aventura, guerras y batallas con más personajes, y distintos escenarios. Tengo planeado explorar la civilización Irken un poco más, basándome en mis propias ideas y algunos headcanons que conocí cuando exploré el fandom.
>   * En cuanto a las parejas y las relaciones en general, me enfocare mayormente en Zim y Dib, comenzando con su rivalidad, pasando a una extraña amistad y finalizando con algo que puede definirse como romántico (tan romántico como Zim puede ser, al menos). También tengo la intención de explorar un poco más la relación fraternal de Dib y Gaz, la amistad de Zim y GIR, y las interacciones entre Zim y Gaz que irán en dirección a una alianza amistosa. Tengo la intención de traer a Skoodge y Tenn de vuelta a la trama y ambos actuaran como amigos de Zim a través de ella. Como muestran las etiquetas, la otra relación de amistad/romance más importante (pero no tanto como la de Zim y Dib) que habrá es entre Rojo y Púrpura (principalmente durante el segundo arco de la historia).
>   * Puedo agregar otras relaciones románticas de fondo más adelante, pero aún está por decidirse. ¡Se aceptan sugerencias sobre este tema y cualquier otro! xD
> 

> 
> Me disculpo por hacer una introducción tan larga, pero quería darles una vista panorámica de este proyecto. Estoy dispuesta a recibir preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos). ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!
> 
> ¡Disfruten!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** El show y los personajes pertenecen a su respectivos creadores.

Todo comenzó con un accidente de azúcar y toxinas. Era 14 de febrero, otra vez, la fecha de esa celebración loca, inútil y desagradable que tanto le gustaba a los humanos. El Día de San Valentín. Por tercera vez, desde que aterrizó en la Tierra, Zim se había visto forzado a pasar dicha festividad intentando evitar los inesperados trozos de carne que, de alguna forma, parecían ir dirigidos con frecuencia hacia él. Tenía una fuerte sospecha de que el fenómeno tenía algo que ver con Dib, ya que nadie en la escuela pensaría en regalarle uno a _él_. Ni siquiera apreciaba esas muestras de afecto. Haber sido testigo de ellas entre los demás estudiantes ya era demasiado insoportable.

Luego de la forma en que terminó su primer San Valentín, con Tak involucrada y el desastre que casi le hace perder su misión, no hizo mayor intento en comprender cómo funcionaba todo el asunto del amor humano y estaba satisfecho con tratar de evadir la trayectoria de los filetes de carne. Esos rituales carecían de sentido en sí y, ahora que había comenzado la Hi Skool y habiendo sido capaz de atestiguar qué se suponía que pasaba cuando se realizaban con éxito, decidió que los resultados eran asquerosos en la mayoría de los casos.

Por lo tanto, abandonar el edificio terminadas las lecciones escolares, con todos esos humanos besuqueándose en cada equina, significaba un alivio. Dejando de lado el hecho que descubrió, hace un par de años atrás a través de prueba y error, que lo que dañaba a su especie no era el agua terrestre en sí sino los contaminantes en ella, la idea de acercarse a algún fluido relacionado con los humanos le daba escalofríos. Incluso había decidido caminar de regreso a su base para no tener que presenciar más sesiones de besos. Los humanos podían llegar a ser una raza realmente tonta, sin vergüenza e inmunda. Cada día que pasaba en ese planeta hacia que la primera impresión que tuvo de él se volviera más y más sólida.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, amo! —exclamó GIR tan pronto vio al irken cruzar el marco de la puerta, su voz aguda le dio un dolor de cabeza instantáneo al alíen. El robot giró sobre su pie izquierdo y luego comenzó a saltar alrededor del invasor—. ¡Tengo un regalo para ti! ¡Advine quién hizo waffles!

Zim hizo una mueca por las dos cosas, la mención de la comida y el grito.

—GIR ya hablamos sobre cocinar y tú, ¿recuerdas? Muchas veces —frunció el ceño, exasperado, incluso si sabía que terminaría comiendo lo que sea que su loca unidad SIR le había preparado. Alzó una mano y se quitó la peluca junto con los lentes de contacto, estirando sus antenas—. Especialmente sobre agregar químicos extraños a la comida.

—Pero… pero… ¡estos waffles son _especiales_! —se quejó el robot, tomando a su amo por la muñeca y arrastrándolo a la cocina—. ¡Estos son waffles de _amoooorsh_! ¡Para el día del amorsh!

El escepticismo en el rostro del alíen cambió a una expresión de horror y fue empujado para sentarse en una de las sillas.

—¿Hiciste dulces por el día de amor de los sucios humanos? —preguntó, incrédulo. Debería estar acostumbrado a las locuras de su ayudante y a su insensatez, pero de alguna forma siempre se las arreglaba para tomarlo con la guardia baja—. ¡¿Por qué Irk…?!

No pudo terminar la oración porque un plato fue estampado enfrente suyo. Sobre éste yacían una pila de lo que supuso eran los “waffles especiales” que GIR había mencionado, pero lo que sus ojos veían en realidad eran unas _cosas_ con una figura extraña de color rosa neón y café. Algunas de ellas parecían tener forma de corazón, si tuviese que adivinar, mientras que otras eran unas formas irregulares de masa horneada. Encima de toda la pila había un waffle más grande, con una figura más clara, al menos comparada con las demás, de un cerdo. Ver al robot sonriendo alegre y ampliamente mientras sostenía un tenedor volvía la escena aún más terrorífica.

Zim tragó ruidosamente ante la vista y sus antenas se plegaron a su cabeza. Temía preguntar qué era lo que su unidad SIR había puesto en los dulces exactamente, pero de algo estaba seguro: Una vez que hubiese terminado de comer, se pondría muy, pero _muy_ enfermo. Tal vez tan enfermo que tendrá que bajar al laboratorio y conectar su PAK a la computadora para eliminar las toxinas más rápido.

—¿No comerá mis waffles de _amorsh_? —lloriqueó el robot mirando expectante al irken. Su pose sugería que comenzaría a llorar y gritar en cualquier momento si su petición no era cumplida de inmediato—. ¡Los hice para ti! ¡GIR siente _amoooorsh_ por su amo!

El invasor tomó apresurado el tenedor de las manos de su ayudante, más temiendo ser apuñalado que apresurado por hacer lo que se le había pedido.

—Sí, sí, Zim los comerá —dijo rápidamente, para luego cortar la cabeza del cerdo usando su tenedor. Su squeedly spooch se contrajo dolorosamente mientras acercaba el trozo a su boca, pero se forzó a ignorar la sensación. Le lanzó una última mirada a la unidad SIR, notando que su expresión había cambiado, si era posible, a una más alegre. Después envolvió sus delgados labios alrededor del tenedor, empujando la comida en su boca, convenciéndose a sí mismo de masticar y engullirlo.

El sabor golpeó sus papilas gustativas, era agrio y amargo, con un repugnante sabor dulce al final. A diferencia de su primera impresión, no había estado _tan_ mal. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no fue de gran alivio por la forma en la que sintió a sus entrañas retumbar, confirmando la aterradora presencia de enfermedad que le esperaba. Maldita sea su robot. Una vez recuperado, y asumiendo que esos waffles no terminarían por matarlo, se aseguraría de mantener a su unidad SIR lejos de la cocina al menos durante un mes. Él ya había sido víctima de intoxicación suficientes veces durante el último año. Necesitaba un descanso.

—¡Siiiiii! —exclamó GIR mientras veía a su querido amo comer el alimento que había preparado, completamente ajeno al hecho de que lo estaba lastimando. Ni siquiera la mirada severa en el rostro del alíen parecía ahuyentar la inocencia que había en esos ojos verde azulado—. ¡Me alegra que te gusten! ¡Come, come, come, come, _cooooooome_!

Zim observó a su ayudante corriendo alrededor de la habitación, suplicando, en vano, por una vía para escapar de su cruel destino. Sin embargo, estaba claro que el robot no tenía intenciones de parar o de mirarlo a los ojos hasta que hubiese terminado de comer, así que se resignó a devolver su vista a la pila de venenosos dulces que tenía enfrente. Los comería, porque no había nada que no pudiese enfrentar por el bien de su misión y la gloria del imperio irken. En el fondo sabía que cumplir los caprichos de su unidad SIR no tenía nada que ver con su tarea como invasor, pero se negaba a aceptar la verdad. Necesitaba algo que lo mantuviera comiendo esos horripilantes dulces y nada era el mejor incentivo que la devoción hacia sus Más Altos y lo que ellos representaban. Incluso cuando solamente, y de forma consiente, estaba engañándose a sí mismo.

—¡Te maldigo, GIR! ¡Te maldigo!

Sus palabras fueron recibidas por un alegre y loco ataque de risa.

 

**╔ IZ ╗**

 

—¡Amo, amo! ¡Amo! ¡AMO!

La palabra resonó en el cerebro de Zim, haciendo a todo su cuerpo temblar y sentir regresar el desagradable dolor de cabeza que la voz de GIR le había causado al llegar en la tarde. Ó mejor dicho el día de ayer. El invasor no estaba seguro de qué hora era, recuerda vagamente haber bajado a su laboratorio, mientras vomitaba horriblemente en una cubeta que el robot había sacado de la nada, y que de alguna manera se las arregló para ordenarle a la computadora conectar su PAK a la unidad de recarga. Lo que pasó después es un misterio. Claramente no se había ahogado en su propio vómito, mas  no tenía idea de si solo se desmayó o si había estado vaciando su spooch durante varias horas antes de desmayarse. Realmente no quería saberlo.

—Amo, ¿está despierto? —insistió la molesta voz.

El invasor soltó un gruñido, obligándose a abrir los ojos. Estaba tendido en el suelo, aún conectado al sistema principal de su base, y su uniforme yacía pegajoso con lo que supuso era el contenido de sus entrañas. A un metro de él se encontraba la cubeta llena de la misma sustancia color café verdoso que emanaba un olor ácido y desagradable en el aire del laboratorio. Aunque los irkens eran capaces de dormir, no era una necesidad, a menos que estuvieran extremadamente aburridos y necesitaran pasar el tiempo, como lo hizo durante su viaje hacia la Tierra, o si estaban en condiciones muy críticas y tuviesen la oportunidad de encontrar un refugio seguro. En este caso obviamente había sido lo segundo.

Se levantó, haciendo unos ruidos de arcadas. Ahora estaba en perfecto estado, dejando de lado sus ropas sucias, lo que significaba que su PAK había hecho un buen trabajo, pero estaba infinitamente furioso con su unidad SIR.

—¿Por qué Irk no has limpiado este desastre? —vociferó a su computadora, apuntando a la cubeta y los rastros de vomito alrededor—. ¡¿Y qué es lo que quieres?!

—No lo pidió —la voz computarizada respondió, el tono le hacía parecer estar encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza. Fue entonces cuando una de las pantallas se iluminó, mostrando la hora—. Va tarde. La Hi Skool comenzará en treinta minutos.

Los ojos de Zim se agrandaron. Llegar tarde no era el problema, a menudo llegaba tarde a clases, especialmente cuando los preparativos para sus planes le tomaban toda la noche. El problema era que había llegado tarde con demasiada frecuencia durante el periodo anterior y los maestros amenazaron con enviarlo a la oficina del director si continuaba llegando después de comenzadas las clases. Ahora, ser llevado ante el director sonaba como una forma de llamar _mucho_ la atención y eso es lo que había estado intentado evitar desde que llegó a esa bola de tierra hace casi cuatro años atrás.

—¡¿Quéee?! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes, estúpida bola de circuitos?! —exclamó, forcejeando por quitarse la camisa. Lográndolo después de unos momentos de agitación—. ¡GIR! ¡Robot inútil! ¡Tráeme algo de tiza limpiadora! Necesito asearme. ¡ _Ahora_!

—Lo intenté por casi veinte minutos, pero no se despertaba —respondió la computadora, ésta vez sonando casi ofendido.

—Como sea —gruñó el irken, apurado por deshacerse del resto de sus ropas justo cuando la unidad SIR ingresaba al laboratorio, cargando el jabón y tarareando en un murmullo—. Dame un nuevo uniforme. ¡Y limpia este desastre!

—¡Buenos días, amo! —chilló GIR, obviamente de muy buen humor—. ¡Ha terminado de vomitar! ¡Qué bien! ¡Eso fue tan, pero _taaaan_ asqueroso!

—¡Te voy a desmantelar después! —regañó el alíen, pero no se molestó en patear a su ayudante mientras tomaba el jabón de sus manos—. ¡Agradece que ahora no tenga tiempo!

El robot se rió felizmente ante las amenazas, como si fuesen las bromas más encantadoras. Zim se preguntaba porque aún se molestaba en hacerlas, sabiendo que eran siempre infectivas. Quizá le ayudaban a desahogarse un poco, pero la mayor parte del tiempo eran un total desperdicio de aire. Él podría gritar hasta quedarse ronco y GIR casi no lo notaría.

Se ocupó en lavarse y secarse, usando también el poco tiempo que tenía para aclarar su cabeza. Ahora que parte del frenesí había desaparecido, comenzó notar que se sentía un tanto ligero, de una forma tanto placentera como embriagante. La sensación lo confundió, pero la descartó rápidamente, enfocándose en terminar sus asuntos lo antes posible. Lo que no notó, fue el sincero “gracias”, en lugar de una sarta de insultos, dirigido a la computadora cuando ésta le entregó un uniforme limpio, dejando a la máquina completamente atónita. Tampoco notó haber abrazado al loco robot cuando éste se aferró a él, despidiéndose, y que para cuando estaba en camino, corriendo hacia el edificio de la escuela, su enojo se había esfumado y estaba raramente de buen humor.

 

**╔ IZ ╗**

 

Dib recargó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano, mirando por la ventana. La campana que marcaba el comienzo de las lecciones aún no sonaba, pero sabía que lo haría en un par de minutos. La maestra ya había llegado y todos los estudiantes yacían sentados en el salón, con una sola y notable excepción, al menos a los ojos del adolescente: Zim no estaba a la vista. El chico sonrió, recordando lo sorprendido que estaba el alíen cuando amenazaron con enviarlo a la oficina del director si llegaba tarde otra vez. Tal vez ese día tendría el placer de ver a su rival ser pateado por el sistema.

La maestra observó su reloj y se levantó, decidiendo que bien podría cerrar la puerta ya que el timbre estaba a punto de sonar. Sin embargo, justo antes de que terminar por cerrarla, una mano enguantada la detuvo y empujó la superficie de madera hasta abrir una brecha lo suficientemente ancha para que el irken pudiera pasar. La mujer alzó una ceja hacia el recién llegado, como si estuviese considerando dejarlo pasar o no.

—El timbre aún no suena —explicó Zim cortésmente, ofreciendo una dulce sonrisa que definitivamente no iba con él—. ¿Puedo tomar asiento?

Su sonrisa se agrandó tan pronto la maestra asintió, dejándole pasar, y él se encaminó al único lugar que quedaba disponible, el cual estaba justo a la derecha de Dib. Generalmente ambos se sentaban lo más lejos posible uno del otro, o mejor dicho, el alíen se aseguraba de mantenerse lo más lejos de su rival para que no pudiera espiar sus planes, pero ese día el irken descubrió que no le importaba. También se dio cuenta de que por una vez no tenía intenciones de intentar conquistar el planeta. No estaba de humor para ello.

—Buenos días, Dib-cosa —saludó en un tono que, de no ser él, podría ser clasificado como amigable. Se sentó y sacó su libreta de notas, ignorando el hecho de que el adolescente lo miraba asombrado como pocas veces lo había hecho.

Dib observó al alíen con precaución. Zim estaba actuando raro, de una forma muy distinta a su rareza habitual. No había llegado gritando, no le había dirigido a nadie una mirada desagradable y no lo había insultado, dejando de lado sus apodos usuales. Al contrario, se había comportado de una forma casi… _agradable_. Sintió escalofríos recorrer su columna y un mal presentimiento extenderse en sus entrañas. El irken estaba planeando algo grande y horrible por supuesto. No había otra explicación para su actitud. Entrecerró sus ojos. Lo que sea que fuera, lo descubriría y lo detendría antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Después de pasar casi cuatro años luchando con el otro, no había manera de que pudiera dejarse engañar por su comportamiento, sin importar lo raro que fuese. Si Zim creía que él era tan idiota para caer en eso, entonces le probaría lo equivocado que estaba, otra vez.

Aunque, conforme el tiempo pasaba, seguía sin haber bosquejos de algún plan tonto y loco o alguna otra explicación para el comportamiento del invasor. El irken se pasó el primer periodo haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno y mirando por la ventana, y siguió así durante las siguientes dos clases. No se quejó cuando el humano lo siguió a su casillero y demandó saber qué estaba planeando. Incluso su respuesta fue extraña, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo un “nada” en el tono más casual. No había señal de las respuestas ruidosas que caracterizaban al alíen cuando estaba mintiendo. No hubo balbuceos, ni risas maniáticas, tampoco evitó su mirada o sus palabras. Al final, el adolescente se rindió, no estaba convencido de que nada pasaba, pero comenzaba a dudar de ello también.

En el cuarto periodo tenían clases diferentes, así que la próxima vez que el chico podía ver a Zim era en la cafetería. Incluso durante todo ese tiempo, el alíen se negaba a tomar una bandeja de comida, a pesar del hecho de que comía muy poco o nada. La comida era mejor que durante la Skool, al menos para los humanos, pero aparentemente casi todo parecía ser incompatible con la fisiología irken. Las únicas cosas que Dib había visto al invasor comer, además de los intentos fallidos y al azar de ingerir lo que sea que fuera puesto en su plato, eran algunos postres. Empezaba a preguntarse si en realidad Zim vivía de los waffles con jabón y los taquitos de GIR, o tenía suministros que le eran enviados desde el espacio.

Luego de unos minutos, el invasor notó su intensa mirada y alzó la vista que había estado fija en la bandeja mientras picaba su comida, mientras levantaba una mano para _saludarlo_ , como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. El adolescente bajó la cabeza al instante, molesto por verse descubierto con las manos en la masa, pero más que extrañado debido al gesto. Tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando, y pronto, o ese idiota verde finalmente lo volvería loco.

—Oye, Gaz —comenzó, girándose hacia su hermana quien, como de costumbre, se sentaba a su lado. Hizo una pausa un momento, asombrado por lo bien que ella se las arreglaba para realizar múltiples tareas a la vez, comiendo sus alimentos ordenadamente aun sin despegar la vista del juego. No importa cuántas veces la hubiera visto, esa habilidad siempre le sorprendía. Y tenía que admitir que estaba un poco celoso de su coordinación mano-ojo—. ¿Crees que Zim está actuando extraño hoy?

La chica ni se molestó en levantar la vista. Nunca lo hacía.

—¿Alguna vez superarás tu obsesión? —cuestionó, aunque la pregunta sonaba más como una afirmación—. Nah, pensándolo bien, son el uno para el otro —se encogió de hombros—. Es el mismo idiota que de costumbre, incluso si… —su voz disminuyó en volumen y abrió los ojos por un momento, pareciendo pensativa—. Ahora que lo pienso, él me _saludó_ esta mañana cuando me lo encontré en el pasillo. Usualmente finge no verme o huye —su vista regresó a la pantalla del videojuego—. Tal  vez hay algo diferente, no es que me importe de todas formas.

Dib rodó los ojos ante los primeras dos oraciones de su hermana, pero decidió no hacer comentarios, y enfocarse en lo que dijo después. Así que la actitud del irken no fue solo una actuación usada en él. El hecho lo dejó un tanto confundido y curioso. ¿Podría ser efecto de algún extraño experimento que el alíen había estado realizando? Conociendo al invasor, era lo más probable. Tal vez debería dejarlo de lado, por el momento, y sólo vigilarlo de la manera habitual, para ver si el comportamiento persistía.

Desde su lugar en la mesa vacía, Zim frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la reacción de Dib cuando lo saludó. Estaba acostumbrado a la mala forma en que reaccionaba, pero ese día no había hecho nada para molestarlo o a otra persona, aún, así que no entendía por qué el adolescente se veía tan alterado con él.

Picó los guisantes en su plato y frunció el ceño, pasmado ante sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué no había siquiera intentado hacer una maldad? No tener un plan para conquistar la Tierra era una cosa, había días en los que su cruel creatividad parecía estar en huelga, pero incluso en esos momentos encontraba maneras de atormentar a los habitantes de ese planeta que tanto odiaba. Sin embargo, ese día, la perspectiva parecía aburrida. Él estaba más o menos conforme con asistir a la escuela ese día, a pesar de la sensación de que algo le faltaba. De que debería estar _haciendo_ algo, pero lo que sea que fuese no era una de sus actividades normales.

Frunció el entrecejo aún más mientras se levantaba, recogiendo su bandeja y depositando el contenido en el bote de basura más cercano. Aún sentía esa ligereza que lo había invadido cuando se despertó esa mañana. La sensación no lo molestaba, o al menos no lo hacía si no se enfocaba en ella constantemente. A pesar de la confusión que traía consigo, su humor se había mantenido bien. Nada había sido capaz de arruinarlo. Ni el haberse despertado abruptamente, ni las aburridas lecciones, ni siquiera Dib. Incluso había prestado un poco de atención a sus clases y, por una vez, había ignorado las burlas que los buscapleitos le arrojaban en el pasillo, cuando lo normal era que respondiera gritándoles. Había permanecido inmutable, con esa ligereza que había aparecido en su caminar cuando se apresuraba por llegar a la Hi Skool esa mañana.

Puso una mano sobre su vientre, pensativo. Tal vez los “wafles de amorsh” de GIR habían afectado la química en su cuerpo y por eso se sentía tan extraño. Cuando volviera a la base haría un chequeo completo de su cuerpo para asegurarse que no hubiera efectos de alguna enfermedad. Normalmente, el pensamiento de que el robot hubiese estropeado su maravillosa fisiología irken lo habría hecho enfurecer, porque él era un invasor y no podía mostrar debilidad, pero lo único que sentía era una molestia menor que desapareció casi inmediatamente, incluso si hizo una mueca al recordar despertarse cubierto en su propio vómito. Qué raro.

Cerró sus manos en puños y salió de la cafetería, caminando por los pasillos sin un destino en particular. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en el comedor o en alguna de las aulas vacías, así que los súcubos corredores estaban casi desiertos. Era mejor así, pues no disfrutaba mucho moverse a través de la masa de humanos sin forma, que por lo general llenaba los pasillos durante las “horas pico” entre clases. El olor y el constante contacto lo asqueaba, su gente no era tan desorganizada cuando se movían. Incluso en las multitudes más concurridas, cada irken era capaz de seguir su camino sin chocar con otro. A menos que estuvieran a mitad de una batalla o corriendo por sus vidas.

Ladeó su cabeza. Pensar sobre su raza le hizo recordar que el día anterior no había llamado a los Más Altos como tenía planeado. Había estado muy ocupado comiendo los repulsivos waffles de GIR y luego eliminando dicho alimento de su spooch. No tenía novedades para ellos, a menos que decidiera contarles la épica historia de su noche vomitando, la cual no recordaba, pero ya había pasado una semana desde su último contacto con ellos. Podría al menos llamar y saludar, ver si lo habían extrañado, o también podría preguntar si había alguna novedad, en lugar de recibirlas en esta ocasión. No había oído hablar de los otros invasores en un largo tiempo, casi dos años, y estaba curioso por saber cómo les estaba yendo. Especialmente Skoodge y Tenn. Para su gente, los conceptos como “amistad” y “compañerismo” no le eran familiares, incluso si conocían el significado de las palabras. Sin embargo, él y Skoodge habían entrenado juntos y había compartido el campo de batalla con Tenn algunas veces, sin mencionar que el primero parecía encariñado con él, a pesar de todo lo que le hizo pasar.

El pensamiento de sus dos contrapartes permaneció en su mente, haciéndolo consciente de lo extraño que era mostrar el más mínimo interés en cualquier cosa que no fuese él mismo o en su misión. Otro elemento que agregar a su lista de rarezas de ese día. Tal vez también le pediría a la computadora realizar un chequeo de su PAK junto con su bioquímica. Solo para asegurarse de que no hubiese alguna falla en su proceso de pensamiento. No es que fuera posible. Él era Zim y en él no había nada que no fuese perfecto e increíble. Pero sólo para estar seguro.

Distrajo su atención de esos pensamientos cuando sus falsos iris color violeta aterrizaron sobre un montón de panfletos sobre una mesa, cerca de la entrada a uno de los salones de estudio. Curioso por el contenido, tomó uno, dándose un momento para estudiarlo y leer lo que decía. Su expresión de repente se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa, no muy distinta de la que se abrió paso en su rostro esa mañana, cuando se las arregló para llegar a clase a tiempo.  No importaba lo raro que fuera, pero ese pedazo de papel contenía la respuesta a la rara sensación que había estado sintiendo durante la mayor parte de la mañana. Lanzó una mirada rápida a su alrededor y dobló el panfleto para luego guardarlo en su PAK, antes de retomar su camino, con la barbilla más en alto de lo habitual, claramente animado por su reciente descubrimiento.

Lo que desconocía, era que un par de ojos ámbar detrás de un par de gafas seguían cada uno de sus movimientos desde detrás de la fila lejana de casilleros, entrecerrando su mirada cuando lo vio tomar uno de los panfletos. Tan pronto como el alíen se marchó, Dib corrió a ver los papeles sobre la mesa. Lo sabía, había estado en lo correcto después de todo. Zim estaba tramando algo y la respuesta debía encontrarse en esos pedazos de papel. Tomó uno, sintiéndose casi triunfante, su mirada brillaba con impaciencia mientras leía las palabras impresas.

No obstante, su expresión decayó casi al instante cuando vio sobre qué se trataba. _El Nuevo Día de la Amistad_. Al parecer el consejo estudiantil decidió agregar, justo después del Día de San Valentín y el Día de los Solteros, un día para celebrar la amistad, en lugar del amor o la falta de éste. El panfleto explicaba que técnicamente el verdadero Día de la Amistad era el 30 de Julio, pero parecía más apropiado celebrarlo el 16 de Febrero, e invitaba a todos los estudiantes a hacer tarjetas o traer regalos para sus mejores amigos.

El adolescente frunció el ceño, sintiéndose más confundido que antes. ¿Que podría estar planeando Zim que tenía que ver con esa estúpida celebración artificial?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Primeramente quiero aclarar que esto es una traducción, la autora original es DarkAbyss, quien nos trajo este hermoso ZaDr que a su momento (03/07/19) lleva 30 capítulos y se planean unos 42 para el primer arco, esto puede variar más adelante.  
> La genial akxmin (betareader) y yo (traductora) revisamos y traducimos esto para ustedes, con mucho amor UwU  
> Gracias linda por ayudarme a revisar los capítulos antes de subirlos, incluso tradujo algunas cosas que se me escaparon <3.  
> Quiero aclarar que es probable que todos los comentarios sean traducidos al inglés para que la autora los lea, así que no tengan miedo en comentar aquí abajo y dejar kudos en el trabajo original <3  
> Por ahora habrá un capítulo cada jueves hasta alcanzar a la autora.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> Primero, quiero agradecer a quien se haya tomado el tiempo de leer y dejar kudos en la historia. ¡Realmente lo aprecio! Así que, aquí viene el segundo capítulo. El comportamiento de Zim es totalmente raro, lo sé, pero como se ha implicado en el capítulo anterior (y como será más explicado en este), hay una razón de porque él… bueno, no está siendo él mismo. Pero se resolverá, ¡lo prometo!
> 
> Preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) son bienvenidos y los invito a hacerlos. ¡Los comentarios son oro para la inspiración!
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

Zim sacó ligeramente su lengua, con una expresión de total concentración en su rostro mientras sus manos manejaban lenta y cuidadosamente la pistola de silicón caliente. Afuera comenzaba a anochecer, pero él estaba completamente indiferente por el paso del tiempo. Había estado encerrado en su laboratorio desde que terminaron sus lecciones del día, rechazando un bocadillo que GIR le había preparado, con la excusa de que tenía mucho por hacer para el día siguiente. Afortunadamente, el robot no insistió, posiblemente asqueado por la imagen de su amo vomitando la noche anterior. Se había quedado arriba en la sala, viendo su estúpido programa del mono, permitiéndole así al invasor trabajar en paz por esa ocasión.

El alíen dejó sus herramientas sobre la mesa, luego levantó sus gafas de protección sobre su frente y asintió satisfecho con su creación. De haberlo hecho usando su avanzada tecnología le habría tomado unos pocos minutos en lugar de una hora y media, pero eso hubiera arruinado todo el propósito. Ladeó su cabeza y sus antenas se movieron mientras estudiaba el artefacto. Era perfecto. No esperaba nada menos, siendo él, el asombroso Zim, quien lo creó.

—Su transmisión ha sido aceptada —anunció la computadora en ese momento, interrumpiendo su concentración—. Después de intentar hacer contacto durante los últimos setenta y tres minutos. ¿No cree que eso debería significar algo, _amo_?

El invasor hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, sin molestarse siquiera por el tono de sarcasmo en la voz de la máquina. Le había ordenado llamar a sus líderes momentos antes de haber comenzado a trabajar, y cuando la computadora dijo que no respondían a su llamada, solo le ordenó que siguiera intentando.

—Obviamente mis Altos están ocupados liderando un imperio —respondió casual y sin duda alguna, guardando su creación en una caja de cartón y cerrándola—. Lo más probable es que no hayan notado que era yo quien llamaba. Ellos habrían contestado antes si lo supieran. Pon la transmisión.

—Si usted lo dice —murmuró la computadora. El tono que usó claramente indicaba que lo dicho por su amo no eran más que tonterías, pero obedeció el comando, otra vez sorprendida por la falta de gritos o insultos en respuesta a sus palabras e implicaciones. El irken estaba de un humor extrañamente clemente y amable ese día. Debía tener alguna enfermedad terminal o mínimamente se debía haber vuelto loco, porque no había otra explicación.

La pantalla se encendió y las figuras angulares y altas de los líderes del imperio aparecieron en ella, viéndose de todo menos complacidos. Púrpura comía una dona con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, mas el efecto general de su expresión era apaciguado por la manera en que abrazaba una bolsa de snacks contra su pecho. Rojo, por otro lado, simplemente permaneció de pie frente a la pantalla con los brazos cruzados y un gesto irritado.

—Zim, eres tú. Estuviste llamando por casi una hora y media. Aun si no hubiéramos contestado —empezó a decir de forma exasperada—. Sólo… ¿ _por qué_? La idea de que quizá no queramos hablarte no se te ha cruzado….

No terminó de hablar, notando que algo estaba mal en la imagen que la Inmensa proyectaba en la pantalla. Usualmente, el invasor se paraba delante de ellos brindándoles toda su atención, irradiando emoción o impaciencia por contarles sobre su último e inútil plan con regocijo, pero en ese momento no estaba alzando la mirada. Parecía estar escribiendo algo sobre un papel en lo que parecía ser un idioma terrestre, como si no hubiera escuchado una palabra de lo que había dicho. Raro.

—¿Zim? —llamó Rojo, medio molesto y preocupado. Podría detestar a la pequeña peste, pero cada vez que el irken no se comportaba de la manera habitual, ocurría un desastre. Considerando eso, tenía suficientes razones para estar preocupado, aún si el otro estaba a años luz de ellos. Después de todo, él era el responsable de la muerte no sólo de uno, sino dos de sus predecesores—. ¿Estás ahí?

El invasor levantó la cabeza y al instante se enderezó, dándose cuenta de que había estado ignorando a sus líderes casi por completo.

—¡Oh, sí, sí, por supuesto mis Más Altos! ¡Me disculpo! —exclamó rápidamente, inclinándose hacia adelante para disculparse, se veía sincero—. Solo estaba… eh, haciendo un último ajuste a mi… ¡ _maravilloso_ plan para conquistar la Tierra! —les ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa, ocultando el papel detrás de su cuerpo.

—¿Y de qué trata este plan, eh? —cuestionó Púrpura, alzando ligeramente una antena. Cuando finalmente, y a regañadientes, aceptaron la transmisión, tenía las intenciones de mantenerse al margen de la conversación y dejarle la carga de ese molesto y diminuto ser a su compañero, pero el comportamiento extraño de Zim había llamado su atención.

—Oh, eso… bueno… —el bajito irken tartamudeó, incapaz de pensar en una mentira creíble—. ¡Aún no está terminado! —respondió después de unos segundos, alzando su voz hasta el punto de casi gritar—. ¡Les haré saber tan pronto termine! —rascó ligeramente su nuca antes de continuar—. De hecho, no tengo novedades para ustedes. Eh, no realmente.

—Entonces, ¿ _por qué_ nos llamaste? —exigió Rojo, la molestia comenzó a llenar el espacio que había estado ocupado por su preocupación momentos antes.

Zim aplanó sus antenas contra su cabeza.

—¿Para decir hola? Los… los extrañe —respondió, casi esperanzado. Tal vez llamarlos no había sido una buena idea, sus líderes podrían haber estado en medio de algo muy importante, algo que interrumpieron solo para hablar con él. Esa debió ser la razón de por qué se veían tan molestos. Tal vez debió haber esperado hasta el día siguiente, en lugar de intentar contactarlos nuevamente después de que negaron su primera transmisión.

Púrpura se giró sorprendido a ver a su compañero, olvidando temporalmente la dona a medio comer. Estaba demasiado atónito para estar enojado. Ese irken en particular era una amenaza y su comportamiento muchas veces era incierto, todos lo sabían. Sin embargo, lo que ellos estaban viendo y escuchando ahora estaba completamente fuera de lugar, incluso para ser Zim. Sin mencionar que no había nada lo remotamente gracioso en esa llamada, la cual era la única razón por la que soportaba tener que hablar con el defectuoso.

—Está bromeando, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sin dejar de ver a Rojo, casi esperando que el otro hubiera visto una broma muy elaborada que él se perdió de vista en toda esa farsa.

—Me temo que no —murmuró el otro Alto lanzando una mirada molesta al invasor, quien seguía sonriendo nervioso. Se encontraba tan perdido como su compañero, pero no pudo evitar sentirse enojado al mismo tiempo—. Zim…

—De hecho, tenía una pregunta —intervino Zim, interrumpiendo a su líder nuevamente, pero eso al menos era algo normal en él. No esperó el permiso para continuar, simplemente se mantuvo hablando fluidamente—. ¿Tienen alguna noticia de los invasores Tenn y Skoodge? Quiero decir, he oído que Tenn tuvo algunos problemas con un grupo de unidades SIR que funcionaban mal hace dos años terrestres, pero se las arregló para resolverlo. Y Skoodge, no he oído de él ni lo he visto desde Hobo 13 y me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora. Después de todo él conquistó Blotch y eso es un gran logro… para alguien como él. Y, eh, sí. Es una pregunta estúpida porque ustedes saben todo acerca de cada invasor, pero me preguntaba si podrían compartir información conmigo y….

—¡ _Zim_! —Rojo lo detuvo, antes de que el irken más bajito hablara tan rápido que sus palabras se convirtieran en una masa intelegible de sonidos—. Déjame entender esto —dijo y procedió a resumir hablando con una voz menos ruidosa pero severa, una vez seguro de que el defectuoso se había callado—. ¿Nos llamaste no porque tuvieras información relevante, ni siquiera algo un poco importante, sino porque tú nos… _extrañaste_ y querías saber si Tenn y Skoodge estaban bien?

El invasor asintió levemente, la duda regresando ahora que se vio despojado de su nervioso apresuro. Resumiéndolo así, toda la idea sonaba incluso más estúpida.

—Sí, mis Altos —no tenía sentido negarlo. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco tenía sentido llamarlos y preguntar esas cosas. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Lo mismo que lo tuvo todo el día actuando tan indefenso y extraño, por supuesto. Pero la pregunta de qué era “lo mismo” seguía sin respuesta.

Rojo y Púrpura compartieron otra mirada, antes de retomar la palabra.

—Te haremos un favor por esta vez, Zim. Ahora, terminaremos esta llamada y olvidaremos que esto alguna vez pasó. Y no llamaras a menos que tengas una razón objetiva para hacerlo, ¿qué tal suena eso?

—Eso… siempre tan sabios, mis Altos —Zim tartamudeó, asintiendo rápidamente. No estaba muy feliz con la solución que sus líderes le ofrecieron, ya que ni siquiera le habían dado la información que pidió, pero sabía que era mejor que contradecir la orden oculta detrás de una sugerencia educada—. Esta conversación nunca pasó y nunca volverá a pasar.

—Bien —fue la breve respuesta de Rojo e inmediatamente después cortó la transmisión sin vacilar.

El irken se sintió relajado, sintiendo que toda la tensión y el miedo que lo habían invadido durante esa extraña conversación al fin estaba saliendo de su cuerpo. Tonto. Todo eso había sido completamente _tonto_. En serio necesitaba hacerse una revisión. Sus ojos cayeron sobre el papel que sostenía, ahora arrugado porque lo había estado apretando sin darse cuenta. Lo puso sobre la consola e intentó arreglarlo aplanándolo contra el metal y suavizarlo con la palma de sus manos. Maldita sea, nada iba como tenía planeado.

—Computadora, por favor, inicia un diagnóstico de mi PAK y analiza mi bioquímica —ordenó, intentando sonar tan determinado como podía e ignorando las palabras de petición que se deslizaron de sus labios. Luego procedió a tomar la caja y dejar la tarjeta encima de ésta, cargando ambas cosas hacia el elevador. Tal vez era el momento ideal para ver una película con GIR, le había prometido hacerlo al robot hace dos semanas. Tomaría un poco de soda irken y revisaría que los bocadillos preparados por su unidad SIR al menos fueran comestibles—. Estaré arriba.

La puerta se cerró antes de que la computadora pudiera responder, dejando así a la maquina zumbar con incertidumbre por un momento.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haga dichas revisiones sin el sujeto de pruebas? —se preguntó a sí misma, deseando poder tener ojos para así poder rodarlos. Entonces, después de un momento de silencio, agregó, sonando insegura—: ¿en verdad me lo pidió “por favor”?

  
  
_En la Inmensa…_

Púrpura se quedó mirando la pantalla incluso después de cortar la comunicación, aún intentando comprender si toda esa conversación en realidad pasó o había estado alucinando. Cuando volteó a ver a su compañero, la expresión de Rojo fue suficiente para ahuyentar cualquier duda sobre una posible sobredosis de azúcar.

—¿Crees que al fin se rompió y se volvió totalmente loco? —preguntó después de quedarse perplejo en silencio por unos momentos—. Sabía que iba a pasar, pero esto no es lo que esperaba. Creí que sería más otra oleada de destrucción.

—No tengo idea —Rojo se encogió de hombros, aún molesto por la incómoda e increíble pérdida de tiempo que acababa de soportar, mas se dio cuenta que, en el fondo, no le importaría si Zim y su repentina locura permanecieran confinados en la Tierra y muy lejos de ellos—. Tal vez es algo a lo que se expuso en ese planeta raro, o quizá tengas razón y finalmente se volvió loco. De cualquier forma, ahora es problema de los humanos y no nuestro. Podría ser buen momento para deshacernos de él. Hay que decirle la verdad de su condición, de manera que ni siquiera un idiota egocéntrico como él pueda negarlo, y hacerle ver que está abandonado en ese planeta que tanto odia hasta el día en que por fin le haga un favor al universo y perezca.

Púrpura asintió, especulativo.

—Sí. Jugar con él fue divertido al principio, pero me estoy cansando de ello. Además mientras mas lo mantengamos cerca, más peligroso se vuelve —dijo y regresó su atención a sus donas—. Es un defectuoso. No podemos encontrar una forma de matarlo o que trabaje como dron de servicio, así que el exilio es nuestra ultima opción. En cualquier momento se deshará de sí mismo.

Su compañero hizo un sonido de asentimiento y se estiró para robar uno de sus dulces mientras ambos volteaban a ver la ventana gigante del cuarto de control. Ahora que habían decidido qué hacer con Zim, podían volver a concentrarse en tareas realmente importantes. Había unos cuantos planetas esperando por la armada y su poder destructivo, y tenían que decidir lo que harían con sus conquistas más recientes. Entonces, quizá, podrían tomarse un descanso de esas hordas de pequeños seres verdes que constantemente zumbaban a su alrededor, preguntando cosas inútiles, ansiosos por seguir órdenes y ser reconocidos. Y los discursos. Ellos ya tenían suficientes de ellos desde el comienzo. La Operación Ruina Inevitable II había sido un éxito hasta ahora con ese irken defectuoso lejos, muy lejos de ahí. Por lo tanto, ellos se merecían unas vacaciones.

 

**╔ IZ ╗**

 

Dib golpeteaba sus dedos sobre el escritorio, mirando por la ventana como había hecho el día anterior, pero esta vez había un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Se había pasado toda la tarde, después de la escuela, espiando la base del alíen en un intento por hallar una mínima pista de lo que estaba planeando, pero no tuvo éxito. Esa mañana revisó todos los malditos regalos que fueron intercambiados por el “Nuevo Día de la Amistad”, pero también resultó en vano. El único resultado que obtuvo es que fuera llamado fenómeno y que recibiera muchas miradas. Nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado, pero aun así era frustrante. ¿Se había equivocado con su rival? ¿Podría ser verdad que, por primera vez, el otro no estuviera planeando nada? Pero si eso era cierto, ¿cómo podría explicar su inusual comportamiento y la manera sigilosa la que tomó el panfleto el día anterior?

El adolescente dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio. Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas, sin respuestas a la vista. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tal vez realmente estaba viendo peligro en todos lados, aun cuando no había nada. Tal vez se había contagiado con la paranoia del irken. Tal vez ya era hora de empezar a escuchar a su padre y enfocarse en algo más… _real_ . No era como si comenzara a creer que las cosas paranormales eran cuentos, claro, pero Gaz tenía razón. Estaba obsesionado, lo había estado desde el primer día, y había empeorado con el paso del tiempo. Necesitaba desapegarse un poco o se volvería loco de verdad.

El sonido de una leve tos interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo hizo levantar la cabeza para ver al recién llegado. Sus ojos ámbar se ensancharon, sorprendido de encontrar el objetivo que atormentaba sus pensamientos mirándolo directamente, su disfraz perfectamente puesto, sus manos yacían detrás de su espalda y tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro que lo inquietaba. Dib tragó saliva, sintiéndose nervioso de repente, dirigiendo su miraba al lugar donde las manos del invasor desaparecían detrás de su delgado cuerpo, como si esperara un horrible instrumento de tortura aparecer en cualquier momento.

—¿Z-Zim…? —tartamudeó, sintiéndose ansioso e irritado por verse incapaz de lanzar un ataque verbal apropiado. Lamió sus labios y se puso de pie, intentando ocultar sus nervios en vano. La sonrisa extraña en el rostro del otro era aún peor que cualquier sonrisa maquiavélica con las cuales ya estaba más o menos familiarizado—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Buenos días, Dib-humano —saludó Zim con el mismo tono perturbadoramente alegre que había usado el día anterior. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, ignorando la hostilidad en la voz del adolescente y también como éste se hizo hacia atrás, intentando mantener la distancia entre ellos—. ¡Zim tiene algo para ti!

Para cuando era de mañana, el irken descubrió que se encontraba de un humor incluso más extraño que el día anterior. Él y GIR habían pasado la mitad de la noche viendo películas en la pantalla gigante de la sala, al ingerir la última creación del robot, increíblemente, casi había estado buena y no fue dañina. La apariencia no era prometedora, siendo una masa morada sin forma, pero por una vez parecía no haber amenaza de muerte en el producto. La otra mitad del tiempo la habían pasado persiguiéndose el uno al otro en la base, a pesar de la exasperación de la computadora, aún si se las arreglaron para no destruir nada. Al menos nada que no se pudiera reparar. El alíen no podía recordar la última vez que se había _divertido_ tanto sin que hubiera destrucción, muerte, sangre o tortura. Esa era otra señal alarmante, pero su cerebro, aturdido por el entusiasmo, no había registrado ese hecho.

Esa mañana también caminó a la escuela, sin el apuro de la vez anterior, y por primera vez el paisaje a su alrededor no le parecía insoportable ni despreciable. Cargó todo el trayecto con la caja que contenía el objeto que hizo con sus propias manos, la cual yacía escondida detrás de su espalda, totalmente confiado de que el regalo causaría una impresión.

Frente a él, Dib estaba alarmándose cada vez más. Había estado tan preocupado sobre los planes que el alíen tenía para conquistar la Tierra, que la idea de ser el otro posible objetivo no había cruzado por su mente. Un error que podría resultar fatal, dependiendo en qué era exactamente ese “algo” que el invasor tenía para él. Sacudió su cabeza, forzándose a mantener una expresión severa en su rostro. No iba a dejar que su rival lo asustara sin importar qué tan grotesca era la sorpresa que le aguardaba.

—No lo quiero —dijo firme, invocando toda la determinación que fue capaz de encontrar—. No quiero ni ver qué es. Va a ser algo terrible para mí y muy probablemente doloroso, así que no tengo intenciones de verlo y no permitiré que me obligues.

El irken rodó los ojos.

—Y dices que yo soy el paranoico —comentó para luego bufar, pero la sonrisa volvió casi al instante al mismo tiempo que sacaba la caja y la mostraba al humano, sin darle importancia a lo que dijo—. ¡Aquí! —colocó el objeto en el escritorio frente al adolescente—. Y no lo sacudas como hacen ustedes los cerdos para intentar descubrir qué hay adentro. Podrías romperlo.

Dib movió su silla hacia atrás al instante hasta golpear el escritorio detrás suyo, no queriendo acercarse a lo que sea que ocultaba el casi inofensivo envoltorio. No podía escuchar ningún sonido extraño saliendo del objeto, ni siquiera el zumbido de algún dispositivo eléctrico, pero eso no significaba que no fuera peligroso. Quién sabe qué cosa increíble y mortal pudo haber creado el invasor con su vasto arsenal tecnológico o traído a la Tierra desde las profundidades del espacio.

Una leve molestia empezó a mostrarse a través del comportamiento animado de Zim.

—Dib-cosa, no va a hacer explosión. O a morderte. O a envenenarte. O matarte mientras duermes. O absorber tu cerebro a través de tus cuencas oculares. O atravesar tu tórax y comerte vivo —afirmó tranquilo, intentando calmar al otro listando las cosas más desagradables que su creación _no_ haría—. Sólo abre la caja.

Dib miró al alíen fijamente.

—¿Qué hay sobre hipnotizarme para cometer suicidio? ¿O darme una horrible enfermedad crónica que eventualmente me matara de forma lenta y dolorosa? —cuestionó en tono desafiante, aún si sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al pensar en otras posibilidades sin mencionar—. ¡¿O cualquier otra cosa que tú no hayas dicho?!

El irken llevó sus manos a su peluca, en un gesto de enfurecimiento puro, que a ojos del humano había sido quizá la primera reacción normal y conocida para él que había visto durante las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—¡Zim ordena que abras la caja! —exclamó tajante, conteniendo la urgencia de jalar sus antenas en un gesto de frustración. Su sonrisa se había vuelto un gruñido que era todo menos suave y amigable. ¿Por qué este idiota tenía que complicarlo todo? Desde sus planes para destruir el planeta hasta aceptar una simple petición—. ¡Hazlo, larva humana, o me aseguraré de hacerte sufrir con todas esas cosas que prometí que mi regalo no hará!

El adolescente vaciló un momento, pero al final levantó sus manos expresando su rendición, más por el hecho de que quería evitar hacer una escena que les traería problemas a ambos y no porque hubiera cambiado de parecer sobre el contenido misterioso de la caja.

—Oye, está bien, lo entiendo. Cálmate, chico espacial —dijo, en una forma que sonaba medio asustado y medio calmado—. No necesitas ponerte como loco, lo abriré —observó el objeto cuidadosamente—. ¿Un regalo, eh…? —no sabía que pensar de la etiqueta que venía con la caja.

Viendo que la ira del alíen disminuía ante sus palabras, pasó saliva nerviosamente y se movió un poco más cerca de su escritorio. Había un listón mal envuelto alrededor de la caja y, debajo de éste, una nota de papel que no había visto hasta ese momento. Dejó el trozo de papel al lado del “regalo” y luego soltó el listón con precaución, intentando ignorar la mirada expectante de Zim sobre él. Sus manos ansiaban sacudir la caja, para hacerse una idea de qué podría contener, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Zim se pondría furioso si lo hiciera, considerando lo serio que había estado cuando se lo dijo, y no quería terminar siendo atravesado por las filosas patas del PAK del alíen.

El listón fue retirado sin que se activara algún terrorífico mecanismo, así como también la tapa. El humano vaciló un momento antes de agacharse a ver qué había dentro, casi temiendo que lo que sea dentro de la caja saltara a su rostro al acercarse demasiado. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, sus ojos ámbar se abrieron con una oleada de sorpresa, esta vez sin temor. En el interior de la caja se encontraba lo que parecía ser un modelo a escala de una nave espacial. La pintura estaba ligeramente embarrada y no tenía una forma perfecta, pero reconoció el emblema Irken en el frente, y tenía que admitir que el vehículo se veía un poco intimidante, a pesar de ser tan pequeño para caber en la palma de su mano y el modelo no fuera una pieza de artesanía.

—Es un Shuvver, uno de los magníficos ejemplos de la tecnología irken en naves espaciales —la voz de Zim interrumpió, respondiendo la pregunta que apenas comenzaba a formarse en su mente—. Claro que las reales son mucho, mucho más grandes que este modelo, pero son parecidas. Te gustan las cosas del espacio y las naves y esas cosas, pues aquí lo tienes.

Dib tomó el objeto, sacándolo cuidadosamente de la caja. Era más pesado de lo que parecía, pero no mucho. Lo giró lentamente en sus manos unos momentos para verlo mejor, antes de mirar a su rival con confusión y sospecha en su mirada. El modelo parecía inofensivo y no había logrado ver ningún arma o mecanismo de algún tipo. Se veía exactamente como lo que era, un juguete inocuo.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —cuestionó, aún si la apariencia del modelo era suficiente para responder su pregunta. Era obvio que fue hecho _a mano_ , pero aun no lograba descifrar por qué el otro pondría tanto esfuerzo en hacer algo así. Para _él_ . El invasor nunca hacía nada sin una razón y especialmente nunca hacía nada… _amigable_ —. ¿Por qué?

El irken se acercó al humano y tomó la nota, pegándola en la cara de su rival.

—Ellos te enseñaron a leer en esta área de entrenamiento inferior. Así que lee, Dib-cerdo —dijo resoplando y luego se alejó sin esperar una respuesta.

El adolescente lo fulminó con la mirada, pero solo a medias. Seguía demasiado atónito con el regalo, porque aparentemente eso es lo que contenía la caja, como para enojarse o trasmitir el usual desprecio reservado para el alíen. Rodó los ojos, recogió la nota y la abrió. Era una pieza de papel blanco, sin decoraciones o algo parecido además de algunas palabras escritas. Si los ojos de Dib se habían agrandado cuando vio el modelo a escala, ahora casi parecían salirse de sus órbitas con total estupefacción. La nota decía: “ _Feliz Día de la Amistad, mono terrestre. Vendrás a la casa de Zim pasando las cinco y media de la tarde después de la escuela porque tu futuro amo lo ordena. Zim_ ”.

El chico alzó la mirada con una expresión de terror puro y los ojos muy abiertos, mirando hacia la conocida figura del alíen, quien ya se había sentado en su lugar habitual al otro lado del salón. Si el modelo le había hecho cuestionarse las verdaderas intenciones de Zim, esa nota había eliminado toda duda que había llegado a su mente. Ya no se sentía confundido, pues el plan de su rival estaba claro como el agua: estaba planeando acabar con él. Todo ese comportamiento extraño, la carencia de hostilidad, la actitud _amistosa_ , hasta el regalo. Todo era un fraude para hacerle bajar la guardia y así el invasor pudiera asestarle el golpe final mientras nadaba en su confusión.

Dib cerró sus puños, arrugando la nota con una mirada determinada reemplazando la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. No dejaría que eso pasara, ahora que había descubierto lo que el irken estaba planeando, no caería en la trampa. No le daría la espalda ni bajaría la guardia en ningún momento. No importa lo raro que fuera el comportamiento de su némesis. Los dos podían jugar este juego.

Ajeno a la intensa mirada que recibía, Zim sonreía maniáticamente, felicitándose por el resultado que obtuvo con su pequeño regalo. Era claro que el humano estaba _asombrado_ de su habilidad con las manos y lo había tomado desprevenido nuevamente. Sólo que esta vez de forma más agradable. No importa lo que haga, fuera destruir o crear, él era un orgulloso soldado de Irk que siempre encontraba una manera de lograr sus metas. Bueno, más o menos. Sin embargo, en este caso todo parecía ir acorde a lo planeado. El Dib vendría a su base a la hora acordada y él sería capaz de poner en marcha la segunda parte de su objetivo del día. Nada podía salir mal, no esta vez.

Recargó su barbilla sobre su mano enguantada. Tal vez debía comenzar a preguntarse realmente de qué tipo de enfermedad se había contagiado y esforzarse más en resolverlo. Ningún irken debería, literal o figurativamente, despertar una mañana sintiéndose con ganas de ser _amable_ . El hecho de que él sí, era señal de que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Tenía una sola lección en la tarde ese día, lo que le daba el tiempo necesario para regresar a su base y hacer los análisis que su computadora no había hecho la noche anterior, antes de comenzar a hacer los preparativos para cuando llegara el adolescente. Con suerte, encontraría qué era lo que le estaba afectando y eliminaría la influencia que tenía sobre él antes de causarle más problemas. Mientras tanto, se esforzaría por seguir sus increíbles planes a la perfección, lo cual significaba que sería el invasor más _agradable_ que el universo había visto nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Uff, debo admitir que mi corazoncito se derritió al leer la ternura de Zim, dejando de lado que no es normal que haga eso pero aun asunto este ZaDf me encanta ;;


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola otra vez!
> 
> Este es el tercer capítulo y estoy publicando más o menos regularmente. ¡Guao! Eso es impresionante de mí. Dejando eso de lado, una vez más quiero agradecer a la gente que lee y deja kudos en este loco proyecto. Lo aprecio. Quiero agradecer especialmente a fieldartillery por sus encantadores comentarios, ¡porque honestamente me hicieron el día!
> 
> Aparte de eso, seguiremos viendo comportamientos extraños y espero que nadie esté demasiado asustado o extrañado (además de Dib, por supuesto). Además, me encanta la idea de que Zim vea películas humanas sobre alíens. Estaba emocionada cuando vi la referencia a la “Guerra de los mundos” en el capítulo “Los gérmenes” y decidí que él necesitaba ver más de esas películas. Así que por favor, tengan paciencia y déjenme cumplir esto. Comencé con lo que es considerado un “clásico”, incluso si no es de mis favoritos, pero parecía lo mejor, ¡ya que también tiene un poco de terror!
> 
> Estoy dispuesta a recibir preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos). ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

Cuando la hora fatídica llegó, Dib se encontraba de pie en el pavimento frente al jardín de su némesis. El alíen debía saber que estaba ahí, ya que uno de los gnomos estaba mirándolo fijamente. Esos falsos ojos blancos aún le daban miedo, incluso después de todos esos años, y no solo porque sabía que podían disparar láseres letales si se les ordenaba, sino porque todo en el pequeño jardín se veía tan erróneo, y al mismo tiempo tan estereotipado que resultaba ser profundamente inquietante.

Respiró profundo y el adolescente caminó por el pequeño sendero que lo llevaba a la puerta, rodando los ojos al ver el logo del baño de hombres pegado en ella. Estaba seguro de que a estas alturas Zim ya sabría que no debería estar ahí. El invasor había estado viviendo entre los humanos el tiempo suficiente para saberlo. Después de todo ese tiempo, incluso un idiota distraído lo habría notado, pero aparentemente al otro no le importaba lo suficiente para quitarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza, ahogando un suspiro. Esa era la última cosa de la que debía preocuparse en ese momento. Debería enfocarse en estar listo para lo que sea que lo estuviese esperando dentro de esas extrañas paredes. Había pasado todo el día en la escuela planeando como escapar e intentando imaginar lo que el irken podía tener preparado para él. Mientras que lo primero había sido un éxito, porque luego de años de espíar e infiltrarse, conocía la base bastante bien, con lo segundo no había tenido tanta suerte. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, de entre todas las infinitas y horribles ideas que podían ser generadas por la mente del alíen, no lograba determinar el destino que su némesis le tenía preparado esta vez.

Levantó su mano para tocar la puerta, no queriendo perder más tiempo y arriesgarse a ser un cobarde, pues nunca iba a admitir tener la profunda tentación de solo girarse y _correr_ por su vida. Sin embrago, antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe, revelando un entusiasmando GIR sin disfraz.

—¡El chico cabezón está aquí! —gritó el robot y tomó al humano de la muñeca para luego jalarlo al interior. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Dib se encontró siendo arrastrado a través del cuarto por la entusiasmada unidad SIR, quien había estado intentando empujarlo hacia la sala. Lo único que no lo hizo caer al piso fue una mano firme tomándolo del brazo antes de tropezar con sus propios pies y perder el equilibrio.

—¡Ahí estás, Dib-bestia! —exclamó Zim, clavando sus garras ligeramente en la piel del adolescente donde sostenía su bíceps. No estaba usando su disfraz, pero había una mancha sospechosa y oscura de consistencia pegajosa en la parte inferior de su uniforme. Pudo notar una pizca de enojo en su voz—. Llegas tarde, pensé que no ibas a venir.

—Yo… —comenzó a explicar el humano, pero no pudo continuar porque el alíen lo empujó bruscamente al sofá, y luego éste hizo una señal con su cabeza hacia el enorme televisor. Solo entonces notó que su rival sostenía algo en la mano que no había usado para sujetarlo. Parecía un disco, algo así como un DVD. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el invasor lo introdujo en un reproductor de DVD y tomó el control remoto antes de volverse y sentarse en la orilla opuesta del sofá.

Dib frunció el ceño, sintiéndose dudoso y confundido por enésima vez. ¿Qué podría estar planeando hacer el irken? ¿Forzarlo a ver algún video horrible y aterrador para torturarlo psicológicamente? Si se tratase de alguien más habría encontrado la idea aburrida, pero era Zim, y de él nunca se sabía. Los planes de conquista del alíen podían ser un desastre inútil la mayor parte del tiempo, pero si había algo en lo que su enemigo era bueno, era en ser cruel. ¿O tal vez esto seguía siendo parte de un intento por confundirlo y romper sus defensas?

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a hablar una vez más, decidido al menos en tratar de enfrentar al invasor y conocer sus verdaderas intenciones, esperando así hacerlo hablar de su “maravilloso plan” como hacía algunas veces. Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por GIR, quien salió de la cocina con un plato en sus manos.

—¡El amo y yo hicimos unos deliciosos waffles! —anunció el robot, deteniéndose abruptamente frente al adolescente, milagrosamente sin tirar la enorme pila inestable de waffles sobre las almohadas del sofá. Entonces procedió a señalar el abundante líquido café que chorreaba por todo el plato y sobre los panqueques—. ¡Y tienen chocolate!

El humano observó escéptico la comida. Así que la mancha en el uniforme del invasor era chocolate y no una sustancia tóxica alienígena, o al menos eso es lo que la evidencia sugería. Aun así, sabía que esos waffles podían llegar a ser tan nocivos como cualquier otro veneno.

—¡GIR! ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando estábamos preparándolos? —intervino Zim, estirando el brazo para tomar uno de los tenedores que llevaba su unidad SIR. Él había estado allí todo el tiempo durante la preparación, pero sabía que no debía confiarse, aún mientras lo había estado vigilando. Su ayudante negó con entusiasmo—. No tienen jabón —el robot negó—. Ningún otro químico de cualquier tipo —su cabeza de metal volvió a sacudirse en negación—. Y no hay tinta en el chocolate —negó por tercera vez—. Bien —asintió Zim satisfecho—. Computadora, analiza los waffles.

Un brazo de metal emergió de la nada, ocasionando que Dib se sobresaltara ligeramente, y tomó una migaja de la parte superior de los waffles para luego desaparecer por donde vino. Unos momentos después la voz de la computadora hizo eco en la habitación.

—La muestra parece indicar que la comida no es tóxica. Es un _milagro_.

—Entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer —dijo el irken, ignorando el comentario sarcástico de la máquina, mientras cortaba un trozo de waffle con su tenedor, estudió la porción casi con sospecha antes de ponerla en su boca y masticar. Sus antenas se levantaron mostrando su satisfacción. La consistencia era un poco suave, pero el sabor era mil veces mejor que los que su robot le había preparado el Día de San Valentín. No había trazo de sabor tóxico y su spooch no reaccionó cuando la pieza de material azucarado se deslizó por su garganta. Eso fue suficiente para decir que podían comerse sin consecuencias.

Le quito el plato a GIR y lo dejó sobre el espacio en el sofá entre él y el humano.

—Pruébalos. No están… tan mal, para ser asquerosa comida humana —declaró, tomando una porción más grande—. Por supuesto que no se comparan con la _superioridad_ de los dulces irken, pero están bien por ahora. Por lo que he observado de las costumbres terrestres, deducí que a los humanos les gusta consumir alimentos mientras ven películas, especialmente si tienen compañía. Así que Zim te ha preparado comida.

Dib no había movido un centímetro desde que fue interrumpido, sin contar cuando se sobresaltó por culpa de la computadora, y había mirado toda la escena con expresión atónita. No sabía si reír histérico, decir “gracias” por las precauciones que el otro había tomado, o huir gritando. Si creía que el comportamiento del alíen en la escuela era extraño, ahora había cambiado de parecer. Saludar educadamente y la poca rivalidad no eran nada en comparación con ver al invasor intentar ser un anfitrión perfecto, aun en su propia forma perversa. Todo parecía irreal.

—Eh, Zim, ¿por qué tú…? —preguntó, permitiendo a su voz desvanecerse un poco, y luego hacer un gesto hacia los waffles, ya que no estaba seguro de cómo terminar de formular su pregunta.

El irken rodó los ojos.

—Ya te lo expliqué, larva humana —respondió con un deje de molestia en su tono—. ¿No conoces las costumbres de tu propia raza?

El adolescente contuvo el impulso de golpearse la cara con su mano, en un gesto de frustración. El otro podía ser tan idiota a veces y honestamente estaba comenzando a preguntarse si lo hacía a propósito para molestar a la gente. Estaba consciente de cuán inocente podría ser el alíen cuando se trataba de ciertos temas y sabía que la mayoría de las veces Zim era ignorante a ello o simplemente tonto. Sin embargo, por el otro lado, había ocasiones en las que tenía la impresión de que su némesis lo hacía a propósito para parecer más estúpido de lo que realmente era.

—No estoy preguntándote por qué me hiciste waffles. Bueno, sí, pero no de la forma que piensas —intentó explicarse, rascando su nuca. No sabía si debería sentirse desconfiado o inquieto—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué estás haciendo todo esto. El regalo, la nota, lo de la “película y la comida”. ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

El irken lo miró fijamente por un momento. Podía ver que su enemigo estaba confundido y que no le gustaba el hecho de que no ser capaz de decir lo que estaba pasando. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Dib había estado intentando averiguar cómo es que su extraño comportamiento encajaba en un plan más grande para destruir la Tierra, y el hecho de que no pudiera hacerlo lo estaba volviendo loco. El saberlo le divirtió a Zim porque, con el impulso de ser amable o no, nunca dejaría de disfrutar molestar al chico, fuera amable o no. Sin embargo, por primera vez esa no era la razón de por qué no podía ofrecerle una explicación. No había forma de admitir que hacía todo esto solo porque sentía ganas de hacerlo, no había nada más detrás de ver una película y compartir comida en paz. Además, estaba seguro que de decir que lo hacía solo porque quería ser amable con el único ser con el que compartía alguna clase de relación en esa bola de tierra, el humano no le hubiera creído. El que dicho ser fuera su enemigo no importaba. O más bien, le daba un significado profundo, al menos desde la perspectiva de un irken.

—Creo que el término que describe lo que estamos haciendo en tu lenguaje inferior es “pasar el rato” —respondió, sin darle importancia a la pregunta encogiéndose de hombros e intentando sonar lo más casual posible, desviando la pregunta. Presionó un botón del control remoto, dando comienzo a la película y tomando otro pedazo del plato—. Ahora guarda silencio y deja de arruinar mi trabajo. No es como si puedas aún si quisieras. Sólo come tus waffles y ve la película, mono terrestre.

Dib pensó en presionarlo, pero los ojos magentas del invasor ya se habían desviado hacia la pantalla con una mirada obstinada que dejaba en claro que la conversación había terminado. Intentarlo habría sido como hablar con una pared silenciosa o le daría un pretexto al alíen para comenzar una de sus molestas, inútiles, sin relación alguna, y furiosas disputas, las cuales no estaba de humor para escuchar. Ya estaba en su límite como para responder esa clase de tonterías. Así que se resignó a hacer lo que le habían dicho, por lo que volvió su mirada hacia la pantalla tomando un pedazo de los suaves waffles. Aún mantendría un ojo sobre su rival, sólo en caso de que intentara hacer algo.

La película resultó ser la primera de “Alíen” y, mientras la veía, adolescente se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera que los dulces que el irken y su loco robot habían preparado eran comestibles e incluso sabían bien, aunque difícilmente eran los mejores que hubiera probado en su vida. La segunda, llegó a su mente lentamente y fue incluso más impresionante. Esperaba que el invasor esperase a que se distrajera para atacar, pero en lugar de eso _Zim_ era quien había bajado la guardia.

Dib se encontró analizando la situación, mientras las imágenes pasaban en la televisión. El alíen lo había dejado entrar a su base a voluntad propia, sin ni siquiera escanearlo buscando cámaras o dispositivos espía, y estaba sentado a su lado sin su disfraz, como si no le importara lo expuesto que estaba en ese momento. Podría haber tomado infinidad de fotos y era probable que el otro ni siquiera lo habría notado. Sus grandes ojos magentas seguían enfocados en la pantalla, ligeramente entrecerrados, y estaba completamente absorto en la película, incluso más que el adolescente observándolo. Había hecho muchos comentarios de cuán estúpida era la tripulación humana durante la primera parte, apuntando con su dedo y gritando, luego procedió a burlarse de la “tecnología inferior” y gritó insultos cuando Ash resultó ser un androide. Cuando finalmente el monstruo, el _alíen_ , apareció con su espantosa hambruna y su sanguinaria crueldad, Zim y GIR terminaron aferrándose el uno al otro, éste último gritaba horrorizado y el primero maldecía en cada susto sorpresa, en un lenguaje que el humano asumió era irken, mientras sus antenas se pegaban a su cabeza.

La situación entera habría sido irónica e increíblemente divertida, si la mente de Dib no estuviese muy ocupada en su confusión mientras su boca comía lo que aparentaba ser una cantidad interminable de waffles preparados explícitamente para él. Porque si el invasor no estaba intentando atravesar sus defensas para matarlo, o al menos forzarlo a perder su guerra, entonces ¿qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo? No podía estar pasando tiempo con él por cuenta propia… ¿o sí?

La pregunta permaneció, una vez más, sin respuesta. Después de que la película terminó, el irken regresó a comentar lo estúpida que había sido la tripulación y Dib estuvo de acuerdo, incluso si era a medias, pues sus pensamientos seguían en otra parte. Cuando el alíen dejó de divagar, se sentaron en silencio cada uno en el lado opuesto del sofá con GIR sentado entre ellos, quien lamía felizmente lo que quedaba en el plato. El silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos, volviéndose cada vez más incómodo cuando sus ojos se encontraban accidentalmente.

Al final, el humano fue el que rompió el silencio. No debería estar ahí, en el sofá del alíen, completamente intacto y sin intentar pelear o recolectar evidencia para exponerlo. Eso se sentía… no exactamente _mal_ , porque dejando de lado su ansiosa confusión, esas dos horas no habían sido desagradables, pero había sido raro porque esa no era la forma en la que Zim y él suelen interactuar. En absoluto.

—Eh, es… ya pasó la hora de la cena. Tengo que irme. Probablemente Gaz está esperándome para comer y ella se vuelve horrible cuando está hambrienta —anunció, para luego aclarar su garganta y levantarse. Cambiando nerviosamente el peso de una pierna a la otra al encontrarse de pie, no queriendo irse sin dar alguna explicación—. Eh, ¿elegiste esta película en particular porque… me “gustan las cosas del espacio, como las naves y esas cosas”, como hiciste con el modelo? —terminó por preguntar, citando las mismas palabras que el invasor había usado esa mañana en clase.

El irken no se volteó a mirarlo, sino que mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en la pantalla ahora negra mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Por supuesto. Mis profundas investigaciones me informaron que esta película es una que los humanos consideran como de “culto”. Aun así, de haber sabido que sería tan _mala_ , Zim habría rentado una diferente.

Dib alzó una ceja.

—¿No te gusto? —no pudo evitar preguntar. El alíen parecía tan absorto en la película por lo que asumió que la estaba disfrutando, y mucho.

Zim hizo una mueca.

—¡¿Cómo Irk podría haberme gustado una cosa tan… _tonta_?! —protestó en voz alta, casi ofendido por la pregunta—. ¡Fue completamente estúpida! ¡Poco realista! Esa cerda femenina no tenía oportunidad de escapar del monstruo y aún así lo hizo sin nada más que gritar todo el tiempo. Y… —una pizca de nerviosismo cruzó por su rostro—. Esa criatura me recordó a ese maldito Hogulus en Hobo 13. ¡Una babosa y desagradable criatura hambrienta de carne!

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del adolescente cambió a una preocupada.

—Espera, ¿hay criaturas como ese alienígena… en verdad? —cuestionó, sintiéndose estúpido casi tan pronto terminó la pregunta. Las palabras de su rival habían sido suficiente respuesta para aclarar ese punto. Además, sería tonto pensar que los irkens fueran los únicos seres malevolentes en todo el universo.

El invasor claramente tuvo el mismo pensamiento porque le lanzó una mirada poco impresionado.

—Dah. ¡Hay criaturas mucho peores que esa bestia! —exclamó alzando la voz y saltando—. ¡Más grandes, crueles, peligrosos y feos! No tienes idea de lo que hay allá fuera, niño larva. ¡No sabes todo lo que el magnífico Zim ha visto y enfrentado antes de venir a esta bola de tierra e inmundicia! —levantó su barbilla y su cuerpo cambió a esa postura de excesiva confianza y superioridad—. Pero nada en este universo es tan aterrador, poderoso e imparable como la raza irken.

El humano rodó sus ojos.

—Por supuesto, lo sé —murmuró, claramente sin darle significado a sus palabras, incluso si el alíen no lo entendiera, pues parecía estar más ocupado presumiendo. Él en cambio, estaba más interesado en las cosas que su némesis declaró haber visto durante su vida. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cuál era la edad de Zim. El otro parecía más joven cuando tenía puesto su disfraz, especialmente ahora que Dib era más alto que él, pero sin peluca y lentes de contacto su apariencia no tenía edad, al menos para el ojo humano. Quiso preguntarle por un momento, pero al final descartó la idea. Incluso si el invasor parecía más o menos dispuesto a complacer su curiosidad, no quería probar su suerte. Si el comportamiento persistía en los siguientes días, intentaría ver si podía conseguir más información de él.

Zim se dio cuenta del tono en la voz del adolescente y lo miro con recelo, con un ojo medio cerrado y el otro completamente abierto.

—¿Estas cuestionando la grandeza del Imperio Irken, Dib-apestoso? —demandó en tono amenazante—. ¿No son las desgracias que has sufrido por mis manos estos años prueba suficiente de lo que mi raza es capaz?

Dib estaba realmente tentado a hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre el hecho de que la única cosa que había sido testigo durante ese tiempo era de la incompetencia del alíen, pero se mordió la lengua y decidió no mencionarlo. El invasor podría haber mostrado gran estupidez, pero su tecnología era asombrosa, tan avanzada que incluso él, con meses de investigaciones y un IQ más alto que el del promedio, no sería capaz de comprender su complejidad.

Zim también tenía sus momentos de genio, incluso si normalmente se mostraran cuando no estaba tratando de completar su misión, y éstos tenían mucha más inteligencia y potencial de lo que uno podría imaginar. Desafortunadamente para el irken y afortunadamente para la Tierra, lo descuidado que era el alíen, su arrogancia y su locura eran lo que no le permitían explotar esos dos rasgos. Gaz estaba convencida de que Zim era simplemente demasiado estúpido para destruir el planeta, mientras Dib lentamente comenzó a pensar que habría sido más que capaz de hacerlo si realmente se hubiera esforzado en la tarea. En lugar de eso, por alguna razón, Zim nunca había usado sus capacidades apropiadamente y la mayoría de sus planes le explotaban en la cara debido a su negligencia.

—No me atrevería —respondió, sin siquiera pensar en expresar esos pensamientos en voz alta. No quería que el irken empezara a tomar su misión con la correcta y menos loca cantidad de seriedad que necesitaba para lograrlo—. Escucha —se apresuró en agregar, pues quería cambiar el tema—. Sabes que hay más películas de _alíens_ , ¿no? Y un montón de películas de ciencia ficción. Tal vez incluso te gusten.

Zim bufó, mostrándose claramente en desacuerdo.

—Lo dudo. No hay nada en este inmundo planeta que me guste —afirmó, pero esta vez ya no había hostilidad en su voz. Aún seguía mirándolo de la misma forma, sólo que estaba vez también expresaba curiosidad—. ¿Debería tomar eso como una invitación, Dib?

El humano parpadeó. Eso no era lo que quería decir cuando hizo el comentario, pero podía ver por qué el alíen lo interpretó de esa forma. Vaciló unos segundos. ¿Debería repetirse el par de horas que pasaron juntos? No estaba seguro de querer tratar con la nueva y extraña actitud amistosa del invasor más de lo necesario pero, por otro lado, podía ser una manera de vigilarlo mientras trataba de averiguar qué estaba pasando. No era una de las opciones más razonables, pero toda la situación ya estaba desafiando las leyes de la lógica y la razón, así que tal vez era la decisión correcta.

—Si quieres —termino diciendo, para después encogerse de hombros, tratando de sonar casual a pesar de su atenta mirada sobre el alíen—. Si estás tratando de obtener más conocimiento sobre cómo los humanos imaginan a los seres del espacio, soy la persona indicada para mostrarte el material de investigación correcto —su proposición fue cuidadosamente estudiada. Esperaba que eso le ayudara a poner al otro un poco a prueba y de esa manera obtener una pista de lo que en verdad pasaba por la mente de su rival, además quería ver si podía obtener una reacción normal del otro. Al menos lo que podía considerarse normal cuando se trataba de Zim, como una paranoia o algo parecido.

Los ojos a medio cerrar del invasor se estrecharon aún más ante sus palabras.

—¿Por qué habrías de ofrecerle tu ayuda a Zim si realmente quisiera? ¿Qué estás _planeando_ , mono terrestre? —demandó saber el invasor con sospecha en su voz, justo como el adolescente predijo. Sin embargo, el momento de casi normalidad, como la creciente sensación de anticipación de Dib, duró poco porque un segundo después la mirada cautelosa del irken desapareció—. Pero ya que no estoy interesado en recolectar esa clase de información, mañana iré a tu casa después de la escuela, Dib-humano. Asegúrate de tener una película que sea apropiada para el intelecto del asombroso Zim.

Dib abrió la boca sorprendido. Por un segundo pensó que finalmente conseguiría, aún si no eran respuestas, la seguridad de que las cosas seguían siendo medianamente normales, pero sus expectativas fueron aplastadas tan pronto aparecieron. Incluso el apodo adjunto a la segunda parte del discurso de alíen fue casi neutral, aunque estaba seguro de que Zim consideraba la palabra “humano” como un insulto.

—Eh… ¿podría ser después de la cena? Como a las ocho p.m. o después. Tengo… tengo que estudiar para un examen mañana en la tarde —fue todo lo que pudo decir, incapaz de cancelar la invitación que ni siquiera tenía intenciones de hacer—. Además, Gaz me mataría si uso la televisión durante su turno.

—Eso es aceptable —concedió el invasor, complacido por la ausencia de protestas. Entonces extendió sus brazos y empujó al adolescente a la entrada del edificio. GIR comprendió la indirecta y se separó del plato que ahora yacía limpio, adelantándose para abrir la puerta y así su amo pudiese sacar a su invitado.

Zim se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, dudando y con una mano sosteniendo el pomo interno de la puerta, parecía como si le fuera difícil encontrar las palabras.

—Tu compañía… no ha sido completamente desagradable —dijo asintiendo levemente—. Te veré mañana en la escuela, humano.

Y con eso cerró la puerta sin esperar una respuesta.

Dib permaneció estático en su lugar mientras su mente seguía intentando comprender qué acababa de pasar, especialmente por las palabras que escuchó. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Zim le ha dado un “cumplido” y casi siempre había usado litotes, como en este caso. Sin embargo, en todas las otras ocasiones los cumplidos habían sido hechos después de haber probado ser excepcionalmente útil, tanto que el invasor no había sido capaz de negarlo, o durante pocas ocasiones en las que habían sido aliados de mala gana. Esta vez, él no había hecho nada espectacular como para que su enemigo admitiera tal cosa. Después de todo, no era como si el tiempo que pasaron juntos fuera insoportable, al contrario, lo cual era tan absurdo como el comportamiento del alíen.

Lentamente metió las manos en sus bolsillos, sacudió su cabeza, y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia su casa. Podía sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza, por el momento estaba cansado de tratar de averiguar los trucos de su rival. Necesitaba un descanso. Tal vez incluso dormir. Quizá su cerebro le diese la respuesta en forma de un sueño o como una epifanía al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno. Por ahora era mejor concentrarse en algo que pudiera manejar. Como apresurarse antes de que Gaz decidiera golpearlo por hacerla morir de hambre.

Con una última mirada hacia la horripilante casa alienígena, aumentó el ritmo y se apresuró hacia su destino, decidido a dejar atrás el tema de Zim con todas sus dudas e hipótesis sin sentido.

Zim esperó a que sus sensores confirmaran que el humano había dejado el vecindario, antes de girarse hacia el elevador y bajar a su laboratorio. Las preparaciones para “la noche de película”, por decirlo de una forma terrestre, habían tomado más tiempo de lo esperado y no tuvo la oportunidad de revisar los exámenes que su computadora finalmente tomó de él.

Se detuvo frente a la pantalla principal, presionando unos pocos botones en el teclado y cargando la información que había recopilado. Sus ojos magentas seguían atenta y cuidadosamente las palabras irken y los números fluyendo enfrente suyo, mientras un ceño fruncido aparecía en el rostro del invasor y se profundizaba cada vez más mientras seguía leyendo. Era evidente que algo estaba mal. Hablando orgánicamente, las hormonas en su cuerpo estaban desbalanceadas y la mitad de la secuencia eléctrica que conectaba su PAK a su cerebro y órganos estaba alterada. El cambio en su bioquímica explicaba sus cambios de humor, los cuales dictaban su extraño comportamiento, pero no sabía exactamente qué lo estaba causando, no importaba lo mucho que mirara la pantalla. Tenía que admitir que no estaba intentándolo _demasiado_ , porque hacer que algo le importara no era fácil en primer lugar. De haber sido él mismo ya habría estado gritando de frustración y tal vez un poco de ansiedad, pero en lugar de eso la persistente satisfacción que sentía evitaba que se preocupara de verdad.

Se recargó sobre la consola, descansando las palmas de sus manos a sus lados. Tal vez era solo una fluctuación temporal debido al ambiente o a alguna influencia espacial, como la muda durante el Equinoccio Galáctico, pero más largo. Después de todo solo habían pasado dos días y no era como si lo que le estuviese afectando le hubiera causado problemas. Simplemente no había lastimado a nadie y no había tratado de conquistar la Tierra durante las últimas cuarenta y cuatro horas. No era un gran problema considerando que había estado en el planeta durante casi tres años y medio.

Zim se recostó sobre su cabeza de lado. También estaba ese impulso de pasar tiempo con Dib. _Eso_ podría convertirse en un problema de no ser más cuidadoso. Por ahora el humano estaba demasiado atónito por su inexplicable actitud como para hacer algo al respecto, pero cuando se recupere y comprenda la situación, seguro el adolescente se aprovecharía de su benevolencia inducida por químicos. No podía permitir que eso pasara. Sin embargo, el impulso era muy difícil de combatir. Incluso le era difícil agregar insultos a sus discursos cuando le hablaba a su némesis y eso demostraba que tan severa era la situación. La mejor estrategia era seguir atrapando a su rival con la guardia baja hasta haber recuperado el control de sí mismo o el problema se haya solucionado.

—Computadora, escanea la atmósfera terrestre por cambios en su estado y sustancias que podrían estar afectando mi fisiología —ordenó, alejándose de la consola—. También recuérdame monitorear mis condiciones cada seis horas. Quiero saber si estoy mejorando —el “o empeorando” no fue dicho, porque no era una posibilidad que él quisiera analizar.

—Será hecho. Y, amo, si me permite hacer una sugerencia. Debería tomar el Voot y revisar si hay alguna anomalía en el sistema solar del planeta —la máquina ofreció en respuesta, sus poderosos circuitos podían establecer una conexión instantánea con cualquier dispositivo terrestre útil para su tarea—. Es posible que la fuente de su… problema venga de allá.

—Sí, he considerado eso —asintió el invasor, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión pensativa en su rostro—. Pasado mañana es sábado, lo que significa que el área de entrenamiento terrestre estará cerrado, así que haré lo que dices. Gracias por la sugerencia.

Un extraño silencio se apoderó del laboratorio cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del irken. La computadora reprodujo el sonido de una sola tos educada y las antenas de Zim se levantaron en señal de comprensión, antes de caer hacia atrás nuevamente denotando ligero nerviosismo. Él también comenzaba a asustarse de sí mismo.

—Lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo sentirme molesto por todo esto —gruñó el invasor después de un momento, frotando su cara con una mano, frustrado—. Estoy haciendo el ridículo. ¡Así no debería comportarse un orgulloso soldado irken! Como si la conversación con mis Altos no hubiera sido suficiente, he estado _fraternizando_ con el enemigo. _Necesitamos_ encontrar una solución o al menos averiguar cuánto debo esperar para volver a la normalidad. Y rápido.

—Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo. Siempre he detestado sus modales, pero este nuevo comportamiento está asustándome —la computadora agregó, y si pudiera probablemente frunciría el ceño—. Aunque tengo que admitir que es bueno ser finalmente apreciada.

Zim fallidamente trató de mirar a su computadora.

—Espera que no pueda recordar lo que acabas de decir cuando vuelva a la normalidad, o podrías haber firmado tu sentencia para ser re-programada.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> Sí, soy yo otra vez y vengo algo temprano para actualizar. El siguiente capítulo se retrasará porque tengo un gran examen acercándose y realmente necesito estudiar. -suspiro-
> 
> ¡Así que el capítulo cuatro tendrá la película número dos! “El día que la Tierra se detuvo” es una de mis más recientes películas favoritas de ciencia ficción (junto con “La llegada” e “Interestelar”, por si están interesados en algún otro título) y la encuentro muy apropiada para el tema en esta parte de la historia, especialmente porque me dio la oportunidad de escribir la conversación que sigue en la historia. Estoy curiosa en saber si solo soy yo o alguien más está de acuerdo xD Como sea, si no la has visto te recomiendo que lo hagas en todo caso ^^
> 
> El resto el capítulo es como el anterior (solo que aquí habrá una tonelada de anormalidades que inducen ZaDf, lo cual es a propósito. Me declaro culpable), además el silencio de Gaz es vital para contribuir.
> 
> Suficiente de mis divagaciones, como siempre quiero ofrecer mi más sincera gratitud a todas las personas que me leen y dejan kudos. ¡Es genial ver que alguien se interesa en lo que escribo!
> 
> Y como la última vez, debo mencionar a las personas que han dejado un review. Primero, fieldartillery (porque no solo comentó cada capítulo sino que entendió mis respuestas aleatorias xD), también a androidromance y Selbarm. ¡No puedo poner en palabras cuanto aprecio sus reviews!
> 
> Estoy dispuesta a recibir preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos). ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

La noche no trajo ninguna repentina revelación a Dib. Se fue a la cama sin tener la mínima idea de lo que podría estar pasando con Zim y despertó con sus ideas aún confusas. El único cambio fue que comenzaba a considerar otra clase de explicación, dejando de lado que el comportamiento del alíen podría ser parte de un engaño. ¿Qué tal si el irken estaba _enfermo_? ¿O si había algo malo con él? Esa era otra posibilidad que él debía explorar, incluso si eso lo dejaba sintiéndose incluso más inseguro de su poca capacidad de leer a través del supuesto plan maestro de su némesis. ¿Qué pasaría si algo realmente estaba mal con el otro? ¿Qué haría?

La pregunto lo persiguió durante toda la mañana en clase y se mantuvo viendo en dirección a donde Zim se sentaba, inusualmente callado y tranquilo. Ayudarlo estaba fuera de la cuestión, porque eso significaría poner al invasor de vuelta en sus planes para dominar al mundo. ¿Debería tomar ventaja de la situación para finalmente exponer a su rival y deshacerse de su amenaza de una vez por todas? Dos años atrás, no habría dudado en hacerlo. Sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

Con el paso del tiempo, Zim y él habían formado alguna clase de balance tácito y ahora se le dificultaba mucho imaginar su vida sin su enemigo espacial. Incluso la posibilidad de diseccionar al alíen, lo cual alguna vez le fascinó, había perdido mucho de su oscuro encanto.  Por supuesto que odiaba al irken y estaba listo para hacer todo en su poder para detener sus locos planes, pero paradójicamente estar en constante batalla los había hecho más y más cercanos. A pesar de la ironía, Estaba dolorosamente consiente de que Zim era la cosa más cercana que tenía a un amigo. Proteger el planeta era su deber, pero deshacerse del alíen ya no era una opción, a menos que fuera su única elección. En el fondo, sabía que tarde o temprano se vería obligado a dejar de lado sus sentimientos personales, ese extraño lazo de odio, fascinación y reconocimiento, para hacer lo correcto, pero ese momento no había llegado, por lo que se rehusó a considerar esa idea.

Había medio esperado que el invasor se sentara en su mesa durante la hora del almuerzo, pero en lugar de eso el irken se sentó en un lugar vacío y solitario, picando su comida por media hora antes de tirarla, como de costumbre. Sin embargo, Dib podría haber jurado que cuando esos falsos ojos violeta habían escaneado el comedor en búsqueda de un lugar, se habían detenido en él por un momento con una chispa de duda. Eso lo llevo a pensar en si debería o no acercarse a su enemigo por él mismo, pero descartó la idea. Sabía muy poco de la verdad detrás de su situación actual y no quería arriesgarse a hacer algo que pudiera tener consecuencias peligrosas e imprevistas, especialmente cuando por su parte no había decido cómo actuar.

No vio mucho al alíen durante el medio día, ya que era uno de los que terminaba sus lecciones antes ese día y había elegido ir a casa, mientras el otro aparentemente se quedaría en clase hasta tarde. En parte eso le aliviaba, incluso si sus únicos contactos con el irken habían consistido de un saludo, no distinto de los días anteriores, y una pequeña despedida con su mano que el alíen había lanzado en su dirección cuando recogía sus libros y se iba del salón. Aparentemente el invasor sabía su horario de memoria, así como él sabía el del contrario. Estaba seguro de que Gaz hubiera dicho algo sobre eso, probablemente comentaría sobre su estupidez y su obsesión, pero había ignorado las insinuaciones y comentarios desaprobatorios de su hermana hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Una vez estando en la seguridad de su habitación, cerró la puerta para evitar ser interrumpido y se tomó un momento para respirar tomando asiento, dejar caer su cabeza en el escritorio sobre su libro de matemáticas y cerrar los ojos. Era en momentos como ese que se preguntaba si cuando era niño debió escuchar a su padre y haberse enfocado en la “ciencia real”, en lugar de perseguir fantasmas y Yetis. De haberlo hecho, ahora estaría lidiando con un alíen psicótico. Sin embargo, por el otro lado, tal vez para ese punto la Tierra ya hubiera sido destruida y la humanidad esclavizada. Gruñó. Esos eran los momentos en que se preguntaba si la libertad de la raza humana en realidad valía su estabilidad mental.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

Cuando tocó la puerta, el eco recorrió la sala de la residencia Membrana y el ceño fruncido de Gaz se agravó. Apenas habían terminado de comer, por primera vez en un horario decente, y su estúpido hermano había huido al piso de arriba, no queriendo lidiar con ella por alguna buena razón. Ella aún estaba molesta por haber tenido que esperarlo cuando era la hora de cenar la noche anterior, todo porque ese idiota se la había pasado en la tonta base del alíen haciendo quien sabe qué. No había sido peleando o defendiendo a la Tierra, eso fue seguro, porque el adolescente mayor había regresado intacto, dejando de lado que estaba sudando, pero eso era porque corrió para llegar a casa. Había estado investigando el extraño comportamiento del irken o algo así. No es como si a ella le importara. Lo que le importaba era que su estómago había estado gruñendo por un rato hasta que él llego, y fue sabio al mantenerse alejado de ella hasta que su enojo pasara. Como sea, eso significaba que ahora ella tenía que levantarse y abrir la maldita puerta.

Siseo una maldición, pulsó el botón de pausa y se levantó, pasando su mano casualmente sobre su vestido negro y usando sus dedos para acomodar su collar de calavera.  Esperaba no tener que moler a golpes a quien sea que tuvo el coraje para perturbar su noche porque, aún si la idea le apetecía, era turno de Dib de lavar la ropa esa semana y por supuesto que el idiota de su hermano no había hecho nada. Por lo que tenía contadas ropas limpias y no podía darse el lujo de manchar con sangre en las pocas que le quedaban.

Abrió la puerta con la mejor expresión hostil en su rostro, lista para enviar lejos a quien sea que estuviera del otro lado, pero su expresión pareció titubear, aún si solo fue por un momento, cuando se encontró cara a cara con un Zim disfrazado. El invasor tenía sus brazos llenos de lo que parecía un empaque de palomitas y dos tazas largas de papel, las tres con el emblema del Imperio Irken.

—Hola, Gaz-hermana —dijo el alíen moviendo los dedos de una de sus manos en un torpe intento de saludo. Había un toque de verdadera emoción en su voz lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

Su buen humor había estado increíblemente estable e incluso había mejorado un poco, compatibles con los nuevos cambios químicos en su cuerpo, pero también se sentía satisfecho porque había sido capaz de pasar el día actuando de un modo más o menos habitual y sin tener que avergonzarse con ataques no planeados de amabilidad. Sin contar la vez que ayudo a esa chica en el pasillo a recoger los libros que cayeron de su casillero. O cuando compró un snack de la máquina expendedora para ese espeluznante humano Keef. O cuando se había ofrecido de _voluntario_ para ser la pareja de Gretchen en ese estúpido proyecto de literatura porque nadie más quería. Esas acciones lo habían hecho recibir una extraña mirada, un abrazo que aún lo hace estremecer al recordarlo y un grito horrorizado, respectivamente. Luego estaba el hecho de que se había detenido en la tienda en su camino de regreso a la base para comprar un estúpido mono de peluche por el que GIR había estado gritando últimamente. Y le dio las gracias de nuevo a la computadora. _Dos veces_. Pero había podido resistirse a la tentación de llamar a los Más Altos solo por el bien de ello, de aceptar la invitación a pasar el rato en el fin de semana con Keef y ofrecerle a Gretchen a hacer todo el trabajo por su cuenta. Considerando eso, no había sido _tan_ malo.

—¿Está el Dib en casa? —continuo, dándose cuenta de que Gaz no se había movido para dejarlo pasar. Al parecer su rival no le había informado que vendría. Estaba claro por la mirada medio enojada, medio confusa que tenía—. Me dijo que viniera después de su hora de cenar.

Por un momento, la chica lo escaneo de arriba a abajo, luego se giró y caminó hacia el sofá dejando la puerta abierta. Se había recuperado de su sorpresa rápidamente una vez que supo por qué el irken estaba ahí y la emoción de enojo se desvaneció por una de molestia. Así que de eso se trataba su juego ahora. Esos dos idiotas estaban… dando vueltas el uno sobre el otro o algo así.

—¡Dib! —gritó mientras se recostaba sobre los cojines. Mas le valía que su hermano bajara inmediatamente porque ella no tenía intenciones de tratar con Zim por su cuenta, ni aunque fuera una versión más rara y amable. Oh, y sabía cómo hacer eso que pasara—. ¡Tu _novio_ alienígena está aquí!

El sonido de algo caer al suelo se escuchó desde el segundo piso y unos momentos después, el adolescente mayor bajó las escaleras, entre corriendo y trotando. El ceño fruncido en su rostro coincidía el de la chica, pero no era tan amenazante y ciertamente no se veía tan atemorizante como la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su hermana cuando apareció rápido, tal y como ella predijo.

—¡Gaz! ¿Qué demonios? —exclamó incrédulo. Ya era suficientemente malo que todos parecían totalmente convencidos de que Zim y él eran mejores amigos, aún si pasaban casi todo el tiempo peleando y gritándose mutuamente. Lo último que necesitaba era que las personas comenzaran a pensar que estaban saliendo. Para ese punto perdería toda oportunidad de que alguien le creyera cuando expusiera a su enemigo.

Gaz lo ignoró por completo, con la mirada puesta sobre su juego, por lo que decidió dejarla en paz. Intentar pelear con ella era inútil y una pérdida de tiempo. Además de que no quería arriesgarse en hacerla enojar cuando ya estaba molesta con él. Así que en su lugar dirigió su mirada al invasor, quien había cerrado la puerta y había tomado asiento al otro lado del sofá, dejando sus bocadillos a un lado.

—Hola, Zim —saludó, observando al irken de forma sospechosa. El otro se veía como en la mañana, sin señales de hostilidad, ni calculador, tampoco había signos de locura en sus ojos—. Estás… —echó un vistazo al reloj—… a tiempo —terminó de forma incomoda—. Y trajiste, ¿comida?

—No confiaba en que no envenenarías a Zim con tu desagradable comida humana —el invasor respondió, para nada impresionado de la incertidumbre del humano, haciendo una mueca y comiendo un puñado de palomitas—. Así que me encargué de mis propios alimentos —su mirada cambió por una expectante y estiró sus piernas para recargarlas sobre la mesa de la sala—. Esa película que prometiste, ¿dónde está?

El adolescente pareció recordar de repente por qué su enemigo estaba sentado en su sofá.

—Oh, cierto. En seguida —se maldijo mentalmente por ser incapaz de manejar la extraña situación sin parecer un tonto. Caminó hacia la televisión y se agachó en frente, luego tomó el DVD que dejó a su lado y metió el disco en el reproductor de películas.

—Eh, ¿Gaz? ¿Te quedas o…? —cuestionó, levantándose y tomando el control, sus ojos ámbar se movieron hacia su hermana, quien no mostraba intenciones de irse de la habitación. Escondido en su pregunta había una clara petición de que se marchara, principalmente porque, si ella no lo hacía, él tendría que sentarse en el medio, lo que significaba que estaría demasiado cerca de su enemigo para su gusto.

—Me quedo —respondió sin levantar la vista de su videojuego. Sin embargo, ella se dio el tiempo de apartar una mano de la consola y agitarla—. Vamos, empieza la película.

Dib rodó los ojos, casi queriendo decir que si ella planeaba quedarse jugando todo el tiempo, podría irse a otro lugar, pero decidió no hacerlo. Había aprendido con el paso de los años que no había victoria contra la chica, ni siquiera verbalmente, y quería evitar cualquier otro comentario desagradable e incómodo que pudiera hacer. Suspiró profundamente y se sentó en el único lugar libre en el sofá, removiéndose ligeramente con evidente inquietud antes de decidir que, si tenía que sentarse ahí, podría ponerse tan cómodo como pudiera, por lo que estiró sus pies y los puso sobre la mesa, imitando la postura del irken.

—Eh, ¿qué es eso? —cuestionó mientras presionaba el botón de play en el control y señaló con la cabeza el par de tazas al lado de su rival.

—Soda irken —respondió Zim con simpleza, comiendo otra porción de palomitas, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla, incluso si por el momento solo se mostraba la usual advertencia del FBI. Ahora sabía que no eran una amenaza, pero era algo que se ponía en todos los DVDs para impedir que los humanos copiaran el contenido y lo vendieran para su propio beneficio, o algo parecido. Tomó una de las tazas, notando la curiosidad en la voz del adolescente—. Pruébalo.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Dib antes de que pudiera detenerse, con una mezcla de sorpresa y deleite en su tono, lo cual se ganó un resoplido por parte de Gaz. No podía culparla, había sonado como un niño inocente, pero esta era la primera vez que le ofrecían comida alienígena.

Había estado en el espacio, incluso viajó a otras dimensiones, pero siempre había estado demasiado ocupado peleando y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar la experiencia completa, como dejarle explorar las culturas que había conocido. Por eso, y porque la oferta era la última cosa que hubiera esperado del otro. El alíen lo había atrapado con la guardia baja, otra vez.

—Quiero decir, ¿estás seguro de que no será venenoso para mí? —intentó sonar precavido, aún si ya era demasiado tarde—. He visto lo que la comida humana te hace y no tengo un PAK que prevenga mi muerte en caso de una terrible reacción alérgica.

—¿Cómo voy a saber si tu fisiología inferior es compatible? —apuntó Zim, rodando los ojos—. No tengo interés en saber qué clase de comida irken pueden comer los humanos. Estoy muy ocupado intentando alargar la lista de comidas terrestres que _no_ me matan, la cual es increíblemente corta —estiró su brazo, acercando la taza a la cara de su enemigo—. Si reaccionas de mala forma, podría llevarte a mi base y sanarte. Como sea, no creo que sea necesario, siendo que la mayoría de los componentes son azúcar y tú nunca mostraste ninguna alergia a los carbohidratos. Si yo puedo comer la comida de aquí, tú puedes la de los irkens —una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro—. ¿O es verdad que eres un cobarde, Dib-llorón?

El humano frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, arrebatando la taza de las manos del alíen. La sonrisa en la cara del invasor causó que algunas alarmas sonaran en su cabeza, pero la provocación infantil lo impulsó a ignorarlas. No es que confiara en que Zim se mantuviera fiel a su palabra sobre ayudarlo si algo salía mal con la bebida pero, por otro lado, si lo que el otro dijo sobre la composición de la bebida era verdad, entonces no tendría que necesitar atención medica urgente.

—Cállate, basura espacial —murmuró, viéndose más confiado de lo que en realidad se sentía mientras colocaba sus labios sobre el delgado popote. Dudó por un momento, lo cual empeoró cuando esos falsos ojos violeta dejaron de ver la pantalla para enfocarse en él, pero al final se las arregló para encontrar el coraje necesario y tomar un sorbo.

Cerró los ojos, esperando una oleada de dolor que nunca llegó. La única cosa que lo golpeó, y por unos instantes entumeció sus papilas gustativas, fue el sabor absurdamente dulce. No podía describir con exactitud qué era, dejando de lado el montón de azúcar, porque sabía diferente a cualquier cosa que había probado. Una vez que superó el choque de azúcar causado por el empalagoso sabor, tenía que admitir que no sabía nada mal.

—No es mortal. A menos que cuentes el hecho que padeceré diabetes si bebo uno de estos a diario —comentó, tomando un sorbo más antes de pasarlo de vuelta al irken—. Si toda tu gente come cosas como esta, estoy empezando a entender porqué no puedes comer la mayoría de nuestra comida, dejando las reacciones alérgicas de lado.

Zim volteo a ver la televisión, casi como si la falta de una consecuencia extremadamente mala le hubiera hecho perder interés en la conversación.

—Quédatela. No tienes comida para ti y yo tengo otra —dijo, ignorando lo que el humano comentó. Y para reforzar lo dicho, tomó la otra taza y bebió un sorbo—. Ahora guarda silencio, larva humana. Zim quiere ver la patética película que escogiste.

Una parte de Dib quería sentirse conmovido por el gesto, como había estado agradablemente sorprendido el día anterior por los panqueques comestibles, pero una vez más decidió ignorarlo. Estaba hablando del invasor que aún trataba de destruir su planeta y había derramado su sangre en el pasado. Lo que sea que estuviera causando al irken actuar de esa forma, fuese un gran plan secreto o alguna clase de condición médica alienígena, no podía permitirse el distraerse por ello. Tenía que mantener la guardia en cualquier caso. Así que, simplemente asintió, tragándose el “gracias” que había llegado a sus labios y regresó su atención a la película en turno.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

—Así que, ¿te gustó? —preguntó Dib cuando la película terminó, dejando su posición cómoda sobre los cojines para levantarse y sacar el DVD.

Si Zim había estado embobado viendo _Alíen_ , esta vez se veía _hipnotizado_. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver la pantalla y en algún momento se olvidó completamente de sus palomitas, las cuales había estado agarrando a tientas durante la primera parte de la película. Sus ojos se habían agrandado conforme avanzaba la película y había estado callado todo el tiempo. Habían sido pocas las excepciones, como los comentarios impresionados al ver la tecnología ficticia extraterrestre, algunos gritos cuando los “tontos” humanos en la pantalla habían tratado al “espécimen obviamente superior” que los contactó, y una de sus típicas risas maniáticas cuando el enjambre de nano-maquinas salieron del cuerpo del enorme robot.

Lo último siendo silenciado por una breve y desagradable mirada de Gaz. La chica había dejado su juego casi veinte minutos después de que comenzara la película, aparentemente decidiendo que también quería verla. Los ruidos del irken no habían sido bien recibidos por ella, así que había sido bueno que el invasor escogiera limitarlos por sus propias razones. Por supuesto que ella había vuelto a tomar la consola tan pronto como la pantalla se volvió negra, y ahora había vuelto a ignorarlos.

—¡Esa tecnología! ¡Podría permitirme destruir esta bola de tierra y completar la purga orgánica sin siquiera necesitar de la armada! —exclamó Zim saltando y apoyándose sobre un pie, con sus manos al aire y sus ojos completamente abiertos. Debajo de su peluca, sus antenas temblaban por la emoción. Si se las arreglaba para hacer lo que los alíen habían hecho, sus Más Altos estarían impresionados. Todos se verían obligados a admitir lo asombroso que era, si tan solo pudiera arreglárselas para crear algo similar y controlarlo, sería imparable.

Cuando Dib tomó el último sorbo de la soda irken, éste se fue por el ducto equivocado al escuchar esas palabras. El líquido súper dulce lo hizo toser tan fuerte que su cuerpo se arqueo, mientras intentaba sacar el extraño líquido de su garganta. El pensamiento de que el irken pudiera encontrar _inspiración_ para sus planes de una película no se le había cruzado por la mente, en absoluto. Ahora se dio cuenta que había sido un gran error y que debió haber elegido la película con más cuidado. Se había enfocado tanto en la historia, el desarrollo de personajes y en el significado profundo que el final podía ofrecer, pero era evidente que el invasor se había concentrado en elementos totalmente diferentes. Como era natural. Los irkens eran criaturas que se sentían instintivamente hacia la destrucción y conquista, y probablemente eso era todo lo que su rival había visto en la película. Una invasión maestramente realizada, incluso si falló.

Se quedó mirando a Zim, recuperando el aliento. La mirada pensativa y de concentración en sus ojos era preocupante y podía fácilmente imaginarse sus orbes magentas brillar con locura debajo de los lentes de contacto, así como casi podía escuchar los engranajes trabajando en su cabeza, o más bien su PAK, mientras su cerebro formaba otro loco, peligroso y, muy probable, sangriento plan para dominar el mundo.

—Oye, no te invite para que pudieras encontrar otra forma de destruir a mi raza —protestó, su voz algo ronca por la tos—. Y eso no es lo que te pregunté —sentía la irritación incrementar. Sabía que tal vez esto era una pérdida de tiempo y aliento, pero no se rendiría sin decir su parte, no sin una pelea. No era como si su enemigo estuviera preocupado—. La película no era sobre conquistar la Tierra, o destruirla. Al menos no en realidad. Maldita sea, Zim. ¿Prestaste… realmente prestaste atención a lo que pasó o no?

Gaz alzó la vista de su juego, parecía interesada por un momento cuando Dib se encontró con su mirada brevemente. Por un segundo, creyó que ella entraría en la discusión, ya fuera para insultarlo o para decir algo que no él podía, pero al final ella decidió que no valía la pena y volvió a concentrarse en sus propios asuntos.

El irken le lanzó una mirada aburrida, ya que él no había visto a nadie de esa forma en esos dos últimos días, por la misma misteriosa razón de por qué no estaba siendo un bastardo sarcástico. Al parecer esa era la peor mirada que en sus circunstancias podía hacer.

—Tengo ojos, Dib-cosa —dijo llanamente con leve molestia en su tono—. Esos alíens querían “salvar la Tierra” destruyendo a la humanidad para que así el planeta comenzara de nuevo, pero su agente es convencido al final de que aún había esperanza para su patética raza y él escoge darles otra oportunidad —hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano—. Que irrealista. Ciertamente, si de verdad hubiera sido una raza avanzada y superior, no hubiera permitido que nadie le hiciera cambiar de parecer. Hubiera dejado solo a su molesto hijo-larva y su tonta unidad madre. Un irken nunca habría dejado que un humano lo sacara de su misión, mucho menos si es un dron de servicio estúpido y bajito.

El adolescente se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Creó una raza más que avanzada, tanto que asumieron la tarea de juzgar a otras especies para considerar cuáles eran dignas de continuar y cuáles debían ser eliminadas. Era para un bien mayor, no porque quisieran conquistar el universo —respondió, intentando sonar calmado. Era difícil después de escuchar la voz presuntuosa de su rival mientras decía sus últimas líneas—. Y cambió de parecer porque al final comprendió el potencial de la humanidad, a pesar de todas sus fallas y horribles fachadas. Reconoció la historia de la humanidad en la de su propia gente, quienes tuvieron una era oscura muy violenta antes de elevarse como los seres más sabios y poderosos en la Galaxia. Tal vez del universo entero —sus ojos ámbar se entrecerraron—. Apuesto que los irkens no nacieron con tal poder.

—¡Mentiras! —gritó Zim con una voz suficientemente aguda para dañar sus tímpanos, lo que se ganó otra mirada asesina de Gaz. Esta vez, ignoró a la chica, ya que su atención se enfocaba por completo en el otro humano en la habitación—. ¡El Imperio Irken siempre ha sido grandioso!

Dib se tomó el Puente de la nariz, mientras se movía ligeramente para ocultar la pequeña risa que eso le causó. Sonaba más como el Zim que conocía y fue extrañamente reconfortarte.

—No estoy dudando del… poder que tiene tu gente ahora —intentó de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos.

Tenía sus dudas sobre muchas cosas acerca de la raza irken, basándose en su experiencia pasada, no solo por el alíen que estaba frente a él, sino también por muchos encuentros que tuvo con Tak y los Más Altos. Sin embargo, sabía que su poder militar no estaba en esa lista.

—Sólo digo que no nacieron siendo el maravilloso y unido imperio que son ahora —continuó—. Porque eso claramente no es posible. Debieron haber empezado en algún momento, ser como nosotros en algún punto. Estar en nuestro nivel de desarrollo me refiero —le dio un leve escalofrío al darse cuenta de que había comparado a los irkens con su propia raza. Solo esperaba que la forma en que había hecho esa oración fuera suficiente para evitar que el invasor lanzara un ataque parecido. La gente de Zim sonaba muy xenofóbica en general, pero sabía que su enemigo tenía un desprecio especial hacia la mayoría de los humanos, tal vez porque estaba atrapado entre ellos.

Los ojos del alíen se estrecharon, primeramente, sintiendo una chispa de ira por primera vez en los últimos dos días cuando el humano se atrevió a implicar que los irkens eran tan lamentables como los humanos. Se rehusaba a considerar tal concepto. Admitirlo implicaría que los sacos de carne que habitaban el planeta tendrían el potencial, algún día, de alcanzar el poder del Imperio Irken. El concepto era simplemente ridículo, justo como se había implicado al final de la película. Sim embargo, por otro lado no podía negar que Dib tenía un punto. Su raza se había desarrollado a través de los siglos. Hubo una era muy, pero muy lejana hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando no eran tan unidos ni organizados como lo estaban ahora. Una era antes de los Cerebros Control, una era sin PAKs y sin tener que crear smeets genéticamente, una era que en la que su gente estaba confinada a vivir en Irk y nunca hubieran soñado invadir más de una galaxia.

—Podrás tener un punto, humano —murmuró molesto, volteándose para alejarse del adolescente—. No siempre hemos sido lo que somos —ni siquiera trató de esconder su rendición y se negó a elaborar una mejor respuesta. No iba a admitir eso, que algún punto su gente había sido _débil_ , incluso indefensa. Porque, una vez que habían puesto su meta en las estrellas, conquistarlas no había sido fácil. No al principio. Hubo derrotas vergonzosas y desastrosas, y estaba feliz de no haber vivido durante esos tiempos—. ¿Feliz?

Dib abrió su boca para responder, pero no supo que decir. Podría haberse regocijado por haber ganado una batalla verbal, pero no se sentía con las ganas de hacerlo porque no se suponía que fuera una discusión. Sólo estaba intentando hacer que el alíen viera el punto de la película.

—Sí —dijo simplemente. Luego un pensamiento llegó a su mente—. Oye, ¿crees que pueda haber una civilizaron como la de la película? ¿Cómo un juez intergaláctico que decide el destino de otras razas?

El enojo de Zim se desvaneció con su pregunta y una mirada pensativa apareció en su rostro.

—Nunca había escuchado tal cosa. Si existen, es mejor que no se atrevan a meterse con el Imperio Irken. Sería una decisión inteligente —respondió después de un momento de silencio, su actitud pretenciosa volvió. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo fuera una actuación. Si tal raza alienígena existía y basaban sus opciones con el mismo criterio que el de la película, entonces su gente fallaría la prueba. No estaba diciendo que pudieran ser capaces de eliminar su raza, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que todos los valores que esta raza hipotética creía que valían la pena, no cabían en la política del Imperio. Ellos eran avanzados, pero toda su inteligencia y tecnología era devota a la destrucción y subyugación. Ellos habrían sido considerados una amenaza, a los ojos de los jueces universales, un cañón suelto que debía ser eliminado, como los irkens hacían con los defectuosos.

—¿Cuál era el título de la película, otra vez? —preguntó antes de que su rival pudiera añadir algo contra sus palabras—. Creo que vale la pena que lo estudie con cuidado —le lanzó una mirada al humano—. Y no sólo por su asombroso estilo de invasión.

—“El día que la Tierra se detuvo” —respondió, conteniendo un pequeño suspiro—. Así que, ¿puedo asumir que te gustó? —no era como si todos los días escuchara al irken hacerle un cumplido a algo que no estaba relacionado a su propia raza. Lo que Zim había visto al parecer dejó una gran impresión en él.

El invasor se quedó callado unos momentos, pero al final asintió.

—Podría decir con seguridad que, por primera vez, tus inferiores gustos humanos llamaron la atención de Zim.

El adolescente sonrió levemente, a pesar de la pequeña incomodidad que sintió al escucharle admitirlo. Eso era casi mejor, y extraño, que el alíen diciendo que no le había molestado su compañía.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> Aquí va el quinto capítulo, el cual es como la continuación del anterior. Así que tenemos al profesor Membrana haciendo una pequeña aparición por el simple hecho de tener Zim avergonzándose de sí mismo más de lo que ya estaba (parecido a como pasí en la transmisión con sus Más Altos en el capítulo dos… y apenas me di cuenta que no lo escribí en mis comentarios del capítulo O.o’’ Como sea, obviamente adoro hacerlo sufrir). También, hay una pequeña pista de cómo están las cosas entre Dib y su padre. Parece más o menos lo mismo, pero no realmente y esto después será relevante, ¡así que manténganlo en mente! Sobre el resto, es una vez más incomodidad y Zim finalmente tomando cartas en el asunto y comenzar a -hacer algo- sobre su situación.
> 
> Sobre Dib, él está comenzando a admitir que esta versión de Zim no es -tan- mala, incluso si el alíen sigue siendo molesto, obstinado, ruidoso y más raro de lo normal. Aunque mayormente sigue extrañado.
> 
> Gaz continúa en segundo plano, preguntándose qué ha hecho mal en su vida para tener que soportar a dos idiotas. También menciono más apropiadamente como ha cambiado la relación de ella y Dib, una cosa que pretendo explorar un poco más adelante desde su punto de vista. Podrá parecer un poco repentino, pero hay una razón detrás del cambio en su comportamiento. Además me gustaría subrayar que será gradual y no abrupto como podrá parecer en la escena.
> 
> Soy repetitiva pero, una vez más, gracias por toda la gente que está leyendo esta historia y me dejan kudos y bookmarks. Realmente me ayuda saber que hay gente interesada en mi trabajo. Siéntanse libres de hacerme saber lo que piensan, incluso pueden dejar sugerencias. Lo apreciaría mucho, lo que sea que tengan que decir.
> 
> ¡Por supuesto que no puedo irme sin mencionar a los que dejan reviews, como siempre! ¡Selbarm y androidromance! ¡Gracias por sus comentrarios, chicos! Me hacen el día :3
> 
> Preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) son bienvenidos y también los invito a hacerlos. ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

La tarde llegó a su fin no mucho después de la discusión, cuando el profesor Membrana regresó a casa. Era raro que el hombre estuviese en casa y ambos hijos fueron tomados con la guardia baja, ya que no lo esperaban ese día. El ceño fruncido de Gaz se hizo menos pronunciado, un signo de que tener a su padre de vuelta la había tomado por sorpresa. Incluso Dib se había relajado un poco. La relación con su padre no había cambiado mucho en los últimos dos años y el hombre seguía considerando a su hijo como un loco, como la mayoría de la gente que lo conocía, pero el adolescente ya había llegado a ciertos términos con él. Se había dado cuenta de que el profesor siempre intentó hacer lo que pensaba que era lo mejor, no solo para ellos, sino para el resto de la humanidad en general y ese era un rasgo que ambos compartían. Además de que él sabía bien que su padre los amaba a ambos, incluso si no sabía expresarlo apropiadamente.

—Oh, hijo, invitaste a tu amigo extranjero —el científico comentó después de haber dado una cariñosa palmada sobre la cabeza de su hija, finalmente notando al alíen sentado al lado opuesto del sofá.

—Sí, Zim vino a ver una película —asintió Dib rápidamente, antes de que el invasor pudiera abrir su boca y decir algo inapropiado—. Espero que esté bien.

—Por supuesto que lo está. Estoy feliz de que finalmente hayas comenzado a actuar más acorde a tu edad, en lugar de solo perseguir tus… fantasías —comentó el profesor con un trazo de verdadera aprobación en su voz—. Ahora si tan solo pudieras dejar esas cosas de lado y comenzar a adherirte a la ciencia real… —dejó salir un profundo suspiro—. Así que, ¿qué tipo de película? ¿Un documental real? ¿Algo muy _significativo_?

—Fue una película sobre alienígenas —respondió Zim en lugar del adolescente. Para ese momento ya había plegado el contenedor vacío de palomitas y lo había metido en uno de los empaques de soda también vacíos. No iba a dejar restos de comida irken, en caso de que su rival decidiera analizarlos—. Mucho mejor que la primera.

—¿Alienígenas, eh? —repitió Membrana, la aceptación que momentos antes había tocado su voz había desaparecido al instante. Volteó a ver a su hijo por un segundo, antes de regresar su mirada hacia el invasor—. Y dime, niño, ¿de casualidad compartes los mismos... intereses que mi hijo tiene por la ciencia paranormal?

Dib ladeo la cabeza ligeramente cuando escucho el cambio de tono de su padre, maldiciendo mentalmente a su enemigo por ser incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada. No era como si hubiese cambiado algo, pues sabía muy bien lo que su padre pensaba de sus pasiones. Aunque la mirada de sus ojos ámbar se alzó con la pregunta que le siguió y se encontró mirando al irken, curioso por saber qué respondería el otro. Usualmente el invasor negaría tener una conexión entre él y cualquier cosa que viniera del espacio o tuviera alguna relación con alienígenas, así que esperaba que hiciera lo mismo esta vez. Sin embargo, también sabía que debería estar sorprendido, considerando la actitud anormal de su rival.

Zim vaciló un momento. Mentir y decir sus usuales respuestas acerca del tema hubiera sido fácil, especialmente, porque eso quitaría la atención del hombre sobre él. No lo veía como una verdadera amenaza, ya que como la mayoría, era ajeno al hecho de que él no era humano, pero era verdad que era un científico, uno que no dudaría en diseccionar y usarlo para horribles experimentos teniendo la oportunidad. Además era extremadamente _alto_ y eso era un rasgo que lo hacía sentirse inquieto en su presencia.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y estar de acuerdo en decir cuan tontos eran esos temas, vio la mirada en el rostro de Dib cuando el tono del profesor Membrana cambió, lo que causó que sintiera una opresión en su spooch, seguido de un sentimiento que no reconocía. Aparentemente, los problemas de su rival con su unidad padre aún seguían. Si se burlara del adolescente en ese momento, sólo contribuiría a que el hombre mostrara incluso más rechazo. No podía hacerlo. Estúpido lo que sea que fuera que lo estuviera influenciando.

—Zim cree hay muchos alienígenas en el universo —terminó diciendo, causando que su enemigo abriera la boca atónito y que Gaz apartara sus ojos de la consola con una mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos—. Por supuesto que no hay manera de que haya uno en la Tierra —agregó rápidamente, ofreciendo una sonrisa nerviosa—. Eso es ridículo, no hay forma de que los haya. Tooodos somos humanos aquí. Pero allá afuera… ¡estoy seguro de que debe haber al menos una raza asombrosa que conquistará el universo y destruirá esta bola de tierra con una lluvia de ruina algún día! —dio un asentimiento final, incapaz de contener el impulso de presumir, aunque fuera indirectamente.

El profesor lo miró por un largo e intenso segundo, haciendo al irken querer estar de pie y mirar atento como hacía con sus Más Altos, antes de soltar otro suspiro.

—Ahora entiendo por que mi hijo pasa mucho tiempo en tu compañía —comentó negando con la cabeza y sonando casi resignado. Entonces se volteó hacia sus hijos—. Estaré en mi laboratorio. No olviden cepillarse los dientes antes de ir a dormir. Los veré en el desayuno —y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación.

Zim se relajó al instante cuando la imponente figura se marchó, sus instintos se calmaron y la presión que le demandaba someterse a la criatura por ser casi como su superior. Sí Membrana hubiera sido un irken, el invasor estaría arrodillado a sus pies para ese momento. Él era _más alto_ que sus Más Altos, aún si era por unas pocas pulgadas. Lo cual era profundamente inquietante.

—Me voy —anunció, recogiendo su basura. Tenía que volver a la base, revisar los niveles de los químicos en su cuerpo y el patrón de conexión entre su PAK y su organismo. Necesitaba encontrar una solución y no había tiempo que perder esperando que se resolviera por sí solo. Había llegado al punto de defender sutilmente a su enemigo, casi arriesgándose con exponerse en el proceso. La situación era mucho más grave de lo que pensó inicialmente.

—Eh, Zim, espera un momento —Dib lo llamó, siguiéndolo rápidamente mientras él casi corría a la puerta principal. El otro detuvo la puerta con su mano para evitar que el alíen la abriera y se movió ligeramente sobre sus pies—. Yo… —comenzó, deteniéndose casi de inmediato, porque no estaba seguro de qué iba a decir. Sabía que el irken no tenía intenciones de defenderlo, no de verdad, y que lo hizo porque de alguna forma eso servía para su plan maestro o no pudo evitarlo debido a cualquier enfermedad que tenía. Sin embargo, sentía que le debía una. Nunca nadie había estado de su lado, especialmente no frente a su padre, el famoso y respetado profesor—. Gracias, por lo que le dijiste a mi papá sobre los alienígenas y eso.

El invasor sintió dos emociones contrarias florecer en su interior ante esas palabras. La primera era esperada, una desagradable vergüenza, la cual hizo a su piel un poco más clara por la impresión que había tenido en el exterior. En cambio, la segunda era mayormente nueva, una calidez extendiéndose en su pecho y que recorría todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la otra emoción desagradable fuera más tolerable. No sabía qué significaba y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Se preocuparía de eso luego. Ahora, tenía que darle al humano una respuesta apropiada y desdeñosa.

—No te hagas ilusiones, mono terrestre. No lo hice por ti como estás suponiendo —dijo bufando, sujetando la perilla y forzándola a abrirse aunque su enemigo siguiera con su mano sobre la puerta—. Nunca haría algo tan tonto como ayudarte.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara del adolescente.

—Oh, entonces dime, ¿por qué te arriesgaste a implicar que hay formas de vida extraterrestre por aquí? —preguntó en tono desafiante, retando al invasor a inventar una respuesta creíble. Sabía qué esperar esta vez, un titubeante disparate. Esto era familiar, incluso si por una vez realmente estuviera bromeando, de forma casi juguetona, en lugar de solo insultar y mofarse severamente de su rival. Se sentía más ligero, más fácil, y no pudo evitar pensar que podría acostumbrarse a esto, si las cosas entre el irken y él hubieran sido diferentes.

Zim fue atrapado con la guardia baja. Estúpido e inmundo humano. El pensamiento de haberlo ayudado solo para burlarse de él casi lo hizo enfurecer. _Casi_. Aunque sentía algo diferente en el tono de su enemigo, algo que hacía que sus palabras fuesen menos concisas, como si no tuviera la intención de hacerlo sentir mal. Parpadeó confundido por un momento y luego se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Esa larva humana no estaba burlándose de él, estaba _bromeando_.

La revelación lo golpeó duramente y por un momento no supo qué hacer. Había estado tan enfocado luchando contra sus propias acciones y cambios de humor que no había notado que el comportamiento de las personas a su alrededor había cambiado junto con el suyo. Cuánto menos agresivo y amenazante actuara, las cosas a su alrededor parecían relajarse. Todos seguían pensando que era un fenómeno, pero le prestaban menos atención e incluso lo insultaban menos. En cuanto a Dib, se había vuelto un poco más amistoso mientras más amable actuara Zim. Demasiado extraño.

Al darse cuenta de que había estado boquiabierto frente a su rival por un largo minuto, trató de componerse y encontrar una respuesta apropiada, incluso si su silencio había arruinado el efecto.

—Lo hice porque… eh… ¿no es _obvio_? ¡Por supuesto que no, al menos no para tu cerebro humano inferior! Para el intelecto irken superior está claro como el cristal —explicó ruidosamente, empujando su pecho hacia adelante para mostrar orgullo y confianza—. Pero ya que Zim se siente generoso hoy, iluminaré tu inteligencia pobremente desarrollada, así podrás estar impresionado de mi maravillosa mente! Dije esas cosas para… eh, probar que tu unidad padre estaba mal. Así cuando destruya su preciosa humanidad frente a sus ojos, recordará este día y pensara en lo ciego y tonto que fue cuando su futuro amo le advirtió y ni siquiera se dio cuenta por su… inútil… _humanidad_.

Dib sintió una ligera satisfacción cuando vio que su pequeña pregunta burlona había atrapado al alíen con la guardia baja. Era una pequeña victoria, después de haber sido el único tomado por sorpresa durante dos días enteros. Sin embargo, su diversión se desvaneció casi por completo, tan pronto su rival comenzó a hablar, lanzando tantos insultos como podía y creando uno de sus tontos y habituales encubrimientos. Aunque no era lo peor que había oído, tenía que darle el crédito.

—Sigue diciendo eso, puede que comiences a creértelo, chico espacial —respondió mientras resoplaba, pero por una vez no había verdadero enojo en su voz—. Cual sea la razón por la que lo hiciste, lo aprecio, así que cállate y toma mi gratitud —se movió y el invasor salió por la puerta—. ¿Te veo mañana en clase?

Zim le lanzó una mirada, casi logrando tener éxito ésta vez, pero luego asintió, rehusándose a llevar la discusión más lejos. Se dijo a sí mismo que era porque no valía su tiempo y tenía cosas más importantes que hacer al regresar a su base, pero la verdad era que no sabía cómo responder.

—Por supuesto, que pregunta más tonta —le dio la espalda al humano—. Diviértete perdiendo el tiempo en tu estúpido estado restaurativo humano, Dib-apestoso.

El adolescente rodó los ojos ante la grosera declaración, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Buenas noches a ti también, Zim. Disfruta… lo que sea que hagas en la noche.

El irken no respondió y simplemente comenzó a caminar de regreso a su base, escuchando la puerta cerrarse unos momentos después. Había un ligero ceño fruncido en su rostro, pero estaba ahí porque se estaba forzando a hacerlo. Debería estar molesto, considerando cómo había sido su día entero. Había intentado engañarse a sí mismo al pensar que podía manejar esta _cosa_ que le pasaba, pero la verdad era que no podía, sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Incluso en ese momento, difícilmente podía contenerse de mostrar alegría porque, dejando de lado lo humillante que fue defender a Dib, había _disfrutado_ la tarde viendo esa estúpida película humana, haber compartido su superior soda irken con él y después hablar de lo que habían visto. Incluso el tenso encuentro con la unidad padre de su rival no había estado tan mal. Esa era la enésima señal de que estaba volviéndose _loco_.

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente, mirando hacia el cielo. Difícilmente podía ver las estrellas con toda esa contaminación lumínica, pero no importaba. Sabía que estaban ahí, incluso había estado cerca de algunas de ellas. La noche siguiente iría al espacio y haría algunas pruebas, como sugirió su computadora. Tendría todo el tiempo de hacerlo sin la presión de tener que presentarse a la Hi Skool en la mañana. Tal vez alejarse de la Tierra le haría bien. Esperaba que sí, pero realmente no creía que pasara. Especialmente, no si cedía a la mala idea que ya estaba formándose en su cerebro.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

Pasaba la una de la mañana cuando Dib se despertó abruptamente, sin saber qué había interrumpido su descanso. Su habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa como cuando se fue a dormir hace casi una hora antes. Miró brevemente a su alrededor, confundido y medio dormido, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar su cabeza de la almohada o alcanzar sus gafas. Todo parecía estar en su lugar y el espacio a su alrededor no eran nada más que sombras difusas, por lo que sus ojos dormilones alcanzaban a ver. Probablemente estaba soñando algo raro y su cerebro decidió despertarlo para detener la visión. No habría sido la primera vez.

Bostezo y se giró al otro lado, acomodándose en las cobijas con la intención de volver a dormir. Las cosas en la Hi Skool habían sido apresuradas ese día, entre el examen que había tomado y la hora de educación física, un materia que en serio _odiaba_. También había tenido un encuentro con sus bravucones regulares mientras iba a la cafetería, por suerte para él todo lo que obtuvo fue un empujón y un golpe en el estómago. Gaz apareció para reunirse con él y almorzar antes de la verdadera paliza llegará y el grupo de idiotas se alejó al instante apenas vieron a su aterradora hermana.

Cuando eran más jóvenes la chica nunca lo ayudó a salir de ese tipo de problemas, ni con nada parecido, pero las cosas entre ellos habían comenzado a mejorar desde el año pasado. Todo comenzó cuando él finalmente tuvo el coraje de responderle al hijo de puta que había estado molestándolo todo el día, mientras sus amigos lo mantenían empujado contra la pared. De casualidad, Gaz había pasado justo en ese momento y notó que su expresión cambiaba a un ceño fruncido que nunca antes había visto. Un momento después, ella estaba pateando al bravucón, dejando en claro que ella, y Zim, eran los únicos que podían molestar a su hermano.

Como resultado, ella se negó a aceptar el cambio en su relación, debido al orgullo o tal vez la necesidad de mantener una reputación, pero ambos sabían que había sucedido. Dib supuso que la causa del cambio era que ambos estaban madurando. Gaz seguía odiándolo la mayor parte del tiempo y nunca paraba de recordarle lo molesto y estúpido que era, pero ella se había vuelto más protectora con él, a su propia manera. No estaba muy emocionado por el hecho de que era él quien estaba siendo protegido, ya que él era el mayor, pero había decidido que si así era como su hermana quería expresar su afecto, entonces tomaría todo lo que ella pudiera ofrecer. Con su padre ausente casi todo el tiempo, ella era la única familia que le quedaba.

El adolescente se acomodó sobre la almohada, preparado para volver a la inconsciencia. La habitación estaba más fría de lo normal y eso lo molestaba un poco, no tenía deseos de levantarse y cerrar la ventana. Especialmente considerando que no debería estar abierta en primer lugar...

El último pensamiento permaneció por un instante en su mente adormilada, antes de que el verdadero significado llegara a sus ideas. Los ojos de Dib se abrieron de golpe y se sentó abruptamente mientras su mano se estiraba rápidamente para tomar sus gafas. Una vez en su lugar, finalmente fue capaz de ver la sombra adicional que estaba al pie de su cama, esperando pacientemente por ser notado.

—¡ _Zim_! —exclamó, apenas logrando mantenerse en voz baja, sorprendido de ver al alíen sin su disfraz. A pesar de su nuevo rasgo protector, Gaz no dudaría en molerlo a golpes si la despertaba en medio de la noche—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo entraste?! —la última pregunta probablemente era estúpida. Había instalado un sistema de seguridad, por lo que su computadora le avisaría de cualquier intrusión no deseada, pero el alíen era suficientemente bueno con tecnología para ser capaz de hackearlo fácilmente, sin importar cuánto se esforzara en perfeccionarlo. Su rival lo había hecho en el pasado, así que no debería estar impresionado de ver que lo había hecho de nuevo.

Pasó saliva. El irken normalmente se mantenía alejado de su casa, a menos que estuviera planeando algo desagradable en su contra. Debía haber sabido que algo estaba mal, ya que él invasor lo había estado evitando todo el día. Sólo lo había visto en clase, ya que su enemigo no se molestó en aparecer en la cafetería y pretender tener comida que no comía. ¿Tal vez ese sería el momento de la verdad? ¿Finalmente entendería la razón detrás del comportamiento errático del otro? ¿Estaba a punto de enfrentar otra amenaza a su vida?

—Finalmente despiertas, Dib-humano. Estaba comenzando a preguntarme si tendría que esperar toda la noche —comentó Zim con un leve resoplido, se acercó a la cama y se detuvo a su lado con los brazos cruzados—. Deja de hacerle perder el tiempo a Zim. Apúrate y levántate, es hora de irnos.

Dib parpadeó, siendo tomado con la guardia baja por enésima vez. Casi había esperado que el alíen lo atacara o usara algún dispositivo extraño en él, pero en lugar de eso su rival permaneció en su lugar golpeando impaciente el suelo con su pie, esperando a que completara su orden. Frunció el ceño. Si el invasor era tan estúpido como para pensar que lo obedecería sin una explicación, estaba muy, muy equivocado. No estaba dispuesto a caminar a lo seguramente podría ser una trampa.

—¿Por qué saldría contigo a la mitad de la noche, eh? —preguntó con una precavida hostilidad en su voz—. ¡No puedes solo irrumpir en mi cuarto y venir a darme órdenes!

—Yo soy Zim, y puedo darte las órdenes que quiera, criatura inferior. ¡Y tú me _obedecerás_! —respondió el irken con un tono elevado. Una de las patas del PAK emergió de su espalda, causando que el humano se sobresaltara, pero en lugar de dirigirse al adolescente, ésta agarró la gabardina que estaba sobre la silla y se la lanzó a la cara—. Apúrate antes de que cambie de opinión y te arrastre contra tu voluntad.

Dib miró al alíen una vez más y aunque su reticencia se mantuvo, la animosidad se convirtió en una cuidadosa curiosidad.

—¿Puedo al menos preguntar a dónde me llevas? —cuestionó al mismo tiempo que pateaba las sábanas, tomando su gabardina oscura con una mano y sus botas con la otra. Algo de sarcasmo podía oírse en su voz—. ¿O es un secreto demasiado importante para mi mente _inferior_?

Zim vaciló un momento antes de responder, como si considerara las opciones.

—Es… una sorpresa —dijo eventualmente, con un tono final de que no agregaría más.

El humano alzó una ceja, acomodó sus gafas y se agachó a atar las cintas de sus botas.

—¿Una sorpresa? —repitió, casi esperando haberse equivocado al escuchar. Aparentemente el comportamiento extraño continuaba. Sus ojos viajaron al modelo a escala que el irken le había regalado, que yacía en su escritorio al lado de su computadora—. Como… ¿el regalo?

El invasor simplemente asintió, rehusándose a hablar más del tema. Sabía desde el comienzo que esta había sido una idea estúpida, pero el impulso de hacerlo era demasiado fuerte como para luchar contra él. Había intentado evitar a su enemigo tanto como le fue posible en la escuela, esperando que no ver rastro de él sería suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero no funcionó. Así que cuando los instrumentos estaban listos y los escáneres calibrados, irrumpió en la casa del humano para recogerlo. Había esperado algo de protesta, pero afortunadamente por una vez la larva humana eligió ir por el camino corto. Tal vez había empezado a entender que no estaba ahí para dañarlo, lo cual era bueno porque significaba que perdería menos tiempo, sin embargo, también era malo porque eso podría hacer que el otro tomara ventaja de su peculiar situación.

—Ya, estoy listo —anunció Dib, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, para luego ponerse la gabardina sobre la piyama—. Ahora, ¡¿te importaría….?!

No pudo terminar su pregunta porque Zim se lanzó hacia adelante, sus brazos rodearon la cintura del humano mientras las patas de su PAK salían por completo, levantándolos y llevándolos hacia la ventana. Ambos salieron sin golpearse la cabeza o cualquier extremidad contra la pared en el proceso, lo cual fue sorprendente considerando que ya no tenían el tamaño de un infante y el adolescente había luchado por zafarse del agarre del alíen, eso una vez que se se recuperó de la conmoción. El agarre del invasor, sin embargo, era tan fuerte como el hierro y mucho, mucho más fuerte de lo que uno podría pensar al ver lo delgado que era. Otro misterio de la fisiología irken.

—¡Zim! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Suéltame! —siseó cuando saltaron de la ventana, las patas de metal absorbieron el impacto contra el suelo perfectamente—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —nunca habían tenido tanto contacto más allá de sus peleas físicas o a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. El agarre, a pesar de ser demasiado apretado para ser cómodo, le recordó un episodio nada agradable que pasó hace unos años, cuando el irken y él habían colaborado para deshacerse de Keef. Fue la primera vez que habían hecho algo similar a un abrazo. Hasta ese momento, al parecer.

Cuando llegaron al suelo, Zim lo soltó sin más sobre el pavimento, guardando sus piernas artificiales y caminando hacia la mitad de la calle.

—Realmente quieres ponerle las cosas difíciles a Zim, ¿cierto? —comentó con un gesto levemente molesto, pero volvió su atención enfrente suyo, estirando una mano como si quisiera tocar algo. Hubo un suave _click_ y de repente su crucero Voot se materializó frente a ellos y el vidrio que cubría la cabina del piloto se levantó para permitirles entrar—. Apúrate, Dib-cerdo. O te dejaré aquí.

Dib soltó un gruñido cuando su trasero golpeó el cemento, a punto de lanzarle una maldición y un insulto a su enemigo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando levantó la vista y vio la nave espacial. La confusión explotó en su mente mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación de por qué el vehículo estaba ahí y el hecho de que el invasor estaba de pie junto a éste, casi como si estuviese esperando a que él entrara por su cuenta.

El adolescente frunció el ceño, sin saber qué pensar. Había una respuesta fácil para todas sus dudas, pero no podría ser esa. Y todo parecía sugerir que Zim quería llevarlo al espacio, lo cual era simplemente ridículo, a menos que el otro estuviese planeando abandonarlo en un planeta inhóspito o arrojarlo a un agujero negro. ¿Podría ser ese el malvado plan que el irken había estado planeando en los últimos tres días? ¿Actuando amablemente para que estuviera dispuesto a subirse a la nave y llevarlo a su muerte? Eso no sonaba bien, incluso si lo pensaba. Los planes de Zim nunca eran así de astutos, además de que el otro podría haber encontrado una forma menos elaborada para lograrlo, una que no implicara verte forzado a ser amable con tu enemigo mortal y humillarte en el proceso. El alíen podría haberlo capturado mientras dormía, poner algo en su comida para sedarlo, o algo parecido. Había algo más en todo esto.

Se mordió el labio inferior con recelo y comenzó a caminar hacia su enemigo, quien parecía a punto de gritar de la frustración. Podía comprender su impaciencia, mientras más seguían ahí, incrementaban las probabilidades de que alguien viera al alíen y su nave, lo que significaba exponer al invasor al mundo entero. Estaba tomando el riesgo de hacer lo que Dib había intentado durante años, y todo por sí mismo. Darse cuenta de ello fue suficiente para convencer al humano de que no había un gran plan detrás de todo ese engaño. Su rival podría ser muchas cosas, pero no era descuidado. Si había algo en lo que era bueno era en mantener su verdadera naturaleza escondida. Nunca se arriesgaría ser atrapado y puesto en la mesa de operaciones de un laboratorio sólo para engañarlo. Todo eso iba en contra del tenaz instinto de supervivencia del irken.

—Está bien, vámonos —asintió mientras pasaba del otro para entrar en el crucero, sin más dudas al caminar. Estaba seguro de su análisis, lo suficiente como para creer que no había intenciones malignas detrás de esa invitación.

Observó a Zim cuidadosamente, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos ámbar seguían todos sus movimientos mientras el invasor subía con gracia a la nave y lo empujaba para hacer espacio en frente de la consola del piloto. La cabina era muy pequeña para ellos ahora, así que Dib se encontró siendo empujado contra el vidrio y se le dificultaba encontrar comodidad para sus piernas. Intentó sin éxito que su rival le hiciera un poco más de espacio, para así poder estirar sus piernas, pero al final se rindió debido a la obstinada actitud del otro, lo cual le dejo dos opciones: resignarse a estar apretado o empujar más fuerte. Y como no quería probar suerte haciendo enojar al alíen, se quedó con la primera opción.

—¿Zim? —llamó con precaución mientras la nave comenzaba a elevarse hacia el cielo, casi silenciosamente—. ¿Qué está…? —dudó. “Mal” no parecía ser la palabra correcta, incluso en el caso de que el irken de verdad estuviera enfermo. Sin embargo, había tenido sus dificultades intentando etiquetar la versión amable del irken como algo que estaba “mal”. Si era extraño, pero no algo malo—. ¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente? —al final decidió reformular su pregunta, yendo por una opción más neutral.

Zim no lo miró pero entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente. Había estado esperando esa pregunta. El humano era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta, quizá, por una vez no estaba persiguiendo uno de sus locos planes. Al menos no realmente.

—Eso es lo que planeo averiguar —respondió llanamente con sus ojos magentas fijos en las estrellas frente a ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la traductora:
> 
> No me atrevía comentar nada hasta este capitulo pero... ¡el siguiente es uno de mis dos favoritos! Para que lo lean apenas salga. 7u7
> 
> Omg, me encanta esta autora, en serio, retrata tan perfectamente las personalidades de ellos ;u;


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola gente!
> 
> Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, me tomó más de lo esperado porque como dije estaba ocupada, pero ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena (ustedes me harán saber). También quería recompensarlos así que intentaré publicar el capítulo 7 y 8 casi seguidos ya que están más conectados, ¡no quería dejarlos con un gran final melodramático! ¡Espero poder hacerlo!
> 
> Como dije en las notas del capítulo 5, este capítulo es la continuación del anterior (así como los capítulos 7, 8 y 9 serán la continuación de estos dos capítulos) y nos quedamos en donde nuestros chicos fueron al espacio. Este capítulo se enfoca completamente en Zim y Dib, sin otros personajes.
> 
> Como ya mencioné, voy a decirles al fin qué rayos está haciendo que Zim se comporte así (pero más detalles serán dados en el capítulo 7). Si alguien estaba esperando algo muy difícil de arreglar, eh, me temo que estarás decepcionado. Esta anomalía es solo una cosa para llevar la historia a la trama principal del primer arco, eso significa que Zim descubrirá la verdad sobre él y su misión. Por favor, ¡no me odien!
> 
> También, si no han visto mis etiquetas, tal vez deberías porque hay una razón por la cual esta historia es ZaD E-F-R (éste capítulo tiene mucho de los tres xD).
> 
> Y bien, suficiente de mis palabrerías. Mi habitual gratitud siempre de corazón va para todas las personas que están leyendo esta historia. Me encanta leer que piensan, incluso si creen que debería corregir alguna cosa. ¡Las sugerencias constructivas son oro también!
> 
> ¡Un gracias especialmente para erinyan por su encantador comentario! Me alegra que estés disfrutando la historia tanto como para dejarme un review.
> 
> Estoy dispuesta a recibir preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos). ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

El espacio era tan fascinante y bello como era vasto. Todo alrededor de la pequeña nave estaba hecho de oscuridad y algunos puntos brillantes. Los planetas del sistema solar parecían cautivadores y coloridos juguetes, tan cerca para tocarlos y al mismo tiempo demasiado lejos para alcanzarlos. Las distancias entre cada cuerpo celeste era interrumpida por asteroides aquí y allá provenientes de los planetas mismos. Detrás de sus hombros, el sol brillaba más roso y brillante que nunca antes.

Por supuesto, ésta no era la primera vez que Dib viajaba a las estrellas. Ya lo había hecho unas cuantas veces, peleando en planetas convertidos en gigantescos contenedores espaciales o persiguiendo a Zim con la nave de Tak. Sin embargo, antes de ese momento, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de observar las maravillas que lo rodeaban. Durante sus viajes anteriores estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía como para asombrarse por lo que siempre había anhelado hacer: explorar el universo y disfrutar cada momento. Ahora, sin la tarea de pilotar y con la nave viajando a baja velocidad, comparado a las otras veces, tenía la libertad de poner sus manos sobre el vidrio de la cabina y mirar el paisaje, con su boca ligeramente abierta en sorpresa y la felicidad brillando en sus ojos. Infinidad de preguntas llenaron su mente y no quería nada más que dirigirlas al alíen sentado a su lado, pero sabía que solo sería una molesta. Sus preguntas podrían no ser bienvenidas en ese momento.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para desviar su vista del paisaje y mirar al invasor, quien parecía poco interesado en la vista. Zim estaba encorvado hacia la pantalla de la computadora en la cual los símbolos irken fluían con rapidez, su frente sin cejas se arrugaba en un gesto de concentración. Estaba analizando algún tipo de información, o al menos es lo que supuso el humano. Su rival más o menos había admitido que estaban en una búsqueda para descubrir qué era lo que estaba causando su extraño comportamiento, decidió que lo más seguro sería asumir que toda esa extraña tecnología que llenaba el resto del crucero servía con el propósito de revisar el área para escanear cualquier anormalidad o quien sabe qué.

—Deja de mirar fijamente al asombroso Zim, cerdo inmundo. Tus aburridos ojos me perturban —el irken gritó sin darse cuenta mientras sus ojos magenta se alejaban de la pantalla para lanzarle una mirada de molestia—. Observa tu precioso espacio, es por eso que te traje. No me molestes —se quedó callado un segundo, pensando en sus palabras—. No debí haberte traído, ¡¿por qué estás aquí en primer lugar?! ¡Debería lanzarte al vacío del espacio y deshacerme de ti de una vez por todas!

Dib estaba a punto de abrir su boca para comentar que el alíen había sido literalmente la razón de por qué estaba en la nave, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de algo. El invasor sonaba y actuaba de nuevo como él mismo.

—Zim —dijo, sorprendido por el repentino cambio en la actitud del otro—. Estás enojado conmigo, detestas mi compañía.

—¿Te has vuelto completamente estúpido? —Zim gruñó, ésta vez girándose para encarar a su enemigo—. Por supuesto, yo… —su voz se apagó, entendiendo a lo que el humano se refería y sus ojos se abrieron incluso más, el enojo desapareció y fue reemplazado por una actitud triunfante—. ¡Zim regresó a la normalidad!

—Por desgracia —murmuró el adolescente, frotando su oído dañado por el grito del alíen. Miró hacia afuera y se dio cuenta de que estaban acercándose a Neptuno. Se tomó un momento admirar la belleza del cuerpo azul del planeta y vio la “gran mancha oscura” visible en el cuerpo celeste. Entonces volvió la mirada a su rival—. Lo que sea que te esté afectando ahora está demasiado lejos para que te influencie. Deberíamos dar la vuelta y regresar a la Tierra para ver cuando los efectos comiencen a reaparecer —dijo algo reacio, porque en realidad quería pasar más tiempo viendo las estrellas. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no sería posible, no cuando la actitud del irken había vuelto—. ¿Tus sensores encontraron alguna lectura anormal?

—¡Ya lo sé! No necesitas decirme qué hacer. Yo soy el que ha viajado por el universo, no tú. Tú sólo eres una primitiva, patética e ignorante larva humana —siseó Zim con su rostro expresando disgusto una vez más y sus manos presionando comandos en la nave para poder regresar—. Y por supuesto que encontré algo, Dib-humano. Yo soy Zim, ¿qué esperabas? Ya sé de dónde viene exactamente… esta cosa y lo que es.

No era exactamente la verdad, había logrado captar el flujo de _algo_ que provenía del área alrededor de Venus, pero todavía no estaba seguro de su naturaleza. Por las lecturas podría decir era alguna clase de radiación, pero tendría que recolectar más información y llevarla a su computadora en la base para analizarla con más profundidad.

—Oh, ¿es así? —se burló el adolescente, claramente sin creerse sus confiadas declaraciones. Esas eran las vagas respuestas que hacía usualmente el invasor cuando intentaba cubrir su ignorancia. Ellos habían estado interactuando el tiempo suficiente para ser capaz de leer la mayoría de los comportamientos del alíen—. Y entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que te hace actuar así?

El irken bufó.

—¿Por qué debería decirte? ¿Para que así puedas usarlo en contra de Zim? ¡Nunca! —exclamó tan fuerte que él humano tuvo que cubrir sus oídos de nuevo. Estaba comenzando a sentirse profundamente avergonzado por su comportamiento en los últimos tres días. Había deshonrado su título como invasor de tantas formas que lo hacía sentirse enfermo. El hecho de haber olvidado temporalmente su misión era la menor de las razones por las que debía golpearse. La primer cosa que haría cuando se aliviara sería llamar a los Más Altos, disculparse por lo que hizo y explicarles lo que había estado pasando, y por supuesto que daría énfasis al hecho de haber derrotado a la amenaza invisible. Tal vez recibiría gratitud, especialmente si resultaba ser algo que pudiera afectar a otros irkens en el futuro.

Puso las manos en su cadera y alzó su barbilla, escondiendo todos esos sombríos pensamientos y su creciente vergüenza.

—No engañaras a Zim para decirte alguna debilidad potencial. No es que tenga alguna, pero por si acaso.

—Realmente volviste a ser odioso y estoy atrapado contigo en la nave espacial más pequeña que puede haber —se quejó Dib, nada feliz. A una parte de él le alegraba saber que su enemigo volvió a ser el idiota que conocía, pero la otra tenía que admitir que ya extrañaba al Zim amable. Casi se llevaban bien y esos tres días le habían dado una idea de cómo podrían haber sido las cosas entre ellos si el invasor no fuera tan recio en destruir su planeta y a la humanidad. Podría haberle enseñado al irken sobre la Tierra y las costumbres humanas, podrían haber hecho cosas normales que los adolescentes hacían. Zim podría haberle contado sobre Irk y los otros planetas que había visitado, mostrarle el universo. Ellos pudieron haber sido _amigos_ , sin importar lo raro que sentía pensar en ello.

Sacudió su cabeza. Esa había sido una fantasía muy peligrosa, una que no tenía el privilegio de considerar. Ese fue un escenario que podría haber ocurrido en un universo paralelo, pero nunca en el que estaba viviendo. Tal vez, en algún punto del espacio continuo, había una realidad donde los irkens eran exploradores y no invasores, donde los humanos estaban más dispuestos a aceptar la existencia de otras civilizaciones, donde otro Dib y otro Zim formaban una alianza para ayudar a su gente y disfrutar la compañía del otro. Sonaba como una buena vida, pero no era la suya.

—Dib —la voz del invasor rompió sus ensoñaciones, tal vez había sido lo mejor. El tono del alíen era menos severo, pero aún estaba lleno de tensión—. Aquí es, la influencia comienza en este punto.

El adolescente se dio cuenta que la nave se detuvo, más o menos a mitad de camino entre Júpiter y donde estaría Marte si no lo hubieran perdido en una de sus locas batallas. Le lanzó una mirada a su enemigo, leyendo reticencia a la idea en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El otro no quería cruzar el límite, porque tan pronto como lo hiciera volvería a ser la versión más inofensiva y amable de sí mismo, no lo culpaba.

—Oye, si de algo sirve… prometo no aprovecharme de tu déb… tu estado alterado —dijo intentando sonar tranquilo y se corrigió antes de que pudiera decir algo relacionado a “débil”. Zim le habría sacado los ojos de haber implicado tal cosa. Además, sabía que su rival no tenía razón para creer sus palabras, pero decidió intentar de todas formas. Maldita sea, él mismo tuvo problemas en creer lo que acababa de decir, incluso más de lo que lo sentía. Aun así, era la verdad. Tres años atrás, no hubiera dudado en explotar cualquier ventaja que el irken había ofrecido en los últimos tres días, pero su ser actual ni siquiera lo había intentado. Tal vez debería ser prueba suficiente de su buena voluntad.

Zim lo miró extrañado, como si intentara determinar si estaba tratando de engañarlo o no. El humano parecía sincero, por lo que podía decir, pero aun así desconfiaba de sus promesas. No se podía confiar en los cerdos terrestres, tanto como no se podía confiar en un irken. Sin embargo, sabía que si quería respuestas tendría que ir hacia la fuente de la radiación. No tenía otra opción, incluso si eso significaba tener que confiar en el adolescente, de mala gana. Con una última mirada amenazante, tomó el timón de nuevo y direccionó el vehículo hacia adelante.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Dib cuando la nave comenzó a moverse, pero rápidamente la escondió no queriendo que el invasor se diera cuenta. Sabía que sus palabras no habían sido la razón principal por la cual el alíen decidió continuar, pero le gustaba pensar que había tenido una parte importante en la decisión. Después de todo, él aún estaba ahí, vivito y coleando, no muerto, herido o noqueado en la parte trasera del crucero. Eso tenía que significar algo.

Los siguientes minutos los pasaron en silencio. Los ojos de Zim se movían entre el espacio frente a ellos y la pantalla de su computadora, como si intentara obstinadamente evitar ver a Dib. El impulso crecía conforme ellos avanzaban, pero se las arregló para controlarlo, al menos por el momento. Sabía que tarde o temprano, tendría que someterse a él. Su PAK ya había comenzado a enviarle señales mixtas, incapaz de procesar la mayoría de las extrañas emociones que lentamente comenzaban a surgir. Empeoró cuando la nave pasó la Tierra hacia Venus, los efectos de la radiación comenzaron a crecer y hacerse más fuertes mientras más se aproximaban a su destino.

Por su parte, Dib se enfocó en el paisaje, intentando mantenerse ocupado, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo al alíen de vez en cuando. Abrió su boca para hacer un comentario un par de veces, pero en ambos casos decidió no hacerlo, viendo lo concentrado que estaba su rival en lo que hacía. Incluso consideró ofrecerse a tomar el timón para que el irken pudiera poner toda su atención en los sensores, pero al final parecía que era una mala idea. Aunque el invasor pudiera haber aceptado que estaba bajo los efectos del extraño fenómeno espacial y que éste interfería con su biología, seguramente se pondría furioso una vez que resolviera el problema.

La nave se detuvo nuevamente cuando llegaron a Venus y Zim puso el piloto en automático, por lo que el vehículo seguiría la órbita del planeta. El irken se recargó contra el respaldo de su silla mientras sus ojos magentas miraban concentrados la computadora. Su postura estaba rígida, sus brazos se cruzaban fuertemente contra su pecho y sus antenas estaban aplanadas contra su cabeza, de una forma que la gente diría que era debido a nervios y molestia. Estaba demasiado consciente del cálido cuerpo humano a su lado y cualquiera de sus esfuerzos por ignorar a su rival habían sido todos menos fructíferos. Traer al adolescente con él había sido una de las peores ideas que había tenido, y aun así, estaba lo suficientemente aturdido por los químicos en su cuerpo como para pensar que había sido una gran idea taerlo al espacio, permitiéndole observar las estrellas y los planetas mientras él trabajaba.

Dib le había lanzado un par de miradas inquisidoras al alíen sentado a su lado, también intentó ver su pantalla, pero no sabía él lenguaje nativo del otro lo suficiente como para entender lo que las letras y secuencias de números significaban, por lo que eventualmente se rindió. Aun así, el silencio entre ellos se estaba volviendo insoportable, mayormente debido a que Zim parecía ponerse más y más tenso conforme el tiempo pasaba. Necesitaba decir algo para romperlo y cambiar la atmósfera antes de que explotara, porque a pesar de que el invasor estaba totalmente quieto, podía sentir la energía nerviosa fluir por su cuerpo. Era como si él otro estuviera conteniendo algo y parecía no estar funcionando muy bien.

—La Tierra se ve hermosa desde aquí —comentó, diciendo lo primero que pasó por su mente. Movió su cabeza haciendo un gesto hacia su planeta hogar, el cual se veía pequeño desde donde estaban y aun así tan lleno de vida. Se giró hacia el alíen y reunió el coraje para preguntar algo que había estado reflexionando por un tiempo—. Eh... um, ¿cómo es Irk?

Zim intentó lanzarle una mirada de molestia antes de comenzar a hablar, pero apartó la vista al instante, sin confiar en sí mismo para mantener sus ojos en el otro. El extraño sentimiento cálido que sintió la noche anterior había regresado y no sabía qué hacer con él. La pregunta lo hizo fruncir el ceño y por un momento se preguntó si su enemigo había roto su promesa de no tomar ventaja de su condición, pero solo podía escuchar inocente curiosidad en la voz del otro. Su rostro tampoco mostraba señal de estar engañándolo, así que decidió que podía ser seguro responder, pero no daría mucha información. Además, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto su planeta hogar. Desde la Operación Ruina Inevitable I y su consecuente asignación a Comidortia, a pesar de que como invasor ponía su misión sobre todas las cosas, extrañaba su hogar.

—Si estás intentando obtener información táctica de Zim, debes saber que estás perdiendo el tiempo, larva-humana —comentó como primera cosa, arreglárselas para usar un tono severo.

Luego sus ojos se apartaron de la pantalla y se movieron en dirección donde sabía que estaba su galaxia.

—Irk es… muy diferente de esa bola de tierra que llamas “hogar”. Incluso desde el espacio… es mayormente roja o magenta, dependiendo de la luz —comenzó a responder después de un momento de silencio. Su tono era distante, pero sus hombros se relajaron—. Tiene anillos alrededor, como tu planeta Saturno, sólo que más numerosos. La gravedad es más alta que en la Tierra y la atmósfera es más gruesa. El cielo es rosado en lugar de azul y nuestra estrella es más grande pero menos brillante que tu Sol. Sin mencionar que el mismo planeta está más lejos de él. La única razón por la que Irk no es extremadamente fría es porque nuestra atmósfera es tan gruesa para atrapar el calor.

Sus antenas se levantaron un poco y cambió a una posición menos rígida mientras pausaba por un momento, sus orbes magentas escanearon la pantalla antes de regresar a ver a la distancia.

—En estos días, la mayoría de la superficie está cubierta por edificios artificiales, y tenemos instalaciones en casi cada parte debajo de la superficie de Irk —continuó. Su voz era extrañamente baja comparada con su volumen usual y parecía estar esforzándose por no sonar melancólico—. El planeta solía estar desierto en su mayoría antes de que nuestra civilización se desarrollara y construyéramos edificios siguiendo el esquema de colores y las formas del paisaje irken. Para los ojos de un alíen, las dos cosas podrían verse como fusionadas, pero aún hay áreas intactas de vida salvaje por aquí y allá, y muchos jardines creados artificialmente.

Volteó a ver hacia el humano, con su boca curvada a la sombra de un ceño levemente fruncido. Abrió su boca para preguntarle groseramente a su rival si estaba satisfecho, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta antes de poder decirlas tan pronto noto el asombro por todo el rostro del adolescente. Esos ojos ámbar lo observaban con atención y hambre por saber más información, se atrevía a decir que estaba prestando atención a cada de sus palabras.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Zim. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien lo había escuchado tan atentamente. Tal vez Skoodge cuando estaban entrenando juntos, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Fue halagador para su ego, especialmente porque todo ese interés y esa maravilla provenían de quien juró ser su enemigo. El orgullo lo lleno, era una victoria que demostraba que ese humano en el fondo reconocía la superioridad de Irk, aún si era bajo ese punto de vista. Por otro lado, esa mirada no hizo nada más que avivar la sensación cálida en su pecho y que era cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

—Suena realmente asombroso —admitió Dib con sinceridad, una vez que se dio cuenta que el alíen había terminado de hablar. Había pasado diez buenos segundos mirándolo intensamente, esperando obtener más detalles, y ahora se sentía avergonzado de mostrarse tan entusiasmado. Sin embargo, no había podido evitarlo, mientras más hablaba el irken más fascinación sentía. Además, había algo diferente en sus normalmente locos, crueles y severos ojos del alíen. Una emoción profunda pero suave, lo hacía querer preguntarle si extrañaba su hogar, pero se mordió la lengua porque sabía que Zim lo negaría y se cerraría en el peor de los casos.

— _Por supuesto_ que es asombroso, Dib-cosa. Es _Irk_ —el invasor resopló, como si afirmara el hecho más obvio del universo, y para él lo era. Estaba orgulloso de formar parte de su gente, la devoción a su raza y sus líderes estaba codificada en su PAK—. Así que mostrar admiración es lo _mínimo_ que puedes hacer. ¡Admira su belleza, el progreso y la fuerza de Irk y teme por lo _asombroso_ que es su Imperio!

El humano rodó lo ojos. Allí estaba otra vez, el modo lleno de patriotismo del invasor. Al parecer no importaba si el fenómeno interfería con el comportamiento o la actitud del alíen porque no había nada que pudiera afectar esa parte de su personalidad. La mentalidad puramente irken, compartida incluso por aquellos que eran todo menos bienvenidos entre las filas del Imperio. Deseo de conquistar y destruir, amor por la dominación intergaláctica, una tendencia a la xenofobia y complejo de superioridad. Ellos fueron diseñados genéticamente y programados artificialmente para servir a Irk y a sus líderes en toda orden.

—¿No te cansas de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez? —preguntó, sin pensar en sus palabras. Era una pregunta estúpida y retórica, ya que no había duda en cual sería la respuesta. Zim nunca se cansaba de alabar a su gente e intentar conquistar la Tierra, así como Dib nunca dejaría de defenderla de cualquier amenaza que proveniente del espacio. Sin embargo, estaba comenzando a preguntarse si alguna vez se cansaría de escuchar las palabras de Zim y sus tontos planes. Y si los humanos no terminarían destruyéndose a sí mismos, haciendo que todos sus esfuerzos, sacrificios y humillaciones a los que se había enfrentado fueran en vano.

Los ojos magenta de Zim se entrecerraron mientras miraba a su rival. La piel de Dib se veía más pálida, bañada por la luz de las estrellas y del planeta que ellos estaban orbitando, contrastaba con la oscuridad del espacio y el cabello del propio humano. Sus ojos ámbar observaban fuera del crucero nuevamente, pero el invasor podía verlos claramente a través de las gafas siempre presentes. Su enemigo estaba apoyado ligeramente contra el cristal de la cabina, con su barbilla descansando sobre la palma de su mano y sus piernas incómodamente dobladas en el pequeño espacio. Su postura era más abierta de lo que nunca había estado alrededor del irken y sus defensas estaban bajas, incluso si no era por completo, lo hacía vulnerable al alíen de una forma que el adolescente posiblemente no podía comprender. Sería tan fácil romperlo ahora, derramar su sangre color rubí y ahorcarlo para terminar su miserable y fútil vida, abrirlo y dejar que cada estrella viera lo que estaba oculto debajo de esa pálida piel. Dominarlo y marcarlo como _propiedad de Zim_.

El cuerpo del invasor se movió antes que pudiera darse cuenta. En un instante tenía al humano presionado firmemente contra el vidrio, tenía una mano plantada firmemente en el medio de su pecho para mantenerlo inmóvil y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Sus otros tres dedos con garras estaban cerca de la cara de su enemigo, de una forma casi amenazante. Sus ojos se entrecerraron más y una sonrisa peligrosa y maniática apareció en su rostro, mostrando sus filosos dientes con forma de cremallera. El calor en su pecho se transformó en un fuego ardiente, esparciéndose y haciendo que su piel verdosa y sus antenas temblaran.

—No creas que todo este acto se trate de otro de los ingeniosos planes de Zim para destruir tu planeta —dijo el irken con un tono engreído y divertido. No era una pregunta, sino un hecho—. Crees que no puedo herirte como estoy ahora y que no puedo dañar tu planeta, pero estás _mal_. Aun puedo hacerlo, pero simplemente no tengo ganas. Incluso te diré un secreto, Dib-humano —su rostro se acercó más al de su rival—. No estás del _todo_ mal esta vez. Estoy tomando un descanso de mis planes para dominar la Tierra. Ahora, Zim está enfocado en _conquistarte_.

Dib no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el alíen saltó sobre él. Hace un segundo estaban hablando más o menos de forma civilizada y al siguiente se encontraba con el invasor sobre su regazo y con esas filosas garras cerca de su piel, demasiado para su comodidad. No tenía idea de qué había causado lo que inicialmente interpretó como un ataque, ya que el alíen se veía tan calmado como Zim podría ser un momento antes. No había insultado o provocado al otro de alguna forma, así que la reacción que tuvo fue totalmente inesperada. Luchó un poco al principio, principalmente por instinto, pero eso sólo causó que él irken lo empujara aún más fuerte contra el cristal, así que al final decidió que la mejor forma para no ser asesinado era quedarse quieto y esperar por una apertura de escape. La pequeña área de la cabina no le daba mucho espacio para moverse y habría terminado peor si Zim hubiera elegido sacar sus patas PAK.

Mientras esperaba una ruta escape y se esforzaba por moverse lo menos posible a pesar de su agitación, fue que su cerebro finalmente entendió lo que Zim estaba diciendo. Los ojos del humano, que miraban frenéticamente a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera usar para liberarse, se detuvieron para volver a mirar al otro, encontrándose con los orbes magentas, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Se distrajo al darse cuenta de que podía sentir el aliento fresco del alíen contra su piel, pero su atención estaba centrada en lo que las palabras saliendo de la boca de su enemigo, como para notar las posibles implicaciones que la repentina falta de espacio entre ellos pudiera tener.

Al parecer no había un gran plan más grande detrás de las extrañas acciones del invasor, dejando de lado la influencia del inusual fenómeno espacial que estaban estudiando. El conocimiento de ello alivió un poco la mente del adolescente, porque significaba que no estaba armando un engaño que pudiera concluir con la destrucción de su planeta. Sin embargo, su pequeño alivio desapareció tan pronto escuchó la última frase del alíen,  siendo reemplazado por una mezcla de confusión y miedo. Las palabras eran tan ambiguas y fueron dichas con un tono tan confiado que podría significar cualquier cosa, desde una amenaza de muerte hasta otras interpretaciones que su cerebro se rehusaba a considerar. La mirada escalofriante en el rostro de Zim no ayudaba para saber a qué se refería.

—Zim, ¿qué de…? —empezó a decir lo que parecía entre mitad protesta y súplica, pero ni siquiera terminó de formular la pregunta en su cabeza, porque tan pronto su boca comenzó a formar las palabras, ésta fue silenciada por los labios del irken sobre los suyos.

Los ojos de Dib se abrieron en sorpresa tanto como era físicamente posible y su cabeza chocó violentamente contra el vidrio detrás, el dolor por el golpe se unió al ardor en su pecho cuando las garras de su rival hundiéndose en su piel. Movió sus manos, que habían estado quietas a sus costados, colocándolas sobre los hombros del alíen intentando alejarlo. Sin embargo, todo lo que ganó fue una mordida en su labio inferior por parte de los dientes del invasor, partiéndolo y extrayendo sangre.

Zim soltó un gruñido contra la boca del humano, disgustado con la resistencia que recibió, y explotó el gemido de dolor que el adolescente soltó en respuesta a su mordida para introducir su lengua serpenteante pasando los labios del otro, envolviéndola alrededor de la lengua de Dib, extrayendo un sonido de ahogo por parte de su enemigo. La saliva del humano le quemó un poco, debido mayormente a los químicos que el cuerpo de su rival absorbió con años de exposición a la contaminación de la Tierra, pero la sensación no fue mal recibida. En su lugar, le agregó un poco de emoción a la acción entera, justo como el sabor metálico de la sangre.

El invasor se separó varios minutos después, cuando la falta de oxígeno causó que la resistencia de Dib se volviera cada vez más débil hasta rendirse, con una expresión presumida y realización en el rostro. Su ojos magentas se abrieron de golpe y sus garras soltaron el lugar donde se habían hundido cortando la piel del humano, mientras un grave ronroneo de satisfacción escapaba de su garganta. Una parte de él estaba profundamente disgustada por el intercambio de fluidos, incluso si no fue tan malo como había anticipado, no era como si fuera a admitirlo, ni siquiera de ser torturado. Sin embargo, la manera en la que su rival se resistió al principio hasta finalmente rendirse, lo hizo ser recompensado con un profundo sentimiento de victoria, satisfaciendo la calidez en su pecho y su deseo de conquista. De haber sabido que tal acto habría funcionado tan bien dominando al otro hasta la sumisión, lo habría intentado mucho antes.

Un sonido de alivio escapó de la boca abusada de Dib mientras llenaba sus pulmones con aire para poder volver a respirar apropiadamente. Su cabeza se sentía liviana debido a la falta de oxígeno y sus labios estaban adoloridos. Alzó una mano temblorosa hacia ellos para limpiar los rastros de sangre y saliva, entonces abrió los ojos, atónito. Ni siquiera notó haberlos cerrado. Su mente estaba aturdida intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar, sin ningún éxito, y la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro del irken solo incrementaba el enojo que crecía dentro de él. ¿Por qué ese idiota estaba tan contento? ¿Tenía una idea de lo que sus acciones significaban, o al menos lo que se _suponía_ que significaban?

—¡¿Qué mierda, Zim?! —exclamó demasiado escéptico como para mostrar su verdadera furia, aún jadeando levemente. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero hacía lo mejor para evitar reconocer ese hecho—. ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

El irken alzó una ceja.

—Te conquisté —dijo sin titubear, sonando otra vez como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio.

Él adolescente lanzó un resoplido exasperado y alzó sus manos al aire.

—¿Cómo…? No, no me _conquistaste_. ¡Me _besaste_ , idiota! —respondió, preguntándose si sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de explicarle todo al alíen, quien nunca pareció mostrar mucho interés en entender las costumbres de la raza humana, al menos no superficialmente—. Eso es un… ritual de apareamiento. No tiene nada que ver con conquistar. Expresa afecto y no… lo que sea que intentaras de transmitir —era mucho más complicado que eso, pero ni siquiera consideró decir más detalles. No le ayudaría en dejar claro su punto. Sin embargo, una voz traicionera en su mente seguía susurrando que su rival había tenido éxito en imponer su dominio a través del acto, incluso si era probable que no tuviera idea de lo estaba haciendo.

Zim se cruzó de brazos, mirando al humano con un gesto desinteresado.

—Sé lo que es un “beso”, Dib-larva. He visto muchas veces cómo los humanos inmundos participan en esa actividad. Tanto en la escuela como fuera de ella, y también en esos estúpidos programas que ve GIR cuando ese “mono aterrador” no está en la televisión. Hice mis investigaciones cuando Tak apareció el día festivo del puerco-amor —soltó un leve gruñido cuando pronunció el nombre de la otra irken, las memorias de cómo ella intentó robar su planeta lo hicieron cerrar sus manos en puños. Esa horrible fémina. ¿Cómo se atrevió a pensar que podría robar la misión del asombroso Zim? _Tonta_. Era verdad que ella casi lo consigue y que se vio forzado a trabajar con los hermanos Membrana para derrotarla, pero esos eran detalles insignificantes.

—Así que soy consciente de los rituales de apareamiento —concluyó en un tono más calmado con la satisfacción regresando a su voz—. Sin embargo, sé que eso de “besar” difícilmente es usado _solo_ para demostrar afecto. ¡Así que no trates de confundirme, larva-humana! —gritó lo último en la cara del humano, clavando una garra sobre el otro sin traspasar su ropa—. ¡Porque Zim no es un tonto! ¡Me di cuenta de lo que he estado haciendo estos tres días! Te di regalos, compartí comida contigo y vimos películas. ¡Y esta noche te he llevado a uno de los lugares que te gustan! Por lo tanto, te he _conquistado_. ¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer es someterte a Zim!

Dib quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos después del discurso del alíen. Tenía que admitir que por esta vez quizá subestimó el conocimiento del irken sobre la Tierra. No ocurría muy seguido, pero también era verdad que el invasor había estado en el planeta durante casi cuatro años. Tenía que aprender algunas cosas, además, aunque el otro permanecía enfado principalmente en sus planes destructivos, a menudo había mostrado curiosidad por aquello que no entendía. Aun así era raro pensar que su rival fuera un “experto”, si esa era la palabra correcta, cuando se trataba de _cortejar_ a alguien, pero ahora que lo pensaba eso era exactamente lo que Zim había estado haciendo sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, aún estaba convencido de que su enemigo estaba totalmente confundido porque el significado de sus acciones, toda la cosa de _cortejar_ y su objetivo de “conquistarlo”, no encajaban. No de forma que un humano pudiera interpretarlas, al menos. Por otro lado, no sabía nada acerca de los rituales de apareamiento irken, asumiendo que los tenían y si incluso sabían lo que “amor” significaba.

Y otro pensamiento, que no había llegado a él hasta entonces, lo golpeó. Zim había _robado_ su primer beso. Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente al mismo tiempo que algún tipo de desesperación lo inundaba. Nunca le había dado tanta importancia a esas cosas, porque estaba demasiado ocupado persiguiendo lo paranormal y al mismo alíen como para preocuparse en chicas y citas, pero seguía siendo un adolescente varón y estaba consciente de lo que los demás esperaban de él. Perder tu primer beso por culpa de un ser de otro mundo, uno que era su enemigo sobre todas las cosas, lo ponía en un nuevo nivel en la escala de “fenómeno” y eso sonaba inquietantemente _apropiado_. Después de todo, siempre había escogido perseguir monstruos en lugar de salir con humanos y, por más horrible que sonara, además de Gaz y su padre, Zim era la única persona estable en su vida.

—Zim, acabas de admitir que no tenías idea de lo que estabas haciendo durante estos tres días hasta ahora —señaló, preparándose por otra de sus interminables discusiones e intentando distraerse de su propia comprensión. Este no era el momento para tener esos pensamientos. Debía dejarlos para cuando estuviera solo en su habitación.

No pudo evitar restregar su pulgar contra su labio. El beso había sido descuidado y el invasor, en su emocionante intento de imponerse, casi lo ahogaba con esa extraña lengua suya, lo que demostraba que el otro era tan inexperto como él, pero no fue _completamente_ horrible, descartando el disgusto que nació por el hecho de que era _Zim_. La boca del irken sabía dulce, el sabor casi lo hizo recordar la soda que bebió la noche anterior y el invasor había puesto en el beso la loca concentración egoísta que caracterizaba sus planes, lo que había hecho que la experiencia fuera increíblemente _intensa_.

—¡ _Mientes_! —exclamó Zim, iracundo, sacándolo del extraño giro que habían tomado sus pensamientos—. ¡Yo siempre sé lo que hago, inmundo cerdo humano!

Le tomó un momento a Dib darse cuenta de a lo que su rival se refería, pero esta vez no pudo evitar frotar sus sienes en un gesto de exasperación.

—Cálmate, no estoy tratando de insultarte. Sólo digo que esta… esta cosa afectándote no te permite pensar con rectitud*—intentó explicar una vez más, mordiendo su lengua cuando sintió la necesidad de reír histéricamente cuando sin ninguna intención hizo un juego de palabras. Maldita sea, parecía que en ese momento su cerebro estaba tan jodido como el del invasor—. No estabas planeando, um, “conquistarme” hasta ahora. No de esta forma. Es solo que esta cosa te hace actuar amable conmigo y ya que estamos más cerca de la fuente, los efectos son más poderosos y te hacen querer actuar… aún _más amigable_. Es por eso que sentiste el impulso de besarme.

Por un momento, Zim lo miro sospechosamente, pero luego asintió reticente. La larva-humana tenía un punto, por más que odiara admitirlo. El sentimiento cálido se había hecho más fuerte conforme se acercaban a la fuente de la radiación y eso podría explicar sus repentinos y vergonzosos impulsos. Su PAK los modificó lo mejor que pudo para ajustarlos a su mentalidad y así poder comprenderlos, volviéndolos una retorcida necesidad de invadir y poseer al humano, justo como quería hacerlo con su planeta.

El adolescente tomó el silencio del otro como aprobación, animándolo a seguir.

—Deberías terminar de recolectar la información que necesitas y construir algo tecnológico que te proteja de esta cosa, entonces regresaremos a la normalidad y nunca volveremos a hablar de esto —concluyó sonando ligeramente esperanzado. Sería lo mejor para los dos. Aunque podría divertirse mucho humillando al invasor por _cortejarlo_ , de esa forma podría recordar constantemente que se besaron y eso era aún peor que el abrazo que compartieron cuando hicieron explotar a Keef—. ¿Te parece?

—Sí, Dib-humano. Siéntete honrado, porque esta vez el asombroso Zim está de acuerdo contigo —el irken respondió, gruñendo un momento, y retirándose del regazo del humano conde había estado sentado la conversación entera, regresando a su lugar frente a la computadora. No estaba seguro de si su renuencia se debía a tener que estar de acuerdo con su rival o al hecho de que había tenido que alejarse y renunciar a su plan de conquistar al otro. El último pensamiento lo perturbó, pero sabía que era una posibilidad segura. Era mejor que se enfocará en los datos—. El material que los sensores recolectaron de la anomalía es suficiente. Podemos volver a tu estúpido planeta.

Dib se limitó a asentir, no confiando en sí mismo para decir algo más y arriesgarse a comenzar otra pelea. En lugar de eso, dirigió su mirada hacia la vista, deseando admirar tanto como fuera posible antes de que volvieran a entrar en la atmósfera terrestre, y abrazó sus piernas. No había notado que Zim había estado sobre él todo ese tiempo, hasta que su rival se apartó y ahora casi sentía como si algo faltara. Sacudió su cabeza. Quizá porque estaban cerca, la anomalía también estaba afectando su cerebro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la traductora:
> 
> ¡Y aquí lo tienen amigos! Mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora, porque hay otro, pero aún no llegamos. 7u7


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola gente!
> 
> Siento el retraso. Quería postear el capítulo antes del fin de semana, pero estuve súper ocupada y no pude terminar a tiempo. El siguiente capítulo lo postearé antes de que se acabe esta semana, ¡y es una promesa que quiero mantener!
> 
> De cualquier forma, como dije antes, este capítulo es una continuación del anterior y, finalmente, vamos a entrar a evento principal del primer arco. Y estoy escribiendo a los Más Altos otra vez (está vez sí recordé mencionarlos xD). No estoy completamente segura de que los esté haciendo bien, pero gosh, me encanta escribir de ellos. ¡Son muy divertidos! ¿Opiniones?
> 
> Como es usual, quiero agradecer a mis lectores por su interés. Ustedes podrán estar cansados de que lo diga, ¡pero significa tanto para mí! Si tienen algún comentario u observación, por favor, háganmelo saber, ¡me encanta leerlos!
> 
> Y, como siempre pero aún muy, MUY importante, ¡quiero agradecer personalmente a androidromance and Selbarm por sus comentarios en el último capítulo! En serio, les quiero, de verdad.
> 
> Estoy dispuesta a recibir preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos). ¡Los comentarios constructivos son oro para la inspiración!
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

El viaje de vuelta a la base de Zim fue en silencio y más rápido que el viaje hacia el espacio, ya que esta vez el alíen empujó los motores a arrancar tanto como era posible. De nuevo, el invasor evitaba tener contacto visual con Dib, y esta vez el humano hizo lo mismo. La incomodidad que dejó el beso aún era palpable entre ellos, por lo que ignorarse mutuamente era la mejor manera de evitar el tema. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse únicamente hasta que el adolescente estaba afuera de la extraña casa y se giró para ver al alíen, sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo antes de irse.

—Gracias por… eh, llevarme al espacio. Fue agradable. Eso sin contar el… ya sabes —dijo, sonando y notándose extremadamente inquieto, con un ligero temblor en su voz. Aclaró su garganta y continuó—. Así que, ¿debo suponer que la próxima vez que te vea, serás la basura espacial de siempre? —insultos, excelente. Eso era un territorio más familiar.

Zim lo observó por un momento, como si lo estuviera estudiando y pensando algo en la profundidad de su mente alienígena.

—Me desharé de este estúpido problema de inmediato. Eres un tonto si dudas de mis maravillosas habilidades, mono terrícola —exclamó elevando la voz al final, pero no había verdadera ira en su tono. Se balanceó sobre sus tobillos ligeramente y su voz se volvió más calmada—. De nada, Dib. _Nunca_ esperes que haga algo como esto otra vez. Ahora retira tu molesta presencia de mi base. Zim tiene trabajo que hacer.

El adolescente estaba sorprendido por la respuesta a su agradecimiento, pero decidió no hacer comentario de ello. Después de todo, para ese momento él ya sabía que era la anomalía la que decía eso y ya habían compartido demasiados inconvenientes para una noche. Se limitó a asentir, sintiéndose satisfecho y más tranquilo, y se giró sobre sus tobillos.

—Buenas noches, Zim —comentó a su rival, alzando su brazo lo suficiente para hacer un ademán de una despedida rápida antes meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y comenzar su camino mientras la puerta se cerraba de un golpe detrás de él.

Dib se encorvó ligeramente hacia adelante y aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos. La mañana se aproximaba, pero el aire seguía estando frío y solo llevaba puesta su pijama debajo. Quería regresar a su casa y dormir un poco, tanto porque estaba cansado como porque era la mejor forma de evitar pensar. Quería hacer lo que sugirió al irken, solo olvidar esa noche y todo lo que pasó en los días anteriores, pero no era tan fácil. Podría haberlo hecho, con un poco de empeño y si el invasor no lo hubiera besado, pero aquello último era difícil de quitar de su mente, especialmente porque aquello había sido una experiencia tanto traumatizante como reveladora.

Soltó un gruñido bajo. Tal vez esta locura repentina se debía al hecho de haber entrado a la pubertad y, mientras su mentalidad era más adulta y madura comparada a sus compañeros, su cuerpo era un desastre hormonal que demandaba nuevas experiencias y deseos urgentes. Recordar la ardiente posesividad que vio en los orbes magenta de Zim antes de que lo besara le hacía sentir cosas extrañas e intensas. En esos momentos él se había convertido en el único pensamiento de un ser que había viajado a través del universo y había vivido por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Eso era _halagador_ , incluso si el invasor había hablado de ello en términos de conquista y sumisión como era usual. No cambiaba el hecho de que él, aún si fue temporalmente, había tomado el lugar de lo que generalmente su rival ponía por sobre todas las cosas. El lugar de su misión, de sus órdenes, de su obligación hacia los Más Altos. No pudo dejarlo intacto.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente y vio a las estrellas. No era como si de repente le gustara Zim. Aún detestaba a esa peste espacial justo como lo hacía antes de que todo este desastre comenzara, pero había visto rasgos de la personalidad del alíen que no sabía que estaban ahí y habían captado su interés. Nunca había querido saber qué clase de _persona_ era el irken antes, ya que lo veía como nada más que una amenaza para la Tierra, hasta ese momento. El invasor era fascinante porque era un alíen, pero de ahí en fuera no era nada más que su enemigo y el objetivo de su odio. Habían sido aliados reacios un par de veces y Dib sabía que ellos, si querían, podían trabajar bien juntos, aún si ocurría pocas veces, pero eso había sido solo un hecho aburrido en la mente del adolescente. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía la vaga idea de qué significaría ser _amigo_ de Zim, que el alíen sintiera algo diferente a odio o disgusto. Y que él mismo sintiera algo más que el desprecio y la insana obsesión que tenía por el alíen. El saberlo le abrió las puertas a un mundo de posibilidades que Dib no estaba seguro de querer explorar.

En su rostro se formó una expresión de determinación. No debería estar divagando esos pensamientos. No importaba. Pronto Zim volvería a ser el mismo e intentaría conquistar el planeta de nuevo. Ellos volverían a su rutina usual y todo volvería a la normalidad. Tal vez entonces él podría deshacerse de esas ideas ridículas y vacías. O al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

Zim no perdió tiempo, tan pronto Dib se fue, se encaminó directo a su laboratorio y comenzó a introducir la información que recolectó en la computadora, pidiéndole que hiciera un análisis completo. Era obvio que las radiaciones no siempre habían estado ahí, así que supuso que tarde o temprano éstas desaparecerían, pero no podía permitirse esperar a que se dispersaran. No después de lo que pasó en el crucero Voot. Eso había sido peor que haber quedado como idiota frente a los Más Altos. Esa locura tenía que parar antes de que el lunes llegara y se viera forzado a interactuar con su rival y los otros humanos otra vez. Crearía una adición para instalarla en su PAK, así podría filtrar la radiación fuera de él y protegerse. No era un procedimiento de los más ortodoxos, y tampoco era algo exactamente legal, pero era la solución más eficiente y rápida que podía pensar en ese momento.

Mientras esperaba por los resultados, dio golpecitos con sus dedos a un lado de la consola, tratando de calmar su impaciencia e impedir que todos sus pensamientos regresaran a lo que su mente ya había etiquetado como el “extraño accidente”. Había _besado_ a un _humano_. Ni siquiera había planeado hacerlo con esa chica, que más tarde resultó tratarse de Tak en un disfraz, para obtener más información de los rituales de apareamiento humano iría tan lejos como para hacer _eso_. No es como si la irken lo hubiera permitido de todos modos, y aún si sintió una pizca de mórbida curiosidad al ver a los humanos tratando de comerse los rostros mutuamente en los corredores de la Hi Skool, por lo general sus emociones ante  el acto habían sido de puro y completo disgusto. ¿Las radiaciones podrían haberlo dañado tan mal para casi hacerlo _disfrutar_ tal acto? ¿Con _Dib_ de todas las personas? ¿O había algo más detrás de todo el asunto? ¿Algo que se había rehusado a considerar hasta ese momento? Después de todo, asumió que la anomalía le hizo producir químicos que habían sido los únicos responsables de su comportamiento absurdo. ¿Pero qué si el desequilibrio en la química de su cuerpo trajo algo que ya había estado ahí, enterrado bajo su codificación, acondicionamiento y entrenamiento?

Dejo salir un sonido de descontento. Se rehusaba a considerar esa posibilidad, era simplemente ridículo. Tenía problemas más graves de los que preocuparse. Por ejemplo, si la noticia del evento llegara a cualquiera de su propia raza. Sería una desgracia, tanto como invasor como irken. Su gente había descartado esas actividades primitivas desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando comenzaron a producir los smeets de forma artificial y se concentraron en construir su Imperio. Era inaudito que un irken formara parte voluntariamente y sin un segundo objetivo en tales actividades, especialmente con el miembro de una raza inferior, con pocas y ninguna excepción.

El ceño fruncido del alíen se acentuó.  Hubo veces en las cuales la misión de un invasor requería usar métodos extremos y no convencionales para infiltración, pero eso era todo. Un sacrificio hecho en el nombre del Imperio. Después de todo, los soldados irken, con Zim incluido, eran entrenados para enfrentar cualquier tipo de cosa alienígena, desde los más temibles hasta los más desagradables. Y el ritual del beso humano definitivamente caía en la segunda categoría. Sin embargo, eso no era una excusa para sus acciones ya que no tenían relevancia en su tarea. A menos que considerara seriamente intentar “persuadir”, poniéndolo en términos terrestres, a su rival con la intención de deshacerse de él y, consecuentemente, del obstáculo principal entre él y la conquista del planeta.

El invasor se mantuvo pensativo por un momento, considerando la idea cuidadosamente, pero al final sacudió su cabeza e hizo una mueca. Eso sería una estrategia tonta que nunca funcionará. Seguramente podía pensar en un plan más eficiente, menos humillante y más confiable de cómo deshacerse del fastidioso humano. El hecho de haber considerado algo así mostraba lo afectado que estaba por la radiación. Una vez que el dispositivo estuviera listo e instalado, todo volvería a estar claro en su mente. Sus metas, sus planes, sus prioridades.

—Amo, el análisis ha sido completado —anunció la computadora en ese instante, ofreciéndole una distracción apropiada del tema tan incómodo que sus pensamientos estaban rondando—. ¿Gusta visualizarlos ahora?

—Sí. Pon la pantalla —ordenó el irken, alejándose de la consola y sentándose en su silla. Una nueva serie de números y letras comenzaron a fluir frente a sus ojos. Sus hipótesis de que las radiaciones interferían con su PAK fueron confirmadas por los resultados. Algunas de las lecturas parecían apuntar la presencia de un campo de plasma alrededor de Venus, junto con la alta concentración de radiación, explicando el porqué de su errante comportamiento, lo cual desencadenó emociones e instintos que deberían haber sido suprimidos o removidos.

Zim frotó una mano enguantada en la parte superior de su cabeza, pensativo. Tenía que volver a Venus para averiguar excatamente lo que había causado tal fenómeno, una vez que estuviera protegido de los efectos. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con la última tormenta geomagnética. La estrella terrestre ya le había dado algunos problemas en el pasado, interfiriendo con algunas de sus herramientas, aún si el impacto era mínimo. Como sea, si no encontraba una explicación para la anomalía, siempre podría explotar a Venus, ya que sus radiaciones parecían ser incapaces de dispersarse rápidamente porque quedaban atrapadas en la gruesa atmósfera del planeta.

Sus dedos se movieron con velocidad en el teclado mientras escribía la información para el dispositivo que intentaba construir.

—Computadora, pon en marcha una simulación y resalta cualquier posible consecuencia de conectar esta pieza de equipo a los sistemas del PAK —ordenó una vez que terminó, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla—. Siéntete libre de ajustar los parámetros para hacerlo más eficiente si es necesario. También me gustaría saber sugerencias de cuál sería el mejor lugar para instalarlo.

—Mientras me siento conmovida por el hecho de que me permita un poco de iniciativa, amo, ¿debería recordarle que los Cerebros Control no toleran ninguna modificación personal al PAK que asignaron a cada individuo irken? —señaló la máquina, diciendo en voz alta los pensamientos que cruzaron la mente del invasor no hace algunos momentos atrás—. Es una acción demasiado atrevida, incluso para usted.

Zim le lanzó a la pantalla una mirada ligeramente molesta.

—Estoy consciente de ello. Es una solución temporal hasta que le informe a los Más Altos de la situación y las precauciones que fui forzado a tomar —respondió moviendo una mano desdeñosamente. No creía que sus líderes le dijeran algo cuando explicara las razones detrás de sus acciones—. Para ese punto ellos serán capaces de encontrar una solución oficial y decirme qué hacer al respecto —se cruzó de brazos—. Ahora, por favor, la simulación.

La computadora vaciló, casi tentada a insistir, pero al final se rindió. Mientras que su maestro podría estar más dispuesto a escuchar a los demás por su condición actual, no se había vuelto menos obstinado, o menos ciego de cual era la verdad de su condición. Además, el irken había sido capaz de sobrevivir al exilio y la Evaluación de Existencia, después de haber causado la muerte de dos Más Altos, el Día de la Terrible Sobrecarga Dolorosa Parte I _y_ II. Sin mencionar que fue la razón de la desastrosa falla en la Operación Ruina Inevitable I. Esta vez también sería capaz de manejar las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

—Programando simulación —dijo simplemente momentos después de revisar la nueva información, junto con una representación holográfica del PAK de Zim, claramente descubierto para que los mecanismos internos fueran visibles. El nuevo dispositivo estaba señalado en un color rojizo para hacerlo destacar—. Mis cálculos muestran que si lo construye lo más pequeño posible y es puesto en la superficie externa del PAK, conectándolo únicamente a la fuente de energía principal, la posibilidad de que haya efectos secundarios será mínima o inexistente. Me tome la libertad de recalibrar ligeramente las frecuencias.

El invasor asintió satisfecho. Eso era lo suficientemente bueno. No, era perfecto, era _ingenioso_. No es que haya dudado, pues fue _su_ plan después de todo.

—Muy bien, computadora. Vamos a trabajar entonces —dijo levantándose y tomando las gafas de protección que uno de los brazos mecánicos le ofreció sin pedirlos—. Tenemos mucho que hacer y quiero terminar lo antes posible —se acercó a uno de los comunicadores portátiles y lo encendió, materializando la imagen de su unidad SIR en la pequeña pantalla—. GIR, baja al laboratorio, necesito tu colaboración.

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó el robot, pasando temporalmente al Modo de Servicio, antes de regresar a su color original y se echara a reír. El sonido continuó aun después de que se cortara la comunicación, haciéndose más fuerte mientras sus asistente se acercaba al laboratorio por uno de los tubos, saliendo a toda velocidad por uno de los paneles del techo y cayendo sobre el alíen, causando que ambos se chocaran contra el piso.

Zim rodó los ojos y empujó a GIR, quien continuaba riendo alegremente, antes de tomar al robot del brazo.

—Detén tus tonterías, estúpida pieza de metal. Necesito que te concentres —ordenó, pero no pateó ni golpeó al otro como usualmente hacía. El hecho de que ni siquiera tuviera el impulso lo frustró aún más—. El trabajo que tenemos que lograr es _vital_ para la misión. Y para mi cordura, ¡¿entiendes?!

—¡Sí, amo! —exclamó felizmente la unidad SIR, mientras intentaba tocar las gafas de protección del irken, recibiendo un golpe en su mano por la acción. El gesto, en lugar de desanimarlo, causó una nueva oleada de hilaridad.

El invasor gruñó suavemente pero continuó llevando a su loco ayudante hacia su espacio de trabajo. Las siguientes horas serían muy, pero muy largas.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

El dispositivo estuvo listo en cuestión de cuatro horas. El proceso hubiera tomado menos tiempo si no se hubiera forzado a trabajar en los muy pequeños componentes, para que así el tamaño pudiera ser reducido tanto como fuera posible, y también si GIR no hubiera pasado la mitad del tiempo jugando con las herramientas de Zim. El robot le había estado pasando las equivocadas porque creía que era divertido, por lo que se vio forzado a decir “por favor” cada vez que necesitaba que le pasara o hiciera algo, moviendo continuamente la lupa que alíen estaba usando para trabajar.

El irken estaba fuertemente tentado de enviarlo lejos, preocupado de que pudiera arruinar todo el procedimiento, pero la unidad SIR comenzaba a llorar cada vez que le pedía que se fuera del laboratorio, por lo que termino haciéndolo quedarse hasta que el dispositivo estuviera listo. Para este punto, le dijo que habían hecho un buen trabajo y que deberían celebrar con algunos waffles. Por suerte, eso fue suficiente para enviar a GIR al piso superior, gritando emocionado sobre hacerlos con forma de cerditos. No quería a ese loco robot cerca de su PAK una vez que lo abriera.

La siguiente parte hizo que el invasor se sintiera un poco nervioso, comenzando cuando desconecto el artefacto de su espalda y lo abrió. Tenía que hacerlo rápido por obvias razones y tan solo eso era presión suficiente, sin mencionar el hecho que a pesar de estar más que seguro acerca de su plan, la idea de poner sus manos en algo que sólo los Cerebros Control tenían autorización de hacer modificaciones no le agradaba del todo. Por una vez, la computadora le ayudó obedientemente, sin hacer comentarios sarcásticos o insultos sutiles, por lo que lograron terminar en menos de dos minutos.

Zim sintió que podía volver a respirar cuando el PAK volvió a su lugar correspondiente, conectado a su cuerpo, y se permitió relajarse un poco, tomándose un momento antes de ordenar que se activara el componente recién instalado. El dispositivo vibró en su espalda, y el invasor sintió una ligera descarga eléctrica correr a través de su cuerpo, mientras las radiaciones comenzaron a filtrarse fuera de él. Sus pensamientos se aclararon, los impulsos incontrolables y las raras emociones se desvanecieron lentamente, junto con la extraña energía acumulada en su cuerpo, dejándolo únicamente con los vergonzosos recuerdos de los últimos tres días.

—Necesitaré toneladas de tiza limpiadora para lavar mi boca —fue la primera cosa que salió de sus labios una vez que el proceso de desintoxicación terminó, con una mueca sombría en su rostro. Sin embargo, su expresión de disgusto no duró mucho, ya que decidió que la mejor manera de lidiar con lo que pasó era fingir que nunca había pasado en primer lugar, entonces su gesto cambió a uno triunfante—. ¡Tiemblen, sucios cerdos terrícolas! ¡El asombroso Zim está de vuelta y los llevaré a su _ruina_! —exclamó, con las manos en su cadera antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás soltando una risa maniática y malévola.

La computadora lo observó hacerlo por los siguientes siete minutos, antes de fingir una tos educadamente, decidiendo que había tenido suficiente. Considerándolo, ya extrañaba la versión amable de su amo. Era espeluznante, pero al menos era menos impulsivo y menos tonto que el original.

—Señor, creo que le gustaría informarle a los Más Altos de lo que pasó —sugirió, no porque quisiera ayudar, sino porque durante esas transmisiones las risas provenían de todos excepto del irken más bajo. No era sorprendente, ya que se divertían a su costa. Además, verlo inflar el pecho con orgullo y lleno de apreciación que no existía, incapaz de ver el desprecio que sus líderes sentían hacia él, era mucho mejor que escucharlo alardear.

—¡Lo sé! No necesito que me lo recuerdes, estúpida bola de circuitos —gruño agresivo el invasor, aun si la verdad era que casi lo había olvidado—. Apúrate, contáctalos y deja de hacer que Zim pierda su precioso tiempo. Apuesto a que están ansiosos por oír de mí.

La máquina dejó salir una serie de ruidos eléctricos, sin molestarse en traducirlos en palabras y contradecir las suposiciones del irken. _Eso_ hubiera sido una verdadera pérdida de tiempo y, además, sólo se habría ganado más insultos. Estaba segura que, un día, Zim se daría cuenta de la verdad y para ese punto se arrepentiría de no haberla escuchado y a todos los demás que habían intentado hacerlo abrir los ojos, por diferentes razones.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

_En la Inmensa…._

Púrpura se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón en los cuartos privados de él y Rojo, comiendo un puñado de palomitas tras otro.

—Sabes, ha pasado un tiempo desde que expulsamos a alguien por la cabina de aire —comentó de la nada, con una expresión pensativa que pronto desapareció apenas llenó su boca con más palomitas—. ¿Por qué será?

El otro al mando ni siquiera lo miró, manteniendo sus ojos rubíes fijos en la pantalla frente a él. Casi no escuchó lo que el otro Alto había dicho, demasiado absorto en el videojuego que estaba jugando. Le había pedido a Púrpura que se uniera a él, pero su compañero parecía más interesado en devorar sus raciones de bocadillos. No es como si importara, el nivel que estaba pasando era lo suficientemente difícil para ser entretenido incluso sin un compañero de juego.

 _—_ Lanzamos a ese idiota que accidentalmente tiró tu comida ayer —señaló distraído, arqueando su cuerpo como si su posición de alguna manera pudiera influir al personaje en la pantalla—. No ha sido _tanto_ tiempo, Púrpura. Y no podemos seguir expulsando a los miembros de la tripulación por las cabinas de aire. ¿Quién manejaría la nave si sólo quedamos nosotros?

—Aun así es mucho —se quejó el otro en voz baja, aún si en el fondo admitiera que su compañero tenía un punto—. Deberíamos instalar algunos criaderos a bordo, así podemos reemplazar a los que lanzamos al espacio o matamos por cualquier otra razón.

Esta vez Rojo apartó sus ojos del juego para lanzarle una mirada, como para asegurarse de que el otro hablaba en serio.

—A veces tienes unas ideas extrañas e _idiotas_ al mismo tiempo. ¿Estás consciente de eso? —comentó incrédulo—. No te golpearé porque mis manos están ocupadas, pero considérate golpeado.

Púrpura rodó sus largos orbes, molesto, pero decidió no responder. El hecho de que el otro Alto hubiera desviado su mirada de la pantalla para verlo, a pesar de su evidente concentración en la partida, significaba que estaba hablando en serio y que no era buena idea provocarlo más.

—Como sea, Rojo —murmuró, cambiando de posición a una más cómoda en su asiento—. ¿Sabes qué nunca parece ser suficientemente? El tiempo que pasa entre cada vez que Zim nos llama.

La mueca de concentración en el rostro de Rojo por un momento se relajó en una pequeña sonrisa. El invasor defectuoso era la primera cosa con la que él y su compañero habían creado una conexión, años atrás cuando aún estaban entrenando para ser irkens de élite.

—El único tiempo que sería aceptable cada vez que llama es “nunca más”. Algún día lo lograremos, no te preocupes. Apenas terminemos con este cuadrante de la galaxia, nos desharemos de él de una vez por todas.

—Esa es la única conversación con él que sí espero tener —asintió Púrpura, sonando extremadamente animado. Comió más palomitas antes de ofrecerle la bolsa de papel a su compañero—. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará? —preguntó especulativo, después de un momento de silencio.

Rojo presionó el botón de pausa y bajó el control, girando su cuerpo para encarar al otro Alto mientras tomaba la bolsa de palomitas.

—¿Tú qué piensas? Vamos a decirle que es _defectuoso_. Una desgracia pequeña e incompetente para nuestra especie. Que todos lo odian y que hemos estado jugando con él por años. Que su misión era una mentira, que se suponía que nunca encontrara un planeta y que no lo enviamos para conquistar la Tierra sino para que _muriera_ en el espacio. También que nosotros hicimos que los Cerebros Control le hicieran una Evaluación de Existencia, esperando que lo eliminaran porque, ya sabes, eso sería lo mejor para todos. Oh, y necesitamos mencionar que lo único que lo salvó fue que su PAK es _tan_ defectuoso que _infectó_ a los Cerebros Control con su locura —su tono de volvía cada vez más cruel y burlón conforme listaba los hechos—. No se lo tomará bien. Incluso es posible que no nos creerá, es un hecho.

Púrpura asintió, viéndose absolutamente emocionado por la imagen que su compañero describió para él.

—Sí, porque él es _así_ de tonto. Quiero decir, de verdad cree que nos _agrada_ , que lo _valoramos_ —bufó—. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser _tan_ ciego? La arrogancia es un rasgo justificado para nuestra raza, pero Zim no tiene razón para estar orgulloso de sí mismo. Nunca ha logrado nada más que fallas en su insignificante existencia.  Y es muy bajito también, un verdadero desperdicio de espacio.

—No te preocupes, tan pronto como se dé cuenta que no bromeamos, lo golpeará con todo. Y eso lo _destruirá_ —finalizó Rojo y su leve sonrisa se convirtió en una completa sonrisa malévola—. Eso será más satisfactorio que ver la destrucción de miles planetas inútiles.

—Aw, Rojo, si tan solo fueras así de bueno con las palabras como cuando hablamos con el público —Púrpura se burló, ganándose una mirada asesina de su acompañante seguido de un golpe en el pecho, lo cual solo le hizo reír más fuerte y abiertamente.

Rojo soltó un gruñido ante su ataque inefectivo, pero pronto se unió a la risa del otro Alto, como si ambos imaginaran la expresión en la cara de Zim tan pronto supiera la verdad y no pudiera negarlo. Eso sería una victoria que merecía una gran fiesta de celebración. Incluso podrían hacer un día festivo nacional para todos los irkens. Después de todo, no era como si todos los días pudieras deshacerte de la mayor amenaza que el Imperio haya enfrentado jamás, después de los Meekrobs.

Estaban tan ocupados en su conversación que ninguno había notado la luz parpadeante en la consola de la computadora principal al otro lado del cuarto, lo que señalaba que había una transmisión entrante. Púrpura había silenciado las alarmas y el canal que conectaba la habitación con la cámara principal de la nave. El comando sólo podría ser anulado en caso de emergencia, lo cual les había asegurado tener a los dos gobernantes un momento de paz lejos del resto de la tripulación.

El técnico que había intentado contactarlos para informarles de la llamada no recibió una respuesta y había tomado el silencio como alguna forma de aprobación, por lo que envió la llamada abriendo un canal directo a la Tierra en la gran pantalla a sus espaldas, justo cuándo Púrpura había empezado a preguntarle a Rojo sobre la posible reacción de Zim a la verdad.

El momento de silencio que siguió luego de las risas de los dos alíens junto, con el movimiento del líder de ojos morado para tomar la consola de videojuegos, fue interrumpido abruptamente por una voz que hizo eco por la habitación, con un ligero y casi imperceptible temblor en ella, que los hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Mis Altos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Una disculpa por no actualizar la semana pasada. Hubo algunos inconvenientes y no pude postear y hoy llego corriendo a publicar esto. Sí, aún es jueves donde vivo, así que sí cuenta(?)
> 
> En fin, retomaremos las publicaciones regulares UwU


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> Como prometí, ¡publiqué un poco más rápido ésta vez! Por cierto, si prefieren que deje de escribir tanto antes de cada capítulo, pueden decirme. No me ofenderé, lo prometo xD o pueden simplemente ignorarlo. Eso sirve también ^^”
> 
> Así que éste capítulo es sobre la reacción de Zim después de descubrir accidentalmente la verdad. Siempre me imagine que su reacción sería algo… extrema, si él algún día comprendiera la realidad de su condición sin tener que negarlo. Esto es lo que pienso. Primero la negación, luego enojo y al final depresión básicamente. ¡Ustedes me harán saber lo que piensan! Solo una pequeña advertencia, el asunto se volverá bastante sombrío.
> 
> Ahora, gracias a todos mis lectores por su interés y sus kudos. Saber que alguien está leyendo esto y le esta gustando mi trabajo me mantiene escribiendo. ¡Me encantaría saber lo que piensan de eso también!  
> Y, como nunca dejare de hacerlo, quiero ofrecer un agradecimiento personal a quienes me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior: Selbarm. ¡Eres el combustible de mi inspiración!
> 
> Estoy dispuesta a recibir preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos). ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

Todo comienza con el accidente de unos waffles llenos de sabor, seguido de una coincidencia a la radioactividad, lo que le llevó a la situación actual y que resultó ser la causa de tales eventos aleatorios. El primer impulso de Zim, cuando su transmisión fue aceptada, había sido llamar la atención de sus líderes para hacer notar su presencia, ya que los dos estaban dándole la espalda a la pantalla y parecían ajenos al hecho de que estaba ahí. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir su boca y hablar, escuchó a Púrpura preguntar en voz alta en tono pensativo: “¿Cómo crees que se lo tomara?”.

Eso había sido suficiente para que el pequeño alíen se detuviera. No estaba seguro del tema que discutían sus Altos, pero sonaba importante. Incluso algo _oficial_ , a pesar de que la conversación tenía lugar en sus cámaras privadas, al menos eso dedujo de lo que veía. Había una parte de él que, por razones que realmente no le importaba saber, insistía en saludar y dejar de espiarlos. Sin embargo, por el otro lado, tenía que admitir que estaba _curioso_. Una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente, tal vez era su ego o su instinto, aquella que sabía más que él y él se negaba a reconocer, le susurraba que estaban hablando de él. Quizá ellos estaban organizando alguna clase de celebración en su honor, por la devoción y la constancia que había mostrado durante años.

La idea lo hacía inflarse de orgullo, y al mismo tiempo satisfacía ese lado de él que siempre buscaba por cumplidos. _Tenía_ que escuchar, para saber que estaban planeando para él, para escuchar las palabras de admiración que nunca se atrevían a decir en público, por mantener las apariencias. Después, cuando los Más Altos le dieran las noticias oficialmente, siempre podría fingir estar sorprendido, porque estaba completamente seguro que oír a sus líderes a escondidas no era algo que suponía que hiciera, incluso si tú eras el tema de la conversación.

Por lo que tenía que estar callado, esperando con impaciencia y entusiasmo la respuesta de Rojo a la pregunta, listo para tomar cada palabra que saliera de su boca. Y lo hizo cuando el irken más alto comenzó a hablar, sólo que las palabras que pronunciaron sus delgados labios no eran alabanzas o cumplidos de orgullo. Eran de burla, sonidos formados en disgusto y rechazo. Crueles, brutales _mentiras_ que clamaban ser verdad. Engaños que atentaban con deshacer su realidad desde el día que eclosionó debajo de la superficie de Irk.

Zim se congeló en su lugar, incapaz de hacer algo más que escuchar. Él había dado _todo_ por su gente, por el Imperio, por lo que la civilización Irken creía y representaba. Toda su arrogancia, todo su orgullo nacieron de la conciencia de ser parte de una raza destinada a dominar el universo entero, simplemente porque ellos eran asombrosos. Y si lo eran, tenían que serlo, sus acciones pasadas, al menos desde su punto de vista, lo habían demostrado. Toda la sangre derramada, la suya y la de otros, todo el entusiasmo que mostró, toda la devoción que sintió así como el centro de su ser, todo era por Irk y la poderosa nación que lo crío bañado con los rayos de su pálida estrella. Y ahora, el mismo Imperio que lo formó y dio todo, lo llamaba _defectuoso_ , una amenaza, una molestia que estaba mejor perdida. Su muerte era deseada por los dos seres que encarnaron para liderar el planeta y la civilización que había sido todo lo que él había creído, desde el momento en que su PAK fue conectado a su espalda.

Su primera reacción fue exactamente la que sus Altos predijeron: _negación_. Su mente se apagó por unos pocos, pero largos momentos, rehusándose a escuchar las palabras y la crueldad con las que fueron habladas. Tenía que ser una _broma_ , no había otra explicación. Sus líderes sabían que estaba ahí y le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Así que continuó observando, esperanzado y desesperado, esperando a que se dieran la vuelta y terminaran con la actuación, que notaran su presencia y lo invitaran a reír con ellos de la broma, aunque era cruel, estaba escenificada como nada más que una broma. Una jugarreta, una mala pasada entre seres que se respetaban mutuamente. Porque esa era su relación, ¿no? Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, mientras entrenaban para convertirse en miembros de la élite irken. Y aún si los otros dos siempre habían sido inalcanzables ya que su altura los hacían merecedores de convertirse en los siguientes gobernantes del Imperio, los momentos que habían compartido _tenían_ que significar algo. Se rehusaba a pensar que ellos lo odiaban, incluso en ese entonces, que _todos_ lo odiaban. Tenía que ser un truco, uno del cual podría reírse y luego olvidar más tarde.

Sin embargo, nada de eso pasó. Rojo siguió hablando del fracaso que era Zim y Púrpura le seguía la conversación estando de acuerdo, se veía emocionado y agitado mientras lo insultaba. El invasor esperó, en vano, pero al final sus dudas comenzaron a volverse demasiado ruidosas como para ignorarlas. ¿En serio era un defectuoso? Ya había sido acusado de serlo. Sizz-lord lo había insinuado, cuando se lo llevó a rastras de vuelta a Comidortia años atrás, afirmando que aún estaba registrado como un dron de servicio de comida y que nunca había sido reintegrado como un invasor. Tak había hecho una alusión similar en algún punto, intentando implicar que los Más Altos estaban usándolo para su diversión y que lo desecharían como el juguete roto que era cuando se aburrieran de él. Y también estaba esa vez que se las arregló para reparar a GIR, sólo para que el robot se pusiera en su contra. Había creído que su ayudante se había vuelto loco, pero ahora sabía que el otro lo reconoció por lo que era y que, consecuentemente, intentara eliminarlo.

Luego estaba esa vez en la que, quizás, debería haber abierto sus ojos: su primera Evaluación Existencial. En ese entonces, había sido acusado de ser un defectuoso y todo el mundo parecía creerlo, pero había dejado pasar ese episodio porque, al final, los Cerebros Control lo habían juzgado como “el irken más increíble de todos los tiempos”. Que tonto había sido, por ver sólo las partes del evento con las que se sentía más cómodo y descartando las demás, que eran más relevantes.

Aunque estos habían sido los momentos más críticos, también había pequeños detalles que no era capaz de hacer encajar apropiadamente. Como los dos ladrones de planetas que dijeron que la Tierra no era parte de su trato con el Imperio así como el hecho de la tecnología que le habían asignado tenía fallas, estaba desactualizada o ambas. Su repentina asignación al planeta Hobo 13, lo cual lo pudo haber matado. Todas esas tareas inútiles y dolorosas que los Más Altos le asignaban cada vez que llamaba. También estaba el hecho de que la Armada siempre parecía estar demasiado lejos u ocupada para venir y aprovechar las aperturas que les proporcionaba. Y las insinuaciones, esas que escapaban de la boca de Púrpura muchas veces y que Rojo siempre había sido rápido para ocultar.

Pequeñas piezas dispersas que nunca habría podido juntar, o más bien que nunca _querría_ unir, ahora empezaban a encajar mostrándole en una imagen más grande y completa. Un escenario oscuro, uno con sabor a destierro, traición y rechazo. Las risas finales de sus líderes le habían dado más sentido a la idea, haciendo que se sintiera real y, sobre todo, _definitiva_ , incluso si ellos no le habían dado la noticia. No importaba si no era una declaración oficial. Sabía que todo era verdad y que todo había terminado, toda su existencia se había reducido a nada más que una broma cruel y que carecía de sentido.

Estiró su mano con la intención de dar por terminada la transmisión, pero sus dedos se detuvieron antes de que pudiera presionar el botón. Si la terminaba en este momento, antes de hablar con sus Altos, se enterarían de que estuvo escuchando y tal vez lo utilizarían para empeorar su destino, aunque dudaba que lograran hacerlo más miserable de lo que ya se sentía. Sin embargo, sabía que necesitaba encararlos, sin importar si estaba listo o si lo estaría alguna vez, ahora que todas sus ilusiones habían sido destruidas. Tenía que hacerlo.

Contuvo la respiración, reuniendo el coraje que no tenía, e hizo lo posible por mantener su voz firme, sin tener mucho éxito, mientras pronunciaba las dos palabras que habían sido tan naturales para él minutos antes y que ahora se sentían pesadas, equivocadas y sin sentido en su lengua.

—¿Mis Altos?

Vio que sus líderes se sobresaltaron ante el sonido de su voz, claramente los había atrapado con la guardia baja. Si esto hubiese ocurrido antes de la revelación lo habría encontrado como algo divertido y habría visto obligado a reprimir una risa. Ahora no era nada menos que eso, el momento que habría encontrado esa escena tan divertida ahora parecía algo perteneciente a otra vida. De cierta forma, lo era, ya que su existencia acababa de fragmentarse y había sido empujado a una realidad distinta, y peor.

—¡Zim! —exclamó rojo, recuperándose de la sorpresa antes que su co-gobernante. ¿Quién fue el idiota que permitió la transmisión sin su consentimiento explícito? Lo encontraría y entonces Púrpura tendría a alguien para lanzar por la cabina de aire. Se aseguraría de convertir a ese tonto en el ejemplo para que todos los demás se la pensaran antes de cometer el mismo error.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba la postura del irken más bajo. A diferencia de las llamadas anteriores, el invasor no parecía distraído, sino que toda su atención estaba sobre ellos. Sin embargo, podía reconocer una pizca de tensión en los hombros del otro que usualmente no estaba ahí. Casi parecía _nervioso_. ¿Qué tanto había escuchado de su conversación?

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

—Acaban de transmitir, mis Altos —mintió Zim, las palabras se deslizaron tan fácilmente de su boca como nunca antes. Incluso se negaba a admitirlo, pero sabía que nunca había sido bueno al mentir. Sin embargo, algo parecía haber cambiado en su interior, haciendo que su sangre fluyera más rápido y que su PAK trabajara con mayor intensidad. Tal vez era su instinto de supervivencia, o quizá su mente intentando entender en dónde estaba ahora—. Quería informarles que resolví el problema que ocasionó la conversación que nunca pasó. Había una anomalía espacial interfiriendo con mi PAK, y por lo tanto cambiaba mi comportamiento. Todo está resuelto —se dio cuenta de que no sonaba tan presumido como solía hacerlo, por lo que se obligó a inflar el pecho y poner sus manos en puño sobre su cadera—. Les enviaré el reporte completo con la descripción de como yo, _brillantemente_ , resolví la situación tan pronto ponga en marcha el siguiente _grandioso_ plan para conquistar la Tierra —eso estaba mucho mejor.

Esas palabras y su auto-alabanza sonaban tan _vacías_ ahora, pero sus líderes parecieron creerse el acto. Rojo se relajó, estirando un brazo sobre la respaldo del sofá y Púrpura se mordió los labios en un claro intento por ocultar una risa burlesca. El invasor entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. Ahora todo era tan _obvio_. Los pequeños movimientos, los destellos en sus ojos, las miradas intercambiadas. ¿Cómo pudo haber ignorado todo eso? Tal vez era tan ciego y era tonto como ellos decían que era.

—Nos alegra oír eso —comentó Púrpura, cambiando su posición hacía su compañero y darle un golpe con el codo por detrás del respaldo. Por un momento, de verdad creyó que Zim había escuchado sus planes sobre hacerlo desaparecer. No es como si le importara herir los sentimientos del irken más bajo o temiera alguna clase de venganza. No podría importarle menos y el otro era tan incompetente que no sería capaz de tomar represalias contra ellos, incluso si lo quisiera. Sin embargo, tenían la intención de planear cuidadosamente la conversación que los llevaría  a la caída final del invasor, por lo que sería lo más destructiva y dolorosa posible. Sería una pena perder la oportunidad—. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos algo muy importante de qué hablar. Puedes poner lo que necesites decir en tu reporte —hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano—. Llámanos en otro momento.

Los orbes magentas de Zim se dirigieron fugazmente a la pantalla detrás de sus líderes, donde el juego aún estaba en pausa. _“Cosas importantes de qué hablar mi trasero”_. El pensamiento apareció en su mente casi contra su voluntad, esa expresión humana transmitía perfectamente la ira que comenzaba a extenderse en su pecho. Era mejor que terminara con la transmisión rápidamente.

—Por supuesto, mis Altos —dijo en afirmación con una rápida reverencia, combatiendo la creciente parte de su ser que se rehusaba a mostrar alguna clase de respeto—. Los contactaré tan pronto como sea posible.

No esperó su respuesta, pues no esperaba más que otro gesto desdeñoso como despedida, por lo que cortó la comunicación. Entonces permaneció ahí, mirando la pantalla negra, con los puños cerrados a sus costados. Podía imaginarlos con facilidad, riendo y burlándose de él una vez más, ahora que ya no podía verlos. Y después de eso, en pocos minutos, estarían de nuevo jugando videojuegos, comiendo bocadillos y olvidándose por completo de él.

La ira explotó sin aviso, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir un gruñido ruidoso y retumbante. Podía oír la voz de Rojo burlándose, lleno de asquerosa diversión. _Defectuoso. Amenaza. Incompetente. Desgracia_. Lo habían enviado al espacio a _morir_. Ellos le habían mentido, jugaron con él, lo habían convertido en el objetivo de su profundo disgusto y burla desde el principio. Se burlaron de él delante de su gente, era el ejemplo de lo que un invasor irken _no_ debería ser. La voz en su cabeza cambiada hasta el punto de sonar como cualquier otra persona que conoció en su vida. Púrpura, sus compañeros invasores, sus compañeros de entrenamiento, Sizz-Lord, Tak, su propia computadora, Dib, Gaz, los niños humanos y adolescentes de la eskuela. _Idiota. Tonto. Raro. Loco. Bajito. Basura espacial. Imbécil. Inútil desperdicio de espacio. Ridículo tonto. Fraude. Despreciable_.

Sus puños golpearon la consola, lo suficientemente fuerte para que lanzara chispas de electricidad por todo el lugar. El golpe le había lastimado, pero no sentía dolor físico. Estaba herido hasta el centro, furioso y humillado, demasiado incrédulo como para notar algo que no fueran las emociones violentas que lo desgarraban por dentro. Su PAK siseó ruidosamente y sus patas biónicas emergieron, veloces y letales, uniéndose a sus manos y pies hasta convertirse en una tormenta de destrucción que arrasaba con todo a su paso. No le importó el hecho de estar destruyendo su propio laboratorio, no podría detenerse aunque quisiera. Tenía que sacarlo de su sistema. Las mentiras, el ardor de la traición, la desesperación y la interminable sensación de pérdida. Tenía que sacarlo antes de que se volviera loco y lo engullera.

Nadie se atrevía a detenerlo. La computadora permaneció en completo silencio, aterrorizada de que el irken pudiera lanzar su ira contra su núcleo central y destruirlo como había hecho con las terminales del laboratorio si es que llegaba a provocarlo. Incluso GIR, quien había bajado apurado ante el horrible grito de Zim, permaneciendo inmóvil en la puerta del elevador, con sus manos metálicas presionadas contra su boca y sus ojos turquesa muy abiertos. Había visto a su amo enojado muchas veces, incluso cuando  se molestaba con él hasta el punto de golpearlo, pero el alboroto incontrolable que estaba viendo ante sus ojos estaba en otro nivel. No solo estaba ciegamente enojado, había también un profundo dolor en cada golpe. El robot sabía que el invasor no habría dudado en reducirlo en pequeñas piezas de metal si hubiera intentado detenerlo. Así que las dos máquinas se quedaron quietas, siendo testigos de la explosión de violencia, en espera por que terminara.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven a jugar con Zim?! ¡Sucios y cobardes traidores! —gritó de dolor Zim, terminando de hacer trizas otra pieza de su equipo. Sus manos con garras se aferraron a sus antenas jalándolas bruscamente—. ¡Me mintieron todo este tiempo! ¡Planearon mi muerte! ¡Mi _aniquilación_! ¡Por el _bien_ de Irk! ¡ _MENTIRAS_! ¡Sucias y vacías _mentiras_! ¡ _No_ soy un _defectuoso_! ¡Soy un invasor irken! ¡Soy un valioso y orgulloso soldado! Yo soy… ¡Yo soy _Zim_!

Y con esa última palabra, cayó rendido, con toda su energía disipándose. Sus piernas fallaron y cayó sobre sus rodillas en el medio del laboratorio destruido, las patas biónicas de su PAK regresaron a su lugar con un suave clic. Todo su cuerpo dolía, su uniforme desgarrado y sucio escondía los moretones y los huesos probablemente rotos. Había sangre rosada saliendo de una cortada a un lado de su rostro y sus antenas estaban presionadas contra su cabeza, palpitando de dolor debido al maltrato.

Sin embargo, el dolor físico no era nada comparado con la intensidad que la falta de emociones que la ira dejó dentro de él, ahora que se había disipado. Se sintió drenado y _vacío_ , completamente ajeno a cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Sus pensamientos murmuraban aleatoriamente cambiando de una idea a otra, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para concentrarse. Las voces burlonas desaparecieron también, dejando detrás un silencioso eco que no hacía más que acentuar el vacío en su pecho. No sentía nada en absoluto. Y ahora, despojado de su rango y misión, siendo rechazado por su propia raza, confinado al exilio en un planeta que odiaba con pasión, ya no era nada. Un desperdicio de espacio sin sentido, tal y cómo Púrpura lo había mencionado. 

Lentamente se recostó en el suelo rodando sobre su espalda para que sus ojos se enfocaron en el techo. El sentimiento de su PAK presionado entre el piso y su espalda, curveando su columna, como una broma cruel que era un recordatorio burlón de lo que nunca sería capaz de ser. Él era un error que no debería haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo, cuyo destino era ser descartado y olvidado. No tenía una razón para existir ya que no debería haber sido creado en primer lugar. Todo lo que era, cada centímetro de su ser y de su código estaba mal, era peligroso, estaba _destrozado_.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí acostado, sin moverse, sobre el frío piso. Minutos, horas, días. El tiempo perdió su significado, como todo lo demás. Había algunas lágrimas cayendo, mojando su piel y la parte superior de su uniforme. Nunca se habría permitido llorar antes, ni siquiera cuando era un smeet. Era mostrar debilidad, lo cual un irken no debería mostrar, sin importar las circunstancias, especialmente siendo un invasor. Ningún buen soldado dejaría que sus emociones lo controlarán, que lo abrumaran completamente hasta desgarrarlo. Sin embargo, ya no era nada de eso, así que no había razón para detener sus tibias lágrimas. Era un exiliado abandonado en un universo hostil, a un ser sin nación que no pertenecía a ningún lado. No tenía un planeta al cual regresar o un camino que seguir. La misión que alguna vez le dio sentido a su vida, ya no lo hacía más.

Su mente tenía complicaciones para entender el significado de todo. La primera cosa que llegó a su mente era que si simplemente se acostaba ahí y moría, nadie lo habría notado. El imperio podría ir y prosperar en conquistar y él no sería más que una sombra en las memorias de los que quedaran. Su identidad sería borrada de los nuevos PAKs irken y efectivamente eso lo eliminaría de la historia de su gente. La Tierra seguiría girando y los humanos se habrían conducido a su propia destrucción, importando aún más en la entidad cósmica de lo que alguna vez fue. Tal vez el único que notaría su desaparición sería Dib. Sin embargo, su rival lo olvidaría al final y volvería a ver las estrellas y a perseguir fantasmas, sin los recuerdos del alíen que fue la prueba de que siempre tuvo la razón, incluso cuando el mundo se rehusó a creerle. Desaparecería, como una mancha sucia, hasta que nada quedara en ningún lado.

—¿Amo?

La voz de GIR rompió la fluidez de sus sombríos y lentos pensamientos, haciendo que abriera los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado. El robot estaba de pie a su lado, inclinado ligeramente así su cabeza podía cubrir la vista de Zim. Una de sus manos estaba cerca de su boca y su expresión en su rostro era la más triste que el irken haya visto.

—Amo, ¿está herido? —la unidad SIR volvió a preguntar viendo que no había reacción. Había una pizca de verdadera preocupación en su voz. Se acercó un poco, así sus piernas tocaban el brazo del invasor—. ¡Te ves tan triste! No me gusta que estés triste. Puedo hacer más waffles esponjosos. Ésta vez sin jabón. ¿Eso te hará feliz, amo? Puedo ayudarte a reparar el laboratorio también. Está todo y sucio ahora. ¡Podemos hacer que brille!

—Déjame solo, GIR. No quiero hacer nada ahora. Mi misión, mi vida… Todo se terminó—respondió después de unos segundos, su voz era casi un susurro como nunca antes lo había sido—. Ya nada tiene sentido. Sólo deja que me pudra aquí. No me importa. A nadie le importa Zim de todas formas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡A mi _siiii_!—protestó el robot saltando en su sitio. Estaba preocupándose más y más. La última vez que vio a su amo en un estado similar a este fue cuando el niño cabezón dejó de perseguirlo, pero al menos en ese entonces el irken fingía estar interesado en la tarea, aun si no intentaba lograrlo. Ahora, en lugar de eso, estaba admitiendo abiertamente que no había misión alguna, al menos ya no. Y el _vacío_ en su voz, era la clase de falta de energía lo que lo asustaba más que la misma ira que devastó el laboratorio—. Y si la misión se terminó podemos hacer algo más. Podemos ver el programa del mono y películas y hornear y podemos ir al espacio y hacer experimentos y vencer a Mary y perdernos en la ciudad y jugar videojuegos y comer samiches y podemos ir a comprar cerditos y aviones y podemos ir a la cosa donde hay tiendas y lanzar helado a los humanos groseros y podemos hacer explotar cosas y….

Continuó haciendo una lista de actividades aleatorias en un intento por captar la atención del irken de alguna u otra forma, sin mucho éxito. Zim ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, su mente estaba concentrada en la primera cosa que su unidad SIR dijo. Aparentemente al único que le importaba su existencia era un robot que era tan defectuoso como él. Eso tenía sentido, de forma perturbadora, ya que eran lo mismo, desde ese punto de vista. La diferencia era que GIR no parecía afectado por ser un defectuoso. Al contrario, era _bueno_ en ello, pues disfrutaba de cada segundo de su inestable mente y actitud entusiasta. Fuera porque estaba demasiado loco para darse cuenta de su condición o porque no le importaba, el irken descubrió que por primera vez le tenía envidia a su loca y extraña máquina. GIR era más independiente que él, y de lo que siempre sería, sólo que el alíen no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

Lentamente se levantó hasta sentarse, ignorando el dolor en sus brazos cuando apoyó su peso sobre ellos. Sus movimientos detuvieron el monólogo del robot, pero aun así no lo miró fijamente, a pesar de que por el rabillo del ojo podía ver que la expresión casi frenética de su ayudante cambiaba a una más esperanzada. No tenía idea de qué hacer ahora. El pensamiento de quedarse en la Tierra no le apetecía para nada, pero era la opción más segura. Ir de vuelta a algún planeta cercano a la frontera del imperio o al menos demasiado cerca, sería una sentencia de muerte. Tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez Rojo y Púrpura no involucrarían a los Cerebros Control, considerando lo que pasó la última vez que intentaron deshacerse de él a través de un canal estándar. Sin embargo, ¿no sería su destierro un castigo peor que la muerte misma? Al menos, una vez muerto, no sería capaz de sentir la humillación y el dolor emocional que sentía en ese momento, causada por saber que no pertenecía a ningún lugar y que su identidad no era más que un error en la programación.

Sus párpados se cerraron una vez más. Podría regresar a Comidortia y tomar su lugar en el restaurante de Sizz-Lord. Odiaba el lugar, tal vez más de lo que odiaba la Tierra, pero al menos ahí tenía una tarea, un rango y un trabajo que podrían definir quién era. No volvería a ser un invasor otra vez y sería forzado a abandonar todo lo que construyó para sí mismo, incluyendo su ego, pero al menos sería parte de la sociedad irken, eso asumiendo que el cocinero no lo entregará. De otra forma, siempre podría tomar su nave y viajar lo más lejos de su hogar. Encontrar otra galaxia, algún planeta desierto o simplemente quedarse ahí que no quede nada de él, justo como los Más Altos lo habían querido desde el principio. O quedarse donde estaba, entre los humanos hasta que supiera qué hacer.

Parpadeó abriendo los ojos, tan pronto el pensamiento de la Tierra regresó a su mente, incluso cuando casi lo había descartado. Tal vez no era una idea horrible, pues ya tenía un lugar en ese planeta, se había infiltrado lo suficiente entre sus sucios habitantes. Podría quedarse temporalmente, viviendo en una mentira como lo había hecho los años pasados, hasta que sus líderes le dijeran las malas noticias. Entonces vería que pasaría, si le darían la opción de que hacer o si había un destino escogido para él.

—Ayúdame a levantarme, GIR—ordenó llanamente viendo finalmente al robot directamente. Su PAK estaba reparando lentamente el daño que se había causado durante el alboroto, pero le tomaría al menos una hora más en sanar por completo.

Por un momento, el pensamiento de que los Más Altos pudieran apagar el dispositivo para matarlo efectivamente en menos de diez minutos, hizo que un escalofrío pasara por su columna, pero luego recordó que solo serviría si encontraban que era un defectuoso. Los Cerebros Control no podían controlar su defectuoso PAK, por lo tanto no podrían herirlo a menos que él se rindiera. Dudaba que Rojo y Púrpura se molestaran en cazarlo, considerando que su deseo más profundo era deshacerse de él por completo. Era más probable, en sus mentes, que ni siquiera el placer de matarlo valía la pena al verse obligados a sufrir la  compañía de su persona una vez más.

A pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo, no hizo sonido alguno cuando el robot lo sujetó, obedeciendo la orden que se le había asignado y ayudándole a levantarse por completo. La expresión de la unidad SIR había decaído un poco, pero el otro claramente no había desistido en sus intentos por animarlo y le ofreció una gran, y ligeramente demente, sonrisa cuando lo vio de pie. Parecía que estaba vibrando con energía renovada ahora que el alíen le había respondido.

Zim le lanzó una mirada de molestia, pero no había verdadero enojo en sus ojos, y permitió que GIR lo llevara al elevador, cargando la mayoría de su peso en su sobre-entusiasmado robot. Al menos, por primera vez en su vida, la máquina era verdaderamente cuidadosa, haciendo lo mejor que podía aún si no siempre lo lograba, para no hacerle más daño con sus acciones. Aun si el irken chocaba contra sus costados lastimados y sus brazos adoloridos, accidentalmente tropezaba con sus piernas débiles, pero no tanto como lo haría normalmente. De alguna manera, el robot parecía comprender cuán severa era la situación.

—Tal vez coma uno de tus waffles —murmuró Zim dentro del elevador, recogiendo un pedazo de su uniforme rasgado. Entrecerró los ojos e intentó mostrar tanta seriedad como podía. La última cosa que necesitaba era lidiar con un problema causado por envenenamiento otra vez—. Pero _sin_ químicos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí, amo! —exclamó GIR, captando su atención por un momento, incluso si el efecto fue arruinado por las risitas que escapaban de la boca del robot—. ¡Los waffles y yo te haremos sentir mejor! ¡Y el cerdito y el sofá también! ¡Y podremos hacer sándwiches también! ¡Sólo espere y verá!

El irken soltó un leve bufido. Si tan sólo pudiera ser así de simple. Nada podía arreglar una situación que estaba rota desde el principio. Había pasado el punto sin retorno desde el momento en que el PAK defectuoso fue conectado a su espalda por primera vez. Lo que ahora le quedaba por hacer era decidir qué hacer respecto a su estado. Sin embargo, por el momento, dejaría que su ayudante intenta hacer lo que fuera para “hacerlo sentir mejor”. Todo lo demás podía esperar. Tenía tiempo, después de todo, no era como si tuviera algo más que hacer.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola gente!
> 
> ¡Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo! Entonces, comenzaremos a ver las consecuencias de la verdad en los pensamientos y el comportamiento de Zim. Les advierto que desde ahora habrá muchas cosas aleatorias de su parte porque estará cambiando entre la apatía y las emociones oscuras de los capítulos anteriores, a momentos en donde cree estar demasiado lúcido por el bien de los demás (él incluido). Y por supuesto, Dib es atrapado en medio de esto cada una de esas veces xD No es como si pudiera ser de otra forma. Además en este capítulo estaré creando las bases para las nuevas interacciones entre Zim y Gaz, ¡las cuales luego se volverán más importantes!
> 
> Una vez más, ofrezco mi agradecimiento a todos aquellos que me leen y me dejan kudos. Me encanta ver el número de kudos aumentando, porque eso significa que hay personas que les gusta mi trabajo xD Por favor, si tienes algún comentario u observación que hacer, ¡siéntete libre de hacérmelo saber! ¡Me encantaría saber qué opinas!
> 
> Y por supuesto, ¡nunca dejare de decirle a las personas que me dejan comentarios lo mucho que los aprecio! Your-Sarcastic_Lover, Selbarm, jazzykatz.
> 
> Preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) son bienvenidos y también los invito a hacerlos. ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

Los ojos de Dib viajaron al espacio vacío al otro lado del salón, justamente sobre el asiento libre. Zim había faltado dos días de escuela seguidos y no había pista alguna del alíen desde que habían regresado del viaje al espacio la noche del viernes y la mañana del sábado. Era miércoles en la mañana, casi era el final de la segunda hora y el invasor no había aparecido.

Incluso si no quisiera admitirlo, el adolescente comenzaba a preocuparse, por dos razones diferentes. La primera era que la ausencia de su rival podría significar que estaba trabajando en algún loco plan que podría poner en peligro al planeta entero. La otra, sin embargo, sería que la condición de Zim fuera más severa que el cambio en su comportamiento. El alíen podría estar realmente _enfermo_ y esa fuera la razón de porque no había salido de su base. El adolescente esperaba que fuera la segunda opción, porque eso significaría que la Tierra no estaba en peligro y que su némesis estaba incapacitado, pero aún así no le gustaba la idea.

Lanzó un sonoro suspiro mientras regresaba su vista al pizarrón, donde el profesor de matemáticas estaba escribiendo una ecuación. No tenía idea de cuál era el tema de la lección porque no había estado prestando atención en absoluto. Sus pensamientos habían estado concentrados en cierta molestia verde y ruidosa desde que se despertó. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Gaz susurrar “obsesión” en su oreja, con ese increíblemente espeluznante tono que sólo su hermana parecía ser capaz de usar. Rodó los ojos. Sólo había una cosa que hacer para resolver sus dudas, después de las lecciones del día, iría a la base de su rival y revisarlo. Sólo para estar seguro de cualquiera que fuera razón por la que el invasor estaba manteniendo su distancia del mundo exterior.

Menos de diez minutos después, la campana sonó y, por esta vez, fue el primero en salir de la clase en lugar de quedarse a esperar que los demás estudiantes se fueran como solía hacer. Se sentía intranquilo y quería usar el descanso para liberarse un poco de esa energía nerviosa, porque de otra manera no sería capaz de sentarse tranquilo la siguiente clase. Un pequeño gruñido escapó de sus labios. No podía esperar a la hora del almuerzo para al menos hablar con Gaz, aún si ella no lo escuchaba realmente.

—¡Oye, Membrana! —llamó una voz familiar y nada agradable a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos abruptamente.

Dib se tensó al reconocer ese sonido de inmediato, pero fingió no escucharlo mientras apresuraba el paso. Cuando era niño, pensó que ser bulleado y que se burlaran de él era horrible. Los otros niños siempre hablaban mal de él, llamándolo “loco” y “fenómeno”, y lo empujaban a veces. En un par de ocasiones, incluso lo habían golpeado o pateado. Sin embargo, las únicas heridas serias que tenía en ese entonces era de sus peleas con Zim, mientras que las peores heridas que obtenía de los niños en la eskuela eran algunos raspones o moretones que sanaban en unos días cuando mucho.

Comenzar su vida en la Hi Skool le había dado a sus experiencias con el bullying un nuevo significado. Los bravucones eran más fuertes, crueles, groseros y mucho más violentos. Gracias a que Gaz lo había defendido, los ataques no eran tan frecuentes como solían serlo, pero cada una de esas veces lo dejaba adolorido por varios días. Incluso cuando no consistían en peleas donde le daban una paliza, las consecuencias nunca desaparecían tan rápido como antes. Su cabeza fue metida en la taza del baño algunas veces y, después de cada incidente, evitaba ir a los baños como si fuera una plaga por una semana completa, sin importar lo inconveniente que fuera. Había veces en las que sus cosas terminaban siendo dañadas. Libros rotos, casilleros con vandalismo o rotos, su celular pisoteado, dinero robado. Y las palabras. Los insultos y los apodos se habían vuelto peores, la crueldad con la que eran lanzados también aumentó. Estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero aún si no lo lastimaban lo suficiente en el fondo, a veces ellos lo derribaban cerca de casa o lo atrapaban desprevenido. Eso dolía, mucho más que los puñetazos.

Una mano pesada se posó sobre su hombro, forzándolo a detenerse abruptamente. Esperaba que ignorándolos simplemente se rindieran de molestarlo, pero eso habría sido mucho qué esperar. Conteniendo un tembloroso suspiro y reteniendo la respiración en su nariz, se volteo a encarar al otro chico. No era más alto que Dib, pero sí era más fuerte y robusto mientras él era delgado y larguirucho. Esos eran los momentos en los que odiaba el hecho de que los deportes no fueran lo suyo.

—Membrana, ¿no me escuchaste llamarte? ¿Estás ciego _y_ sordo? —preguntó el bravucón con una voz que parecía un gruñido, mientras que los dos adolescentes que siempre lo acompañaban sonreían de forma burlesca desde sus lugares, uno o dos pasos lejos de ellos.

—No, no te oí. Louis. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos —respondió intentando ocultar cuál nervioso se encontraba y luchó contra el impulso de retroceder un paso. El otro se miraba molesto y Dib sabía por lo que esa expresión significaba que nada, que no fuera un milagro o Gaz, lo salvaría de la sesión de golpes que iban a lloverle. Lo cual significaba que tendría que sufrirlo. No es como si esperara que alguien acudiera a su rescate. Después de todo no era la persona más suertuda del planeta. Era más el caso contrario—. ¿Que quieres?

—¿Qué quiero? —Louis bufó lanzando una mirada a sus compañeros, quienes negaron desaprobatoriamente—. Siempre tienes la cabeza en las nubes, rarito, y eso te meterá en problemas, como está pasando _ahora_  —se inclinó hacía adelante con una postura amenazante—. Tú, pequeña mierda, se suponía que harías mi tarea de matemáticas y ciencias, pero no lo hiciste y por eso tengo una mala nota y puntos de demérito. Puedes imaginar lo infeliz que estoy.

Los ojos de Dib recorrieron el pasillo. No había muchos estudiantes pasando y los pocos que lo notaban simplemente continuaban su camino, no queriendo verse envueltos, como era usual. Estaba por su cuenta una vez más, como lo había estado durante casi toda su vida.

—Nunca acepté hacer tu tarea —protestó, incluso sabiendo que eso sólo incrementaría la ira del otro. Sin embargo, ya que iba a ser golpeado de todas formas, tal vez debería poner un poco de resistencia y dar pelea, así no le dejaría las cosas tan fácil al bastardo. Ahora que el bravucón lo había mencionado, recordaba que el otro le ordenó tal cosa la semana pasada, pero había olvidado el episodio por completo porque su hermana había estado ahí, así que Louis no le había hecho nada—. Déjame solo. Si apestas en la escuela, bueno, es tu culpa. No puedo cambiar el hecho de que eres un idiota sin cerebro.

Justo como lo esperaba, los ojos del contrario brillaron con furia ante sus palabras.

—Estás un poco contestón hoy, ¿no, lunático? Bueno, en ese caso tal vez es hora de que te recuerde cuál es tu lugar —se acercó a Dib y lo empujo lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarlo al piso—. Ahí, en el suelo con la demás basura.

El adolescente sintió la pérdida del equilibrio verse afectada por las manos fuertes del bravucón en su pecho y no pudo evitar tambalear y caerse, incluso si se las arregló para amortiguar un poco la caída. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando de repente los otros dos chicos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo elevaron sobre sus pies sin soltarlo, exponiendo su cuerpo a Louis. Peleó, intentando zafarse del agarre, pero era inútil.

El bravucón se tronó los nudillos y alzó el puño.

—¿Así que estás listo para pagar el precio, basura nerd?

Dib tuvo que usar una gran cantidad de autocontrol para no cerrar los ojos ante el golpe inminente, pues no les iba a dar la satisfacción a esos idiotas de verlo atemorizado, incluso si lo estaba. Iba a recibir los golpes e intentar no romperse, sin importar lo fuerte que lo golpearan. Después de todo, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo peleando contra una amenaza alienígena. No podían herirlo más que su enemigo durante sus más intensas batallas.

Pasó saliva mientras sus ojos veían la mano apuntando hacia su estómago, sus músculos se tensaron por reflejo para así protegerlo del impacto, al menos un poco. Sin embargo, antes de que el puño de Louis pudiera tocarlo, una nueva voz habló desde el lado izquierdo, deteniendo al bravucón a la mitad del acto.

—¡Libera al Dib en este instante, sucia bolsa de carne cerdo!

La cabeza de Dib se giró en dirección del sonido con un movimiento audaz, sus ojos se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa. Incluso sin reconocer la voz, el peculiar insulto le había dado una pista esencial de quién provenía. Zim estaba parado a unos metros de ellos, con su disfraz en su lugar y su cuerpo tenso, listo para pelear. Se veía igual, su piel era verde y vestía su uniforme de invasor, pero el adolescente no podía evitar notar que había algo diferente en él. Su expresión era oscura, sus hombros estaban decaídos y no caminaba ostentando confianza. Sus falsos irises violetas estaban ardiendo con ira, pero al mismo tiempo se veían tan distantes y vacíos, como si él no estuviera ahí.

—¿Acabas de llamarme cerdo apestoso, fenómeno? —exclamó Louis incrédulo y claramente atrapado con la guardia baja. Esa tenía que ser la primera vez que lo interrumpían durante uno de sus ataques y se veía como si no supiera cómo responder a eso. Nadie antes de ese momento había sido tan valiente o lo suficientemente estúpido como para interponerse entre él y su víctima.

—Zim te dio una orden, inútil larva terrestre. Suelta al Dib —repitió el irken, su voz era fría y calmada, de una manera muy diferente de su usual actitud—. Te arrepentirás si no haces lo que digo.

El bravucón y sus compañeros intercambiaron una mirada antes de reír a carcajadas cuando finalmente se recobraron de la sorpresa. El joven adolescente podía entender su incredulidad. El alíen era mucho más pequeño que todos ellos, era más delgado que él mismo y su disfraz no se veía para nada temible de acuerdo a los estándares humanos. Subestimar a Zim era un error que la mayoría de la gente hacía y terminaban pagando caro por ello. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Dib estaba más preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su rival nuevamente que por el destino que le deparaba a Louis y sus ayudantes. El hecho de que Zim lo haya defendido e intentará salvarlo era extraño por sí solo, pero estaba muy claro que difícilmente era la única cosa que estaba mal en la imagen.

—Oh, ¿y quién va a hacer que nos arrepintamos? ¿ _Tú_ , enano? —se burló Louis caminando hacia el alíen y Dib hizo una ligera mueca sabiendo lo sensible que era el irken sobre su altura. O más bien, sobre su falta de ésta—. Estás pidiendo que te dé una lección tan fuerte como tu amigo de aquí.

Zim se mantuvo en su lugar, sin moverse un centímetro o intentando protegerse cuando el humano le dio un puñetazo. Retrocedió ligeramente, pero de inmediato recuperó el equilibrio y miró fijamente al bravucón una vez más, sus iris violeta eran tan vacíos y apáticos como antes. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar la mancha de sangre rosada en la esquina de su boca. Simplemente vio a Louis dudar por un momento, aturdido por la falta de reacción, entonces el alíen se dejó agarrar y ser empujado contra el muro más cercano, sin regresar la pelea cuando los golpes y patadas empezaron a llover. Cada vez que era doblegado o su rostro volteaba hacía a uno de los lados por la fuerza del golpe, él simplemente se enderezaba y miraba indiferente al asaltante, sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca.

El bravucón continuó golpeándolo por un rato, pero sus golpes comenzaron a ser más inciertos mientras que la intensa mirada de ira en esos ojos violetas crecía a cada segundo. Incluso sus dos acompañantes se estaban inquietando más y más, extrañados por la mirada vacía en el rostro del alíen. Al final, la paliza ceso, sobretodo porque Louis se había sentido incómodo e irracionalmente asustado para continuar con lo que hacía.

—Tú… ¡Tú, fenómeno masoquista! —gritó, tartamudeando sus palabras con una pizca de miedo en su voz—. ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Deja de verme! —alzó su puño de nuevo, pero en lugar de golpearlo, retrocedió un paso mientras las orbes de Zim observaban profundamente vacíos hacia su propia mirada—. Tú… tú… —negó con la cabeza—. Esto no vale la pena. Eres demasiado idiota como para ver que estas pidiendo morir, rarito. Vámonos —se giró hacia Dib, haciendo un gesto a sus ayudantes de que era hora de irse—. Esto no se acabó, Membrana. No pienses ni siquiera que te saliste con la tuya.

El adolescente ni siquiera reaccionó cuando fue liberado. Su mirada aún seguía viendo al irken fijamente, con una expresión de cautela y asombro. Mientras la paliza pasaba, había estado esperando que las patas PAK emergieran en cualquier momento y despedazaran a los bravucones. La mirada en el rostro del invasor no prometía nada menos después de todo. En lugar de eso, Zim se quedó de pie, permitiendo que lo golpearan una y otra vez, incluso si con cada golpe parecía que el dañado era Louis y no él. No le sorprendía. Los ojos de su enemigo eran tan peligrosos como rayos y en ese momento habían sido totalmente efectivos. El invasor los había hecho huir de miedo con solamente mirarlos fijamente, literal. También era tan impresionante porque nunca había visto a Zim actuar de esa forma. Usualmente, alejaba a las personas por su extrañeza, sin embargo, ésta vez lo que había causado en los bravucones era terror puro. El mismo Dib se sintió profundamente incómodo, y aún lo estaba.

—Zim… —comenzó, dando un paso hacia su rival. El comportamiento del otro era ilegible y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaria a sus palabras o acciones.

—Deja solo a Zim, Dib-cosa —respondió el irken, su voz era severa pero mucho más baja de lo normal. Había algunos moretones formándose, uno en su barbilla y otro en su sien izquierda, justo debajo de la orilla de su peluca. Muchos más saldrían después debajo de su uniforme. Había una línea de sangre brotando de su boca y ésta vez él la limpio con la parte posterior de su guante. Se separó del muro, ignorando el dolor, y fue a tomar su bolsa con sus libros, que había dejado en la esquina antes de aproximarse a los bravucones.

Sin dirigirle otra mirada al humano, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dirigiéndose al salón donde sería su siguiente clase. Dib se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, inseguro de qué hacer, viendo la figura delgada del alíen alejarse. Una parte de él quería correr tras el, agarrarlo y preguntarle qué demonios había sido eso. Incluso quería agradecerle y preguntarle qué estaba mal con él, si estaba enfermo, si había algún otro problema con la anomalía. Sin embargo, se contuvo de seguir sus instintos. No solo porque no obtendría ni una palabra de Zim, sino que se arriesgaría a recibir la misma violenta reacción que, por alguna razón, lo había salvado de sus agresores. No quería escapar de una paliza para meterse en otra con la persona que lo había salvado, la cual tendría consecuencias peores.

Suspirando por enésima vez en el día, se agachó para recoger sus propios libros que se habían caído al suelo cuando lo empujaron. Pensó que ver a Zim resolvería sus dudas, pero ese encuentro había traído más preguntas. Intentaría acorralar al invasor en la cafetería durante la hora del almuerzo. Tal vez podría convencer a Gaz de ayudarlo. Ella se había rehusado a meterse en sus peleas con el alíen, pero tal vez, si le decía lo que pasó, ella estaría curiosa por ayudarlo. No contaba mucho con eso, pero podría intentarlo. Después de todo, su hermana era uno de las pocas personas que no parecían asustadas del irken, así que tenerla de su lado era una verdadera ventaja.

Asintió a sí mismo, decidiendo que ese era un buen plan. Sacudió su ropa y volvió a encaminarse hacia su siguiente lección, incluso si su mente ya estaba imaginando que podría suceder a la hora del almuerzo.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

Zim no llegó a la cafetería después de las clases de la mañana. Sabía que Dib estaría esperándolo ahí, pidiendo explicaciones, así que evitó el lugar por completo, sin importarle hacer su acto usual fingiendo comer. No podía comer la mayoría de los alimentos terrestres en primer lugar y estaba sintiendo náuseas a causa de los waffles de GIR. Esta vez, no era porque estaba intoxicado. El robot se las había manejado para alimentarlo con dulces sin ingredientes adicionales, dejando de lado que hubo algunos con un poco de jabón. Simplemente había comido demasiados durante la noche.

Una vez que su PAK había curado las consecuencias de su ira, Zim había pasado el tiempo entre el sábado y el martes reconstruyendo su laboratorio. Lo había hecho más para mantenerse ocupado y no porque lo necesitara. Por supuesto que su unidad SIR había ayudado, lo que explicaba porque le había tomado tanto tiempo, junto con el hecho de que había decidido hacerlo todo con sus manos en lugar de permitir que las manos mecánicas de la computadora lo hicieran. Había podido aprovechar la oportunidad para hacer las modificaciones que había planeado hace tiempo, sólo para extender el tiempo lo más posible.

Apenas terminó, él y su ayudante subieron y vieron un maratón del programa del Mono Furioso, comiendo lo que fuera comestible y que estuviera a su alcance, incluso algunos de los bocadillos irken de Zim y los últimos sandwiches que GIR había hecho. Entonces, cuando la noche llegó, se movieron a la cocina y el robot horneo waffles como loco, gritando algo acerca de un concurso de comerlos, lo cual los llevó a una sesión de vómito por parte de su amo.

El invasor considero no ir a la escuela ese día también, no queriendo perder el tiempo cerca de humanos desagradables y apestosos. Difícilmente estaba de humor para cualquier tipo de compañía. El mero pensamiento de tener que ponerse su disfraz, hacía que sus antenas y ojos picaran. Sin embargo, en algún punto de esos tres días, entre su boca llena de comida y reparar el circuito, decidió quedarse en la Tierra y actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado hasta que los Más Altos decidieran decirle las malas noticias de forma oficial. Había elegido evitar los problemas y entregar un reporte de su inasistencia con una justificación firmada por sus padres inexistentes. La indigestión no había sido parte del plan, así que por eso se había visto forzado a faltar las primeras tres horas, pero al final se presentó.

El alíen se recargó contra la pared externa del edificio, en el patio trasero, en un lugar que estaba lejos de ser el más usado por los estudiantes. Tampoco tenía intenciones de encontrarse con Dib siendo molestado, claro. No era la primera vez que era testigo de tal acto y no sería el último, pero ésta vez definitivamente había sido diferente. Cuando estaban en la eskuela, en la clase de la señorita Bitters, él usualmente no hacía nada más que reír cuando los otros niños molestaban a su rival, disfrutando del show. También se dio cuenta de que el acoso en la Hi Skool era peor, ya que había sido el objetivo un par de veces. Sin embargo, su actitud hacia éste no había cambiado, incluso si se había enfurecido en algunas ocasiones cuando habían sido demasiado duros con Dib. El humano era _su_ enemigo, le pertenecía a él de una manera retorcida, horrible y llena de odio que ningún humano entendería jamás, y por lo tanto él era el único que podía romperlo, en cualquier significado de la palabra. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento nunca había sido tan intenso como para hacer que lo atacaran, al menos no hasta esa mañana.

Zim frotó sus lentes de contacto distraídamente. El haber decidido entrometerse no tenía nada que ver con su rival y lo sabía. Simplemente había escuchado de casualidad los insultos y en su mente había reemplazado a Dib consigo mismo, encendiendo un poco de la ira que lo había llevado a destruir su propia base días antes. No había regresado ningún golpe en ese momento, porque eso podría hacer que lo descubrieran, pero tenía todas las intenciones de vengarse del sucio ser terrícola que había osado tocarlo. Se aseguraría hacerlo experimentar un sufrimiento inimaginable, por cada golpe de aquella larva, además de algún tiempo adicional por haberse rehusado a obedecerlo. Luego, lo mataría para deshacerse de su cáscara sin valor. Destruir esa bola de suciedad podría ya no ser su misión, tal vez nunca lo había sido, pero eso no significaba que no podría hacerlo y por despecho sus patéticos habitantes _arderían_ , si es que él quería. En un futuro guiado por sus estados de ánimo, el bravucón solo era uno de los muchos en su lista de víctimas. Ya no era una invasión, no era una guerra. Era solo _destrucción_ pura y sin control. Después de todo, la razón principal por la que los defectuosos eran puestos en los rangos más bajos de la sociedad irken o ejecutados era porque ellos eran impredecibles, más parecido a comodines letales que arruinaban todo lo que tocaban.

Aunque el sucio cerdo tendría que esperar antes de conocer su muerte. Zim tenía otros planes, uno que había ideado no mucho después de decidir quedarse en la Tierra. Ya que estaba planeando actuar como usualmente hacía, no había razón por la que no podría divertirse un poco y no había nada más satisfactorio que elegir como blanco a su humano menos favorito, o más favorito dependiendo del punto de vista. Una pequeña sonrisa floja, casi vacía, surcó sus labios. Conquistar el planeta por una Armada que nunca vendría no tenía sentido pero eso no significaba que no podía atormentar a su enemigo, demostrar su superioridad una y otra vez y forzarlo a jugar con sus planes para pelear por un miserable planeta que ya estaba condenado sin la intervención irken. Iba a obligarlo a él y a su raza entera a que se pusieran de rodillas y experimentaran el mismo vacío y humillación que lo comían por dentro.

—Oye, ¿qué haces aquí? —escuchó una voz hablarle, sonaba ligeramente irritada y familiar.

El invasor alzó la vista dejando de lado sus pensamientos mientras un gesto molesto se formaba en su rostro y sus falsos ojos caían sobre la figura de pie a unos pasos de él. Gaz lo veía con completa hostilidad, sus brazos yacían cruzados y su consola de juegos estaba firmemente agarrada por los dedos de su mano derecha. Sus ojos estaban más entrecerrados de lo normal, lo que significaba que ella estaba más enojada de lo común, y su pie daba pasos en sus sitio impacientemente como si esperara que él obedeciera una orden sombría y silenciosa.

El irken retuvo la mirada por unos momentos, esperó que ella dijera sus intenciones, pero ya que el único resultado que obtuvo fue el sonido de su pie incrementar en velocidad, se rindió y preguntó, sin siquiera molestarse en esconder su confusión: —¿Qué es lo que quieres de Zim, hermana-Dib?

—Ese es _mí_ lugar —respondió llanamente, apuntando hacia el pequeño hueco en la pared que el alíen estaba ocupando. Esa parte del patio era evitado por la mayoría de los estudiantes porque era donde usualmente los brabucones molestaban a sus víctimas con una buena sesión en los basureros, pero a ella no le importaba. Nadie en su sano juicio intentaría molestarla y ese lugar era tranquilo, escondido a la vista y mayormente desierto. Exactamente el lugar que necesitaba para jugar los niveles más difíciles en sus juegos. Era también donde ella iba para evitar encontrarse con su hermano, así que ella no iba a compartirlo—. Piérdete, Zim.

El irken se alejó del muro, pero no se movió de su lugar. La chica lo asustaba, pero no tenía intenciones de mostrarlo, aún si ambos supieran que era verdad. Su orgullo devastado no estaba listo para recibir otro golpe y la verdad que recién había descubierto que no había afectado su naturaleza obstinada, así que se mantuvo firme.

—Yo llegué primero, humana. No hay ninguna marca diciendo que este lugar es tu propiedad, así que vete y encuentra otro lugar —comentó, su voz llena de un despreció que verdaderamente no sentía, pero difícilmente sentía algo esos días.

Gaz rodó los ojos ante la respuesta. No tenía tiempo para esa mierda. Sólo le quedaban veinte minutos antes de que reanudaran las lecciones y tenía la intención de usar ese tiempo para acabar el nivel que estaba intentando pasar. Un tonto y molesto alíen del espacio no iba arruinar que lo hiciera.

Ella descruzó los brazos mientras caminaba hacia donde Zim estaba, lo tomó del frente de su uniforme y lo movió bruscamente al lado para hacerse un espacio en el hueco. Entonces, sin decir una palabra se sentó en el cemento y encendió la consola, sus ojos yacían fijos en la pantalla como si hubiera olvidado que no estaba sola.

Por un momento, cuando la humana caminó hacía él, el invasor sintió temor por su vida al instante que su mano agarró su ropa, estaba seguro de que ella lo golpearía. En lugar de eso, todo lo que obtuvo fue una mirada furiosa y un empujón, lo cual no había sido tan fuerte como para sacarlo del rincón. Se encontró pegado a la pared para que la chica pudiera sentarse a sus pies. Parpadeó sorprendido por la falta de violencia y lentamente se acomodó cerca de su inesperada compañía.

Los ojos de Gaz le lanzaron fugazmente una mirada molesta por el hecho de que él no se había marchado, pero entonces volvió su vista a la pantalla. Su mirada se había vuelto inquisitiva también, debajo del evidente enojo. Esperaba que el invasor hubiera gritado y vociferado como siempre, mas se mantuvo en silencio. Tal vez Dib si tenía razón cuando mencionó que Zim estaba actuando más raro que la semana pasada. Ella podía ver las pistas que su hermano le describió, pues sobresalían como luces de neón comparadas con su comportamiento lleno de confianza.

—Puedes ver si quieres —comentó de la nada, sus dedos seguían presionando los botones con gran habilidad—. Pero si te atreves a respirar aunque sea una palabra que me distraiga o si le dices a alguien que te deje quedarte, haré que te arrepientas del día que naciste.

Una vez más Zim fue atrapado con la guardia baja por las palabras y acciones de la chica, pero decidió no regresarle la discusión. Después de todo, cualquier cosa en ese momento era mejor que estar solo con sus pensamientos. Se preguntó qué habría hecho que la humana fuera tan tolerante con él, tal vez era que Dib le dijo lo que pasó antes o tal vez le importaba tan poco que le daba lo mismo tenerlo cerca que lejos. Sea lo que fuera, no quería probar su suerte preguntando, así dobló sus piernas hacia su pecho y las abrazó, poniendo su barbilla sobre ellas, ladeo su cabeza ligeramente para así poder ver la batalla en la pantalla.

Los únicos sonidos que hacían eco con el contraste del silencio provenían del juego o de los botones que presionaba Gaz. Un par de veces miró fugazmente al irken, sintiéndose extraña por lo _callado_ que estaba y por un momento se preguntó que podría estar mal con él. Sin embargo, el pensamiento fue descartado casi de inmediato. Eventualmente ella lo sabría porque Dib lo investigaría. Su hermano siempre iba hasta el fondo de las cosas, especialmente cuando Zim estaba involucrado. Casi bufó ante el pensamiento. Ella se vería forzada a escucharlo todo como siempre. No tenía dudas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Ok hablo para decir que este es de mis capitulos favoritos esta en el ranking de mis TOP 5 por dos cosas: UNO, Zim defendio a Dib, aún si sus razones fueron otras, me gusta pensar que esto es algo que refleja mucho de su conexion tan profunda y como lo dice Zim, "que los humanos jamás comprenderiamos". Y DOS por el simple hecho de que autora me hizo AMAR las interacciones de Zim y Gaz, tanto que ahora los considero mi BrOTP, ya que en un sentido romantico no los llego a ver juntos XD
> 
> Pero en este fic, ella hace maravillas con muchas cosas que ya verán más adelante.
> 
> Sin más que agregar, ¡me despido!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> Les traigo el capítulo 10. Siento el retraso, pero no había estado muy inspirada últimamente y sentí que mi capítulo anterior no resultó ser suficientemente bueno. Eso de cierta manera me estancó =.=
> 
> Tengo que decir que estoy casi orgullosa de cómo salió la última parte del capítulo anterior (es de mis favoritas entre las que he publicado hasta ahora, junto con el capítulo 8 y la reacción de Zim), así que espero que también les guste esta vez. Este capítulo, como el anterior, les dará una idea más clara de cómo está la mente de Zim después de la revelación. Hay una pequeña advertencia. Mientras que la primera parte del capítulo es suave la otra mitad tiene seria angustia, así que… pensé que deberían saberlo. También, creo que voy a actualizar más pronto de lo usual la próxima vez ¡si es que puedo!
> 
> Gracias a todas las personas que me leen y dejan kudos en esta historia. Estoy feliz de que me sigan y disfruten mi trabajo ^^ Por favor, si tienen comentarios u observaciones, ¡siéntanse libres de hacérmelo saber! ¡Escuchar las opiniones de la gente me ayuda mucho!
> 
> Preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) son bienvenidos y también los invito a hacerlos. ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

Habían pasado unos días desde que Zim regresó a la escuela. Dib lo observaba cuidadosamente durante las lecciones que tenían juntos. Había estado intentando captar alguna señal que lo ayudara a entender qué sucedía con su rival, más que nada el por qué de repente empezó a actuar tan amable. Sin embargo, como las veces pasadas, todo resultó ser una pérdida de energía y atención. El comportamiento del irken permaneció sin cambios. Sus hombros seguían decaídos, sus ojos vacíos y estaba tan callado que todos, incluso los maestros, lo notaron. El alíen no había gritado, no rió para sí mismo, no dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera cuando se dirigían a él. Se pasó las clases mirando al vacío frente suyo, ni siquiera se molestó abrir sus libros y tomar notas en su cuaderno para fingir que estaba prestando atención. Era como tratar con un fantasma silencioso y la única razón por la que el adolescente sabía que el invasor no era simplemente una silueta de papel era porque se movía.

Al final, como resultado de su exasperación, Dib intentó acercarse a su enemigo de toda manera posible, caminó a su escritorio, gritó su nombre en su cara, lo amenazó, le lanzó objetos. Sin embargo, todos sus intentos se encontraron con un gran muro de silencio y las extrañas miradas de sus compañeros de clase. La única vez que consiguió alguna clase de reacción fue cuando trato de jalar la peluca del invasor pero, incluso en ese caso, todo lo que obtuvo fue un manotazo para alejar su mano. Era como si Zim estuviera ignorándolo, tal y como él mismo había hecho un par de años atrás, cuando se había rendido temporalmente con lo paranormal para darle el gusto a su padre de seguir su querida “ciencia real”. Sin embargo, la idea fue descartada casi de inmediato porque la apatía del irken no solo era dirigida hacía él, sino que parecía ser la manera en la que hacía todo.

Durante el fin de semana, Dib pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo espiando la base de su rival, aunque tenía cámaras instaladas que aún no habían sido encontradas, éstas no le habían dado ni una respuesta. El alíen se pasó la mayor parte de esos dos días sentado frente al televisor, viendo películas con GIR y comiendo waffles. Sólo hubo una vez cuando bajó a su laboratorio pero no fue capaz de saber qué fue lo que hizo. Sus dispositivos espías en esa sección parecían haber sido removidos ya que no tenía ninguna clase de acceso a ellos. No tenía idea de que habían sido víctimas de la ira de Zim, así como el resto del equipo. El invasor estuvo ahí por unas pocas horas antes de regresar a holgazanear.

Aunque ese episodio fue suficiente para comprobar las sospechas del adolescente. Estaba convencido de que había una razón para los cambios de humor del irken, sentía que el otro estaba preparando uno de sus planes mientras tanto. Necesitaba saber qué era antes de que pudiera ponerlo en acción y causar daños. Tal vez la pelea que le siguiera le daría el pretexto que necesitaba para preguntarle a su némesis acerca de su nuevo cambio de actitud.

Con esas intenciones en mente llegó a la escuela el lunes, tomando lugar en su escritorio habitual y mirando el asiento vacío de Zim. El invasor llegó un minuto antes de que sonara la campana y esa era una de las pocas cosas de su comportamiento que no había cambiado. De hecho, como era esperado, entró treinta segundos antes de que las lecciones comenzaran, la puerta se abrió pero, a diferencia de los días pasados, no abrió la puerta despacio sino que la golpeó con suficiente fuerza para que ésta chocara contra la pared ocasionando un ruidoso retumbar.

—¡Zim no llegó tarde! —exclamó el irken y corrió al interior, arreglándoselas para saltar en su silla justo un momento antes de que la campana sonara. La profesora le lanzó una mirada curiosa, al igual que el resto de la clase, pero nadie hizo un comentario. Era más parecido a su comportamiento normal del que habían visto en las últimas dos semanas, al menos para los estándares de un alíen disfrazado, así que eso aseguraba que las cosas finalmente estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

Dib alzó una ceja, mirando a su rival, lo que le hizo ganarse una pequeña y presumida sonrisa en respuesta, lo que lo dejó más perplejo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Zim parecía ser el mismo de siempre, pues el pequeño show que había montado había sido prueba del estado mental del invasor, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, el adolescente pensaba que ese podría ser el caso. El irken se pasó las clases escribiendo frenético, trabajando en algo que _claramente_ no eran las notas de historia, sonriendo de forma extraña para sí. Incluso en algún punto dejó salir de lo que aparentaba ser un desmotivador ataque de risa, el cual intentó retener en pequeñas risas cuando la profesora lo regaño.

El comportamiento familiar tranquilizó las preocupaciones del joven, ocasionando que su determinación incrementara. Tal vez la actitud sombría que su némesis mostró en los días anteriores había sido un efecto de lo que sea que había hecho para eliminar la influencia de la anomalía en su sistema. Tenía sentido, ya que esos dos eventos habían pasado uno después de otro. Además, la indiferencia de Zim podía haber sido vista como lo opuesto a la particular importancia que el irken había mostrado mientras había sido afectado por las radiaciones espaciales. Quizá el periodo de ajuste había sido necesario antes de que su PAK pudiera volver a funcionar como normalmente lo hacía, libre de cualquier influencia externa. Mientras más lo pensaba Dib, más le parecía una idea plausible y ver a su enemigo actuar como se suponía que lo hiciera, armando planes y siendo una extraña suma de estereotipos humanos, había sido suficiente para hacerle creer que su teoría era verdad.

Cuando la lección acabó, recogió rápidamente sus cosas, queriendo encarar a Zim y hacerle saber que sabía que estaba planeando algo, con la esperanza de que el otro revelara algún detalle sobre sus planes. Sin embargo, cuando se giró hacia el escritorio del alíen, se encontró con que su rival ya se había ido del salón, dejándolo atrás. Dib frunció el ceño, Aparentemente, el invasor estaba determinado a mantenerlo alejado de sus asuntos esta vez, pero no permitiría que ese monstruo espacial lo mantuviera a distancia. Lo atraparía antes de que terminara el día escolar, sin importar qué. Si el invasor creía que podría escapar de él, estaba muy, pero muy equivocado.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

El resto de su día, Dib se la pasó jugando a las escondidas. Zim desaparecía durante los descansos entre clase y clase, sólo para aparecer en el salón al último minuto, burlándose de él durante el tiempo que compartían clase para luego irse abruptamente sin darle oportunidad al adolescente de detenerlo. En algún punto, casi al final de las lecciones matutinas, el invasor le lanzó una bola de papel, en la cual decía un mensaje: _“¡Nunca atraparas a Zim esta vez!”_. La ira invadió el pecho del humano al leer eso, casi podía ver la satisfacción del irken gotear en las palabras y su determinación por probar que el otro estaba equivocado creció aun más.

Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar al irken durante el almuerzo. Dib se pasó todo el rato buscándole, incluso renunció a su comida, en cada salón y armario, en cada piso incluyendo el sótano. El bastardo seguramente se escondió en los ductos de aire para quedarse fuera de su vista, tal vez estaba trabajando en esa extraña máquina que estaba armando la mitad de esa mañana. El adolescente se preguntó si la estrategia del irken sería llevada a cabo en la Hi Skool o si era todo un intento de Zim por volverlo loco y hacer que se cansara, de esa manera no sería capaz de detenerlo cuando llegara el momento crucial. O quizá el alíen, debido a su cegadora y usual sobreconfianza, solo estaba jugando con él, exponiéndose porque no creía que Dib tuviera una oportunidad de arruinar sus planes. Después de todo, el invasor parecía nunca aprender de sus derrotas anteriores. Aunque no era como si el humano fuera a señalarlo. Mientras más seguro actuara su rival, más fácil sería detenerlo.

La tarde pasó casi como la mañana. Afortunadamente para Dib, los dos habían compartido todas las clases del día excepto una, y para el momento que la campana sonó, ya estaba listo. Esta vez se las arregló para llegar al escritorio del alíen antes de que el otro se fuera, interponiéndose entre su némesis y el camino más rápido hacia la puerta, casi acorralándolo en la esquina del salón. Se permitió una leve sonrisa de victoria por el resultado, con los brazos abiertos preparándose para atrapar al invasor por si intentaba escaparse. Los otros estudiantes los miraron y algunos fruncieron el ceño, pero sus típicas peleas fueron descartadas con algunas expresiones como “locos” o “raros”. Sin embargo, esta vez el adolescente ni siquiera se molestó en oír los susurros, concentrado en su objetivo.

—¡Sé que estás planeando algo, Zim! —acusó Dib en voz alta, apuntando al pecho del irken con un dedo—. Y te detendré como siempre lo hago. Sea lo que estés planeando, ¡no te saldrás con la tuya, escoria alienígena!

Zim retrocedió rápidamente, evitando ser tocado, y sus falsos ojos violetas buscaron por el salón alguna ruta de escape. Eran los únicos que quedaban en el salón y una sonrisa astuta apareció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

—¿Crees que puedes vencer al grandioso Zim, larva-humana? —respondió con arrogancia—. ¡Tonto! Verás con impotencia como destruyo tu patético planeta. ¡Entonces veremos si aun tienes esa horrible sonrisa tuya! ¡Intenta detenerme, humano inferior! ¡Te destruiré como el insecto debilucho que eres!

Dib entrecerró los ojos, esperando algún movimiento. Por alguna razón el alíen parecía estar intentando evitar todo contacto físico. Ya lo había notado un par de veces mientras veía a su némesis entre la multitud, intentando alejarse de la gente a su alrededor. ¿Por qué? ¿Se habría rociado alguna sustancia? ¿Tal vez eso lo mantendría seguro de lo que sea que estuviera planeando para destruir la Tierra?

—Sigue engañándote, idiota. Pero la verdad es que este plan tuyo _caerá_ , igual que los otros. ¡Es inevitable considerando tu estupidez! —gruñó sujetando el escritorio entre ellos. Por un momento, creyó ver al otro _reaccionar a_  sus palabras, pero el cambio de expresión fue tan fugaz que podría haberlo imaginado. Aunque no era el momento de fijarse en esos detalles, tenía cosas más importantes de las que encargarse—. ¿Por qué no te rindes y dejas de perder el tiempo?

—¡ _Mentiras_! ¡Sucias _mentiras_! —gritó el irken apuntando con sus garras hacia el humano—. ¡Mis planes son asombrosos y el único que pierde su tiempo eres tú, Dib-bestia!

Ambos entrecerraron los ojos mirándose mutuamente por unos momentos, las expresiones en sus rostros eran idénticas, con un ojo abierto y otro entrecerrado. Sin embargo, no duró mucho. Sin previo aviso, el adolescente se lanzó hacia adelante sobre el escritorio, con sus brazos estirados para atrapar a su oponente. El otro, sin embargo, no le permitió atraparlo con la guardia baja y se movió para evitarlo, sus patas biónicas emergieron de su PAK y lo alzaron en el aire, permitiéndole saltar sobre el humano y la fila de escritorios. Aterrizó frente a la puerta, sus patas de metal fueron guardadas y desaparecieron de la vista un momento antes de que sus botas golpearan el piso una vez más.

Zim se giró y sacó su lengua en un gesto burlesco, y corrió fuera del salón con una risa escandalosa. Dib se quedó atrás con la boca abierta por unos instantes y golpeó el muro cuando el alíen saltó fuera de su camino mientras una expresión de incredulidad y molestia aparecía en su rostro. Maldecía la tecnología irken.

—¡Eso es trampa! —exclamó mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa y se apuraba a ir tras él, corriendo por el pasillo. Lo que dijo había sido un poco estúpido porque el invasor nunca jugaba limpio, pero no podía evitarlo.

En su camino chocó con varias personas mientras intentaba ir a la salida principal, pero no se detuvo a disculparse, ignorando las maldiciones e insultos que lanzaban en su dirección. Debía salvar sus traseros desagradecidos de una amenaza alienígena que se negaban a aceptar, así que no tenía tiempo que perder. Además, ya todos lo odiaban, por lo que darles una razón más por la cual llamarle con sobrenombres no hacía alguna diferencia.

Pudo ver un ápice de cabello púrpura mientras corría hacia la entrada, lo cual era su hermana, pero no se detuvo a hablar con ella. Gaz era más que capaz de regresar a casa por sí misma y probablemente le haría feliz deshacerse de él por el resto de la tarde. Sin mencionar que, si había visto pasar a Zim, ella habría adivinado a donde iba él. Una razón más para ser feliz estando lejos de ellos dos.

Una vez que llegó al patio frontal, el adolescente se detuvo mirando a su alrededor con frenesí, intentó encontrar a su némesis entre la multitud de estudiantes. Había mucha gente a su alrededor, pero la piel de Zim era verde y eso era algo que solía sobresalir, incluso en una aglomeración grande. El hecho de que el invasor era más bajo que la mayoría de las personas era un obstáculo pequeño, pero estaba confiado en que lo encontraría antes de que se escapara. Sus ojos ámbar escanearon los cuerpos a su alrededor y finalmente, después de casi un minuto entero, vio un uniforme rojizo abrirse paso entre la masa delante suyo, encaminándose por el e principal.

—¡Voy a detenerte, Zim! —vociferó empezando a correr una vez más—. ¡Y un día el mundo entero verá lo que eres en realidad!

Tan pronto alcanzó los límites del patio, tomó la dirección que el otro parecía haber seguido, viéndolo a unos metros lejos de él. El irken estaba sosteniendo un dispositivo misterioso con una de sus manos enguantadas y estaba riendo, más que nada burlándose de él. Ver ambas cosas fueron suficientes para que aumentara la velocidad, su determinación de alcanzar al otro le dio un nuevo empuje de energía.

El invasor volteo a verlo sobre su hombro, con una gran sonrisa socarrona y aumentó la velocidad también, dando una repentina vuelta en uno de los primeros callejones que encontró, se veía claramente confiado de que lo perdería. El adolescente no pudo evitar pensar que era un plan tonto porque conocía la ciudad mucho mejor que el alíen, pues había vivido ahí su vida entera, mientras que su rival había estado ahí por menos de cuatro años y dudaba que el otro se hubiera tomado el tiempo para memorizar el mapa del lugar. Además, estaban corriendo hacia la base de Zim, el cual era el destino más predecible. La pequeña máquina en la que el irken había estado trabajando parecía ser una pieza de un mecanismo más grande y no había mejor lugar para esconderlo que en las profundidades de su laboratorio secreto.

Con ese conocimiento en mente, Dib apresuró el paso por la calle que el irken había tomado, pero entonces tomó una vuelta diferente, su mente había trazado la ruta más rápida que le permitiría cortarle el paso a su rival e interceptarlo antes de que el otro alcanzara su destino. Su respiración comenzaba a ser más fuerte por todo lo que había corrido, pero se forzó en mantener el paso e incluso aumentar la velocidad mientras se acercaba al punto de llegada. Probablemente sus músculos estarían adoloridos al día siguiente por sobreexigirse, pero valdría la pena, tanto como cada golpe que obtuviera en la batalla que seguramente vendría.

Justo como lo esperaba, el invasor apareció por una esquina varios momentos después de que él había llegado y la expresión presuntuosa de Zim desapareció tan pronto notó al humano que, en lugar de estar detrás de él, ahora estaba frente suyo. El adolescente sonrió. El alíen probablemente pensó haber logrado perderlo y ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad él fue el  _engañado_.

—¡Se terminó, Zim! Perdiste, _otra vez_ —exclamó triunfante y, sin esperar que el otro se recobrara de la sorpresa para responder y reaccionar, saltó sobre su oponente esperando tirarlo al piso y arrebatar el dispositivo de sus manos. Una vez hecho, se tomaría un momento para disfrutar de la expresión atónita en la cara del irken mientras destruía el objeto junto con el malévolo plan de su rival.

Sin embargo, las cosas no sucedieron como lo planeó. En lugar de chocar con el cuerpo delgado del invasor como esperaba, el humano se encontró rodando en el suelo del callejón lleno de suciedad. Los ojos de Dib se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa, incrédulo, porque no vio a Zim moverse para evitar su ataque y su estupor creció aun más cuando giró su cabeza para ver que su enemigo seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar y que una horrible sonrisa socarrona yacía en su cara. Debería haber impactado con él, no había forma de haber fallado tal objetivo desde tan cerca, si el alíen no lo había esquivado, la única explicación que tenía era que… había pasado a través de él.

—¿Cómo es que tú… tú…? —tartamudeo, esforzándose en levantarse de nuevo, sus ojos yacían completamente abiertos y su mente estaba trabajando como loca para encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar.

—Soy un holograma —la imagen del irken respondió la cuestión sin terminar, pasando una de sus manos por su cuerpo para mostrar cómo podía atravesarlo con facilidad. Entonces, empujo su cabeza hacia atrás y rió como un maniático—. Has estado persiguiendo una ilusión todo el día, Dib-larva, ¡eso le dio el tiempo y el espacio a Zim para completar mi asombroso plan! Dime, humano. ¿Quién es el idiota ahora? ¿Quién es el _perdedor_?

El adolescente dejó salir un horrible sonido cuando las piezas comenzaron a encajar. Eso explicaba porque el alíen había estado molestándolo tan abiertamente todo el día y porque había estado esmerándose en no tocar a las demás personas. Había tenido el objetivo de distraerlo, siendo un completo éxito, y fue capaz de esconder el hecho de que era una proyección del verdadero Zim, uno lo suficientemente sofisticado para moverse cerca de objetos inanimados sin el riesgo de ser expuesto, pero no podía moverse con gran habilidad.

Abrió su boca para hablar, en vano, palabras desesperanzadas que pudieran compensar el terrible error que cometió. Había subestimado a su némesis, había actuado igual de confiado que el otro y el irken se había aprovechado de eso. Tal vez había escuchado demasiado a Gaz cuando decía que el invasor era demasiado tonto para conquistar la Tierra, tanto que había comenzado a creerlo, y ese era el resultado. Había olvidado cual capaz y astuto era Zim a veces, incluso si usualmente no lo era con sus planes, y eso había marcado su derrota. La Tierra sucumbiría porque bajó la guardia, demasiado emocionado al ver que su rival había regresado más o menos a su forma de ser habitual como para preocuparse de las pequeñas rarezas que aún seguían estando en su comportamiento.

De repente un punzante dolor lo detuvo antes de que pudiera decir una simple sílaba y sintió que su cuerpo se adormecía rápidamente, probablemente por la droga que le había inyectado. Antes de que todo se oscureciera, sus ojos observaron la vista de dos orbes magenta llenos de maldad, mirándolo. Intentó estirar su mano para alcanzarlo, pero sus brazos se rehusaron a cooperar y un momento después la oscuridad de la inconsciencia lo venció.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

Dib recuperó el sentido lentamente. Su cabeza solía y su vista era borrosa, pero ya que podía sentir el ligero peso de sus lentes en su rostro, probablemente eran dos efectos secundarios del sedativo. El pensamiento de aquello le trajo una pizca de reconocimiento a su mente y los eventos del día comenzaron a llenar su cerebro consciente, haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe en un intento por ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Estaba recostado en una mesa de operaciones o algo parecido y tan pronto trato de moverse, se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado a la superficie fría por restricciones de metal en sus muñecas, tobillos y cintura.

Gruñó jalándolas, pero todo lo que logró fue herirse a sí mismo, pues estaban muy ajustadas y eran demasiado fuertes. No había forma de escapar. Intentó un par de veces más, rindiéndose y levantando su cabeza tanto como su posición le permitía. Si no podía liberarse, al menos intentaría comprender que tan mala era su situación.

No le tomó mucho tiempo reconocer su localización ahora que su vista era más clara. Estaba en el laboratorio de Zim y el invasor estaba a unos metros de él, inclinado sobre una de las consolas de su computadora. No estaba vistiendo su disfraz y las patas de su PAK estaban fuera, presionando botones en los otros teclados. Todas las pantallas del cuarto estaban encendidas mostrando gráficas así como letras irken. Por alguna razón, ver eso empujo una terrible sensación en las entrañas del adolescente y el aire quedó atrapado en sus pulmones al recordar las palabras del holograma. Cual fuera el plan del que hablaba, éste estaba siendo llevado a cabo y no estaba en el mejor lugar para evitarlo.

En ese momento, su némesis se dio cuenta de que despertó porque giró su cabeza para encararlo, había una pizca de duda en su postura, lo cual rápidamente fue oculto al ver la desesperación en la expresión del humano. Una sonrisa cruel iluminó su rostro y sus antenas se elevaron con evidente satisfacción mientras guardaba sus patas biónicas y caminaba hacia él.

—Estás despierto, sucio humano. Bien. ¡Justo a tiempo para ser testigo de la victoria final de Zim! —vociferó, deteniéndose a unos pasos de la mesa de operaciones con las manos a los costados de su cadera—. Tendrás el _honor_ de ver tu planeta _quemarse_ mientras decido qué hacer contigo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que has echo, basura alienígena?! —gritó Dib, sintiéndose más angustiado cuando se dio cuenta de que esta vez sí podría significar el final—. No puedes ganar. ¡Es imposible! En tan poco tiempo no es posible tener…

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues sabía muy bien que el irken era capaz de construir algo en una noche con su tecnología avanzada y sus habilidades de entrenamiento. Aún así, no podía aceptar la posibilidad de que eso se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en su realidad. Su voz fue reducida a un susurro lamentable y suplicante.

—Tú no puedes… por favor...

Zim bufo ante sus palabras, con sus ojos llenos de malicia. Claramente estaba disfrutándolo, ver a su enemigo desesperado, y alimentándose de ello. En ese momento vio cada centímetro de lo que él se suponía que era. Un invasor alienígena sin piedad, cruel, sádico y mortal.

—Mientras estabas ocupado preocupándote de mis cambios de humor y de jugar con mi holograma. Construí y oculté varios dispositivos debajo de la corteza terrestre. Cada uno de ellos tiene la energía suficiente para actuar como epicentros de los terremotos más devastadores que tu planeta ha visto. Una vez activados, enviarán sismos por toda la superficie de esta bola de tierra, la romperán en pedazos y junto con todo lo que conlleva. El único lugar que está a salvo es mi base, porque tengo la tecnología para protegerme del poder de mi propia arma. Pero el resto de tu mundo conocerá su final en justo este momento. ¡Roto, destruido y quemado por el fuego de su núcleo! —su sonrisa se hizo increíblemente larga—. Todo termino, Dib. Activé los dispositivos mientras estabas inconsciente. Todo lo que te queda es ver y _llorar_ por el final de tu despreciable raza.

El adolescente sacudió su cabeza, negando, pero la verdad es que era cada vez más difícil _intentar_ estar al ras de la pelea. Había algo en el tono final del irken que le decía que no era un engaño, que la Tierra estaba condenada y que no había vuelta atrás esta vez. Cada edificio, cada centímetro de suelo, se quemaría y quedaría destruido. Gaz, su padre, estarían muertos o morirían junto con el resto de la humanidad. Era demasiado, una imagen demasiado abrumadora para él y podía sentir su cabeza más y más ligera mientras las imágenes de lo que podría ser la destrucción total de su hogar entraban a su cabeza.

—No, no, no puede ser... —fueron las únicas palabras que dijo.

—No te preocupes, larva-humana. Zim te lo mostrará, así serías capaz de salir de tu negación —el alíen interrumpió sus pensamientos como si los leyera. No que fuera algo difícil ya que lo que pensaba el humano estaba escrito por toda su cara. Entonces, tomó la orilla de la mesa sobre la cabeza del humano y lo jaló, haciendo que la superficie de metal se moviera a una posición vertical, así su némesis era forzado a estar a su lado—. Será tu castigo por haberte puesto en mi camino por tanto tiempo, ser patético y desagradable. ¡Esta es mi venganza por hacerme perder el tiempo! —sus ojos magenta reflejaron un brillo sádico—. ¡Computadora, llévanos arriba!

La orden fue inmediatamente obedecida. La plataforma debajo de ellos comenzó a elevarse de manera rápida hacia el cielo que se abrió antes de que se estrellan. Llegaron al techo, pero la plataforma no se detuvo, sino que continuó ascendiendo lo suficientemente alto para que vieran la mayor parte de la Ciudad. O al menos, lo que quedaba de ella.

El suelo yacía abierto en varios puntos y abismos largos, profundos y estrechos se veían por todo el lugar, dibujando una telaraña de violenta destrucción en el paisaje. Casi todos los edificios alrededor de la base irken habían colapsado, dejando únicamente pilas de ruinas y muros parcialmente demolidos. Los objetos que habían sido parte de su vida diaria hasta hace una hora atrás estaban esparcidos alrededor, emergiendo de las casas que quedaban, como un burlesco recuerdo de lo que la existencia solía ser antes de convertirse en un mortal infierno. Por aquí y allá, unos cuantos ríos de lava cruzaban la desolada destrucción, el brillo del fuego le daban al escenario una vista más inquietante. Había gente corriendo, gritando y buscando por una salvación que no podían encontrar. Se tropezaban con los cuerpos de aquellos habían perecido al intentar escapar de esa pesadilla ardiente o de esos que habían tenido la fortuna de morir en el instante que pasaron los terremotos, siendo salvados de ver que todo lo que conocían se volvía cenizas.

Dib sentía que debía gritar en el mismo momento que el suelo se movió debajo de ellos por la ira, la desesperación, el horror, e dolor o una mezcla de todo eso. Sin embargo, el sonido quedó atascado en su garganta haciendo que se ahogara en emociones que era demasiado intensas para ser procesadas no expresadas. Finalmente, salió como un siseó sofocado cuando vio la verdadera destrucción que el alíen había traído a su mundo, tan horrible e innegable. Podía ver el fuego y la sangre, los abismos que dividan al mundo, las heridas mortales, la gente peleando en vano por su estado de pánico y el dolor inhumano. Podía imaginar las millones de vidas atrapadas bajo el suelo y las ruinas de sus casas y otros lugares donde creyeron estar a salvo. Podía imaginarlos sangrando y muriendo en agonía y terror. Y todo era su culpa. Proteger al mundo era su misión y _falló_. Ahora, la humanidad pagaría el precio de sus errores.

Con un gran esfuerzo, se las arregló para alejar su vista del escenario apocalíptico y ver a la criatura responsable de toda esa devastación. Los ojos magenta de Zim estaban mirando el caos y la muerte que había esparcido por el planeta y las llamas los hacían brillar de una forma hermosa y terrorífica al mismo tiempo. Se veía más alto, más fuerte y más peligroso, incluso diría que parecía invencible mientras se regocijaba por la sangre de millones de seres derramada entre sus manos. Por lograr infiltrarse, conquistar y destruir. Por matar y derramar sangre para probar la superioridad de Irk ante el universo entero a un precio que pocas existencias rotas podían contar.

La cabeza del invasor cayó hacia atrás y dejó escapar una risa triunfante, el alegre sonido destacaba fuera de los gritos de pánico y angustia que llenaban el aire.

—¡Victoria para Zim! —gritó, dirigiéndose al planeta entero. Su voz era cruel a pesar del júbilo, pues había una nota de una amarga maldad—. ¡Sufran humanos, _mueran_! ¡Tontas criaturas! ¡Nunca tuvieron una oportunidad en contra de un soldado de Irk!

En ese momento, Dib deseo odiarlo más de lo que alguna vez hizo y, debería haberlo hecho, con todo su ser, pero se encontró con que no tenía la energía para hacerlo. Era más por el hecho de que estaba conmocionado y su mente se había apagado, incapaz de procesar lo que pasaba. Ya ni siquiera podía estar furioso. Todo lo que quedaba era la desesperación y las lágrimas que silenciosamente resbalaban por sus mejillas. Tal vez, debería haber intentado contenerlas porque no eran más que una señal de debilidad ante el enemigo, pero estaba tan _cansado_. La pelea había terminado y él perdió. Casi deseaba que el irken simplemente lo hubiera matado y así terminar con su sufrimiento.

Una parte de él se rehusaba a la idea de morir, más que nada apoyado por el instinto de supervivencia en su ADN y por su voluntad de luchar hasta el final, pero lentamente perdía la batalla contra la amarga verdad. No había nada más que hacer. Incluso si sobreviviera con el resto de los humanos, todo lo que vendría sería una vida de esclavitud. Sería descartado, forzado a cumplir las tareas más bajas e insignificantes, despojándolo de su dignidad e identidad, mientras que su enemigo avanzaría hacia otros planetas, provocándoles la misma ola de destrucción que consumía la Tierra ante sus ojos en ese preciso momento. El destino nunca le había parecido tan cruel e injusto.

Zim lentamente alejó su vista de la victoria, sus orbes magentas miraron al humano. Su sonrisa tomó una dirección más retorcida mientras se ponía de pie frente al adolescente, una sección de la plataforma lo levantó ligeramente para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura.

—Has perdido, Dib. Has perdido _todo_. Tu familia, tu planeta, tu raza. Todo se ha ido. No te queda nada. Nada más que _Zim_ —siseó acercándose, con la mirada fija en los ojos ámbar de su rival.

Usó su dedo garra para levantar la barbilla del otro y así asegurarse de que el humano no pudiera desviar la mirada. Entonces se movió más cerca, sus labios rozando los de Dib. El contacto fue gentil y suave pero también pero también burlesco y brusco al mismo tiempo. Se separó lo suficiente para continuar hablando.

—¿Cómo se siente, ver tu vida ser aplastada ante tus ojos? ¿Ver que todo lo que creías se convierte en una cruel mentira? Pensaste que podrías _vencerme_ , salvar a las desagradables personas de mis manos mortales, pero sólo te estabas engañando a ti mismo. Nunca fue una pelea justa. Siempre he estado un paso delante de ti, incluso si te las arreglabas para detenerme —la garra se clavó más profundo en la piel suave haciéndola sangrar—. Quiero escucharlo, Dib. Díselo a Zim. Dime que yo gane y tú perdiste.

El adolescente sintió arder su piel horriblemente, como si le vertieran ácido, cuando la boca del alíen fue presionada ligeramente contra la suya. El gesto hizo que su estómago se revolviera incluso más por ver lo que ese ser le causó a su planeta hogar. Se sentía tan íntimo que lo _quebrantaba_ , de una forma que nunca creyó posible. Las palabras que el irken había pronunciado antes de besarlo, sobre cómo Zim se había convertido en todo lo que tenía, hubieran sido absurdas hasta hace una hora, pero ahora, eran la dura y completa verdad. Si el invasor había sido una gran parte de su vida antes, ahora era lo único que le quedaba.

El saber eso lo hizo sostener al contrario instintivamente desde donde estaba, en su espacio, lo suficientemente cerca para tocarse, aún si al mismo tiempo sentía una fuerte repulsión por todo lo que estaba involucrado con el monstruo que estaba por exterminar a los humanos. Sin embargo, eso no contaba mucho en ese momento. Temía que si el alíen se alejaba, perdería toda conexión con la única realidad que le quedaba y se volvería loco. La idea era tan aterradora que estaba dispuesto a someterse a las órdenes del irken, humillándose y rindiéndose, sólo si haciendo eso podía quedarse donde estaba, el tiempo suficiente para permitirse obtener un soporte más apropiado y fijo.

Su estómago se retorció de forma dolorosa, casi haciéndolo gruñir por la sensación desagradable. Sentía como si fuese a vomitar, como si su cuerpo estuviera sacudiéndose por los escalofríos de la fiebre alta.

—Zim, por favor… —murmuró, las palabras salieron entre un sollozó roto, sin saber qué estaba suplicando. ¿Por su muerte? ¿Por su vida? ¿Por un momento de claridad? ¿O el olvido para poder alejar el sufrimiento? ¿Por que el alíen lo liberara? ¿O por estar con él para siempre? No tenía idea. Su mente estaba demasiado confusa, demasiado aturdida. Las únicas cosas de las que estaba consciente eran del cuerpo del irken contra el suyo, de las garras contra la piel de su garganta y el dolor latente en su pecho.

—Dilo, Dib —repitió Zim firmemente, su voz sonando más grave en un gruñido amenazante, incluso si la sonrisa de victoria seguía en su rostro, parecía que nada sería capaz de deshacerla. Probablemente ni aunque el humano se rehusara a cumplir la demanda. Ese era el día del invasor, el momento en que probaba su valor ante los ojos de todos, tanto en la Tierra como en Irk, y también el resto del universo.

—Yo… —comenzó el adolescente, atorándose en la primera sílaba que escapó de sus labios. Había una parte de él que no quería admitir la derrota, a pesar de ser un hecho concreto, pero estaba volviéndose más débil a cada momento y sus ojos se volvían cada vez más opacos. Los gritos a su alrededor estaban desapareciendo, la señal de que la humanidad solo estaba a unas cuantas respiraciones de perecer por completo y convertirse en nada más que una palabra en la historia del cosmos, uniéndose a quien sabe cuantas razas extintas que estuvieron antes que ellos. La Tierra y él caerían en la oscuridad del pasado, mientras Irk y Zim avanzarían hacia la luz del futuro. Estaba todo hecho, todo había sido decidido.

Las palabras de odio, esas que nunca pensó pronunciar ni deletrear, aún bajo tortura, de repente se volvieron tan _fáciles_ de decir.

—Yo… perdí. Se terminó. Lo hiciste, Zim. Destruiste mi planeta y no pude detenerte. No fui lo suficientemente bueno. Tú fuiste mejor. Tú… ganaste.

La sonrisa en el rostro del alíen se hizo más grande, tanto que parecía dolorosa, pero al irken no parecía importarle.

—Sí, lo hice —confirmó, aún si era innecesario, considerando que todo a su alrededor probaba su punto. Se alejó un paso, sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente mientras veía el cuerpo del humano estremecerse ante la distancia entre ellos e instintivamente se inclinó hacia él, para estar cerca otra vez—. Se acabó el juego, Dib.

El adolescente sintió su garganta seca cuando el invasor retrocedió, llevándose consigo la calidez y la dureza que habían sido las únicas cosas que lo anclaban. Abrió su boca, quizá para gritar finalmente o tal vez por implorar a su némesis que se acercara y regresara a él. Para herirle, torturarlo, besarlo, despedazarlo en todo sentido posible. Aceptaría todo, si eso significaba que estaban juntos. Lo _necesitaba_ para mantener su mente estable. O tal vez ya se había vuelto loco y Zim simplemente era el centro inestable de todo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera emitir sonido alguno, pasó algo completamente inesperado. La expresión triunfante de Zim se desvaneció, como la máscara de un actor, y fue reemplazada por la misma mirada distante y apática que había tenido el alíen desde que apareció en la Hi Skool después de su corta ausencia. Sus ojos no brillaban más, ni siquiera con por la luz de las llamas que consumían la Tierra hasta el suelo, y había perdido toda clase de fuerza orgullosa que había estado dominando su actitud hasta momentos antes. Sus antenas no se alzaban emocionadas, sino que yacían caídas hacia atrás, haciéndolo verse resignado.

La confusión apareció en el rostro de Dib y frunció el ceño, incapaz de comprender qué sucedió, pero antes de que su mente pudiera procesar el cambio repentino, el irken volvió a hablar.

—Computadora, termina la simulación.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> Como lo prometí, fui más rápida con este capítulo, considerando el “cliffhanger” que les dejé la última vez. También, desde este capítulo y en los posteriores, moveré las notas al final del capítulo, así puedo comentar sin arriesgarme a darles algún spoiler. ¡Mantendré las notas superiores para las advertencias!  
> El comienzo del capítulo 11 es parecido al 10, mientras que el resto del capítulo avanzara en la historia. En este capítulo estaré presentando un OC recurrente (la terapeuta que se menciona en el resumen). Ella no tiene mucho desarrollo de personaje, ya que es más como un personaje de fondo, pero me inspire en las experiencias de la vida real para escribir esto y parte de este arco. Espero que lo disfruten en este capítulo y los demás.
> 
> Terminaré con una advertencia final. Este capítulo contiene una referencia a un asesinato brutal, aún si no es detallado. ¡Les hago saber sólo para estar segura!
> 
> Ahora, quiero agradecer a mis lectores. Sé de alguien que está interesado en que escribir me ayuda un poco, aun cuando me siento desmotivada, como ocurre en estos momentos. Así que, gracias por el interés. Si tienen alguna opinión o sugerencia. ¡Soy todo oídos!
> 
> Mi agradecimiento especial, como siempre, a todos los que me dejan comentarios. Honestamente, hubiera dejado de publicar desde los primeros capítulos si no fuera por sus comentarios, así que… ¡Ustedes me ayudan a continuar y espero no decepcionarlos! RandomPineappleAttacks, ChibiKittens, androidromance, Selbarm, NightInGaleMinds and Grace.
> 
> También, el último capítulo obtuvo muchas respuestas (en los diferentes sitios que posteo éste fic) y eso fue asombroso. Me regresó la confianza, después de esa estática de radio (o casi) en el capítulo 9. Así que gracias, en serio. No suelo tener muchos comentarios (si es que los tengo), entonces cuando me llega algo así… Bueno, me hace el día. Me hace pensar que mi escritura lo vale y que no es basura que nadie quiere leer xD Perdón por lloriquear aquí ^^" Aún así, ¡lo que quiero dar a entender es que estoy conmovida por su interés!
> 
> Preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) son bienvenidos y también los invito a hacerlos. ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

_“Computadora, termina la simulación”._

Ante la orden, la realidad a su alrededor comenzó a resquebrajarse y se desvaneció entre pulsos eléctricos. El planeta destruido y ruidoso fue reemplazado por la tranquila oscuridad del laboratorio de Zim y Dib se encontró sentado en una silla de metal con un dispositivo de metal en la cabeza en lugar de estar amarrado a una mesa de operaciones.

El irken se alejó del humano, dando una vuelta para luego encaminarse a una de las consolas, dejando que su rival entendiera lentamente lo que había pasado. Nada fue real. Ni la destrucción de la Tierra, así como tampoco las muertes que Dib atestiguo. Lo único real fueron las emociones que experimentó atrapado en esa realidad falsa, como las lágrimas en su rostro. Las mismas emociones que seguían ahí, haciéndolo estremecer. No podía evitar el miedo irracional de que podría tratarse de una broma dentro de otra broma que el invasor estuviera usando para calmarlo, haciéndole creer que el final apocalíptico había sido una simple simulación, mientras que lo que _ahora_ estaba viendo era la verdadera ilusión. Maldita sea, su cabeza dolía al pensar en todas las posibilidades.

Estaba distraído entre el caos de su mente que no se dio cuenta cuando un par de manos metálicas descendieron para remover el dispositivo de su frente y liberó sus brazos. Miró hacia éstas de forma sospechosa, casi como si esperara que se dirigieran hacia él y lo atraparan otra vez, pero nada de eso pasó. Así que comenzó a sentirse un poco más confiado sobre la autenticidad de la situación. Mantuvo sus ojos en el techo por un momento más, sólo para asegurarse, y luego volteo a ver a su enemigo.

—¡Zim! —exclamó, por fin la ira que no había podido sentir debido a la impresión estaba saliendo.

Ahora que se había calmado, se sentía menos confundido sobre lo que pasó, pero no podía evitar sentirse incrédulo e iracundo. Lo que alíen había hecho con él había sido tortura psicológica pura y estaba seguro que tendría pesadillas por al menos una semana. Había sido traumatizado, casi _destrozado_ , fue empujado al abismo más profundo de la desesperación. Sin embargo, lo que lo perturbaba más era que, si no hubiera sido por la simulación, la Tierra hubiera perdido. El plan del invasor había sido ingenioso, astuto y _mortalmente_ efectivo. El pensamiento de que el irken pudiera crear algo similar y ponerlo en acción lo asustaba de sobremanera. Así que, mientras estaba furioso porque jugaron con él y lo humillaron meramente para el entretenimiento de su enemigo, también estaba feliz de que no había sido real.

Zim ignoró la voz del adolescente y siguió trabajando en su consola, guardando la información y las grabaciones de la simulación en el sistema principal de su base. Realmente había estado trabajando en los prototipos de los dispositivos que supuestamente destruirían la Tierra. Incluso envió sondas de pruebas con el propósito de instalar esas máquinas, pero simplemente las conecto, no eran réplicas funcionales de los dispositivos reales. Quería ver si alguien sería capaz de detectarlas. Nadie lo hizo, ni siquiera su rival, ya que el otro había estado muy ocupado persiguiendo a su fantasma que envió para destruirlo, y las máquinas habían funcionado sin problema y justo a tiempo. Podría haber destruido al planeta, si quisiera. No lo había hecho. No esta vez, no cuando ya no tenía un Imperio al cual entregar la Tierra.

Por un momento, el pensamiento de hacerlo de cualquier manera lo tentó, más que nada para mostrarle a sus Altos que, siendo defectuoso o no, podría tener éxito como invasor. Tal vez si traía consigo la victoria, sus líderes podrían reconsiderar la opinión que tenían de él y permitirle ser parte de su gente. Sin embargo, al final, descartó el pensamiento. Un planeta no era nada comparado con todos los crímenes que se le acusaban de cometer. Quizá, sí les entregaba la Tierra le perdonarían la vida y lo enviarían a trabajar como un dron de servicio, en lugar de matarlo, pero no obtendría la apreciación y las alabanzas que anhelaba.  Seguiría siendo odiado e incomprendido. No valía la pena.

Así que, mejor decidió demostrar sus habilidades y superioridad a la única persona en todo el universo que lo tomaba seriamente. Durante la simulación, le mintió diciéndole cosas que no eran verdad del humano sino para sí mismo. Su rival seguía teniendo su mundo, su gente, y un propósito de vida. Su existencia no había resultado en ser una mentira. Zim había perdido todo, menos el odio por el humano con el que tanto había luchado. Además de GIR y su tecnología más o menos imperfecta. Dib era todo lo que tenía.

—¿Zim? ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? —dijo el adolescente, intentando obtener una respuesta al ver que su pregunta anterior había sido ignorada. Se levantó de la silla de metal y caminó hacia la consola, determinado en hacer que al menos el alíen lo mirara—. ¿Este es tu retorcido concepto de una _broma_? Porque no fue nada graciosa —pero en el mismo momento reconsideró las palabras que dijo, pues quizá había sido divertido para el irken. Negó con la cabeza, descartando la idea. No le importaba si el otro se había reído de su desgracia. No era novedad, pero esta vez había sido particularmente cruel—. Yo de verdad creí que tu... —tragó saliva, incapaz de terminar esa frase—. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es que _no_ has…? Podría haber… funcionado.

—Por supuesto que habría funcionado, Dib-larva —respondió Zim, sonando ligeramente molesto, pero cuando finalmente se giró hacia el humano no había trazo de enojo en su expresión indiferente. Tenía que admitir que había sentido un placer perverso de ver a su enemigo romperse. La mirada angustiada en el rostro ajeno le hizo sentirse de igual manera. Sin embargo, todo su ser fue engullido por el vacío en su pecho antes que pudiera disfrutarlo—. Los planes de Zim siempre son asombrosos —habló más como un hábito porque sus palabras sonaban vanas y superficiales comparadas a la manera orgullosa que alguna vez pronunció. Hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y se giró hacia su rival—. Perdiste, la batalla se acabó. Ve a casa, mono terrícola. Déjame solo.

—Pero... —Dib intentó protestar, incrédulo. No podía terminar de esa manera, al igual que esa vez que el irken lo salvó de Louis la semana pasada. Esta vez no se iría sin una explicación, sin haber cerrado cuentas que le ayudarán a comprender lo ocurrido.

—Computadora, deshazte del intruso-Dib —ordenó el invasor, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera decir alguna objeción. No dejaría que el humano lo molestara, cuestionara sus acciones y le exigiera respuestas que él mismo no tenía. Entre menos pensara sobre su condición actual y lo que hacía, mejor y más fácil sería—. Y mejora el sistema de seguridad al nivel más alto cuando se vaya.

—¡Sí, amo! ¡Será un placer! —exclamó la computadora casi felizmente mientras sus brazos mecánicos volvieron a aparecer intentando atrapar al humano. Estaba de buen humor ese día porque por primera vez el irken había usado su tecnología a su mayor capacidad, en lugar de desperdiciar su potencial como usualmente hacía. Había temido que fuera degradado a funcionar como saco de boxeo, después de que Zim finalmente supiera la verdad de su condición. En lugar de eso, aparte la escandalosa destrucción que recibió el laboratorio apenas se enteró de la noticia, esos hechos le habían demostrado que estaba equivocada.

—¡Espera, Zim, maldición! —Dib trató de protestar y se las arregló para escapar los primeros intentos por capturarlo, evitando por poco los brazos de metal que aparecían de todas direcciones, pero al final fue vencido, superado en número.

Una de esas pinzas lo atrapó del tobillo, haciéndolo caer boca abajo en el suelo. El brazo mecánico fue seguido por otro, que atrapó su brazo, levantándolo de forma eficaz, pero no antes de hacerlo golpear el frío suelo con un golpe seco.

—No, basura espacial, quiero...—gritó de nuevo, luchando por liberarse del agarre de acero que lo sostenía, pero de nuevo fue incapaz de terminar de hablar porque fue lanzado a un conducto que apenas era de su tamaño y literalmente fue succionado por este hacia arriba a gran velocidad.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, aterrizó en el sendero que lo llevaba a la entrada de la casa del alíen, rodando a través del perturbador jardín de gnomos y salió del portón pequeño, hasta que se encontró de espaldas al pavimento. Un transeúnte le lanzó una mirada extrañado y apresuró el paso, asegurándose de mantener una distancia segura y murmuró algo que sonó como “niño loco”.

Dib gruñó por el dolor y el enojo, alzando una mano a su rostro para estar seguro de que sus lentes seguían ahí y que no sufrieron mucho daño, para luego incorporarse sentado en el mismo sitio. Su pecho dolía y también su cabeza, ya que había chocado una y otra vez en el ducto y luego en el cemento. Maldito alíen. Primero, lo trauma por razones desconocidas, luego abusa de él físicamente al expulsarlo de su base. No estaba sorprendido, considerando que tan cruel podía ser Zim.

Sacudió su cabeza y se las arregló para ponerse de pie, frotando sus sienes ligeramente, en un intento por apaciguar el dolor. Lanzó una mirada rápida al jardín frente suyo. Todos los gnomos estaban viéndolo, con los ojos de rayos láser puestos en él por si intentaba entrar de nuevo. El sistema de seguridad del invasor siempre había sido complicado, aunque había logrado infiltrarse un par de veces en el pasado. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que no sería nada fácil ahora que había mejorado sus defensas. Tal vez, por un momento, sería mejor si se retiraba y luego regresaba recuperado, cuando ya se hubiera encargado de sus nuevos moretones.

—¡Esto no acabará aquí, Zim! —gruñó, alzando un puño hacia la casa, en caso de que su enemigo estuviera vigilando, y luego metió sus manos en puño dentro de sus bolsillos, comenzando a caminar hacia su casa y pensar en los eventos intensos del día. Aún era difícil saber qué sentir sobre lo que experimento en el simulador, así que por el momento dejo que el alivio dominará a la confusión y los sentimientos de preocupación en su pecho, calmando de esa manera la ansiedad irracional que seguía experimentando. Si tenía suerte, después de este desastre, se daría un tiempo para limpiar su mente de todo lo que pasó en las últimas tres semanas.

Alzó su vista hacia el cielo oscuro, la noche estaba llegando rápido y el aire se estaba enfriando de nuevo. Los eventos habían sido más y más absurdos conforme pasaban los días y no quería pensar en toda la locura con la que tuvo que lidiar y que ésta durara indefinidamente. Tenía que terminar en algún punto, incluso si era Zim con el que estaba tratando. Ni siquiera el invasor podría ir tan lejos con eso, o al menos eso esperaba, por el bien de su cordura. Las cosas tenían que volver a su extraña normalidad tarde o temprano.

Su mente recordó las imágenes crueles y sangrientamente de la simulación. A menos que ese fuera el comienzo de un espiral que los llevaría a su verdadera batalla final.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

Resultó que las cosas se calmaron por unos días, y estaba muy lejos de regresar a la normalidad. La actitud de Zim volvió a ser la misma, tan callado y sombrío, como se había mostrado en los días anteriores y seguía evadiendo a Dib cada que tenían que compartir una habitación. Evitó ir a la cafetería como si fuera una plaga, nunca se quedaba después de que las clases terminaban, y se escondía en los ductos de aire durante los descansos. Hizo de todo para evitar atraer la atención y una vez que los otros estudiantes de acostumbraron a su nuevo comportamiento, fue más fácil de ignorar que estaba ahí, ahora que su voz no los molestaba durante las clases.

Dib, por su parte, intentó encontrar al irken, a veces molesto y lleno de odio, mientras que en otras, se acercó con intenciones más pacíficas, pero ninguna de esas maneras pudo funcionar. El invasor lo callaba o se rehusaba a hacerle caso, dejándolo hablar solo. El adolescente no sabía qué pensar. Se sentía al borde, esperando por que el alíen hiciera otro plan como ese que lo llevó a su peor derrota, aun si fue una simulación, y no podía evitar estar verdaderamente preocupado por su rival. Zim no era él mismo y, cuales fueran las razones detrás de su cambio de actitud, no podía significar algo bueno.

Entonces algo más pasó, lo que trajo consigo un nuevo curso de eventos, justo cuando las cosas finalmente empezaron a encontrar un nuevo balance inestable. Dib y Gaz caminaron hacia la Hi Skool esa mañana, ya que el primero se había despertado tarde, causando que perdieran el autobús. El adolescente mayor se había quedado despierto hasta muy entrada la noche, intentando hackear el nuevo sistema mejorado del irken, sin tener mucho éxito esa tercera noche, y se había quedado dormido en su teclado, tan cansado que no había escuchado la alarma. Su despertador había sido un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de su hermana, y una mano que lo agarró y lo arrastró al baño para que se duchase.

El día de Dib había comenzado _muy_ mal y todo lo había llevado a pensar que no se pondría mejor, considerando que la expresión en el rostro de la chica reflejaba las palabras sobre su ruina inevitable que ella había clamado mientras se bañaba. Sin embargo, su instinto no lo había preparado para la escena que lo esperaba cuando finalmente llegó al edificio, ligeramente tarde para comenzar sus clases. Había una gran multitud de estudiantes y transeúntes parados en la entrada de portón principal, con un montón de policías intentando quitarlos del camino mientras una camilla, cargando un cuerpo en una bolsa oscura, era escoltada por hacía una van del forense estacionado en la esquina.

Los hermanos Membrana se detuvieron justo antes de que comenzara la cerca escolar, siguiendo con la mirada el progreso de la camilla. Los ojos de Gaz se abrieron esta vez, con una pizca de curiosidad reemplazando su ceño fruncido que casi siempre tenía presente, mientras que el rostro de Dib era una mezcla de horror y preocupación.

—Parece que tenemos que agradecer tener asesinato como excusa por llegar tarde —comentó la chica de forma casual, continuando su camino hacia el portón. Ella estaba un poco perturbada por ello, pero también pensaba que había pocas personas de los estudiantes que merecían vivir, así que no le importaba mucho si los mataban. Estaba segura de que no era ninguno de los individuos mencionados anteriormente ya que eran demasiado listos para ser asesinados por alguna razón relacionada con la escuela.

El adolescente mayor lanzó una mirada hacia ella, pero no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente rodó los ojos apurándose por alcanzarla, con un interés mórbido por abrirse paso entre la multitud para saber qué había pasado. Por lo que, en lo que Gaz se adentraba en el edificio, él se detenía dónde estaban los demás, intentando ver qué pasaba, sin ningún éxito. Las personas que estaban presentes sólo dejaban ver un poco de la escena y los pocos que, le agradaban, estaban intentando obtener una mirada y eran muy competitivos.

Al final, se rindió al hecho de obtener una oportunidad de ver en primera persona lo que pasaba, por lo que se aproximó a la primera persona familiar que encontró en la multitud, quien parecía ser una de sus compañeras de clase durante la Eskuela.

—¿Zita? —llamó estirando su brazo pasando a un chico para ser capaz de tocar su hombro y captar su atención—. ¡Oye, Zita!

La chica de cabello lavanda se giró para mirarlo con una mirada ligeramente molesta, la cual incrementó cuando se dio cuenta de quien intentaba hablarle. Sin embargo, ella retrocedió, saliendo de la multitud para estar a su lado. Su lugar anterior fue tomado por el chico que estaba detrás de ella, lo cual la hizo fruncir el ceño por un segundo, pero después se encorvó de hombros y lo dejó pasar casi de inmediato. Ya había visto suficiente.

—Eres _tú_ —dijo, con el mismo tono que usaría para referirse a algo pegajoso y desagradable que se pegara debajo de su zapato—. Déjame adivinar, quieres saber qué pasó aquí.

—Si no te importa mucho —murmuró Dib, se podía decir que ella le había atinado.

Ella rodó sus ojos, pero se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Alguien de la Hi Skool fue asesinado, y con eso me refiero a que fue despedazado. Encontraron su torso aquí —apuntó al lugar que la multitud había rodeado—. Su brazo fue encontrado en los basureros del patio trasero y el otro… no supe dónde estaba. La cabeza estaba colgada de boca arriba de la entrada principal. La habían quitado cuando la mayoría había llegado, pero hay un chico que jura que era la cabeza de Louis —ella entrecerró sus ojos, casi de forma sospechosa—. ¿No era ese el tipo que solía golpearte?

El adolescente parpadeo un par de veces por la pregunta, sorprendido por las noticias, pero al fin entendió lo que ella intentaba implicar, por lo que hizo una mueca.

—Sí, lo era. Pero no lo maté, si eso es lo que preguntas. No me agradaba, pero eso no es razón suficiente para partirlo en pedazos —protesto alzando sus manos, como defensa. Lo último que necesitaba era el rumor de que él era el responsable se esparciera—. Zita, que rayos. Sé que no somos amigos, ¡pero me conoces desde hace años!

La chica lo miró unos momentos, pero la desconfianza desapareció de sus ojos después.

—Sí, eres demasiado cobarde para hacer algo como eso —exclamó y su expresión regresó a ser una más tolerante—. Como sea, supongo que sabremos sobre si es un él pronto. Siempre envían a los consejeros a las clases cuando algo así pasa a uno de los estudiantes. En caso de que alguien necesite “hablar de ello” o algo así.

Dib frunció el ceño cuando había mencionado lo débil y cobarde que era para matar a alguien, pero evitó corregirla. Ella lo hubiera llamado fenómeno si comenzaba a decirle sobre las horribles batallas con Zim, además de que si esa era una explicación lo suficientemente buena para que no fuera sospechoso, entonces lo dejaría ser.

—Sí, algo como eso —estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento rápido—. Gracias, Zita.

Ella bufó y se marchó, dejándolo ver el gentío de estudiantes por unos momentos. Ahora que sabía lo que ocurrió, la curiosidad que le hizo intentar ganarse un lugar entre el grupo, desapareció, así que al final, simplemente se giró y se adentró en el edificio. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio un bulto verde en el techo. Zim estaba de pie ahí, con sus manos enguantadas alrededor de la barandilla de metal, sus lentes de contacto violeta falsos estaban puestos en la escena. El alíen tenía un ceño fruncido ligeramente pronunciado, pero había una mirada calculadora en sus iris.

Dib abrió los ojos, mientras la epifanía le llegaba. Debería haberlo sabido tan pronto supo que alguien había sido asesinado. Su mente le recordó esas memorias de cuando Louis había golpeado al irken y de la mirada mortal y peligrosa en los ojos de su rival. El alíen prometió hacer que el matón las pagaría si no hacía lo que le ordenaba. El idiota no solo había escogido ignorarlo, sino que golpeó a Zim. No le sorprendía saber que el chico había sido torturado y que habían experimentado con él antes de morir. Lo que lo confundía era por qué Zim permitió que encontraran el cuerpo. Podría haber hecho que el pobre bastardo desapareciera y nadie hubiera sospechado nada. En lugar eso, lo dejo, o más bien dejó sus _piezas_ , esparcidas por toda la propiedad de la Hi Skool, atrayendo la atención sobre el lugar, y por lo tanto sobre él. No era muy parecido al modo que su némesis operaba, pero después de todo había pocas cosas que el otro hacía que fueran... como Zim en sí.

En ese momento, los ojos del invasor se encontraron con los suyos y se dio cuenta de que era vigilado. El humano no se molestó en desviar la mirada y fingir ser ignorante, en lugar de eso miró fijamente al irken mientras éste se apresuraba para girarse e irse del lugar. Dib se quedó ahí por lo que parecía un minuto, en caso de que su rival decidiera regresar, pero cuando el otro no regresó, suspiró y finalmente entró. Tenía que admitir que el comportamiento del alíen era desalentador y estaba comenzando a preguntarse si su constante fastidio lo llevaría a algún lugar. Sin embargo, lo que pasó esa mañana renovó su determinación para lograr que el invasor hablara de nuevo, o al menos luchara contra él. Haría otro intento ese día, incluso si había decidido anteriormente evitarlo e intentar que Gaz estuviera menos molesta con él. Sólo esperaba que no fuera su enésimo callejón sin salida.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

Tal y como Zita lo predijo, una consejera se presentó en la clase que compartían Zim y Dib en el segundo periodo. Ella fue recientemente contratada, lo cual era evidente por la forma amigable y animada en la que sonreía a la clase indudablemente desinteresada. Se presentó como la señorita Acelynn Xander, luego explicó con mucha delicadeza, y con tantos detalles como era posible, lo que le había pasado a Louis y ofreció servicios de terapia si lo necesitaban.

El adolescente, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, fingió escuchar para así evitar un regaño por parte del profesor después y también asegurarse que la mujer se iría tan pronto fuera posible. Pero lo que le llamó un poco la atención fue cuando ella confirmó que la víctima era quien lo molestaba, después regresó a ignorarla al oír que divagaba sobre el duelo y los miedos. Sus ojos ámbar se movieron hacia el escritorio de su némesis, observando que el invasor observaba a la nada entre él y la cabeza de la chica que se sentaba frente, con una mirada vacía y perturbadora que se había vuelto usual.

—¿Zim? —la voz de la señorita Xander hizo eco en el silencio de la clase, lo que ocasionó que ambos se sobresaltaran ligeramente—. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? ¿Afuera?

Dib lo observó que los ojos del irken se abrieron en un gesto atónito y una pizca de nervios. Esa petición había sido claramente la última cosa que esperaría y sabía cómo se sentía el alíen porque él también estaba sorprendido. Por un momento, dentro de su ser tuvo la loca esperanza de que la mujer pudiera ver a través del disfraz del alíen y volteo a verla, pero en cuanto vio la expresión compasiva en su rostro descartó esa idea. Nadie pondría una expresión tan _amable_ al darse cuenta de que había un alíen sentado en medio de un montón de estudiantes. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué es lo que tenía que ver con su némesis, su mirada viajó hasta el invasor, quien estaba caminando hacia donde ella sostenía la puerta abierta para él.

Zim se tensó cuando la idiota mujer, con una más idiota sonrisa, lo llamó por su nombre. No tenía idea de quién era ella, ya que no había prestado ni la más mínima atención. Estaba más más o menos consciente de que ella tenía que ver con las partes humanas que dejó por toda la escuela, pero no sabía cuál era su función. Así que por unos pocos y tensos momentos, temió que ella hubiera encontrado al culpable de alguna forma, lo cual sería ridículo, porque no había manera de que hubiera dejado alguna pista. Tanto él como su computadora se habían asegurado de ello al terminar con el humano. Todas las pruebas de su participación habían sido eliminadas con su tecnología irken superior. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, se sintió tan expuesto como si caminara a través de la clase viéndose como cuando terminó con los experimentos en su objetivo, vistiendo su bata de laboratorio cubierta de sangre, guantes y botas de hule llenas de desagradables fluidos humanos y sin su disfraz.

—No tomará mucho —aseguró la mujer mientras él pasaba de ella cruzando el marco de la puerta y la mujer la cerraba. Ella lo miró por un momento, como si lo analizara.

El invasor sintió una creciente inquietud. Su evaluación le recordó a uno de sus instructores en el área de entrenamiento debajo de la superficie irken. El irken era alto, aunque no tan alto como sus Más Altos, y tenía una penetrante mirada morada que parecía ser capaz de ver fijamente a través del código PAK de sus reclutas. Contuvo el instinto de mostrarse nervioso y espero porque ella dijera algo, pero cuando no lo hizo, retomó el coraje para romper el silencio primero.

—¿Soy un sospechoso? —cuestionó con cautela, sus manos enguantadas se abrían y cerraban ligeramente a sus costados.

La fémina humana parpadeó ante la pregunta, mostrándose confusa por un instante y luego hizo algo que nunca anticipó. Ella comenzó a reír, negando con su cabeza haciendo que un mechón rubio cayera sobre su rostro.

—Zim, no soy un policía. Soy una consejera. Una psicóloga. Sabes qué es eso, ¿no? —rió levemente, claramente creyó que esto era alguna clase de broma—. Además, dudo que en esta escuela alguien sea capaz de cometer tan terrible asesinato como ese, ¿no crees? —sonrió cálidamente—. Lo siento si te puse nervioso por pedirte que salieras del salón.

El irken se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose ridiculizado.

—Por supuesto que sé lo que es —comenzó, haciendo una mueca, aún si no era exactamente la verdad. Estaba familiarizado con el término, pero nunca se tomó la tarea de buscarlo apropiadamente. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella parecía pensar que él era sólo otro smeet humano inocente era tranquilizador. Su engaño estaba a salvo—. Como sea, ¿qué es lo que quieres de Zim, dron consejero?

—Llámame señorita Xander, Zim, o incluso Acelynn, si prefieres —le corrigió ella amablemente, ligeramente sorprendida por la denominación que usó. Luego, su expresión a cambió en una más seria—. Aprovecho esta ocasión para hablarte, ya que tenía las intenciones de hacerlo. Verás, uno de tus profesores vino a mi oficina para reportar el hecho de que uno de sus estudiantes se veía un poco… indispuesto —hizo una pausa y buscó mirar la expresión del contrario, encontrando un gesto confuso—. Estaba hablando de ti, Zim —aclaró con un pequeño suspiro—. Me dijo que te veías… deprimido, a falta de una mejor palabra. Y tuve la misma impresión cuando te vi en clase.

El invasor, quien se había sentido confuso por un momento cuando ella dijo a qué se refería con hablar con él antes de que se encontraran y al instante se puso a la defensiva cuando ella explicó cuál era problema.

—Zim está bien —exclamó en voz alta con una voz llena de hostilidad mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Los irkens no se… _deprimen_ y ellos no se ponían “indispuestos”. Él era un soldado que fue criado para dominar y conquistar. Su nuevo descubrimiento como exiliado no cambiaba su pasado y no descartaba su entrenamiento. No necesitaba ayuda o lo que fuera que esa extraña fémina le ofrecía.

La señorita Xander volvió a suspirar suavemente, pero continuó mirándolo pacientemente.

—Por supuesto que lo estas —asintió obedientemente—. Pero… ¿por qué no vienes a mi oficina durante el almuerzo? Así podremos hablar un poco y estar seguros que es verdad que estás bien.

El alíen entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Quiere hablar conmigo? —inquirió sospechoso, mejorando su postura para ganar unos centímetros—. ¿Sólo hablaremos?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, Zim, solo para hablar —aseguró y su sonrisa regresó—. ¿Crees que podamos hacer que pase?

Zim se quedó en silencio considerando la idea. La mujer se veía muy determinada en hacer que fuera a conversar y no quería que ella estuviera husmeando en sus asuntos. No podría permitirse ser descubierto, especialmente ahora que no tenía un planeta al cual regresar, y especialmente no por una humana adulta. A diferencia de Dib, la gente estaría más tentada a creerle si ella les decía que él era un alíen, lo que terminaría con él encerrado en un laboratorio, siendo objeto de experimentos y diseccionado. Eso era algo que no quería que pasara. Era un riesgo que no iba a tomar, por lo que su mejor opción era permitir una charla y asegurarle que no lo molestara de nuevo.

—Iré con usted —respondió finalmente, con un asentimiento, incluso si en su voz era audible un ligero tono reticente.

Aunque su resistencia no parecía molestar a la humana porque su sonrisa incrementó, lo cual lo inquieto por un momento. La emoción en eso, la amabilidad, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Tal sentimiento nunca había sido dirigido a él, a menos que contara uno de los desastrosos intentos de GIR por mostrar afecto.

—Bien, te veré en el almuerzo entonces —asintió satisfecha—. Por cierto, ya que estarás saltando tu hora de comer, ¿qué te gustaría comer? ¡No quisiera que volvieras al salón con el estómago vacío!

El irken la miró fijamente con precaución, preguntándose si ella intentaba envenenarlo torpemente. Su mente comenzó a pensar. No sería capaz de tirar la comida como siempre hacía mientras estuviera encerrado en un cuarto con ella, así que necesitaba pedirle algo que pudiera comer sin enfermarse o que no tuviera reacciones alérgicas _alienígenas_. La cara de GIR apareció en sus pensamientos, con la boca del robot sonriendo de forma demente y chorreando algo.

—Waffles —respondió casi como reflejo. Era una opción segura, especialmente porque estaba seguro de que los humanos no les ponían jabón.

La señorita Xander parecía ligeramente perpleja por su elección, pero no protesto.

—Tendré una pila de esos esperándote entonces —dijo simplemente, se veía que estaba lista para marcharse—. Te veré luego, Zim. Ten una linda mañana.

Zim la observó con el ceño fruncido mientras ella se iba y espero a que desapareciera a la vuelta de la esquina antes de sacar un comunicador de su PAK, revisó rápidamente que el corredor estuviera vacío.

—Computadora —llamó a través del dispositivo—. Necesito saber todo sobre que es un “psicólogo” y qué hace, y necesito la información antes de la hora de la comida. Es de _vital_ importancia.


	12. Capítulo 12

Zim se quedó de pie frente a la puerta, la cual había sido señalada por un miembro del personal escolar. Se había visto obligado a usar los conductos de aire para que Dib no pudiera seguirlo, pues el humano se había vuelto increíblemente molesto después de que la señorita Xander lo mandó a llamar y estuvo insistiendo en saber qué era exactamente lo que ella quería. No podía permitir que su rival supiera que iría verla de nuevo, especialmente ahora que sabía lo que los psicólogos hacían.

Al parecer eran los seres que podían clasificar a los defectuosos de los humanos, lo cual era sorprendentemente difícil considerando lo intrínsecamente _defectuosos_ que eran. Sin embargo, las personas de las Tierra, en lugar de deshacerse de ellos como hacían en el pasado, lo cual era ante sus ojos irken la mejor solución, ellos intentaban _curarlos_. Lo que no tenía sentido en absoluto, pero aparentemente los monos terrestres creían que podría ser posible. Para eso eran los psicólogos y los psiquiatras, y esa tenía que ser la razón por la que fue llamado a la oficina de esa mujer. De alguna manera, ella había reconocido lo que él era, o al menos lo sospechaba, y ahora quería ver si podía _repararlo_. Un concepto ridículo en su opinión, ya que los irkens defectuosos eran diferentes de los humanos, por lo que necesitaba engañarla haciéndole ver que estaba bien, así ella perdería el interés. No quería sufrir con medicamentos o que lo metieran en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Con un último rastro de duda, empujo la puerta para abrirla, sin molestarse en tocar antes, y entro al cuarto. Lo primero que notó fue lo pequeña que era la oficina, con espacio apenas suficiente para que cupiera un escritorio y un archivero. Los muros eran de un aburrido color crema y los muebles habían visto mejores días, como todo el resto del edificio. Sin embargo, el lugar estaba extrañamente _limpio_ , al menos comparado con la mayoría de los cuartos y eso era algo que Zim definitivamente apreciaba. Eso significaba menos gérmenes que lavar cuando volviera a su base.

Lo segundo que captó la atención del alíen fue el _delicioso_ y dulce olor que llenaba el aire del cuarto y que parecía venir de una esponjosa pila de waffles que estaba sobre el escritorio, en frente de una de las sillas para los invitados. Los bocadillos atraparon tan rápido el enfoque del invasor que casi olvido a la mujer que alzó su vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo.

—Oh, Zim, estás aquí —sonrió amistosamente, señalando la silla para él—. Siéntate. Espero que te gusten los waffles. Sólo les puse azúcar porque no sabía cómo te gustan.

Aceptó la invitación, levantando el tenedor que estaba al lado de su plato y picó la comida. Olían mucho mejor que los de GIR y también se veían mejor. Ésta vez parecían tener el color correcto y eso se veía prometedor.

—Dije que vendría —murmuró distraído, mientras tomaba una pequeña pieza de waffle, y lo olió antes de comerlo. Definitivamente no estaban envenenados, aún si el sabor no era satisfactorio como los dulces irken, estaba algo acercado.

La señorita Xander lo observó con una pizca de cálida sorpresa y luego bajó su bolígrafo para ponerle su completa atención.

—Me alegra que te gusten —comentó y se dio cuenta de que la expresión de él brilló ligeramente, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros en lugar de una respuesta verbal, aunque eso no la desanimó. Ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con pacientes complicados. La mayoría de los adolescentes con los que trató lo eran, y compartían la falta de voluntad para hablar sobre sus problemas o incluso admitir que tenían uno. Por ahora su objetivo era asegurarse de si había algún asunto, y si era así, convencerlo de que se vieran más veces—. Así que dime, ¿te gustaría decirme cómo te sientes, Zim?

El alíen alzó la vista de su comida, y la hostilidad regresó de vuelta su expresión indiferente.

—Bien. Zim te lo dijo antes —respondió ligeramente agresivo y su cuerpo se tensó. Y ahí estaba, ella intentó verificar su estado defectuoso—. No es necesario el asesoramiento.

En lugar de retractarse o enojarse por su rechazo, la mujer rió levemente.

—Eso no lo decido yo, si somos honestos —señaló de forma juguetona, pero entonces recargo el dorso de sus manos en el escritorio con una expresión seria—. Vamos a hacer un trato, Zim. Tú hablas conmigo por los siguientes cuarenta minutos y si cuando se acabe sientes que perdiste tu tiempo, no volveré a pedirte que vuelvas. Pero si descubres que te hizo bien, podemos hacer otra cita, ¿qué tal suena eso?

Zim la miró a los ojos desde el otro lado del escritorio, cruzándose de brazos y olvidando los waffles por un momento. Parecía un trato tonto, ya que siempre podría mentir al final del lapso de tiempo, si es que él optaba por no verla de nuevo, lo cual era su intención. Pero, después de todo, los humanos no eran muy listos en promedio, con unas pocas excepciones. Era mejor de ésta forma. Así podría deshacerse de ella mucho más fácilmente de lo que anticipo.

—Aceptaré el “trato”, dron consejera —dijo intentando sonar confiado—. Pero no esperes que Zim acepte más que eso.

— _Acelynn_ —lo corrigió la señorita Xander. El primer nombre funcionaría mejor con el tipo de paciente que adolescente frente a ella parecía ser. Eso cerraría la distancia que él ya estaba intentando crear—. No esperaba más. Ahora, ¿responderías mi pregunta? —hizo una pausa antes de agregar—: No, espera. Permíteme reformular la pregunta. Me han dicho que has estado actuando diferente en las últimas semanas. Y como no lo has negado, voy a asumir que es correcto —lo miró en búsqueda de alguna señal de aceptación pero no obtuvo nada—. Déjame preguntarte esto: ¿ha pasado algo en este periodo de tiempo que ha afectado tu comportamiento?

Las antenas del irken descendieron debajo de su peluca ante la pregunta, presionándose contra su cabeza, sintiéndose abatido. Por un momento considero mentir, pero ella tenía de nuevo esa mirada en su rostro, esa que le hacía recordar a su instructor. Sus iris eran color azul y no morados, pero eran igual de penetrantes. Si mintiera, ella lo sabría.

—Sí, algo pasó —se obligó a confirmar reacio. No diría otra palabra sobre el tema, sin importar cuanto presionara.

La mujer asintió lentamente.

—Está bien, lo dejaremos ahí—dijo suavemente. Por un breve momento considero preguntar por más detalles, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que esas preguntas solo harían que Zim se cerrará más. Ella volvería retomar el misterioso tema cuando él entendiera que ella no era un enemigo—. Ahora, dime. ¿Tienes amigos? ¿En la escuela? ¿Fuera de ésta?

La expresión del invasor cambio por una perpleja ante el inesperado cambio de tema. ¿Qué clase de táctica era esa? ¿Estaba intentando confundirlo? Criatura tonta. No caería en sus trucos baratos.

—Zim no necesita amigos—declaró, sintiendo una pizca de enojo antes de recordar lo que aprendió en sus primeros días en la Eskuela. No era normal que en ese planeta no tuvieras conexiones. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente—. Pero tengo algunos —se apresuró a corregir, forzando una terrible sonrisa inocente y falsa—. Por supuesto que los tengo. Soy un adolescente humano normal.

La asesora alzó una ceja.

—Zim, tener problemas interactuando con otros no te hace un fenómeno, ¿estas consciente de ello? —preguntó suavemente, malentendido su repentina demostración de nerviosismo—. Sé que los niños pueden ser difíciles cuando eres diferente, pero es _su_ problema, no el tuyo.

—¿En serio?—preguntó el alíen, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente mientras intentaba averiguar si ella estaba bromeando o no. Ella parecía decir la verdad, así que decidió creer en sus palabras. Sin embargo, aún temía que eso lo expusiera si es que él no cambiaba su versión—. Pero tengo amigos, o algo así.

—¿Un ejemplo? —lo animó a responder.

Zim vaciló por un momento, intentando pensar en los individuos que pudieran ser catalogados con esa definición de forma creíble.

—Está GIR, mi… perro. Y el Dib, aunque él es más como mi enemigo —respondió al final. Era una lista corta, pero sería suficiente. Pensó en agregar a la computadora también, pero los humanos no estaban tan avanzados en el campo de la inteligencia artificial. Además, si el Keef había sido suficiente en ese entonces, Dib sería lo adecuado ahora. Toda la escuela parecía convencida de que ellos eran amables el uno con el otro, cuando era exactamente lo contrario. Su rival era la fachada perfecta, sin mencionar que disfrutaba la _ironía_ de ese hecho.

—Ya veo... —la señorita Xander asintió con una ligera muestra de duda en su voz. Un “solitario” era la palabra perfecta para describir al chico frente ella y no estaba sorprendida de que se hubiera vuelto cada vez más melancólico, ya que la situación que sea que haya pasado lo estaba afectando y era probable que no tuviera nadie con quien hablar—. ¿Así que es correcto asumir que te gusta pasar tiempo con ellos?

El irken hizo una mueca ante la pregunta, a su mente vinieron las batallas con el adolescente y los desastres diarios que hacía GIR.

—El Dib pelea mayormente con Zim. Y sobre GIR… puede ser útil a veces —optó por decir después de un momento de silencio—. Me ayuda, aunque actúa como un loco la mayoría del tiempo, pero termina el trabajo, en algunas ocasiones.

La asesora hizo una nota mental de habla de este Dib luego y se enfocó primero en el perro. Muchas personas eran afectuosas con sus mascotas cuando no podían obtenerlo de otros seres humanos. Los animales eran una fuente de consuelo, así podría ser el caso de Zim. Preguntaría sobre sus padres, pero ya que usualmente era un tema difícil, ella lo dejaría para después. Tal vez lo que pasaba tenía que ver con la familia del adolescente—. ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti y GIR? ¿Qué es lo que hacen juntos? ¿Y cómo es que él es… “útil” para ti?

La desconfianza regresó a la expresión del invasor, mientras se preguntaba si ella sospechaba de qué era y estaba intentando sacar detalles de su misión, pero luego consideró el modo que ella dijo “útil” y recordó que se suponía que ella era competente, pero _tonta_. Era probable que ella creyera que era un smeet humano disfuncional que hacía actividades extrañas con su mascota. Dejaría ir que ella siguiera asumiendo eso.

—A GIR le gusta ver estúpidos programas de televisión y a veces yo los veo con él —comenzó a decir—. También se emociona por los waffles, sammiches y tacos. A veces vamos a… unos viajes juntos. Por ejemplo, aquella vez, hace años, cuando fuimos a la ciudad cercana…

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba hablando de todos sus infortunios que él y GIR habían experimentado, comenzando con que se habían perdido porque el robot se había desecho del chip guía que había instalado en él. Por supuesto, hizo su mejor esfuerzo en que su ayudante sonara como un perro terrestre y no un robot parlante alienígena y reemplazo los planetas que visitó con los primeros países terrestres que vinieron a su mente, también intentó concentrarse en episodios cortos y no en lo que trataban sus numerosos planes para dominar el planeta, sólo para estar seguro. No podía permitir que la mujer sospechara nada o estaría más arruinado de lo que ya estaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las precauciones que aplicaba en sus palabras y los pocos deslices que accidentalmente hizo, inconscientemente se relajó un poco y perdió la mayoría de la desconfianza sobre las intenciones de la mujer mientras hablaba. Ella lo escuchaba, y con eso se refería a que realmente _escuchaba_ cada palabra atentamente, haciendo pequeños comentarios en el momento correcto y asintiendo afablemente. Sus ojos azules realmente parecían prestar atención como si nada más importara. Nadie lo había escuchado así, claramente no sus Más Altos, quienes parecían no escuchar ni una palabra de lo que decía durante sus llamadas, dejando de lado las que usaban para burlarse de él, tampoco la mayoría de los irkens con los que interactuó, ni sus compañeros de clases y maestros, mucho menos GIR, quien parecía incapaz de escuchar por defecto, o su computadora. Tal vez el único que le había dado tal atención sería Skoodge, tiempo atrás cuando estaban entrenando y el Dib cuando necesitaba obtener información sobre sus planes o esa vez cuando le contó sobre Irk hace dos semanas mientras viajaban por el sistema solar juntos.

Zim no sabía cómo se sentía, pero no podía negar que se sentía _bien_ ser visto y que lo escucharan, de ser valioso e importante, así como ser el centro de atención de alguien. La experiencia más cercana sería las que tenía en sus batallas con su rival, pero ésta vez era diferente. La señorita Xander no era un enemigo que tuviera que vencer o de quien tuviera que sospechar. Y eso le _agradaba_ , aún si no quería admitirlo. Si ésta era la forma en que los humanos intentaban arreglar a sus defectuosos, entonces no era tan malo como lo imagino, aunque seguía pensando que era inútil, no era terrible en sí. Podría acostumbrarse. De repente, la idea de permitirse tener otra conversación con la mujer no le pareció horrible.

—Tu perro es verdaderamente algo, Zim —comentó la asesora, cuando terminó de contar otra de las anécdotas de GIR—. Me gustaría conocerlo algún día —ella sonrió ligeramente antes de mirar fugazmente el reloj—. Ahora, me gustaría escuchar más, pero nuestro tiempo casi se termina, así que… eso significa que es hora de que decidas. ¿Aceptarías venir en otra ocasión? Recuerda que aunque estés de acuerdo, puedes dejar de venir a las sesiones cuando quieras. Éste es un lugar _seguro_ para ti y lo que sea que digas se quedará en esta oficina. Nadie tiene que saber lo que me dices, a menos que tú quieras que lo sepan y aunque te haré preguntas, tú tendrás mayormente el control de la conversación y todo lo demás en nuestras reuniones. A cambio, te pediré que seas lo más sincero posible y que confíes en mí para que sepa cómo ayudarte. Estos son los términos para que podamos trabajar juntos —ella entrelazo sus dedos—. Seré honesta contigo, Zim. No tengo idea de lo que te pasó, pero creo que podrías beneficiarte del asesoramiento. No tengo que ser yo en específico, puedo encontrar otro psicólogo si lo prefieres, siempre y cuando aceptes hablar con alguien.

El irken se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando a la señorita atentamente como ella había estado haciéndolo momentos antes. Sus antenas se elevaron ligeramente cuando ella le dijo que tendría el mayor control durante las interacciones, poniéndolo en una posición de poder, especialmente considerando que ella estaba dispuesta a mantener en secreto lo que dijera, a menos que él permitiera que lo dijera. Estaba consciente de que habría excepciones a esa “confidencialidad terapeuta-paciente”, ya que su computadora lo había incluido en la explicación de la información que había recolectado para él, pero mientras evitará esos temas, estaría a salvo. Tal vez debería intentar esta experiencia de terapia,  estaba muy alejado de las costumbres irken, pero ya que había sido abandonado en un planeta alienígena, la espera de lo que deparaba su futuro estaba ahora en sus manos. Si la humana sentada frente a él podría darle una herramienta o beneficio que pudiera aprovechar, entonces tomaría la oportunidad. Además, _realmente_ le había gustado como ella lo había escuchado.

—Yo también tengo algunos términos —dijo después de un minuto y observó cuidadosamente sus reacciones—. Tienes que ser mi dron asesor, nadie más, y una vez que decida dejar de verte, me dejaras en paz para siempre. Habrá consecuencias si no lo haces.

La mujer asintió ante sus palabras, aún si había una pizca de diversión en sus ojos. Ella no lo estaba tomando en serio, pero bueno, nadie lo hacía.

—Muy bien, Zim. Aceptaré tus términos y también seré tu “dron asesor” si aceptas los míos y vienes tan seguido como sea necesario —respondió extendiendo su mano hacia él—. Y me llamaras Acelynn, ¿trato?

El alíen la observó la mano de ella por una fracción de segundo antes de estrecharla.

—Si, tienes un trato con Zim, siéntete honrado de ello, no hago esto seguido —declaró sin compartir su alegre satisfacción. Parecía como si ella hubiera ganado, aunque no tenía idea de que él simplemente tenía la intención de usarla. Bien, eso haría las cosas más fáciles—. Así que, ¿cuándo podría verte de nuevo, dron conse… humana-Acelynn?

La asesora sacó una agenda.

—Mañana es sábado, así que yo diría que el lunes. Podemos reunirnos a la hora del almuerzo de nuevo —ella miró el plato vacío. Te conseguiré más waffles, ¿eso suena bien? —volvió la vista hacia él—. Y también, Zim, me gustaría pedirte que hicieras algo por mí, algo así como… una actividad, como una tarea.

Zim entrecerró los ojos, mirándola de forma sospechosa.

—¿Una actividad? —repitió cuidadosamente, eso no estaba en el trato. Ella no dijo que haría cosas por ella a cambio de sus servicios.

—Sí una actividad. No es obligatoria, pero te ayudará progresar —se apresuró en explicar al ver que estaba comenzando a encerrarse de nuevo. Tenía que ser cuidadosa con sus palabras, al parecer el chico caía fácilmente en la paranoia y no tenía un sentido para entender las cosas metafóricas—. De vez en cuando, te daré sugerencias, pequeñas tareas que hagas entre nuestras pláticas. No tienes que hacerlas si no quieres, pero te harían bien si las haces —sonrió de nuevo intentando verse tranquila—. Por ejemplo, esta vez me gustaría que hicieras algo divertido con GIR el fin de semana, así puedes hablarme de ello el lunes. Y también me gustaría que hablaras con Dib, ya que mencionaste que habías estado evitándolo en los últimos días.

El invasor asintió ante la explicación, incluso si parecía un poco confundido, pues no entendía cómo las cosas que le dijo la humana había sugerido podían ayudarle, pero no parecía pedirle algo demasiado molesto o comprometedor, así podía intentar llevarlas a cabo.

—Zim puede hacer la primera —dijo cuidadosamente y luego hizo una mueca—. Pero la segunda arruinaría mis planes.

Decidió mantener la distancia con su rival, al menos cuando no estuviera poniendo en marcha sus planes, así el humano no sabría qué estaba pasando. No podía predecir qué haría el adolescente si se enteraba de que era un defectuoso y un exiliado. Dib podría decidir que ya no era una amenaza y olvidarse de él, o podría tomar ventaja para deshacerse de él de una vez por todas, tal vez entregándolo al imperio a cambio de que liberaran a la Tierra de invasiones futuras. Ninguna de esas opciones era aceptable.

La señorita Xander suspiró.

—No tiene que ser una conversación larga —insistió pacientemente—. Tal vez puedas decirle sobre tus planes para el fin de semana. Algo fácil e inofensivo como eso, ¿qué te parece?

La expresión reacia del alíen permaneció igual.

—Lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada —exclamó obstinado.

—Eso está muy bien para mí, Zim. El progreso viene en pasos pequeños —dijo y se levantó—. Te veré el lunes. Diviértete con GIR.

Zim no se molestó en responder y simplemente salió de la oficina caminando hasta el área del edificio donde estaban los salones de clase, pues sólo tenía unos pocos minutos para llegar, pero no tenía prisa. Su mente aún seguía concentrada en el acuerdo que hizo con esa mujer en un intento por entenderlo. Parecía que aún podía aprovechar a mayoría de los puntos a su favor, así como también obtener información sobre cómo se suponía que funcionaba la mente humana. Sin embargo, había una parte de él que estaba horrorizado de haber aceptado trabajar cercanamente con un ser tan inferior como la señorita Xander, con ello aceptando que probablemente ella viera partes de él que podrían considerarse debilidades. Y no lo hacía por su misión, ya que no tenía una en primer lugar, pero razonó consigo mismo que ahora apuntaba por sobrevivir y que si estas conversaciones podrían ayudarle a obtener mejores resultados, entonces no lo negaría solo porque eran herramientas poco convencionales.

Apenas llegó a la puerta cuando sonó el timbre. Ésta era otra de esas decisiones que había tomado y que no quería pensar mucho, ya si se arrepentía, enfrentará las consecuencias, pero sólo cuando se presentaran.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

Ésta vez que Zim no volvió a ir a la cafetería por su almuerzo, Dib no fue a buscarlo, en lugar de eso, se sentó con su hermana a comer. Gaz ni siquiera lo noto, lo cual le decía que ella seguía enojada con él al ser la causa de que perdieran el autobús esa mañana, pero ella no lo golpeo, un hecho que decidió ver como una buena señal. Comió un poco de su comida lentamente, observándola hacer lo mismo mientras jugaba con su consola, sus ojos yacían concentrados en la pantalla, lo cual quería decir que ella quería que se quedara. Aun así, él prefirió ignorar la advertencia y al final tomó el coraje para hablarle.

—¿Los consejeros fueron a tu clase también esta mañana? —cuestionó probando el terreno, pero parecía que fue un error hacerlo porque el gesto enojado de la chica se intensificó ante el sonido de su voz.

—Dib, si estás planeando molestarme con tus estúpidas preguntas, detente en este instante o las pagaras —amenazó sin mirarlo, no había necesidad, pues su voz era lo suficientemente terrorífica—. Tus juegos con Zim parecerán divertidos una vez que termine contigo, te lo prometo.

Dib pasó saliva, asintiendo frenéticamente porque sabía que ella cumpliría sus palabras si él le daba una razón, pero no se rindió en intentar hacer una conversación.

—Creo que fue Zim, el que mató a Louis, quiero decir, es muy claro que fue el —trató de nuevo esperando que el tema escogido fuera mejor que el primero—. Él estaba en el techo ésta mañana, observando la escena, pero huyó cuando notó que lo estaba viendo. Además, él le había dicho a Louis que se arrepentiría por hacerlo enojar, ese día que, ya sabes, me defendió o algo así.

Gaz no lo interrumpió mientras hablaba, al parecer captó su atención, aunque prefería seguir concentrada en su juego en lugar de escuchar parlotear a su hermano, pero al menos le estaba contando algo que podría ser interesante. No se sorprendió de ello. Tan pronto supo quién fue el objetivo y cómo fue asesinado, su primera sospecha fue pensar que había sido el alienígena.

—Suena como algo que él haría —comentó con voz llana encogiéndose de hombros—. Fue lo suficientemente exagerado y dramático, incluso estaría sorprendida que haya dejado evidencia del crimen a la vista. Creí que se había vuelto más listo, considerando como logró engañarte con su pequeña simulación, pero creo que volvió a ser un tonto.

Dib hizo una mueca. Cuando le contó a Gaz sobre el último plan de Zim, ella se había reído en su cara, y luego, para sus sorpresa, admitió que ese engaño fue uno bueno, uno demasiado bueno para ser verdad, una que resultó ser una mala broma. Por esa razón, de acuerdo a ella, debería haberse dado cuenta de que no era verdad desde el principio. Así que había evitado hablar del tema, no queriendo ser insultado mientras aún seguía conmocionado por la experiencia, pero él está en total desacuerdo con lo que ella pensaba. Él creía que su rival era un idiota, pero también creía que su hermana estaba equivocada al pensar que el irken no era una amenaza para la Tierra. Zim ya lo había demostrado en pocas, pero relevantes, ocasiones y la simulación era una de ellas.

—No creo que él se arriesgaría tanto sin razón, Gaz —respondió, negando—. Si él hubiera querido demostrarnos lo que había hecho, o al menos dejar que todos supieran lo que pasó, él tendría que tener alguna razón. Tal vez sería estúpida, pero sería importante desde su perspectiva.

La chica volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Tú eres el experto en alienígenas —dijo, aunque claramente estaba burlándose—. Y él es tu obsesión. Deberías preguntarle si es que te las arreglas para hablar con él otra vez, esa es la única forma de ver quien está en lo correcto.

El adolescente le lanzó una mirada incrédula, incapaz de no reaccionar a la provocación oculta. Ella no lo estaba tomando en serio, como era usual, y claramente implicó que ella tenía la razón y que no tenía duda de ese hecho, lo que lo hizo presionar sus dedos alrededor del tenedor.

—Haré que me hable, Gaz, y será _hoy_. Sólo espera y mira —declaró con más confianza de la que en verdad tenía, pero no importaba. Ya había aceptado el reto y no perdería, no ésta vez. Probaría que ella estaba mal sobre esto y se vería obligada a admitir que ella subestimó la situación. Después de todo, una cosa en lo que sí estaba totalmente en lo correcto era que cuando se trataba de Zim, él era el experto.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

De nuevo, Dib se encontró perdiendo sus clases de la tarde buscando a su enemigo. El irken, como era usual, no estaba prestando atención al maestro, pero su mirada parecía menos vacía ahora. Parecía meditar sobre algo y el adolescente automáticamente supuso que se debía a que el otro estaba pensando en algún plan, ya fuera para destruir la Tierra o humillarlo de nuevo. No podía decirlo con exactitud, pero estaba seguro de que era algo profundo y _crucial_ en la mente del otro.

Zim, por su parte, estaba distraídamente consciente de que los ojos de su rival estaban sobre él, su mente seguía pensando en la conversación que tuvo con la nueva asesora. Rápidamente pudo resolver el asunto de qué hacer con GIR el fin de semana, durante uno de sus primeros descansos entre clases, le llamó al robot y le preguntó qué le gustaría hacer para divertirse si tuviera la opción de elegir. Su ayudante dijo algo, entre un chillido y un comentario sin sentido, sobre un parque de diversiones que había visto en la televisión y ahora quería visitar uno a toda costa.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue contactar a su computadora y pedirle que localizara el mejor parque de diversiones del universo y encontró que había un planeta construido con el propósito de proporcionar constantemente ese tipo de entretenimiento. Éste estaba lo suficiente lejos de la frontera del Imperio, así que era seguro para él y no estaba tan lejos de la Tierra, como a una más o menos con un saltador espacial. Lo único malo era que era un poco caro y tendría que hacerlo funcionar de alguna forma, y si no se las arreglaba haría el sacrificio de gastar algunos de sus, duramente ganados, dineros espaciales por el bien de completar su tarea asignada.

Una vez que ese asunto se arregló, su mente cambió hacia el siguiente tema, lo cual era el dilema _crucial_ que ocupó el resto del día escolar, es decir, el hablar o no con el Dib. La razón le decía que no debería, ya que había decidido cómo lidiar con el humano y así debería quedarse, pero por el otro lado, odiaba no poder completar su tarea. Su entrenamiento lo había hecho continuar con el deber y demostrar que era capaz de completarlo sin que se viera comprometido o afectado. Además que aun si la señorita Xander era sólo una humana, ella era más alta que él, y en la escala terrestre ella tenía un rol más alto del que él había elegido para vivir en ese planeta. Por lo que ella era superior en más de un sentido, aún si su sugerencia no era una orden, él sentía la obligación interna de hacer lo que dictaban sus instintos del PAK: cumplir.

Esa última consideración había crecido más y más en su mente con el pasar del tiempo y, para el final de su última sesión, se convenció de que, por esta vez, cumpliría con la segunda petición de la asesora. De esa forma, ella no tendría razón para dudar de que él era capaz de cumplir con su parte del trato y ella haría lo mismo cuando fuera su turno.

Esa fue la razón de porque Dib se encontró de frente con el alíen que lo había estado evitando por días como si fuera la plaga cuando alzó su cabeza de donde estaba guardando sus libros después de que sonó la campana.  El adolescente fue atrapado con la guardia baja, por lo que permaneció inmóvil y callado por un largo momento, ya que se había resignado al hecho de que cazar a su rival para forzarlo a hablar y tampoco se le había pasado por la mente que el otro podría, por alguna sombría razón, venir voluntariamente.

Zim aprovechó el que su némesis estaba atónito para tomar el control de la conversación, así como había planeado hacerlo, evitando que el humano comenzara a cuestionar cosas que no quería responder.

—Me siento generoso, así que decidí darte una advertencia. GIR y yo estaremos fuera del planeta el fin de semana. Nos vamos esta noche. Programaré mis sistemas de seguridad para matar a todo lo que intente entrar en mi base de todas formas, así que es mejor que no intentes nada, larva-humana —su rival abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo interrumpió—. Además, Zim le dejará al Dib hacer una única pregunta. Así que escoge sabiamente, humano, porque no te permitiré hacer nada más.

El adolescente cerró sus labios partidos, tragándose las palabras que iba a decir y las preguntas que iba a hacer al ver que sus palabras estaban gobernadas por las condiciones del alíen. Sólo una pregunta sería la que el irken respondería antes de que volviera a hacerle la ley del hielo. ¿Cómo se suponía que escogería una siendo que tenía mil? Lo más obvio que podría preguntar sería qué estaba planeando Zim hacer en el otro planeta, cuál sería su siguiente plan o en algo mucho más general, pero igual de importante, “¿qué diablos ocurre contigo?”. Aun así presentía que su némesis evadiría lo último, dando una respuesta vacía. Necesitaba ser más específico.  Podría preguntar por que el invasor lo estaba evitando o por qué había venido a decirle eso, o qué era lo que esa consejera quería de él. Sin embargo, al final, no escogió ni una de esas, pues la discusión que tuvo con Gaz volvió a su mente. Ésta era su oportunidad. 

—¿Por qué le hiciste todo eso a Louis? ¿Lo torturaste y despedazaste su cadáver? ¿Lo expusiste para que todos lo vieran? —preguntó en un murmuro, en caso de que alguien pudiera escucharlos. Quería una respuesta y no exponer al alíen ésta vez. Además, su hermana estaba en lo correcto sobre el hecho de que el mundo estaba mejor sin un agresor más.

Zim estaba ligeramente sorprendido por la elección, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron casi al instante con una profunda emoción que era una mezcla entre odio y desolación.

—Yo no despedace su cadáver, larva-humana. Él estaba vivo en ese momento, y nadie se burla y pisotea a Zim —confesó fríamente en voz baja—. Y si lo hacen, deben estar preparados para asumir las consecuencias —sus falsos iris violetas se movieron a la ventana—. Mientras que el por que dejé sus sucios restos para que los patéticos seres los vieran… Zim quería exponerlo como un ejemplo, así sabes que te espera si muestras una actitud como esa en mi presencia.

Dib se sintió tentado a señalar que era un poco inútil ya que nadie sabía que él era el responsable, pero lo pensó mejor, pues no creía que sería necesario decirlo. Lo único por lo que Louis era reconocido eran por sus actos hostigadores, y su cuerpo fue encontrado en el territorio de la Hi Skool, por lo que al menos la duda de su muerte podría ser algún tipo de venganza retorcida que se esparciera como rumor, especialmente a otros como hostigadores. Con o sin intención, Zim había hecho un servicio a la comunidad en un modo perverso y sangriento al deshacerse del tipo.

—Supongo que tiene sentido, algo así —dijo finalmente, sin saber qué responder. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando el irken dijo que Louis había estado vivo cuando lo desmembraron y el tono en el que fue dicho tampoco ayudó. Era extremadamente fácil imaginarse al invasor cubierto de sangre, sonriendo al cuerpo agonizante y mutilado. Su rival estaba siendo mucho más escalofriante que lo normal—. Eh, ¿chico espacial? Una cosa más.

Zim comenzó a darse la vuelta después que el humano comentara lo primero, pero se detuvo cuando el otro lo llamó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada ligeramente molesta.

—¿Y ahora qué? Dije que sólo una pregunta.

—No iba a preguntarte nada —se defendió el adolescente alzando sus manos en muestra de paz—. Sólo quiero decir… gracias por lo del otro día, con Louis —era la segunda vez en dos semanas que le agradeció al alíen y demonios, se sentía raro—. Sé que no lo hiciste realmente por mí, pero _otra vez_ , quiero agradecerte por salvarme de una paliza —y entonces rodó los ojos—. Aún si hiciste un buen trabajo al traumarme casi de inmediato —intentó decir con un tono irritado en su última frase, no queriendo que Zim supiera lo profundamente afectado que quedó con la simulación pero no evitó que sintiera una oleada fría en su estómago al recordarlo—. Te la voy a devolver, escoria espacial. Lo juro.

El irken lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza cuando escuchó un “gracias” reflejando casi con exactitud lo que Dib sintió en ese momento y procedió a ignorar la última amenaza como algo trivial.

—Te veo el lunes, Dib-bestia —murmuró después de un momento, con desconfianza coloreando sus palabras, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin mirar atrás.

El humano suspiró. No era el tipo de conversación que esperaba, pero al menos obtuvo suficiente información para probar que Gaz estaba mal y decirle que Zim dejó deliberadamente las partes de Louis por todo el lugar. También, ahora sabía que tendría que mantener vigilada la base del alíen… sin acercarse físicamente. Si esos sistemas de defensa eran más fuertes y eficientes que los mejorados, entonces no quería acercarse a la casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Me apresuré en tener listo este capítulo, pero quería postearlo hoy porque… bueno, ¡es el aniversario número 17 de Zim! Y ya que no tuve tiempo de preparar algo en específico para la ocasión, pensé en publicar al menos una actualización para celebrar ^^
> 
> También moví las notas al final del capítulo como dije que lo haría, así pueden leer el capítulo entero sin que mis palabras les obliguen a hacerlo xD
> 
> Dejando eso de lado, como ya les habré mencionado a algunos de ustedes, el ánimo en general se calma en estos capítulos y los siguientes que vendrán. Habrá algunos elementos más oscuros, porque bueno, es Invasor Zim de lo que estamos hablando, pero dejaré en paz a sus emociones por lo mientras xD también es porque quiero enfocarme en el tema principal del primer arco, lo cual es la “terapia” (¡díganme si es el término correcto!) de Zim, la idea por la que me puse a escribir ésta historia en primer lugar. ¡Estoy impaciente por saber que piensan de toda esta situación!  
> Sobre la señorita Xander, como habré mencionado, ella va a ser un personaje algo importante pero secundario. Ella tendrá un gran rol en ésta parte de la historia, pero de modo indirecto. Quiero seguir escribiéndola a un lado porque prefiero enfocarme en personajes canon que en OCs cuando sea posible. Si aun así tienen alguna observación/sugerencia, háganmelo saber. Ella es parte de una experiencia personal con mi terapia y también en la forma en que se acerca a Zim. Pensé en usar una experiencia de la vida real para que pareciera más creíble y necesito que ella sea capaz xD Me gusta pensar que su actitud difiere de la mayoría de los humanos que Zim ha conocido hasta ahora, lo cual lo hace trabajar con ella junto con los otras razones que mencioné en éste capítulo. Me gustaría leer qu3 piensan de este tema mientras lo desarrollo.  
> También, tengo que decir que *casi* me siento mal por Dib. Todos parecen pasar de él en este capítulo también xD  
> Por cierto, noté que no puse muchas descripciones (cuando se trata de objetos o escenarios), así que estoy intentando cambiar eso. Esa es la razón por la que podrían comenzar a leer detalles aleatorios sobre los alrededores de los personajes de un momento a otro ^^” Déjenlo pasar, sólo estoy experimentando con mi estilo de escritura.
> 
> Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y me dejan kudos. ¡Siempre es tranquilizador ver los contadores subir! ^^ Y por supuesto mi más profundas gracias a los que comentan. ¡Sus comentarios me mantienen actualizando, chicos! Grace, Your_Sarcastic_Lover, ChibiKittens.
> 
> También puede que me tarde en el siguiente capítulo porque estaré ocupada durante las fiestas de pascua y ¡realmente necesito estudiar para mis exámenes próximos! ¡Me disculpo por adelantado!
> 
> Preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) son bienvenidos y también los invito a hacerlos. ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!
> 
> ¡Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo!


	13. Capítulo 13

Craic Spor resultó ser mejor de lo que decía la descripción que le dio la computadora. Al principio el viaje parecía ser una pesadilla ya que, para cuando llegaron a su destino, Zim se convenció de que quedarse en el planeta sería peor de lo que ya era. GIR había comenzado a gritar emocionado ruidosamente y sin parar desde que el irken le había dicho sobre el viaje al mejor parque de diversiones de la Vía Láctea y no se detuvo hasta que el crucero Voot aterrizó en el espacioso y vasto estacionamiento del planeta. Todo eso había hecho que le diera al invasor una de las peores jaquecas que había experimentado, vencida sólo por la que fue causada por su reacción alérgica a los frijoles terrestres. El alíen sabía que esa era la forma en la que su ayudante expresaba su emoción pero el saber eso no lo hacía menos insoportable ante la sensibilidad de sus antenas.

El dolor de cabeza empeoró cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer fila, rodeado de una masa multicolor de olorosos y ruidosos aliens por quién sabe cuánto. Para cuando iba a mitad de camino, Zim estaba listo para agarrar al GIR saltarín a su lado y arrastrarlo de regreso a la Tierra, sin embargo, luchó contra ese impulso y se obligó a soportar la tortura por dos razones. Primeramente estaba ahí para cumplir su tarea, la cual, la cual él había dicho sería fácil de cumplir. En segunda, su robot lloraría por horas si se lo llevaba sin permitirle subirse a al menos un juego. Y de verdad no quería soportar _eso_ , porque un GIR infeliz era mucho peor que uno locamente emocionado.

Las cosas empezaron a verse mejor cuando finalmente fue su turno para conseguir las entradas, pues el irken no solo descubrió que habían estado formados por una hora en lugar de días, sino que su ayudante era lo suficientemente bajo para entrar gratis y a él le habían reducido el precio ya que los habían pensado que eran niños. Al principio Zim estaba considerablemente molesto al escuchar que fue llamado “bajito” pero se calmó cuando se dio cuenta que su falta de altura le había sido útil por esta vez y sus protestas y ofensas se convirtieron en una risa maniática mientras pasaban la entradas Tal vez esos dos días no serían tan mal después de todo.

El parque de diversiones estaba más lleno que el área de espera, pero la superficie era tan vasta que era fácil moverse por el lugar. El invasor se aseguró de descargar el mapa completo en la memoria de GIR para que pudieran viajar sin perderse, especialmente porque así Podrían escoger los juegos que querían. Y fue entonces que se sumergieron en un colorido caos de aliens y actividades.

A partir de ese momento, el tiempo literalmente voló. Zim hizo su camino y se subió a cada carrusel y juego que él o GIR tuvieran en frente, amenazando a quien sea que intentará negarles subirse por ser demasiado pequeños. También usó las herramientas de su PAK y el entrenamiento de élite para ganar los mejores premios en los puestos de juegos, lo que causó la ira de unos pocos visitantes acusándolo de tramposo una de esas discusiones resultó en una pelea real después de que el irken dijera que si el otro tipo podía usar sus “asquerosos tentáculos flácidos y gordos para jugar”, entonces él podía usar sus patas de araña. La pelea terminó con un par de huesos rotos en los costados del invasor y su oponente terminó con dichos tentáculo amarrados de forma dolorosa en un desastroso nudo de extremidades. GIR había animado a su amo desde los banquillos riéndose alegremente del show mientras comía los dulces que previamente había comprado, más bien tomando de los puestos de comida.

Hubo otros accidentes en el camino, como Zim cayendo de algunos de los juegos, otro par de peleas y tres reacciones alérgicas. Sin embargo, el daño no era nada que el PAK del irken no pudiera reparar y el dolor no era lo suficiente para opacar su diversión. También hubo unas veces en las que GIR accidentalmente rompía algunas de las atracciones en medio de su emoción, lo que los obligó a pasar tiempo reparándola para no pagar por no tener dinero, y a eso se sumaba el inexplicable incidente de la casa transdimencional, la cual terminó con algunas personas devoradas por un monstruo que apareció de la nada. Todas esas situaciones habían sido prácticamente de lesos y fueron olvidados en cuestión de minutos.

En cierto punto, Zim dejó que su robot un juego de velocidad lenta y se encerró en una de facilidad de realidad virtual que prometía una experiencia de conquista galáctica completa. Se quedó en ese lugar hasta tres horas más tarde sintiéndose triunfante y sintiéndose un invasor Irken en cada centímetro de su cuerpo otra vez, después de haber _destruido_ la galaxia que debía conquistar junto con la armada de todos los demás jugadores. Eso le hizo ganarse varias miradas de odio, pero las ignoró por completo. No se había sentido tan bien desde que supo la verdad de su estado exiliado y las verdaderas intenciones de sus Más Altos, pues su mente había estado demasiado ocupada con todas esas distracciones que el parque de diversiones ofrecía como para enfocarse en la persistente sensación de vacío en su pecho.

Así que ignoró las miradas asesinas y los insultos mientras caminaba a través de la multitud para recoger a su ayudante y divertirse en el puesto despedazando un alíen de un espécimen peculiar, el cual era capaz de sobrevivir y curarse sin importar cuántas extremidades u órganos destrozaras, además, su sangre era de un tono púrpura brilloso y sabía dulce. ¿Cómo resistirse a una experiencia tan sangrientamente dulce?

 

**╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

Regresar a la Tierra no tenía contento a Zim ni a GIR. El robot se la pasó gritando y llorando cuando fue sacado a la fuerza de uno de los juegos y luego del parque para meterlo en el crucero. Sin embargo, su mal humor desapareció tan pronto fue lanzado dentro de la nave, pues se distrajo con acomodar dentro del vehículo todas las cosas que ganaron así como toda la comida que compraron en los puestos. Un premio en particular era demasiado grande para meterlo en la nave, por lo que tuvieron que meterlo en remolque y llevarlo así todo el camino de regreso.

Por su parte, el invasor estaba asombrado por lo efectivo que esa experiencia de “divertirse” le había ayudado a sentirse siquiera menos afligido por los hechos pasados, aún si seguía sintiéndose algo inútil. Los irkens casi nunca hacían cosas para sí mismos, mayormente porque no tenían mucho tiempo libre. Cuando no estaban haciendo sus tareas asignadas, ellos estaban en las reuniones que hacían los Más Altos, las cuales eran más o menos la única forma de entretenerse que tenían permitida. Tenían algunos juegos y edificios de realidad virtual, como la que había en Craic Spor, pero eran difíciles de usar. La mayoría de su gente disfrutaba hacer explotar cosas, pero incluso para eso no había siempre tiempo. Tal vez los únicos que podían tomar descansos y divertirse tanto como quisieran eran Rojo y Púrpura, porque al ser los Más Altos, ellos podían hacer todo lo que pasara por sus mentes, siempre y cuando no fuera algo que atentara contra los cerebros control. También se decía que los irkens eran felices invadiendo, así que no había mucha necesidad de tener otra forma de diversión. Aun así, Zim tenía que admitir que se había acostumbrado.

—¿Podemos volver después, amo? _Por favoooor_ —pidió GIR, en el tono más suplicante que sus circuitos vocales eran capaces de hacer, arrastrando cada palabra—. ¡Fue taaaan divertido! ¡Mucho mejor que los chamwis! ¡Mucho mejor que el show del mono!

El irken lo miró de reojo mientras presionaba el botón del salto espacial. No era una mala idea si lo consideraba, pues creía que ellos debían aprovechar la libertad que aún tenían. Además, si sus futuros planes para fingir destruir la Tierra iban de acuerdo a como fue el primero, debería ganarse un premio bien merecido.

—Si te comportas y ayudas a Zim, podríamos volver más pronto de lo que piensas —respondió después de un rato, asintiendo levemente con la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su respuesta fue respondía con un grito de emoción y un abrazo que casi asfixia al invasor a la muerte, y entonces, su ayudante se puso a cantar otra versión de su “Canción de Doom”, reemplazando la palabra doom con la palabra “fun”. Por suerte para el alíen, el viaje a la Tierra no iba a tomar seis meses ésta vez.

Zim rodó sus orbes magentas ante el hecho, pero la sonrisa en su rostro creció ligeramente. Se sentía más como él mismo por primera vez en semanas. Y aún si sabía que su humor no iba a durar, por el momento estaba bien con eso. Su dron consejero definitivamente estaba planeando algo cuando le sugirió que pasara tiempo con su robot, y sólo tal vez ella era menos tonta de lo que inicialmente pensó.

 

**╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

Los ojos de Dib se abrieron en sorpresa cuando vio cómo lo que parecía ser un enorme peluche, casi tan alto como la mitad de la base del alíen, cayó del cielo directo al jardín. Se había pasado casi todo el fin de semana vigilando el misterioso edificio desde afuera del cerco, después de que sus intentos por entrar fallaran miserablemente. Al parecer los sensores habían sido programados para disparar y desintegrar todo lo que tuviera al menos una molécula de su ADN, tal y como lo descubrió al lanzar objetos aleatorios al jardín, mientras que un campo de fuerza mantenía alejado a lo demás que intentara entrar por la ventana o la puerta. Eso lo había descubierto cuando envió un niño que pasaba por ahí para que fuera y tocara la puerta, el pobre chico recibió una dolorosa, y no letal, descarga eléctrica tan pronto intentó tocar la superficie de la base, pero permaneció ileso y especialmente _con_ _vida_. Así que las mortales armas de Zim parecían solo dirigirse a él en particular.

Cuando la monstruosidad cayó ante su mirada atónita, ya pasaba de la media noche y estaba considerando volver a casa, ya que era tarde y no había trazo de su rival hasta ese momento. Observó el objeto por un largo rato, tratando de entender qué era exactamente lo que significaba, sin ningún éxito. Tenía que ser una horrible criatura alienígena que nunca había visto antes, y honestamente no estaba seguro si quería saber que era.

—¡GIR! ¡Te dije que _manejaras_ el rayo del remolque con _cuidado_ , no que tiraras la maldita cosa por el aire desde veinte metros de altura! —la voz de Zim hizo eco por el lugar, ocasionando que los ojos del adolescente se desviaran del peluche hacia el crucero Voot, el cual aterrizó dentro del ático—. ¡¿Y cómo se supone que meta eso en la base?! ¡Sabía que había una razón de porque quería lanzarlo al sol!

Su reproche fue recibido por las alocadas risas del robot y luego los dos aparecieron frente a su vista. GIR estaba rodando a mitad del aire y sostenía lo que parecía ser un algodón de azúcar de color plateado, a su lado había un invasor enojado con sus brazos cruzados y vistiendo un extraño gorro en pico sobre su cabeza. Sus antenas estaban crispadas mostrando que estaba algo molesto, pero se veía mejor que otros días. Su mirada se veía menos sombría y su lenguaje corporal era más relajado, aún si el vacío que lo había caracterizado en días anteriores seguía visible en su postura.

En el momento en que el irken se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, su cabeza giró hacia la dirección de Dib, y su expresión sorprendida cambio a una molesta tan pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su némesis. Sostuvo la pierna del risueño GIR y uso una de las patas de su PAK para bajar de la casa y poner al peluche frente a ellos. Detrás de ellos, el techo se cerró escondiendo la nave espacial y todo su contenido de la vista.

—¡No debería ser una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, criatura inmunda! —acusó tan pronto sus botas pisaron firmemente el suelo otra vez. Entrecerró los ojos y miró al humano de forma precavida—. ¿Qué haces cerca de mi base? ¿No te había dicho que te fueras si no querías arriesgarte a tener una horrible muerte?

—Tú me dijiste que no intentara entrar, y no lo hice, me quedé afuera —señaló Dib haciendo una mueca. Sin embargo, su atención se desvió una vez más hacia el juguete gigante—. ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿Estás intentando repetir el desastre que pasó con Peepi de nuevo? ¿Ya olvidaste cómo terminó? —inclinó su cabeza, entrecerrando un ojo en un intento por comprender la forma del objeto—. Y esa cosa no es linda. ¡De hecho es difícil saber qué es lo que estoy mirando!

—¡Eso no es un monstruo de la ruina, cerdo humano ignorante! —exclamó el alíen incrédulo. ¿Por qué ese tonto pensaría eso? Se volteo a ver la monstruosidad y después de un momento, se vio capaz de admitir a sí mismo que podía entender por qué el otro pensaba eso. No era como si fuera a decirlo en voz alta de todas formas—. Es obvio que es un… un… eh, ¡una _cosa_ gigante!

—¡Es un peluche giganteeeee! —interrumpió GIR comenzando a dar saltitos emocionado alrededor del objeto—. ¡El amo y yo fuimos al parque de diversiones!

—¡ _GIR_! —vocero Zim horrorizado. No podía creer que su ayudante simplemente revelara el verdadero destino de su viaje a su némesis. Él había estado intentando no revelar información alguna porque quería que el otro pensara que estaba creando otro de sus asombrosos planes y ahora ese estúpido robot lo había arruinado todo.

—¿Parque de diversiones? —repitió Dib, volteando a ver al alíen con la misma mirada sospechosa, pues eso había sido inesperado. Había hecho muchas hipótesis de los lugares a los que su rival podría haber ido los últimos dos días, ya había imaginado que regresaría con alguna poderosa arma, incluso pensó que se había reunido con sus líderes, pero la idea de que él y GIR podrían haberse ido de _vacaciones_ nunca estuvo en la lista de posibilidades.

—¡Un campo de entrenamiento! —gritó el irken en un intento por encubrir ese desliz—. Él quiere decir un campo de entrenamiento. Sus circuitos de lenguaje están dañados, necesito repararlos. Y esto es, eh... —se giró hacia el peluche mientras su mente pensaba frenéticamente en encontrar una explicación apropiada y plausible para su presencia. Maldecía al humano, pues no había esperado su compañía tan pronto al llegar—. Eso es un… ¡premio que le daban a quien completara el entrenamiento de forma exitosa! ¡Sí, así es!

—Oh, no, yo sí dije un parque de diversiones, amo —replicó alegre el robot sin dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de su juguete—. ¡Tal vez tú eres el que tiene problemas con el lenguaje! ¡Porque ahí había un gran, gran, gran planeta con muchos juegos y puestos de diversión!

—¡Cállate, chatarra de metal oxidado! —siseo Zim hacia su ayudante mientras que la expresión aterrorizada en su rostro empeoraba. Él iba a darle una paliza al robot cuando estuvieran solos. El otro había sido una buena compañía los últimos dos días, pero ahora había arruinado todo por su incapacidad de comprender la situación.

—Zim, si realmente estuviste en un campo de entrenamiento, ¿por qué estas usando un gorro que dice “Craic Spor: Pasa el mejor momento de tu vida”? y también vi que tu nave estaba llena de… artefactos inútiles —señaló Dib, regresando a la conversación—. Estoy usando mis lentes, en caso de que no lo hayas notado ¡y no soy tan estúpido como crees!

El irken rápidamente se quitó el gorro, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía negar la verdad, para luego encaminarse a la entrada a solo un paso de su enemigo.

—Sí, fue al mejor parque de diversiones de toda la galaxia —gruño alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para inclinarse de forma amenazante—. ¿ _Y qué_? ¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Dib-larva?!

—Wow, cálmate, chico espacial —exclamó el adolescente y retrocedió un paso, temiendo que el otro golpeara su cabeza contra la suya solo para probar su punto—. Sólo era una observación, y aún si fuera así, _tú_ en un parque de diversiones sería lo último que esperaría. Has estado actuando raro últimamente, pero esto es otro nivel de rareza.

Las antenas del invasor se alzaron al mismo tiempo que cerró sus manos en forma de puños a sus costados.

—No hay nada raro en el comportamiento de Zim —replicó de inmediato, a la defensiva. Él era consciente de que estaba negando lo obvio, pero hasta que lo hiciera, el humano no sería capaz de decir la pregunta correcta para tener más detalles—. Ve a casa, larva-humana. ¡Y deja de molestar al Asombroso Zim antes de que decida meter ese gran peluche en tu gigantesca cabeza en lugar de meterlo a mi base!

—¡Mi cabeza no es gigantesca! —protestó Dib, pero la amenaza lo asustó un poco, por lo que se alejó unos pasos más de la cerca. El alíen parecía tener algo por reemplazar los órganos humanos por objetos cualquiera y no quería una cosa así de grande cerca de su cuerpo, especialmente no  _dentro_ de su cabeza—. Ya me voy, me marcho. ¡Pero esto no significa que se ha terminado, Zim!

Zim le lanzó una sonrisa tenebrosa, viéndose satisfecho por la reacción que obtuvo.

—Claro que no ha terminado, Dib-cosa. ¡Y eso será cuando por fin destruya está sucia bola de tierra! —exclamó en voz alta inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y movía su puño hacia arriba mientras reía de forma maniática—. ¡Haré que llueva ruina sobre ti y tu planeta tal y como lo demostré antes!

El adolescente miró fijamente a su enemigo por unos momentos, esperando que dejara de reírse, pero como el otro no mostró alguna señal de terminar pronto, rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, intentando esconder el hecho de que las palabras del alíen le habían dado escalofríos, pues se rehusaba a mostrar lo afectado que estaba por la terrorífica situación. Era una victoria que le concedería a su rival.

—Como sea, basura espacial. Te veo en la eskuela —murmuró intentando sonar molesto e impasible, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado, y ya que el invasor estaba muy ocupado con mostrar su maldad, decidió que al final no importaba. Era probable que el otro ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado. Era mejor si regresaba a casa a descansar o volvería a quedarse dormido aún si la alarma sonará. Estaba seguro que esta vez Gaz sería capaz de decapitarlo si repetía el accidente de la semana pasada.

El sonido de que salía de la boca del irken se detuvo abruptamente una vez que el humano estaba fuera de su vista y el comportamiento de Zim perdió casi toda la confianza que había demostrado hasta ese momento. El tiempo en el parque de diversiones lo había revitalizado, lo que lo hizo actuar más o menos como su yo normal, al menos lo suficiente para engañar a Dib, pero ahora estaba comenzando a sentirse vacío una vez más. Después de todo, no había ninguna distracción que pudiera hacerle olvidar que él no era nada, que toda su vida había sido un error o una casualidad.

—Vamos a desempacar, GIR —dijo en un tono indiferente, caminó rodeando el peluche para poder llegar a la puerta frontal—. Zim tiene trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Qué hay del peluche? —preguntó el robot apresurándose a entrar detrás de él—. ¡Si lo dejamos afuera en el frío se sentirá solo!

—No podría dejarlo afuera aunque quisiera, eso atraería la atención de todos los apestosos humanos que pasen por aquí y no quiero tener que lidiar con las cámaras de televisión cerca de la base una vez más —murmuró lanzando una mirada al juguete grande. Aún recordaba con horror la vez en que la niña que vendía galletitas se quedó atascada en el jardín casi todo el día—. Creo que debería tener un rayo encogedor en alguna parte del laboratorio...

 

**╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

—Así que tú y GIR se divirtieron éste fin de semana —comentó la señorita Xander cuando Zim terminó de relatar el resumen del tiempo que pasó con el robot.

En el fondo, debajo de su amigable sonrisa, ella se preguntaba qué clase de parque de diversiones permitía que los perros se subieran a los juegos veloces, pero prefirió no preguntar. El adolescente frente a ella parecía muy satisfecho con la experiencia a juzgar por forma ambiciosa en la que comía sus waffles mientras describía las variadas actividades que hizo junto a su mascota, y tampoco es como si ella quisiera arruinar la mejora en su humor. También se preguntó si debería preocuparse por el hecho de que la parte favorita de Zim fue cuando había jugado el videojuego sobre la destrucción de una galaxia y la otra en la que había despedazado lo que ella asumió sería un alienígena virtual, ya que el invasor pensó que decirle que la criatura era real y que estaba viva no era buena idea, pero ella concluyó que ese gozo se debía a su necesidad de descargar la ira reprimida.

—Sí, fue sorprendentemente… refrescante para Zim —admitió el irken algo reacio. Luego entrecerró un ojo, viéndola casi de forma sospechosa—. Eres más competente que la mayoría de los humanos que he conocido.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido —dijo con una pizca de diversión para después cambia a una expresión más seria—. ¿Quieres hablarme de lo que te molesta? ¿De ese gran tema que ocasionó tu cambio de actitud? —preguntó luego de un momento. Estaba consciente de que era demasiado pronto para obtener una respuesta positiva, pero el adolescente se veía de un modo complaciente, así que había decidido intentarlo y ver si al menos podía obtener un pequeño detalle de ello.

La expresión en Zim se cerró de inmediatamente ante la pregunta y sus ojos volvieron a ser sombríos. Sabía que ella intentaría investigar, pero esperaba que ella aguardara un tiempo antes de volver a preguntar por ese tema.

—No —respondió cortantemente y desvió la mirada, analizando la pequeña oficina. Si ella insistía, invocaría su derecho a terminar la asociación y se marcharía.

La consejera suspiró. Esa era exactamente la reacción que esperaba obtener. Fue demasiado para intentar ser optimista, aunque estaba bien, ella estaba segura de que con el tiempo él estaría dispuesto a revelar pequeñas piezas de información. Sólo necesitaba ser paciente.

—Está bien, olvida que pregunte eso. Si no quieres hablar de ello, no lo haremos —le aseguró intentando obtener su atención sin mucho éxito—. Todavía tenemos quince minutos, ¿por qué no me hablas de Dib?

La petición logró obtener de forma efectiva la atención y la mirada del alíen de vuelta a ella.

—¿Por qué quieres que hable del Dib? —cuestionó, la sospecha en su voz había regresado. Por un lado, estaba contento con que ella dejara ir el tema anterior con facilidad, ese hecho era un recordatorio para ambos de que _él_ tenía el control, pero por el otro lado no se sentía demasiado cómodo hablando sobre su rival. Sería difícil de explicar la relación que ellos dos tenían sin mencionarle a ella que él no era humano.

—Porque él es el otro amigo que mencionaste —explicó la señorita Xander pacientemente—. Y estuvimos de acuerdo antes del fin de semana que intentarías hablar con él, ¿recuerdas?

El invasor hizo una mueca ante la palabra “amigo”, pero asintió.

—Le dije que no estaría el fin de semana y la larva-humana… descubrió _accidentalmente_ a dónde fui, aunque no quería que lo supiera —contuvo un gruñido al recordar como GIR había revelado la verdad frente a su enemigo—. Así que Zim le habló dos veces, antes y después del viaje.

—Eso es muy bueno, Zim —asintió, mostrándose genuinamente sincera sobre su cumplido, eso hizo que una onda cálida y pequeña fuera directo a las antenas ocultas del irken, pues le agradaba cuando ella le decía que había hecho un buen trabajo. Los Más Altos nunca lo hicieron, incluso cuando hacía cosas que merecían apreciación—. Ahora, recuerdo que dijiste que Dib y tú pelean casi todo el tiempo. ¿Eso es todo lo que hay en su relación?

Zim asintió sin vacilar.

—Sí. Él siempre se interpone en el camino de Zim y arruina mis planes. Desearía poder matarlo porque de verdad lo odio profundamente —declaró solemne y de manera abrupta, pero luego la mitad de su expresión disgustada cambio por un gesto reacio—. Pero debo decir que el Dib es… el humano menos despreciable y asqueroso en este planeta. Es el único que toma a Zim seriamente y me presta atención. Hubo una vez, hace varios años cuando él dejó de perseguirme para trabajar en la “ciencia real” de su unidad padre —pronunció las últimas palabras como si fueran insultos—. Me sentí… _desmotivado_ de seguir mis… intereses después que se rindió —picó los waffles que quedaban en su plato un par de veces—. Pero al final volvió, porque no podía estar lejos de mí. Claro que sabía que regresaría, es sólo que... —volvió a picar la comida—. Le tomó demasiado tiempo para el gusto de Zim.

La señorita Xander escuchó atentamente la descripción que él le dio, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Eso sonaba como una relación muy complicada y tal vez una no muy sana. Había mucho que trabajar en eso.

—Así que Dib es alguna clase de… ¿archienemigo para ti? ¿Un enemigo, como tú dices? —preguntó más con la intención de aclarar las dudas que tenía sobre ello. La respuesta que obtuvo fue un asentimiento—. Y dices que tú quieres… matarlo.

Otro asentimiento.

—Sí, de una manera muy horrible y dolorosa. Así el dejaría de molestarme y arruinar mis asombrosos planes —declaró como si fuera lo más obvio y común en el mundo—. Encuentro un inmenso placer en derrotarlo y mostrarle que soy superior con mis habilidades e inteligencia.

—Y aun así esa vez que te dejó solo y ya no te molestaba, lo extrañaste tanto que dejaste de lado esos planes que son tan preciados para ti —señaló, decidida a dejar pasar los comentarios que el adolescente hizo. Era increíble cuán arrogante e inseguro podía ser alguien al mismo tiempo—. ¿No crees que si verdad lograras… deshacerte de él, lo extrañarías de nuevo y volverás a sentirte desmotivado? ¿Sabes lo que pienso, Zim? Aunque no dudo que te gusta ganarle a Dib, incluso… herirlo, creo que de verdad no quieres que te deje solo. Puede que te moleste, pero es el único que hace las cosas más interesantes para ti. Y ese es por qué lo prefieres al resto del mundo.

—¡A Zim no le gusta el Dib! ¡Lo aborrezco! —respondió el invasor al instante, sonando casi escandalizado. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que ella estaba en lo correcto, al menos en parte. Sin su rival, el intentar conquistar la Tierra no sería tan satisfactorio como cuando le otorgaron su misión y ahora que estaba acostumbrado al otro, dudaba que la tarea fuera tan atractiva si el adolescente perdía el interés otra vez o si se las arreglaba para matarlo. Hubo múltiples ocasiones en las que pudo haber eliminado al humano de forma permanente durante todos estos años, desde el primer día, pero nunca lo aprovechó. Había infligido dolor y humillación en el humano, y disfruto cada momento de ello, pues era un irken después de todo, pero nunca intentó matarlo realmente. Tal vez la verdad era que no quería.

—Lo odias, pero te agrada también —corrigió la mujer pacientemente—. Las emociones son algo muy complejo, Zim, especialmente cuando tienes una relación complicada con alguien. A veces parece que sientes dos sentimientos opuestos por la misma persona y creo que es el caso tuyo y de Dib —respondió con un suspiro ante la expresión escéptica del otro—. Y dime, ¿ustedes dos han hecho algo más que pelar?

El alíen se cruzó de brazos mostrándose ligeramente molesto.

—Hemos sido un equipo algunas veces —admitió el alíen de mala gana—. Y funcionó bien, también hemos visto dos películas y compartimos waffles una vez —decidió guardarse lo de la “cita” en el espacio y lo que pasó porque él había actuado bajo la influencia de la radiación, así que no contaba—. Eso es todo.

La consejera asintió.

—¿Y disfrutaste de esas interacciones con él en esas ocasiones?

—No se supone que sea la manera en que interactuemos —comentó Zim intentando desviar la pregunta, pero la señorita Xander le lanzó esa mirada, la que le recordaba a su instructor y se sintió forzado a responder aún si no estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo—. Pero a Zim no le molestó mucho. Aún así prefiero que peleemos.

—Ya veo —dijo casi pensativa y él no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que ella veía—. Una última pregunta. Cuando Dib te abandono a favor de la “ciencia real” de su padre, ¿no estabas celoso de casualidad? ¿Sobre el hecho de que él estaba pasando tiempo con otros y no contigo o que estuviera contento sin ti?

La expresión del irken cambio por una escandalizada.

—Zim no tiene osos —fue lo primero que salió de su boca, pero entonces desvió la mirada—. Pero estaba decepcionado y enojado. El Dib es _mi_ enemigo, y _yo_ soy el único que debe tener su completa atención. Así como también soy el único que puede dañarlo o romperlo. Bueno, yo y su tenebrosa hermana, pero ella no cuenta. ¡Nadie ni nada puede importar mucho más que yo en su patética vida! ¡Él le pertenece a _Zim_!

Sin darse cuenta se había puesto de pie, guiado por el calor creciente de sus palabras. Sus brazos estaban levantados y sus manos cerradas en puños al nivel de su rostro. Parpadeó, atrapado con la guardia baja por su propio sentimiento. Pensó que después del estallido que lo había llevado a destruir su laboratorio, no sería capaz de sentir algo similar, intenso y tan sincero como esa energía emocional. Arregló su uniforme, bajando de la silla, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado y deseó poder golpear su cabeza contra el muro por perder la compostura ante un tema tan estúpido como su idiota enemigo humano. Lentamente regresó la vista a la mujer, quien no parecía asustada o sorprendida como lo esperaba, sino que ella parecía reflexiva, como si estuviera pensando en algo intensamente.

El silencio se extendió por tiempo, unos incómodos segundos y entonces la señorita Xander al final lo rompió al hablar.

—¿Estás enamorado de Dib, Zim? —preguntó en un tono completamente serio y su mirada lo observó atentamente.

—¡¿Zim está… _qué_?! —el invasor se atragantó con su propio aire ante la pregunta y termino por tener una sesión de tos que se alargó por varios momentos. ¿Cómo es que esa mujer llegó a una _tonta_ conclusión como esa? ¡Después de todo él le dijo directamente cuánto _odiaba_ con todo su ser al humano por sobre todas las cosas! Estaba tan atónito que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tal vez debería arrastrarla a su laboratorio y hacer algunas pruebas con su cerebro, porque ella estaba mentalmente enferma o tenía una clase única de estupidez que desconocía. En ambos casos, valdría la pena revisar eso. Aunque también sería una venganza por implicar algo tan indignante sobre él. Él, _Zim_ , un irken, _enamorado_ , de un patético _humano_ inferior, de su desagradable y molesto _rival_. No había forma. Defectuoso o no, no sería capaz de llegar esos límites vergonzosos y sin sentido.

—¿Acaso tu cabeza está mal, humana? —se las arregló para decir cuando por fin recuperó el aire—. Nadie es lo suficientemente valioso para ser el cerdo amor de Zim. ¡Mucho menos una larva humana! —esta situación era su culpa, tenía que haber explicado a esta pobre humana algo que era puramente irken. Una noción que era tan ancestral y casi descartada por su raza en la actualidad. Considerando eso, no debería ser una sorpresa ver que ella lo malentendió. Él mismo había tenido problemas en entenderlo, ya que era un concepto relacionado más con los instintos que la lógica, y también porque no era consciente de éste en primer lugar—. Él es mi enemigo. Su meta es pelear conmigo hasta el día en que uno de los dos sea derrotado de forma permanente. Y ese también es mi único plan que tengo sobre él —se levantó—. El tiempo se acabó.

La consejera retrocedió ligeramente por la inesperada y violenta reacción a su pregunta. Era difícilmente la primera vez que uno de sus paciente le gritaba, pero la fuerza en las palabras de Zim podía significar dos cosas: que estaba en una negación profunda ante el mero pensamiento de tener sentimientos por Dib, que lo horrorizaba más que sus propias pesadillas, o ella había malentendido por completo lo que el otro había dicho del chico. O quizá ambos. Ella estaba tentada a hacer que se quedara, para que pudieran hablar del tema un poco más, pero la hostilidad de él le hizo saber que sólo perdería el tiempo.

—Está bien, te veré… digamos ¿viernes? —ofreció, su voz sonaba ligeramente temblorosa—. No puedo durante el almuerzo, así que tendrías que venir durante tu segunda clase. Hablaré con tus maestros, así no tendrás problemas con ellos.

El alíen asintió.

—Vendré —dijo mientras se quedaba de pie ante la puerta, se escuchaba como si él estuviera dando su permiso—. ¿Tiene alguna tarea para mí?

—Nada en específico. Sólo… intenta construir y mantener una rutina, una que te permita enfocarte en las cosas importantes que debes hacer, pero que también te deje espacio para actividades divertidas, como las que hiciste el fin de semana con GIR. Tu vida ha cambiado de forma repentina por las razones que aún no me dices, reconstruir una estabilidad te ayudará a procesar los eventos.

Zim lanzó un asentimiento antes de irse sin despedirse, aún estaba enojado por el último tema de conversación. Sin embargo, ya que no quería pensar en lo que pasó, deseo olvidar todo el asunto sobre la absurda insinuación que le habían dicho, y se enfocó en la nueva tarea asignada. _Rutina_. Eso era algo fácil. Su entrenamiento lo había llevado a tener un horario ocupado, el cual tenía que respetar si no quería sufrir horribles y dolorosas consecuencias. Su trabajo en el restaurante de Sizz-Lorr había hecho de los turnos algo programado y estricto. Así que sólo tenía que pasar su vida siguiendo más o menos una secuencia predeterminada de acciones. Podía hacer algo así de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Aquí les traigo el capítulo 13. Llego algo tarde para actualizar y les ofrezco mis disculpas, pero tuve un horrible fin de semana. ¡Los recompensaré en la próxima! Debería tenerlo listo para el domingo, ¡si es que nada pasa!
> 
> Y como les prometí, escribí un poco de todo lo que pasó en el parque de diversiones. GIR y Zim no destruyeron el lugar, lo cual es casi un milagro, ¿no lo creen? xD Aun así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡porque me divertí mucho al pensar en esa escena!  
> También intenté poner más humor con lo del peluche, pero no creo que lo haya logrado ^^” La comedia en definitiva no es mi fuerte xD Pero también quería tener un pretexto para que GIR arruinara un (mal) intento de Zim mintiendo! Y de tener a un GIR en general, supongo.  
> Mientras que lo de la sesión, bueno, me divertí analizando la relación de Dib y Zim, también porque pienso que ambos necesitan revisar esa situación en particular xD Funcionó para mí (porque mientras más escribo sobre la señorita Xander, más me doy cuenta cómo ella puede reflejar algunos de *mis* pensamientos y opiniones, lo cual es algo genial), ¡pero no fue tan divertido para él! Se suponía iba a reflejar los pensamientos de Zim después de la simulación, como cuando admitió para sí que dejando de lado su computadora y a GIR, Dib es la única conexión que le queda, aún si se niega a aceptar que tan importante es para él. Hablando de su relación, si ustedes habrán notado pongo mucho énfasis en la palabra enemigo, y eso es porque es un concepto que tiene un significado particular (en mi cabeza) en la cultura Irken, ¡ya la explicaré luego!  
> También tengo algo por el capítulo “Mopiness of Doom”, no me importa si no salió al aire, para mí todo lo que pasa ahí es canon, ¡solo digo!
> 
> Suficiente de mis palabrerías. Como es usual quiero agradecer a mis lectores, pues me han estado lloviendo kudos en las últimas dos semanas ¡y eso me hace muy feliz! ¡No puedo decirles que tanto me alegra que disfruten de mi escritura! Espero poder mantenerlos felices ^^ Si tienen alguna observación que hacer, ¡son bienvenidos!  
> Y por supuesto quiero agradecer a los que me dejan comentarios, ¡lo que dicen es oro para mi inspiración! Grace, RissyNicole, androidromance, ChibiKittens, Your_Sarcastic_Lover, ThatOnePerson67.
> 
> Preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) son bienvenidos y también los invito a hacerlos. ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!
> 
> ¡Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo!


	14. Capítulo 14

Le tomó a Dib un par de semanas darse cuenta, pero al final se las arregló para hacerse de la idea completa. Al parecer, Zim y él habían hecho nueva clase de _rutina_ , la cual era similar a la anterior, pero que tenía dos diferencias _vitales_.

El primer cambio fue que ahora había dos tipos de días alrededor del invasor. Se veían en clase, dependiendo del día, e intercambiaban sus usuales batallas verbales o el irken lo ignoraba por completo.

El primero era la clase de actitud que siempre caracterizó sus encuentros y pasaba durante lo que el adolescente había nombrado como los “días buenos” de Zim. Esos “días buenos” eran en los que su enemigo planeaba destruir el planeta, en los que peleaban y luchaban, esos que estaban llenos de artefactos alienígenas, golpes, risas maniacas y un fuego interno.

Los segundos, en lugar de lo anterior, pasaban cuando la apatía del alíen era más visible y, en esos casos, Zim pasaba la mayoría del tiempo viendo al vacío, con los pensamientos distantes y su mente lejos de su cuerpo. Durante esos días, los “malos”, el invasor simplemente decía palabras frías y crueles a Dib, y al terminar la escuela el alíen volvía a su base, se encerraba dentro y no salía, ni aunque el humano intentara infiltrarse. Dejaba que su computadora o GIR se encargarán de sacarlo sin dar alguna orden.

La segunda diferencia era aún más impresionante, pues los planes de Zim se habían vuelto más astutos y efectivos de lo que alguna vez fueron y Dib se encontró en el lado derrotado más seguido, sin importar cuánto intentará detener a su rival. Era como si el irken de repente decidiera mostrar que su entrenamiento valía algo y que definitivamente era _bueno_ en ello. El invasor era menos descuidado y se concentraba a cada vez menos en cosas estúpidas, manteniendo a GIR lejos cuando se acercaba a las partes delicadas de sus planes. Escuchaba los consejos de su computadora y en general, él y sus dos ayudantes artificiales se vieron en un balance mejor. Zim también fue menos rudo en combate, pues era casi como si cada esquema, cada paso fuera una prueba que _tenía_ que pasar a cualquier costo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las veces que perdía, su fachada completa se resquebrajaba y sus ojos se volvían vacíos, dejando nada más que una imagen en blanco de lo que era. Y eso asustaba a Dib cada vez que pasaba, al punto que no podía disfrutar sus victorias.

Sin embargo, eso sólo era una parte pequeña del segundo cambio. El hecho principal era que, aún si Zim tuviera éxito una y otra vez, el planeta seguía intacto, sus habitantes seguían libres y completamente ajenos a la amenaza extraterrestre, y ninguna armada amenaza con aniquilar la raza humana. Y eso era porque cada vez resultaba que era una simulación o el invasor, después de hacer un discurso de la superioridad irken, su grandeza y lo increíble que era humillar a su némesis, se detenía justo antes de que pudiera presionar el botón, prefiriendo volar en mil pedazos sus máquinas o rendirse de forma voluntaria ante su conquista. Siempre decía; “juego terminado, Dib”, como si fuera alguna clase de videojuego retorcido para luego dejar caer la farsa, con todo su orgullo y confianza, dejando al humano aturdido y confundido.

Dib no podía comprender qué es lo que el alíen estaba intentando hacer. Se mostraba más o menos una vez a la semana con algo que podía destruir a la Tierra, muy _brillante_ en algunos casos, y aun así nunca lo hizo. No tenía sentido para él, así como los cambios repentinos de humor en Zim. Eso era confuso y _detestaba_ ser incapaz de alcanzar los grandes planes, asumiendo que hubiera uno, así como odiaba al irken que se rehusaba a darle explicaciones. Al principio, cuando comenzó el desastre, se había dicho a sí mismo que con el tiempo sabría qué estaba pasando, así como había descubiertos los nuevos cambios de comportamiento de su rival. Sin embargo, los días se convirtieron en semanas y comenzó a darse cuenta de que no estaba nada cerca de comprender la situación que había iniciado todo. Así como tampoco podía entender por que las calificaciones de Zim pasaron de ser vagamente pasables a _estelares_ y a dónde se iba Zim dos veces por semana, ya fuera durante el almuerzo o alguna clase. Lo único que había incrementado y se había hecho más claro era su frustración.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

—Bueno, están Skoodge y Tenn —respondió Zim después de un momento, parecía pensativo y un dedo daba golpecitos en su barbilla—. No eran exactamente “amigos” de Zim, pero ellos eran los únicos que no me odiaban, supongo.

La señorita Xander asintió, escribiendo algunas notas. La primera vez que ella había sacado su cuaderno para escribir unas cuantas palabras, el invasor saltó de su silla, gritando que él no había dado un permiso para que ella escribiera evidencia de sus conversaciones. Luego se calmó un poco cuando ella explicó que las notas sólo las vería ella y que las usaba para tener una idea más clara y mejor de la situación. Sin embargo se había visto obligada a jurar sobre su honor que ella las _quemaría_ tan pronto su asociación terminará. Sólo hasta ese punto le fue permitido escribir cosas sobre las sesiones.

—¿Eran chicos que conociste en tu infancia? —cuestionó alzando la vista para ver al alíen.

—Skoodge, sí, nosotros fuimos asignados juntos desde que éramos unos smeet… niños —el irken asintió, su mente viajó brevemente a las adventistas que tuvo con el otro invasor en el área de entrenamiento bajo la superficie—. Él era un idiota, se creía todo lo que decía y hacía casi todo lo que se le pedía. Una vez casi fuimos expulsados del… edifico de aprendizaje local. Fue su culpa, por supuesto —bufó, desviando la vista. En realidad, la idea de salir a la superficie, aun cuando estaba prohibido, fue suya. Skoodge simplemente lo siguió después de que inútilmente protestó—. Pero él es un buen soldado. Es útil y leal.

—¿Cómo GIR? —preguntó la consejera con una pequeña pero alegre sonrisa.

—Sí, un poco como GIR. Pero Skoodge era mucho menos ruidoso y más… listo.

—¿Qué hay de Tenn?

—La conocí cuando era… mayor. Ella estaba… bien. Es una in… persona capaz. Aunque nunca hablamos mucho, pero como dije, ella no me molestaba como los otros hacían. Una persona lista.

La mujer dejó salir un sonido pensativo.

—¿Dónde están ahora? ¿Siguieron en contacto?

Zim bajó la mirada. Todo lo que sabía era que Tenn y Skoodge seguían siendo parte del Imperio y que eran invasores respetados, a pesar de no ser muy altos. No podía evitar sentir envidia, incluso por Skoodge, cuyo sentimiento nunca imaginó tener.

—Ellos están en otros pl… países. Muy, muy lejos de aquí —respondió casi en un susurró, con una pizca de amargura en su voz. La humana claramente lo interpretó como si los extrañara, aun cuando la realidad era diferente—. No he escuchado de ellos en años.

—¿Por qué no has intentado contactarlos alguna vez? Regresar a tus raíces puede ayudarte a enfrentar una situación que cambiará tu vida.

El irken casi resopla de nuevo. Él no tenía raíces, ya no más. El ser exiliado era el núcleo de su problema. Sin embargo, ella no lo sabía porque él no le había dicho nada, _aún_.

—Lo pensaré —respondió vagamente. ¿Por qué no tomar la sugerencia? Sus consejos le habían hecho un bien hasta ese punto, por lo que podría intentar contactarse con Skoodge en una transmisión, si es que sabía dónde estaba el otro.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

La repentina pregunta rompió el silencio, y eso fue la última cosa que Zim hubiera esperado escuchar. Se le había hecho un hábito pasar la mayoría del tiempo del almuerzo, cuando no tenía una sesión, en el lugar de Gaz en el patio trasero. La chica usualmente llegaba a mitad del tiempo de recreo, lo empujaba a un lado para tener un espacio y se sentaba a jugar videojuegos.

Al principio ella se mostraba molesta cada vez que lo encontraba ahí, incluso un par de veces lo corrió porque no estaba de humor para soportar alguna compañía. Sin embargo, mientras los días se convertían en semanas, ella parecía acostumbrarse a él, especialmente considerando que él tendía a estar callado cuando ella jugaba y que sólo se mantenía como un espectador porque era lo que ella hacía constantemente con casi todos. Se podría decir que había formado alguna clase de compañía silenciosa en la que ella reconocía su presciencia y él reconocía que ella era mejor que la mayoría de los humanos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó parpadeando lentamente. Había entendido la pregunta, pero no estaba seguro de entender el significado del todo. La consola yacía frente suyo, dejándole poco espacio para las dudas, pero quería estar seguro, después de todo, Gaz podría darle una paliza fácilmente. La humana-larva era realmente una amenaza, mucho más que su hermano.

—El _juego_ , idiota, ¿quieres intentarlo? —repitió, rodando los ojos y dándole un codazo lo suficientemente fuerte para herirlo y sacarle un lloriqueo—. Te has pasado semanas, literalmente, observándome jugar, debes estar deseando poder intentarlo.

El invasor tomó la consola lentamente mientras la veía de forma cautelosa como si esperara que ella lo apuñalara tan pronto él se volteara.

—¿Cuál es el truco? Tu nunca eres amable, hermana-Gaz. Deja en paz a Zim.

—Solo cállate y comienza a jugar, antes de que cambie de opinión —ordenó cortantemente, su expresión comenzaba a verse amenazante—. Y se cuidadoso en no guardar tu puntaje de mierda sobre el mío. Si lo haces, te haré sufrir una eternidad.

—Como digas, humana —murmuró, intentando esconder el hecho de que su gruñido no lo había asustado ni un poco. Incluso si era un defectuoso, seguía teniendo un poco de orgullo restante. Además, oficialmente seguía siendo un invasor, así que tenía que comportarse como uno—. Vamos a intentar este juego tuyo. No puede ser _tan_ difícil para alguien que está acostumbrado a volar naves.

Resulto que el juego no era tan fácil en absoluto. En el primer encuentro, murió en los primeros tres minutos sin siquiera completar el primer nivel y recibió un sermón sobre el hecho de que no iría a ningún lado presionando botones al azar. No quería escucharla y perdió en el juego una segunda vez. Para este punto, ya se había tragado su orgullo y le preguntó a la chica que le explicara los combos de nuevo. Al acabarse la hora, ya tenía un puntaje decente, aún si no estaba remotamente cercano a los que la humana obtenía usualmente.

—No está mal para un novato tonto e incompetente —comentó Gaz levantándose para irse, sonaba casi satisfecha—. Pero no te acostumbres, y especialmente no le digas a Dib o a alguien más que te dejé jugar. A menos, claro, que quieras tener una muerte horrible —y con eso último se marchó, sin molestarse en despedirse. Ella nunca lo hacía.

La primera frase que dijo, sin embargo, era una de las pocas cosas que se acercaba a un cumplido que ella dijera en su vida. Zim decidió sentirse orgulloso de recibir tal honor.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

El energético irken en la pantalla parpadeó un par de veces mientras su boca formaba una “o” expresando sorpresa. Claramente, él no esperaba una llamada, pero tan pronto se recuperó de su desconcierto, sus ojos brillaron y sus antenas se levantaron en lo que fácilmente pudo haber sido leído como alegría.

—¡Zim! ¡Ha pasado un tiempo! Estas vivo, y también yo, ¿lo ves? ¡Sobreviví al desastre en Vago 13! —exclamó increíblemente orgulloso de sí mismo y luego inclinó su cabeza—. Pero, oye, Zim… ¿ _creciste_?

—¿Crecer? Nah, debe ser un efecto óptico. GIR ha estado jugando con el equipo últimamente —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, posicionando sus pies sobre la consola frente a él. Era lindo ser capaz de hablar en su lengua madre, ya que sólo lo hacía cuando hablaba con sus Más Altos, pero había estado evitando contactarlos lo más posible desde que había escuchado a escondidas su conversación—. Y puedo ver que tú estás vivo, Skoodge. Sí, y yo también —otro encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Y qué haces?

—Oh, está bien. Es mejor si mejoras tu sistema de comunicaciones. La gente podría ponerse ansiosa si creen que has crecido —sonrió Skoodge ligeramente—. Yo estoy de vuelta a Irk justo ahora. Los Más Altos han decidido que necesito vacaciones o algo así. Estoy trabajando en el edificio de bocadillos, ¿recuerdas?

El irken más delgado alzó una inexistente ceja y una antena.

—¿Los Más Altos te degradaron?

Por un momento, el otro invasor parecía confundido con la pregunta.

—Eh, no. Quiero decir, es un descanso. ¿Quiere decir que la licencia significa estar degradado? No hice nada para merecerlo.

Zim estaba tentado a señalar que Rojo y Purpura podían hacerlo fácilmente si se les apetecía, pero se detuvo. Oficialmente no sabía lo que sus líderes y la mayoría de su raza pensaba de él, así qué tal irrespeto alarmaría a su compañero soldado.

—No importa, ¿has escuchado algo de Tenn?

Skoodge parpadeó de nuevo ante el cambio de tema, pero luego lo dejó pasar.

—Sí, ella tuvo que dejar Meekrob para evitar ser capturada después del horrible incidente con las unidades SIR —respondió con un ligero ceño fruncido—. Los Más Altos no estaban contentos con ella. No creo que ella siga siendo un invasor, pero por lo demás está bien. Estoy seguro de que será reincorporada a las filas tarde o temprano —desvió la vista hacia algo fuera de la pantalla—. Mi turno va a empezar, tengo que irme. Oye, volvamos a hablar en otras ocasiones, si no estás muy ocupado con tu planeta. Fue agradable oír de ti, Zim.

—Sí, hablemos —asintió el invasor más delgado, aún si no sonaba muy convencido—. Y haz una parada en la Tierra si alguna vez estás por el área.

Sabía eso nunca pasaría, ahora que el otro estaba confinado en Irk, pero la invitación hizo sonreír a Skoodge, así que mientras se despedía diciendo adiós, supo que era lo correcto por decir.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

—La hermana-Dib es una criatura temible. Todos saben que no debes meterte con ella. Lo aprendí a las malas —Zim explicó haciendo una mueca—. Creo que ella odia a los habitantes de este planeta más que yo y ella detesta a Dib también. Sin embargo, a veces, ella no es tan mala. El otro día me dejó jugar con su videojuego, nunca la había visto compartir.

—Bueno, recientemente tú y Gaz han pasado un buen tiempo juntos, ¿no es así? —la señorita Xander señaló para animarlo a decir más—. ¿La considerarías tu amiga incluso cuando ella no es amable contigo? Tú has dicho que ella es… algo ruda con todos pero hizo una excepción contigo. Eso debe significar algo, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

El irken alzó su cabeza y manos luciendo horrorizado.

—Ella _no_ es mi amiga. No dejes que te escuche. Ella me mataría si escucha que alguien cree que le agrada Zim o cualquier otra persona —rápidamente dijo mirando alrededor como si esperara que Gaz apareciera con un bate para golpearlo hasta la muerte. Entonces cambió a un gesto más pensativo—. Podría decirse que nos hemos unido por nuestro disgusto hacia Dib, incluso si creo que ella lo odia menos de lo que hacía antes. Ella a veces lo defiende. Hace unos años, a ella no le importaba cuando él estaba en problemas.

—Todos ustedes ya crecieron, y ya no son niños —explicó la consejera con una sonrisa cálida—. La gente cambia así como las relaciones. Probablemente Gaz está empezando a apreciar más a su hermano, ahora que ellos dos han madurado. Y tú también odias menos a Dib, ¿no?

Una expresión ofendida apareció en el rostro del invasor.

—¡ _Mientes_! —gritó levantándose de la silla—. ¡Zim odia al Dib tanto como antes! —dijo cruzándose de brazos y luego volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado—. Es sólo que ahora como que le agrada a Zim un poco, como dices.

La mujer sobó sus oídos ante el grito, ese niño si tenía una voz fuerte cuando gritaba.

—Perdona, perdona. Estas en lo correcto, fue mi error —aceptó ella intentando calmarlo. Ella tenía que ser más cuidadosa cuando hablara sobre la extraña relación entre su paciente y su némesis. Estaba claro que había _muchos_ temas sensibles que alteraban al adolescente—. Pero me alegra ver que admites que hay más que un odio mortal entre tú y Dib. Ahora es cuando deberías empezar a hacer algo por ello.

Zim le lanzó una mirada desconfiada y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Como digas, Acelynn-doc —murmuró molesto caminando hacia la puerta.

Él no tenía idea de a qué se refería con “hacer algo por ello”, pero no le interesaba saberlo como para preguntar. Su relación con Dib era de la forma que debía ser, sin embargo, pensaría un poco sobre su consejo. Podría ser que ella, de nuevo, tuviera un punto. Una parte de él comenzaba a creer que él debería estar molesto sobre el hecho de que la mujer usualmente tenía la razón, pero ya que sus sugerencias no hacían nada más que beneficiarlo, decidió que toleraría ese hecho, por ahora.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

—Y deberías hacer que alguien revise la silla, alguien a la hecho más baja —agregó, antes de salir de la oficina.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

Dib estaba jadeando de rodillas en el piso de un almacén. Había un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando por su mejilla comenzando desde la orilla de su cabello, y su cabeza dolía en el lugar donde recibió el golpe. Su abrigo estaba desgastado de varios lugares y sus pantalones tenían varios hoyos. El piso a su alrededor estaba en peores condiciones, quemado y cubierto con las ruinas del edificio.

Esa vez Zim había decidido explotar la ciudad entera. Había enterrado una bomba alienígena gigante en el centro de esa construcción en particular y el artefacto había enraizado conductores de un verde fosforescente que se extendían por todo el área inhabitada. Una vez que el núcleo de la bomba había sido activado, éste lanzaría una sustancia poderosa y explosiva que saldría de varias protuberancias haciendo volar en mil pedazos de forma efectiva todo a su alrededor y especialmente _sobre_ ellos. El plan no sería el fin del mundo, ya que sonaba más como un ataque masivo terrorista que un plan de dominación mundial, pero el número de víctimas seguiría siendo muy alto.

Dib había corrido por toda la Ciudad durante medio día intentando deshacerse del dispositivo que controlaba a la bomba, así que Zim y él habían terminado por pelear en el almacén. El irken había peleado con furia pues no había dudado en usar cada ventaja que su PAK le ofrecía para incapacitar a su rival, sin importarle el daño que podría causarle al adolescente, temió que el otro, aunque no lo matara, le dejara alguna consecuencia permanente, ya que algunas veces el invasor parecía olvidar que los humanos no sanaban tan rápido o tan efectivamente como su gente hacía gracias a sus PAKs, que si le rompía la espalda estaría paralizado por el resto de su vida, o que si se golpeaba muy fuerte la cabeza podría quedar reducido a un estado vegetal por el resto de su existencia.

Después de una acollarada batalla, el irken se las arregló para acorralarlo contra el muro con dos de sus patas biónicas, atrapándolo ahí y amenazando su garganta con una tercera, así que todo lo que le quedaba hacer a Dib era observar como su enemigo hacia un discurso de victoria y luego rompía las raíces del artefacto que había diseñado. Los tentáculos se retorcieron antes de volverse de un café oscuro, claramente muertos. El combate había terminado y él terminó en el piso, de nuevo, en el papel de derrotado. Lo que no esperaba es que Zim explotara el edificio, especialmente considerando que ellos seguían ahí. No sabía si era parte del plan alocado del alíen o si había sido un golpe de suerte, pero ninguna pieza lo golpeó. Todo lo que hizo la explosión fue cubrirlo de polvo.

El suave sonido de pasos lo distrajo de sus pensamientos porque lo hizo alzar la vista. Pensó que el irken ya se había ido, como usualmente pasaba, pero en lugar de eso se paró frente a él. Su uniforme estaba sucio y había rastros de sangre rosa saliendo de una cortada en su pecho y de su boca. Sus ojos, sin embargo, se mostraban sin emoción como siempre hacían después de una batalla.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó el adolescente cansado. No tenía la energía para tratar con lo que sea que su enemigo tenía para él, sólo quería regresar a casa y darse una ducha. Al parecer ese juego sin sentido estaba comenzando a ser aburrido, pero sabía que no podían dejar de perseguirse el uno al otro, ya que el alíen podría decidir hacer uno de esos planes una realidad en cualquier momento, así que cada vez que empezaba una pelea no sabía si sería un truco más o una amenaza real.

—Rentar otra de tus estúpidas películas de aliens —fue su corta respuesta. Entonces la voz del invasor salió con más fuerza—. El Dib tiene que venir y verla con Zim.

El humano parpadeó, pues había sido atrapado con la guardia baja, y por un momento pensó que escuchó mal, o que su rival estaba burlándose. Sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro del contrario era seria y su cerebro confirmó que las palabras que escuchó eran las correctas.

—¿Una película? —repitió incrédulo, y de repente todo el estrés de su cuerpo desapareció y se encontró riéndose sin parar, algo histérico por lo absurdo de la situación—. ¡Una maldita _película_!

Las antenas de Zim se presionaron contra su cabeza y sus ojos magenta se alzaron con una pizca de enojo.

—¿Te estas burlando de mí, sucio cerdo terrícola? —siseo, agarrando el vuelo de la camisa de su oponente—. ¿Ya te has olvidado de que has perdido ante mí, tú, patética criatura inferior?

—No, no, no me rio de ti —Dib se apresuró a explicar, secando algunas lágrimas que se habían deslizado por sus mejillas debido a la risa, luego quitó las garras del irken de su desgastada camisa y las sostuvo—. Vamos, ayúdame a ponerme de pie, basura alienígena. No creo que pueda pararme por mí mismo —dijo riendo levemente—. Ya paro, es sólo que… casi me vuelas en pedazos y ahora me invitas a ver una película, esto es un poco… irreal. Supongo que sólo estoy cansado y volviéndome completamente histérico. Es que has estado actuando tan _raro_ en las últimas semanas, Zim. Me estas volviendo loco y ya no sé qué pensar.

El irken bufó, pero aun así jalo la mano que sostenía la suya y ayudó a su rival para que se levantara. Luego se agachó para recoger su peluca cuando se cayó durante la pelea y sacó los lentes de contacto de su PAK.

—Ustedes los humanos sí que son frágiles —comentó luciendo disgustado. Y entonces una pequeña sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro—. ¿Y quién dice que el plan maestro de Zim no es volverte loco para que así no puedas detenerme?

El humano negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Ya podrías haber conquistado al planeta por centésima vez por ahora y aun así, no lo has hecho —señaló empujando sus lentes hacia arriba y recargándose en el invasor cuando el otro se acercó. Se dio cuenta que tenía un esguince de tobillo que no había notado antes—. Estoy empezando a creer que ya no quieres destruir la Tierra, sino que te encanta derrotarme y luego presumir sobre lo poderoso que eres —estaba bromeando, pero parcialmente. La idea había pasado por su mente como una explicación al cambio en el comportamiento de su enemigo—. ¿Alguna vez me dirás lo que te pasó en realidad?

Zim permitió que el brazo del adolescente se pusiera sobre sus hombros para que se apoyara y luego rodeó con sus patas del PAK la cintura de su rival para levantarlo ligeramente.

—Eres más tonto de lo que pensé si crees que te lo diría —dijo con naturalidad, evitando responder la pregunta y descartando la broma que le hizo—. Ahora, deja de hablar y muévete, larva-humana. Dejé a GIR haciendo samiches y estoy preocupado por cómo está mi base, además que tengo que regresar la película mañana en la mañana, así que necesitaremos verla esta noche.

Dib negó en son de derrota, pero no presionó por saber más del tema. Estaba demasiado cansado y, por esta vez, el alíen parecía estar en un estado de ánimo decente, por lo que no quería arruinarlo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando dejó caer su peso sobre la extremidad de metal que lo sostenía. Que irónicamente era del mismo que amenazó con hacerlo pedazos no hace mucho tiempo. Eso le hizo sentir una contradicción de sentimientos, justo como lo hacía su relación con el invasor.

Mientras volvían a la base de Zim, notó de forma distraída lo cómodo que era recargar su brazo en los hombros del alíen sin tener que agacharse. Eso era raro. Estaba seguro de que antes las diferencias de altura estaban más pronunciadas.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

—¿Si, Zim? —suspiró la maestra exasperada, notando la mano enguantada levantada y moviéndose al final de la clase. Ya había explicado el mismo concepto a los estudiantes tres veces y ellos parecían incapaces de entenderlo, así que no tenía la intención de explicarlo de nuevo, también era porque no tenía otra forma de enseñarlo.

—Dron maestro, son las once con treinta. Zim tiene que irse —dijo el irken levantándose sin esperar una respuesta y recogió sus cosas metiéndolas en su mochila—. Tengo un pase de permiso.

La mujer estaba aliviada de que no fuera otra pregunta y se encogió de hombros, esa era difícilmente la primera vez que él se iba en medio de su clase. La verdad no le importaba, era mucho mejor que tenerlo junto con el chico Membrana gritándose el uno al otro y lanzándose cosas mutuamente. Además, las calificaciones de Zim habían mejorado desde que empezó a ir con la consejera, así que no podía quejarse.

—Sí, por supuesto —hizo un ademán con la mano antes de regresar al pizarrón con la intención de continuar con la explicación antes de que alguien más le pidiera que volviera a explicar la parte previa por enésima vez.

El invasor caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo en el marco, lanzándole una sonrisa de superioridad a Dib, quien lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión sospechosa. El humano aún no tenía idea de a dónde iba durante clase y el hecho lo intrigaba sin fin. La mirada confusa y molesta de su rival era otra de las razones por la que esperaba hablar con la señorita Xander. La razón principal era que comenzaba a disfrutar de esas conversaciones. Siempre se sentía mejor y menos vacío, así como motivado, después de hablar, incluso si algunas veces la mujer lo hacía enojar. Ella no había sido capaz de ayudarle con el asunto principal, pero era porque él se había rehusado a hablar de ello. Sin embargo, por el otro lado, ella le había ayudado a reconstruir su vida de forma indirecta, encontrando distracciones y un pseudo-balance que lo ayudaba a trabajar en aceptar la realidad de su condición y que le permitía actuar y fingir. Su existencia se había convertido en un juego de humo y espejos. Era difícil de imaginar, pero por el momento funcionaba.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

—¡Este juego está _trucado_! ¡Zim ordena que hagamos una revancha!

—Cállate, tonto. Sólo lo dices porque eres un mal _perdedor_. Y ya hemos hecho como cinco revanchas, pero está bien, voy a patear tu esquelético trasero alienígena una vez más.

—¡Amooo! ¡¿Por qué no estás comiéndote mis waffles?! ¿No te gustan? ¡Los hice para ti!

—¡GIR, estoy en medio de una importante batalla! ¡No tengo tiempo para los waffles!

—¡Pero amoooo! ¡'Toy TRISTE ahora!

—Eres tan tonto que en lo único que eres bueno es hacer llorar a tu aún más tonto robot.

—¡MIENTES! Zim es bueno en muchas cosas. ¡Cállate, tenebroso cerdo humano!

—¡Aw, _cerdita_!

—Ustedes dos son un par de _raros_ …

Dib no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, pensó por un momento que quizá había entrado a otro universo. Ese día, se había quedado una clase extra al final del día y ya que Gaz no quiso quedarse para esperarlo, así que había regresado caminando a una casa sola, o al menos eso es lo que pensó.

Parpadeó para asegurarse que sus ojos y sus oídos no lo estaban engañando. Ver a su hermana en el sofá jugando un videojuego no era nada anormal, ella usualmente prefería jugar con consolas pequeñas, esas que podía llevar a donde fuera, pero a veces, cuando su padre no regresaba en la noche, ella disfrutaba de comer su cena en el sofá y jugar usando la televisión grande. Lo que estaba definitivamente _fuera_ de la imagen era un invasor sin disfraz gritando indultos en lo que supuso sería irken, mientras se abría camino a perder en su sexta partida, o eso dedujo de la conversación que escuchó mientras se quedaba estupefacto en la entrada y el loco _robot_ corría por el lugar con un plató lleno de waffles.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! —exclamó finalmente recuperando su voz. No sabía cómo sentirse, tal vez estaba alucinando, quizá esta era una de las simulaciones locas, ésta vez con el objetivo de comprometer su cordura—. ¿Gaz? ¡¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?!

Ese había sido uno de los “días malos” de Zim, por lo que irken había estado callado y distante, para ese momento el adolescente ya no intentaba acercarse a su némesis cuando estaba en ese humor. Así que esperaba que él volviera a su base y se quedara ahí hasta la mañana siguiente. En lugar de eso, el invasor había terminado en _su_ _sofá_ luciendo mucho más vivo mientras jugaba _videojuegos_ con _su hermana_. Había tantas cosas extrañas en ese momento que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

—Oh, Dib, ya volviste —dijo la chica llanamente, sin cambiar su expresión ligeramente molesta. Sus dedos seguían moviéndose rápidamente y presionaba los botones de su control, para cada movimiento que hacía un insulto por parte de Zim en su idioma era dicho a cambio—.  Ya era hora, ahora puedes ayudarme a entretener a tu chico espacial.

—¡MARY! —GIR se acercó antes de que pudiera responder, corriendo hacia él y ofreciéndole un plato con una pila de waffles—. ¿Los comerás, no es así? ¿No es así? ¿ _No es asiiiiii_?

—Comete los malditos waffles, Dib-cosa, ¡para que así se calle! ¡Está arruinando la concentración asombrosa de Zim! —gruñó su enemigo desde su lugar en el sofá mientras presionaba los botones de forma frenética. Viendo su cuerpo tenso que parecía que casi le dolía físicamente, incluso sus antenas estaban estiradas rígidamente hacia atrás—. ¡Necesito _ganar_! ¡No puedo perder contra un insignificante humano! ¡No de _nuevo_!

El adolescente tomó uno de los waffles que estaban hasta arriba, lo que le hizo ganarse un grito emocionado por parte del robot y luego se fue caminando hacia donde su hermana sentada, se dio cuenta de que había dejado tirada de forma descuidada su mochila al lado del sofá.

—¿Cómo es que lograste… _esto_? —preguntó haciendo gestos hacia Zim, desconociendo si debería sacar conclusiones del estado actual del alíen—. ¿Y por qué lo dejas jugar con tus videojuegos? Pensé que no te agradaba.

Gaz se vio tentada a girarse para mirarlo y lanzarle una mirada molesta, pero al final decidió que no valía la pena tomar el riesgo de perder ante el idiota que estaba ocupando el lado opuesto del sofá, por lo que continuó con sus ojos sobre la pantalla.

—Lo encontré abatido de camino a casa, lo traje aquí. _Odio_ a los idiotas abatidos. Y llamó a su estúpido robot para advertirle que volvería tarde o algo así y de alguna manera esa cosa llegó a nuestra cocina cinco minutos después y se puso a preparar waffles —respondió ella en el mismo tono que había usado para saludarlo. Una de sus manos brevemente se separó del control mientras veía al otro y robó uno de los waffles del plato que GIR sostenía mientras corría—. Son mejores que los waffles congelados que hace papá en el desayuno —ella metió el pan en su boca y lo masticó de forma agresiva, regresando a presionar los botones—. Jugar esta clase de videojuegos lo hace estar menos decaído. Además es difícilmente la primera vez que jugamos juntos, incluso si piensas que no por lo mal que es jugando —resopló—. Sigue sin agradarme, pero… tengo que admitir que se _pega_ a ti, como un hongo alienígena.

Dib se rió ante la acertada metáfora que su hermana usó para describir la forma que Zim tenía para, más o menos de forma voluntaria, enredarse en sus vidas, pero se detuvo ante la mención de que no era la primera vez que dejaba que el invasor jugará con sus juegos. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ligeramente, ¿cuándo fue qué pasó? El irken compartía la mayoría de sus clases y ninguna con Gaz y la chica pasaba la mayoría de sus descansos con él, dejando de lado la hora del almuerzo. ¿Se habían estado encontrando a sus espaldas?

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con “es difícilmente la primera vez”?! —exclamó, tal vez con un poco más de vehemencia de la que quiso mostrar.

El hecho de que Zim y Gaz pasaran el tiempo juntos lo perturbaba por dos razones diferentes. La primera y más fácil de admitir era que estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su hermana. Ella podía mostrarse capaz de cuidarse a sí misma, pero últimamente su némesis se había vuelto más astuto y _letal_. Ni siquiera alguien tan ruda como Gaz podría manejar algo contra la tecnología irken.

La segunda razón era un sentimiento que se le dificultaba comprender, pero estaba ahí, tan fuerte como la primera razón. No le gustaba el hecho de que la chica pudiera interactuar sin mucho problema con Zim cuando éste estaba en sus “días malos” y que el alíen hablaba con ella, mientras que a él lo evitaba o lo ignoraba. Tal vez era una razón estúpida, pero se suponía que era _él_ la persona a la que el invasor debía ir si necesitaba algo, incluso si su sofisticada tecnología no podía ayudarle. No Gaz, nadie más. Sólo _él_. Después de todo, él era el que acudía al alíen cuando necesitaba ayuda. El hecho de que su rival se riera en su cara la mayoría del tiempo era el detalle, aunque el concepto se mantenía en pie.

Esta vez, Gaz desvió la mirada de la pantalla para mirar a su hermano, también era porque estaba tan adelantada en el juego que no había forma en que Zim pudiera alcanzarla, dejar que fuera a pasarla.

—En la hora del almuerzo, hace unas semanas, después de que te dejé en la cafetería. Lo encontré ocupando _mi_ lugar —explicó desinteresada, pero entrecerró sus ojos analizando una última vez la reacción de su hermano antes de regresar su atención a la pantalla—. Se rehusó a marcharse y ya que estaba más callado y siendo menos molesto de lo usual, lo dejé quedarse. Supongo que se hizo un hábito —otro encogimiento de hombros—. Después de unas semanas, supuse que quería intentarlo en lugar de estar sentado y verme jugar. La mayoría del tiempo apesta jugando el Juego del Esclavo, pero es un piloto decente.

Dib se quedó atónito por unos momentos más, pues tenía problemas para exteriorizar las palabras, no estaba seguro de qué objeción podría poner. La situación estaba completamente fuera de lugar como la vez que Zim estaba sentado en la silla bebiendo té con su padre.

—Yo… ¡Tú nunca _me_ dejas jugar! ¡Y nosotros crecimos juntos! —terminó por contestar, incluso si difícilmente era el punto del tema—. ¿Cómo pasó?

—Tú nunca quisiste jugar, siempre estabas muy ocupado persiguiendo a Pie Grande o algún monstruo como para jugar videojuegos, ¿recuerdas? —respondió la chica sin perder ni un momento la conversación ni apartarse de la pantalla—. Rayos, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿Estás _celoso_?

—¡Oye tengo a Pie Grande! ¡En video!... o casi —el adolescente protestó, teniendo problema con sus respuestas, medio ofendido y medio avergonzado, pero decidió no responder directamente a las palabras de Gaz. Ella estaba en lo correcto después de todo, pues él había estado más interesado en ver Misterios Misteriosos y cazando cosas paranormales que jugar con ella. Esa era una de las muchas razones por las que no estaban realmente unidos. Él sintió su cara arder ante su pregunta, pero intentó refutarlo también—. ¡No seas ridícula! ¿Celoso de _qué_?

—¡Dib-apestoso, deja de perder tu aliento discutiendo con ella y ven a ayudar a Zim con este juego terrestre trucado! —interrumpió el irken antes de que la chica pudiera responder sin saber que estaba salvando a su rival de una respuesta más vergonzosa. Le lanzó una mirada al humano que variaba entre una orden y una extraña expresión suplicante. El como se las había arreglado para hacer ambas al mismo tiempo era un misterio para el adolescente—. Y no tienes razones para estar oso de mi asociación con tu hermana-Gaz. _Tú_ eres el némesis de Zim no ella y eso no cambiará.

—No estoy… —comenzó, pero se rindió antes de terminar lo que iba a decir. Nadie le iba a creer, sin importar lo mucho que insistiera, incluso GIR comenzó a correr por la habitación gritando “¡Mary es un oso!”, tan alto como su capacidad vocal podía. Así que en lugar de discutir, caminó al sofá y se sentó en la brazo del sofá junto al invasor.

—¿Es así como mi némesis debe consolarme? —preguntó rodando los ojos—. Además, ¿ _sabes_ cómo se juega, chico espacial?

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! —objetó el alíen lanzando una mirada molesta esta vez, y luego regresó la vista a la pantalla con el ceño fruncido—. Ustedes humanos en serio no comprenden la superioridad de la cultura irken. Tontas y apestosas criaturas.

El adolescente contuvo un gruñido irritado.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que sepa de tu maldita cultura alienígena si no me dices sobre ella?! —protestó en voz alta, intentando arrebatar el control de las manos de Zim—. Y dame eso, basura alienígena. ¡ _Obviamente_ no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo!

Gaz los vio pelear el uno con el otro y el resultado fue que ella ganó de manera más rápida. No era una sorpresa, ya que ellos habían estado ocupados gritándose insultos en lugar de cooperar apropiadamente. Después ella presionó el botón de “juego nuevo” por séptima vez. Era tan fácil.

— _Idiotas_.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

—¡Zim ha concluido que el Dib siente lo mismo!

La señorita Xander parpadeó ante la frase sin sentido, pues le había tomado con la guardia baja ante el repentino cambio de tema. Zim era muy aleatorio al hablar, especialmente si ella le permitía libremente conducir la conversación, pero aun después de tantas sesiones, ella tenía problemas en seguir la conversación a veces.

—¿A qué te refieres? —ella preguntó, sonando confundida.

—A la cosa sobre némesis que he intentado explicar por siglos, Acelynn-doc —respondió el invasor sonando ligeramente molesto ante su incapacidad de entenderlo—. Creo que el Dib se siente de la misma manera que me siento por él. Solo que él es muy estúpido y demasiado _humano_ para entenderlo.

—Ya… veo —dijo la mujer, insegura, ya que tenía algunos problemas para comprender la profundidad del concepto. Ella era una psicóloga y sabía mucho sobre los diferentes tipos de relaciones, las que eran de amor-odio no eran la excepción. Sin embargo, ella sentía que había algo más en el concepto de su paciente, algo _fuera de este mundo_ que ella no podía entender sin importar cuánto lo intentara—. ¿Y qué es lo que harás sobre eso?

—Aún no lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. GIR destruyó mi laboratorio de nuevo. Lo voy a destruir _átomo por átomo_ esta vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola chicos!
> 
> Una vez más estoy más tarde de lo que prometí, pero pasaron unas cosas. Además mis exámenes se acercan, así que necesito pasar más tiempo estudiando, lo que quiere decir que las actualizaciones se retrasarán. Aun así, ¡primero intentar que me tome máximo dos semanas para actualizar! ¡Al menos si puedo!
> 
> Este capítulo estuvo muy cambiado, lo sé. Había varias escenas que ya había escrito en un periodo de tiempo que cubre dos meses después del capítulo 13 que hace referencia a este capítulo y es para dar una imagen general de la nueva “normalidad” de Zim. Hay algunos pequeños cambios en la relación de los personajes y elegí poner esas escenas porque pensé que podía escribir una línea debajo y explicarlas. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o piensan que las cosas salieron bien, ¡por favor hágamelo saber!  
> Esta vez, Zim continúa viendo a la señorita Xander y continúa sus encuentros con Gaz durante la hora del almuerzo e intercambia los días cuando se encierra en sí mismo y otros cuando hace planes y los pone en acción.  
> Mientras que Dib, como se habrán dado cuenta, no se ha acercado a saber qué es lo que pasa con Zim últimamente y está muy ocupado intentando asegurarse de que no decida destruir el planeta realmente. Y también tiene problemas en darse cuenta exactamente cuál es su relación el uno con el otro considerando el inexplicable cambio de comportamiento en Zim.  
> Mientras que Gaz, ella no deja que la paranoia de su hermano y los problemas de Zim se vuelvan suyos. Como dije antes, tengo un lado suave porque Zim y Gaz compartan una reticente amistad, y es muy evidente a dónde se están aproximando. Estoy planeando escribir un capítulo o al menos una parte de uno desde su punto de vista, ¡para explicar apropiadamente los cambios en su persona!  
> Otra cosa que quiero comentar es ¡que hice aparecer a Skoodge finalmente! Quería traerlo antes, pero la historia se está alargando más de lo que pensé. Él tendrá una parte más importante en el segundo arco, pero planeo que aparezca en este también.
> 
> Ahora, ¡basta de charla! Gracias a todos mis lectores, ¡de verdad estoy muy feliz de saber qué hay gente que disfruta mi escritura! Este fic ha superado las 1000 lecturas y cuando me di cuenta estaba algo asombrada. Suena como un buen resultado para mi ^^  
> Y por supuesto quiero agradecer a los que comentan porque sin ellos ya no hubiera publicado ^^" Gracias, chicos. ¡Sus comentarios me hacen el día! Grace, NightInGaleMinds, androidromance.
> 
> Preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) son bienvenidos y también los invito a hacerlos. ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!
> 
> ¡Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regresamos a las actualizaciones habituales.

Zim se paró frente a la puerta de la oficina de la señorita Xander, con la mitad de la mano sosteniendo la manija. Se sentía atrapado y no podía abrir la puerta y entrar porque sabía que la mujer lo esperaba, él habría entrado cinco minutos antes, pero en lugar de eso, apenas llegó a su destino se congeló en ese sitio incapaz de moverse.

Era uno de los días malos que el Dib había llamado “los malos”, incluso si el alíen se rehusaba a usar esas etiquetas tontas que su rival había creado para sus cambios de humor, o incluso se rehusaba a ser consciente de tales cambios en primer lugar. El humano latoso lo había estado vigilando con atención todo el tiempo que ellos compartían clases, como era usual, y eso le hizo sentir la intensidad de su mirada ámbar cuando él había pedido permiso para salir del cuarto. El invasor, por otro lado, no se había molestado en mirar atrás, ni una esa vez, ni en otras ocasiones porque, lo admitiera o no, ese día había sido uno malo. No había una razón específica, pero sabía que de alguna forma se conectaba con lo que había pasado el fin de semana. 

Sintió que sus antenas bajaban por debajo de su peluca ante el recuerdo. Él y GIR habían ido de nuevo a Craic Spor por otras pequeñas vacaciones, las cuales habían sido más intensas que las primeras, pero que no tenían el mismo efecto positivo en el humor del irken. Zim había escogido jugar en el edificio que había disfrutado la vez pasada, es decir, el juego donde los jugadores competían por conquistar una galaxia. Y el “ganó” esta vez también, más o menos, y terminó por destruir todo lo que pudo demoler, ya fueran planetas, estrellas y las naves de otros jugadores. Incluso hizo que colapsaran un par de agujeros negros lo que dejó a algunos participantes boquiabiertos. 

Sin embargo, en lugar de sentirse orgulloso de sus logros cuando salió del lugar, una serie de sentimientos diferentes lo abrumó. El orgullo seguía ahí, por los primeros minutos, pero luego comenzó a esfumarse al darse cuenta que su conquista no era más que un juego. Todo era una ilusión, una falsa realidad, justo como había sido su vida. Además de que fue golpeado por la verdad de que no había conquistado nada y no porque no tuviera un imperio al cual ofrecer las cenizas de una galaxia, sino que también todo lo que había hecho fue destruir, el tipo de destrucción que no podía ser útil. Su gente no podía hacer nada con supernovas o planetas devastados, ya que no tenían cómo construir algo en donde no había una base en primer lugar. Sus resultados sólo eran otra de las pruebas innegables de su estado como defectuoso. Todo lo que traía era devastación, la cual en si no era mala, pero era la equivocada y _ahí_ radicaba el problema. También las miradas desaprobatorias y de odio que recibió de los otros jugadores de repente se transformaron en ojos irken, llenos de desprecio y juicio, como las de Rojo y Púrpura ante todo. 

El sentimiento de no pertenecer a algo y haber logrado nada que _valiera_ la pena en toda su existencia lo golpeó como una bomba haciéndolo tambalear y casi caer sobre sus rodillas en medio del concurrido parque. No importa cuántas distracciones se le ofrecieron en las últimas semanas, no importaba la rutina que había creado para enfrentar lo que pasó y especialmente no importaba que pensara, la realidad de su condición estaba ahí, y era imposible escapar o ignorarlo. Eso no cambiaría incluso si se rehusara a enfrentarlo. 

El tiempo en el parque de diversiones se arruinaron después de eso así como los intentos de GIR por levantarle el ánimo, todo falló miserablemente y todo lo que sentía cuando volvió a la Tierra era el vacío dentro de él, ahora más que nunca, amenaza sólo con consumirlo y dejar nada más que un mero cascarón vacío con vida.

Ahí fue cuando lo decidió, ya había perdido el tiempo suficiente con la consejera para saber que era competente, lo cual podría haber sido un problema si no fuera fácil de manipular y confiar en esa sucia humana. Ya había llegado el momento de hacerle saber la verdad de su problema, o al menos, su versión _revisada_ que no incluía un imperio alienígena y una invasión. Seguir posponiéndolo no tenía sentido en este punto, por lo que cada día que pasaba sin tener una solución era una pieza de su insignificante vida que alimentaba el vacío ardiente en su pecho. 

Y ahora estaba ahí, de pie frente a su puerta, quieto y comenzando a pensar que tal vez no sería buena idea. Había muchos riesgos, el primero de todos es que revelara demasiados detalles y que accidentalmente revelara su verdadera identidad. Sin embargo, ¿no valdría la pena arriesgarse si ella podía _ayudarle_ a encontrar una solución? No quería que el mundo lo descubriera porque tendría consecuencias inevitables, pero por el otro lado, él siempre se las podría arreglar para mantenerla callada de una manera u otra si es que ella descubría la verdad, o siempre podía irse del planeta. Después de todo el no debió haber llegado a ese planeta en primer lugar. 

Presionó sus manos en forma de puños sintiendo un destello de molestia ante sus dudas. No sería capaz de mantener su acto para siempre en cualquier caso, pues las ventajas eran mayores que las desventajas ante sus ojos, y él simplemente no tenía nada que perder. 

Con una renovada determinación finalmente tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta entrando al cuarto con un propósito. No iba a huir ahora que se había decidido, en otras ocasiones había enfrentado otras situaciones más aterradoras, o al menos eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo. En el fondo, sin embargo, sabía que nunca estaría tan expuesto como pronto iba a estar cuando empezara a relatar su historia. 

La señorita Xander alzó su cabeza de inmediato cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Estaba comenzando a creer que Zim no vendría pues él nunca había llegado tarde a una de sus sesiones y la preocupación de que algo le hubiese pasado llegó a su mente. Sin embargo, se relajó apenas lo vio y le sonrió con un gesto de bienvenida. 

—Hola, Zim—saludó mientras él se sentaba en su silla. Ella abrió la boca para preguntarle cómo le había ido durante el fin de semana, pero en ese momento notó un extraño comportamiento. Él se veía con menos vida de la que usualmente se veía, incluso estaba más deprimido, pero había algo más en su postura. Sus hombros estaban tensos y su lenguaje corporal estaba gritando una hostilidad reticente, y no la estaba viendo sino que su vacía mirada violeta estaba enfocada en la superficie del escritorio, aún así había una gran determinación en sus ojos con un toque de nerviosismo. 

La mujer selló sus labios, olvidándose de formular la pregunta que iba a hacer. Ella sabía que él estaba a punto de decir o revelar algo importante, así que bajó el bolígrafo que había estado usando y entrelazó sus dedos frente a ella, esperando pacientemente a que él comenzara. No quería arriesgarse a que cambiara de opinión por decir algo accidentalmente. Para ese momento, ella sabía lo fácil que era provocarlo, unas cuantas sesiones terminaron muy pronto porque ella dijo o implicó cosas de forma incorrecta.

El invasor se mantuvo en silencio por casi un minuto, ignorado que la atmósfera en la habitación se hacía cada vez más tensa, pero al final se las arregló para reunir el coraje y empezar a hablar.

—Han pasado dos meses desde que comencé nuestra asociación, Acelynn-doc —dijo con un tono que reclamaba el vacío de sus ojos—. He decidido que llegó el momento de contarle una historia. Pero no tiene permitido hacer preguntas o interrumpirme hasta que termine. Y aun así, puede que no responda todas tus preguntas. Solo escuche a Zim. 

La consejera estaba un poco sorprendida por el tono hostil, pero asintió sin dudarlo. Sentía una pizca de emoción en su pecho, ¿podía ser que su paciente finalmente decidiera decirle del asunto que le aquejaba durante semanas? ¿El núcleo de la situación del adolescente? 

—Yo siempre te escucho —aseguró ella, conteniendo todas las preguntas que ya habían llegado a su mente. Ella tenía que aceptar los términos o él decidiría no darle la oportunidad de escuchar su “historia” nunca más. 

El alíen alzó la mirada por un momento, viendo fijamente a la humana. Su expresión era difícilmente legible, pero seguía siendo intensa.

—Sé quién eres. Escuchas a Zim como nadie había hecho antes —dijo en voz baja, permitiéndose admitir algo que nunca repetiría de nuevo. Incluso si era un defectuoso y un renegado, seguía siendo un irken después de todo. 

Sus ojos disfrazados se movieron hacia abajo otra vez.

—Cuando me dieron una misión, una tarea por la que he entrenado desde que… nací —maldita sean los estúpidos términos humanos. Sería mucho más fácil si no tuviera que cambiar las palabras cada vez que tuviera para ajustarlos a los odiosos métodos terrestres—. Fui enviado a… este horrible lugar que odio para infiltrarme, conquistar y destruir. Eso es todo lo que mis… mis Más Altos siempre han querido de mi —¿debería haber usado otro título para sus líderes? ¿Pero de que otra forma podría decirles? ¿Debería fingir que eran un algo así como un par de parientes o viejos amigos? Eso sonaría tan _mal_. No podía llamarlos de otra manera que no fuera la designada para describir todo lo que ellos eran, incluso si sabía que eso confundiría a la consejera—. O al menos, eso pensé, porque hace dos meses descubrí que no era mi tarea, sino que mi existencia completa había sido una horrible mentira. 

Se tomó un descanso en ese punto, tanto porque la condición había hecho que el vacío en su pecho se sintiera tan intenso y palpable que casi le quitaba el aire, así como necesitaba un momento para decidir cómo describir el asunto en más detalles. Tal vez realmente había sido una mala idea, si no podía explicarle a la señorita Xander la importancia de ser un invasor, ¿cómo se suponía que la haría entender que él fue expulsado y rechazado por su propia gente sin decírselo explícitamente? Tal vez había sido un tonto en aceptar toda esa cosa de la conserjería en primer lugar. Le había hecho un bien y podría haberle permitido ponerse mejor de lo hubiera hecho por su cuenta esos meses, pero pensar que un _humano_ pudiera revelarle una solución a su problema había sido una _locura_ total. Sin embargo, ahora que había empezado, de alguna forma tenía que terminar su historia. 

—Siempre pensé que mis Más Altos me valoraban y que me apreciaban por lo que era. Creo que había sido enviado… _aquí_ porque era especial, una misión secreta, una que sólo le confiaban a Zim porque era el mejor. En lugar de eso, no era así, _nunca_ fue así —resumió con una pizca de reticencia. Con el rabillo del ojo notó que la mujer reaccionó a su cambio de voz. Por un momento ella se veía como que quería hablar, pero al final permaneció callada y lo dejó continuar—. A ellos nunca les agradé. Ellos pensaron nada más que cosas malas de mí. Que era incompetente, sin valor, que soy una _amenaza_. Porque la verdad es que soy un defectuoso, soy todo lo que dicen esas cosas por definición. No fui enviado aquí por una misión súper secreta, se suponía que no debía llegar. ¡Ellos conspiraron contra Zim todo este tiempo! Ellos planearon mi aniquilación, mi exilio y mi _destrucción_ desde el principio. Todo lo que ellos querían es que yo me fuera y deshacerse de mí.

Hizo una pausa, decidiendo que eso describía la situación tan vagamente posible. El siguiente paso era explicar lo que significaba para él, lo cual no iba a ser fácil. Lo que le quedaba de orgullo estaba protestando ruidosamente y no estaba seguro de encontrar las palabras sobre su estado de manera que un humano pudiera entenderlo. Había sido consciente desde el principio lo diferente que era su gente de los habitantes de la Tierra, pero en algunas ocasiones él se había dado cuenta de las profundas diferencias que lo separaban de ellos. Si ellos no hubieran sido tan tontos y desinteresados, hubiera tenido problemas para encajar. 

—Ahora no tengo una misión, no tengo lugar a donde regresar sin hacer que mi existencia valga la pena. Fui _traicionado_ por quienes servía y admiraba con todo mí ser y representaban todo lo que era —a los ojos de la consejera él debía estar hablando con adivinanzas y no quería pensar en cuantas preguntas le esperaban—. Ahora sólo hay… un vacío. Toda mi vida fue una broma y me las arregle para llegar a este día por alguna loca y oscura razón. Pero la verdad es que yo no debería estar aquí. En este lugar, en este momento. Y tal vez una parte de Zim está consciente de ello, sabe de mi vergonzoso estado defectuoso, y de que los Más Altos sólo jugaron conmigo. Pero siempre me rehusé a escuchar eso. Estaba tan confiado, orgulloso y determinado a ver las cosas como quería y no como eran en realidad. Seguí engañándome a mí mismo hasta que ya no pude y ahora todo está perdido. No sé qué hacer ni qué debería ser. ¿Seguir en la misión, incluso cuando nunca hubo una? ¿O simplemente rendirme e irme? ¿Dejar que los Más Altos acaben teniendo lo que siempre desearon desde el principio? ¿La destrucción total y completa de Zim? 

Finalmente, alzó la mirada y observó a la humana. No estaba seguro de sí debería hacerle esas preguntas a ella o a sí mismo, pero ya que él no sabía la respuesta, se encontró con la loca esperanza de que ella pudiera tener una para él.

—Esa es la razón por la cual el comportamiento de Zim cambió. Finalmente abrí los ojos y vi la verdad. Que soy un defectuoso y un exiliado. Ahora sé que nunca fui lo que se suponía que era o quien quería ser. No me queda nada más que GIR, un lugar que odio con la gente que desprecio y un enemigo que seguramente me olvidara tan pronto se dé cuenta que Zim no es una amenaza para lo que él juró defender —se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. ¿Esa historia al fin satisface tu curiosidad, Acelynn-doc?

La señorita Xander se las arregló, aún con algunas dificultades, para mantenerse callada durante todo el tiempo que el irken habló. Había muchas cosas que la confundían, más que nada estos “Más Altos” a los que mencionaba. Al principio, pensó que serían los padres de su paciente, pero él habla de ellos como si fueran _mucho_ más diferentes y más que eso. Aun así le gustaría pedir más detalles sólo para estar segura. También estaba la forma en que el adolescente se refería a sí mismo. “Defectuoso”. Era una palabra claramente despectiva, pero al mismo tiempo por la manera en la que habló sonaba como un _término_ _técnico_. Y entonces estaba todo lo que concierne a la supuesta “misión de destrucción” de Zim y el hecho de ser un exiliado. ¿Qué clase de tarea sería esa? ¿Y de dónde lo desterraron? ¿Y por qué exactamente? ¿Sería por lo que significaba “su estado defectuoso”? 

Ella juntó sus cejas en un gesto de concentración, comenzaba a hacerse una idea de que su paciente había construido una versión romantizada de su experiencia en la vida real, tal vez para hacerla más comprensible y aceptable para sí mismo. Para así hacer que sonara más importante ante sus ojos, y el dolor pudiera ser justificado, lo cual no era inusual, especialmente cuando se trataba de individuos jóvenes. Además, entendió desde el principio que Zim tenía una gran imaginación entre otras cosas. 

—Eso satisface mi... curiosidad, pero ya deberías saber que nuestras sesiones no se tratan de que te fuerces a responder mis preguntas, Zim. Estamos aquí para _ayudarte_ —dijo finalmente, decidida a que la primera cosa que haría sería tranquilizar a su paciente. A decir por la historia, claramente le había afectado y comenzar directamente a demandar explicaciones no lo llevaría a nada—. Y por esta razón quiero agradecerte que compartieras esta historia conmigo. Puedo entender que no fue fácil para ti y necesitas saber que no voy a juzgarte. No importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado y no importa si eres considerado un… defectuoso. Por lo que veo, no hay nada en ti, Zim. Sólo estás perdido, como dices. No estás seguro de quién eres, ¿no es así? 

Hizo una pausa para darle el tiempo de asentir o de negarlo, pero el alíen no hizo nada de eso, así que ella contuvo un suspiro y continuó.

—Todos llegamos a un punto en la vida en las que las cosas cambian por muchas razones. Algo importante o algo muy malo nos pasa., de manera más simple, nos despertaremos una mañana con un nuevo entendimiento. A veces, estos cambios son tan grandes que pueden voltear nuestros mundos de cabeza, incluso pueden destruir tu vida, pero esa no es una buena razón para dejar que nos aplasten. Tal vez en tu vida antigua, tu viejo yo parecía perdido, pero recuerda que eso no significa que todo lo demás también lo está. Esta es la oportunidad de tener otra vida por delante, para obtener un nuevo significado y un nuevo propósito. Una nueva... misión, si así quieres decirlo. 

El invasor frunció el ceño mientras la consejera hablaba, para cuando ella terminó, el estaba entrecerrando los ojos con una mezcla de sospecha, confusión y escepticismo. Casi había querido resoplar cuando ella dijo que no había nado malo en él, incluso si era un defectuoso. Evidentemente ella no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, pero no era novedad, ya que ella era una _humana_. Aunque era un cambio agradable el escuchar a alguien decir que no solo veía las faltas genéticas en él, incluso si ella probablemente cambiaría de opinión si llegaba a saber lo que había debajo del disfraz. También casi reía cuando ella comparó lo que estaba pasando con alguna experiencia que un humano pudiera sufrir en la que le cambiara la vida. Casi parecía menospreciarlo. Sin embargo, lo que lo confundió más fue la última parte que dijo. ¿Otra oportunidad? ¿Un nuevo significado? ¿Qué significaba eso?

—¿Quién le daría una misión a Zim si los Más Altos no me necesitan? ¿Si ellos nunca me necesitaron? —preguntó confundido—. Nunca les voy a agradar de nuevo, porque nunca les agrade. Y ellos son los que deciden todo —dejando de lado lo que era decidido por los cerebros control, pero ese era un tema del que no hablaría—. Nadie incumpliría su autoridad, mucho menos para ayudar a un _defectuoso_. Hablas cosas sin sentido, Acelynn-doc. No entiendo. 

La consejera suspiro pacientemente. Y ahora venía la extraña ignorancia de su paciente para comprender conceptos que serían obvios para el ser humano. Ella se preguntó entonces qué clase de educación había recibido. Ahora que escuchaba un poco de los tipos que le daban órdenes, tenía sentido si era desde una edad muy, pero _muy_ , temprana. Considerando la manera militar en la que Zim hablaba, no sólo en su actual sesión sino que también en las anteriores, no podía evitar preguntarse si, de verdad, había crecido en alguna clase de pandilla o algo por el estilo. Eso explicaría muchos de sus comportamientos y su mentalidad. 

—Vamos a ponerlo en otras palabras —dijo descartando esos pensamientos por un momento. Ella volvería a ellos en otra circunstancia, cuando el adolescente estuviera listo para dejar ir el pasado—. Hablas de tus… Más Altos como si ellos fueran dueños de tu vida y tu ser hasta éste momento, ¿eso es cierto?

El alíen asintió. Eso no era completamente correcto, ya que su existencia fue dictada por las reglas de los cerebros control más específicamente, pero su devoción por los Más Altos era algo que caracterizaba la lealtad y valores de cada irken en su planeta. Estaba codificado en todos los PAKs producidos, incluso si los defectuosos carecían de esa característica. Aunque nunca fue su caso, y si era algo bueno o malo, no podía saberlo con exactitud. Por un lado, no podía imaginarse ser privado de su lealtad al imperio, pero por otro lado si no la hubiera tenido, sería alcanzado por la realidad de su situación más pronto y podría tener menos estrés emocional. La traición habría sido menos profunda y se hubiera sentido menos abrumado por ésta. 

—Bien —continuó la señorita Xander, mientras él estaba en sus pensamientos—. Ahora, sin embargo, tus Más Altos te han dejado, ellos te dieron la espalda, de alguna forma es como si… te hubieran dejado ir. No te necesitan, lo cual te hace sentir terrible, pero hay otro lado, uno más brillante en todo esto. No les debes nada. Ellos se rindieron así que ya no les perteneces, nadie te dará órdenes. Así que, Zim, lo que intento decirte es que yo nueva misión, tu nueva vida, no necesita venir de alguien más. Tú eres el que decide que hacer de ahora en adelante. Todo depende de ti. Tú escoges y tú decides, le das un nuevo significado a tu vida creando una existencia que solamente te pertenece a ti. Todo lo que necesitas es querer hacerlo y trabajar por ello. Una puerta se ha cerrado pero han abierto muchas más. 

La expresión pensativa de Zim se profundizó más. Él entendía más o menos lo que ella le decía, aún si lo de las puertas sonaba un poco confuso, aún así sonaba absurdo. Los irkens habían dependido de la jerarquía por tanto tiempo que no podía imaginarse alguna otra estructura social. Todos tenían a alguien sobre ellos, alguien que debían seguir y obedecer. Si no había nadie sobre él, eso significaba que… 

—¿Estás diciendo que Zim debería ser su propio líder? —preguntó cuidadosamente, analizándola. Temía que ella estuviera jugando con él, justo como Rojo y Púrpura habían hecho, aunque la idea era _interesante_ a pesar de ser extraña y confusa. Él podría seguir siendo asombroso, incluso podría seguir siendo un invasor si quería. Podría conquistar u gobernar, no por Irk o sus Más Altos, sino por sí mismo. O podía hacer algo totalmente diferente, aunque no tenía idea de qué “diferente” podría hacer ya que toda su vida había entrenado por una sola tarea. No estaba seguro de que podría reinventarse por completo, tampoco es como si lo quisiera. 

La mujer asintió.

—Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero —ella confirmó con una pequeña sonrisa aprobatoria. Él estaba comenzando a entender las implicaciones que ella sugería, aún si iba a tomarle tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea. Tal vez necesitaba alguien que lo guiara—. Puede ser terrorífico al principio porque eres el único responsable por tus decisiones y acciones, pero puedes hacerlo, Zim. Puedes definirte, no ellos, también lo podrías hacer de una forma más constructiva —la última frase le hizo ganarse una mirada confusa y extrañada, pero ella decidió dejarla pasar, ya tendrían tiempo para eso—. Por ahora quiero que pienses en lo que te dije. Sólo piensa en eso, considera la idea y qué te hace sentir. Esta será tu tarea de la semana. ¿Puedo hacer mis preguntas ahora? 

La expresión de Zim cambio a una pensativa por un momento y luego asintió. Le alegraba que ella le haya dado el permiso para no actuar sobre su nuevo descubrimiento de inmediato, pues era mucho con lo que tratar. Su sombría y espantosa realidad con una nueva dosis de horror y sorpresa que, aún si lo asombraba, también lo abrumaba. Era como cuando descubrió la verdad, con la diferencia que ésta vez no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Era parte de los términos, Acelynn-doc. Si de verdad tienes que, dime tus preguntas —dijo con una pizca de reticencia—. Pero sigo teniendo el derecho de negarme a responder.

—No te forzare a hablar de algo que no quieres —le aseguro ella sabiendo la razón detrás de ese tono hostil—. Primero que nada. Tus… _Más Altos_ , ¿no son tus padres, cierto? Y si no lo son, ¿quiénes son ellos? Nunca te pregunte por tu familia y tú nunca lo mencionaste, así que necesito saber. 

El irken hizo una mueca.

—Por supuesto que no son mis unidades padres —declaró horrorizado. ¿Cómo es que la mujer llegó a esa ridícula suposición?—. Los padres de Zim están… —su voz disminuyó mientras pensaba en sus padres robóticos—... Bien —dijo sin sumar muy convencido. No podía estarlo considerando cuán imperfectas podrían ser sus máquinas inútiles, pero entonces se encorvó de hombros—. Sí, funcionales, más o menos. Ellos me dan todo lo que necesito para… satisfacer mis necesidades. No los veo mucho y no tienen nada que ver con mis Más Altos. Los Más Altos son mis… Todopoderosos Altos —¿cómo se suponía que iba a explicar tal cosa a un no-irken, especialmente sin mencionar la parte del imperio alienígena?—. Podría decir que son los líderes de Zim. Yo soy devotos a ellos con todo mi ser. Yo los alabo… bé, alabé —frunció el ceño ligeramente—. Ellos son sabios, crueles, inteligentes, omnipotentes y _altos_ —al menos dentro del Imperio Irken. Alzó dos de sus garras—. ¡Ellos pueden dominar el universo con sólo dos dedos!

La mujer parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendida por la descripción. Mientras que por un lado esto confirmaba que sus “líderes” no eran familiares del paciente, por el otro ella no sabía qué pensar sobre la idea que tenía Zim de ellos. Él hablaba sobre ellos como si fueran alguna clase de emperadores, o incluso deidades de cierta forma. Eso concordaba con la misión secreta que el adolescente había mencionado, pero no estaba segura de quien podrían ser en la vida real. Ésta información podría corroborar su hipótesis de una pandilla, pero no era del todo cierta. También estaba el énfasis en la altura, lo cual la confundía totalmente. ¿Era literal o significaba algo más? 

Ella contuvo un suspiro. Por el momento se guiaría por las metáforas, después de todo, lo más importante era el verdadero poder que esos dos individuos tenían sobre Zim, lo que fue claro por la elección de palabras de su paciente. 

—Ya… veo —dijo con un poco de duda, aún si no era del todo verdad—. Y dime. ¿Alguna vez has dudado de ellos? Aún si solo fue por un momento, ¿has sentido alguna vez la tentación de… desafiarlos? ¿O al menos criticarlos? 

El invasor negó con la cabeza rápidamente al principio, horrorizado por la pregunta, pero luego la consideró con más cuidado.

—Hubo unas pocas veces, como cuando me enviaron al exilio la primera vez para trabajar como un dron de servicio. Pero regrese porque estaba convencido que ellos me querían de vuelta —contestó lentamente con un tono precavido—. Y después descubrí lo que realmente pensaban de mí, comencé a… detestarlos, pero siguen siendo mis Más Altos. No creo que eso vaya a cambiar.

La consejera decidió no mencionar que si Zim no se atrevía a dejar a sus “Más Altos” con todo lo que eso conllevaba, entonces él no sería capaz de empezar un nuevo comienzo, pero decidió que aún era muy pronto para eso. Su paciente estaba totalmente convencido del poder que sus “líderes” tenían sobre él y lo demás, así que ella tendría que destruir esa extraña, y obviamente _patológica_ , conexión que tenía por ellos y lo que representaban gradualmente, o ella tendría el resultado opuesto al que ella anhelaba tener. Otro tema al que regresaría después.

—Creo que el que te desagraden es lo menos que debes hacer, considerando lo que te han hecho. A pesar de que sigue en tu mirada —comentó ella simplemente, para darle al tema alguna clase de cierre. Luego cambio a la siguiente pregunta—. Hay otra cosa que me gustaría que me explicaras. Te refieres a ti mismo como “defectuoso”, ¿qué es lo que esa palabra significa para ti exactamente?

El irken vaciló. Esa era la otra pregunta que esperaba obtener. Fue un poco más fácil explicarle a la mujer quienes eran los Más Altos, pero no estaba seguro de que sería capaz de representar todo lo que ese término implicaba. Se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos y entonces una idea llego a su mente. Eso podría funcionar. Los humanos no eran completamente ajenos al concepto en el fondo, aunque no era exactamente el mismo. 

—La gente que ayudas —comenzó a responder con un asentimiento—. Ellos son defectuosos de forma diferente. Ellos tienen cosas mal, aquí —toco su sien, incluso si probablemente hubiera señalado su PAK para ser más preciso—. En sus cerebros. Zim es como ellos, hasta cierto punto. Hay algo mal, una _falla_ en mí… código que me hace incapaz de ser lo que debería ser. Los defectuosos son erráticos, peligrosos e impredecibles. Ellos tienen emociones que no caben en las normas y tienen mucha… _iniciativa_ —era difícil hacer una descripción precisa, pero era mejor si no mencionaba su PAK anormal y sus errores genéticos. 

—¿Así que tus Más Altos te han catalogado como “defectuoso” y te rechazaron porque tienes desventajas psicológicas? —preguntó la mujer frunciendo el ceño. Eso era acoso, abuso psicológico puro. La conversación abrió sus ojos mucho más de lo que ella esperaba sobre porque Zim tenía ciertas creencias y comportamientos. Quien sabe que otros traumas podría descubrir si ella pudiera ver más en el pasado de su paciente, detrás de la máscara que se había puesto y sus extraños relatos. 

El alíen ladeo su cabeza levemente. La humana sonaba molesta y no le gustaba. Ella casi nunca enojaba. Si se desconcertaba o desesperaba, pero nunca se puso furiosa. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿O ella estaba molesta en _su_ lugar? No veía porqué lo haría. Después de todo, él había visto a los humanos darse la propia espalda por mucho menos. Al menos el Imperio tenía una razón válida para deshacerse de él, aún si no estuviera de acuerdo, mientras que a veces los monos terrícolas se degollaban sólo porque no les gusta la otra persona. 

—Hay más, pero sí. Mi personalidad y maneras son un gran problema para ellos. Parece que sólo soy capaz de traer… destrucción. La que es mala —respondió con otro gesto desinteresado. Honestamente se estaba cansando de todas esas preguntas. Por suerte el tiempo casi se terminaba—. ¿Tienes que preguntarle a Zim algo más?

La señorita Xander suspiró leyendo entre líneas que el adolescente estaba sintiéndose más ansioso con cada segundo que pasaba. Así que ella optó por dejar el tema por el momento. Ellos habían dado un gran paso ese día, considerando que al final él había decidido decirle a su propia y única manera lo que le ocurría. El resto llegaría con el tiempo. 

—No, Zim. Es todo por ahora. Dejaré las preguntas para la próxima sesión —ella sacudió su cabeza suavemente y le sonrió—. Sólo piensa en lo que discutimos hoy, y si sientes que quieres hacer algo, no te contengas y ve por ello, como has hecho en estos dos meses. Incluso si tu cabeza te dice que eso va en contra de lo que crees que era tu misión. Sigue haciendo las cosas por _Zim_ y no por los Más Altos.

—Lo intentaré, Acelynn-doc —comenzó a decir el irken, levantándose. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler. Algunas de sus conversaciones lo dejaban abrumado, especialmente al principio, pero ésta había sido la peor. Ser su propio líder. Maldecía a la humana, ella lo hacía sonar más fácil de lo que parecía, pero no sabía ni siquiera dónde empezar.

La sonrisa de la consejera creció y ella se despidió.

—Sé que lo harás. Ten un lindo día, Zim. Lo hiciste bien hoy.

Zim sintió que su antena tembló ante el cumplido, contra su propia voluntad, y un sentimiento cálido invadió su pecho. Aún no se acostumbraba a esos cumplidos sinceros, a pesar de que la mujer usualmente hacía al menos uno por sesión. Ahora que finalmente experimentó lo que significaba tener alguien que de _verdad_ apreciaba sus esfuerzos, sin ningún rastro de pretensión, podía decir la diferencia comparado con la manera en que fue tratado toda la vida. 

Aún así, se marchó de la oficina sin mirar atrás, forzándose a ignorar el calor y lo agradable que se sintió. Estaba determinado a no caer en cada pequeño cumplido que le daban. La señorita Xander le había dicho que estaba bien recibir halagos y mostrarlo, especialmente cuando era claro que él nunca fue apreciado apropiadamente. Ella también había implicado que su personalidad demasiado dramática y  egocéntrica era una manera de compensar la falta de reconocimiento o alguna cosa psicológica así. Obviamente se rehusaba a pensar que tenía un gran ego porque era inseguro y no porque nadie lo quería. Él era Zim y, a pesar de significar que era mucho menos de lo que tenía en el pasado, esa frase seguía en pie por él. Aunque dentro, muy en el fondo, tenía que admitir que sus palabras no eran del _todo_ erróneas.

Alzó su barbilla un poco y se dirigió a su salón. Eso no importaba ahora. El tenía mucho más que pensar. Si la mujer tenía algo de razón, tal vez él podía tener la oportunidad de obtener una nueva misión y su existencia dejaría de carecer de significado. No era la respuesta que esperaba desde que escuchó a escondidas la llamada, pero algo podría sacar de ello, al menos lo suficiente para comenzar. Cerró sus puños, sintiéndose más determinado de lo que lo hizo en las últimas semanas. Él haría que fuera suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> Como había mencionado en las notas del último capítulo, estoy más ocupada con la universidad y no pude tener listo el capítulo antes de hoy. Y me temo que será así por el resto de la primavera y verano. Espero seguir siendo rápida con algunos capítulos, pero no prometo nada.
> 
> Así que en este capítulo hemos dado otro paso fundamental en la historia. Honestamente, estoy tan feliz de que los humanos en este universo son tan selectivamente ciegos de ciertas cosas, porque hace más fácil para mí (y para Zim también xD) decir toda esta historia sobre su destierro a la señorita Xander. Su hipótesis es lo que Zim ha creado, como alguna clase de… vida fantasiosa, lo cual es algo que muchas personas con alguna clase de desórdenes mentales hacen por diferentes razones, en este fue para hacer aceptable la realidad que no pueden enfrentar cuando se presenta. Así que eso es lo que ella piensa que está pasando basándose en sus pensamientos y reacciones.  
> También intenté hacer énfasis en el hecho que Zim se arriesgó, aun si no quería mucho, a decirle su historia porque sentía que no tenía más opciones. El cede a su decisión, pero alcanza el punto donde se mantiene distraído y actúa como si no fuera suficiente. Necesita una solución real y está buscando lo que sea que pueda, ya que no es capaz de encontrarla por sí mismo.  
> Pienso que esto es lo que más disfruté de escribir en este capítulo y que difícil fue traducir los términos en la manera que Zim piensa. Es interesante hacer la comparación, incluso si está implicada.  
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!
> 
> ¡Gracias a todos mis lectores! Saber que la gente lee y disfruta mi trabajo me hace sentir más motivada. Y me ayuda con mi humor en general, ¡lo cual es siempre necesario! Especialmente cuando veo un comentario, esos me mantienen escribiendo y son un rayo de sol en los días malos ^^ Así como es usual, gracias a los que dejan comentarios: androidromance, LizzieJean, Grace, erinyan.
> 
> Preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) son bienvenidos y también los invito a hacerlos. ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!


	16. Capítulo 16

Gaz lanzó una mirada hacia su hermano, quien estaba sentado al lado de ella en una mesa de la cafetería de la Hi Skool, como era usual. Él lucía pensativo y ese hecho hizo que ella rodara los ojos. Ella conocía muy bien esa mirada, era una que le prometía que se aproximaba un monólogo molesto e interminable. El sujeto, por supuesto, era igual de predecible: _Zim_. Eso casi hacía que dejara su juego, para así comer tan rápido como era posible e irse a esconder antes de que Dib abriera su gran boca y empezara a vomitar palabras. Dijo _casi_.

El ceño fruncido siempre presente en su rostro se profundizó ligeramente al juzgar la intensidad de la expresión de su hermano, el discurso sin dudas iba a durar un buen rato lleno de más divagaciones que lo usual. Eso no sería una sorpresa, después de todo, el alíen había estado actuando diferente los últimos tres días, _de nuevo_. Él había estado distraído el fin de semana, o al menos eso es lo que le dijo su hermano, y al regresar, tenía una expresión aún _más_ oscura. Ella también lo había notado, incluso si no le ponía mucha atención al invasor, a pesar del último cambio en su relación cuando comenzaron a asociarse. Ese era el trabajo de Dib, no el de ella. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara con el irken y cuántos juegos jugaran juntos, ella no tenía la intención de compartir la obligación auto proclamada de su hermano.

Entonces, a mitad del lunes, hubo otro cambio. Zim comenzó a portar una mirada distraída y pensativa, que había durado los siguientes días. A los ojos de la chica, era mejor que la mirada vacía, la cual se había convertido en la norma en los últimos dos meses, porque eso significaba que ese tonto había dejado de estar malhumorado, pero el irken también comenzó a evitar tanto a ella como a Dib. No había regresado al lugar que se había convertido oficialmente en su lugar escondido compartido durante el almuerzo y ella notó que él cambiaba de camino cada vez que veía a uno de ellos. Ella otra vez se preguntó brevemente, contra su propia voluntad, qué es lo que podría estar planeando el invasor esta vez. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella comenzaba a entender por que su hermano se preocupaba tanto a veces. 

—Oye, Gaz… —comenzó el adolescente mayor en ese momento, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

La chica se quejó, sintiendo la fuerte tentación de callarlo antes de que empezara, pero ella no tuvo que hacerlo porque, de la nada, una bolsa de papel cayó frente a ellos en uno de los dos espacios vacíos,, y Zim, sobre todas las personas, se sentó ahí. La expresión del alíen era determinada y claramente estaba aparentando ser casual, fallando de manera espectacular. Él no tenía una bandeja de comida, solo un plato que probablemente robó de la cocina. 

Gaz parpadeó con una fugaz expresión de desconcierto, mientras que a su lado Dib estaba boquiabierto. El invasor nunca se sentó con nadie a la hora del almuerzo las veces en que se molestaba en ir a la cafetería, un hábito que al parecer había perdido en el último mes, ya que había intentado estar lo más lejos posible de ellos. Sin mencionar que la situación era aún más extraña, porque el irken los había evitado como si fueran una plaga no hace más de una hora. 

El silencio se alargó haciéndose cada vez más incómodo, pero nadie se atrevía a romperlo. Gaz regresó su atención al juego y la comida, aún si lanzó varias miradas furtivas al invitado inesperado mientras Dib seguía mirando fijamente a su enemigo, sin que su asombro disminuyera, preguntándose si estaba alucinando. Zim, por su parte, se forzó a ignorar las miradas de los humanos y abrió su bolsa de papel, dejando caer en el plato los sándwiches que GIR le preparó. Observó la comida, como si estuviera asegurándose de que no fuera venenosa y luego se dio cuenta que le hacía falta un tenedor. No lo necesitaba para comer, pero todos los demás en la habitación tenían uno, así que en su mente supuso que él también debía tener uno. El ceño fruncido en su rostro se hizo más profundo mientras escaneaba el lugar para escoger uno, al final sólo estiró su brazo y robó el de Dib.

El gesto pareció finalmente despertar a dicho humano de su letargo y Dib sacudió su cabeza alzando una mano para frotar sus ojos en un último recurso para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo cosas.

—Oye, ¡ese es mi tenedor! ¡Consíguete el tuyo! —protestó aún si en el momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo que se lo hubiera robado—. ¡¿Y qué demonios haces aquí?! 

—Zim está comiendo su almuerzo, Dib-larva —respondió el invasor fácilmente, comiendo un bocado de su sándwich. No estaba tan mal como se veía, a pesar de que GIR había puesto algo raro en éste ya que había un sabor que no pudo reconocer—. A veces eres estúpido aún si tienes esa enorme cabeza. Uno esperaría que tuvieras un cerebro. 

—¡Mi cabeza _no_ es grande! —replicó Dib frustrado, entre un siseo y un suspiro mientras ponía los dedos en sus sienes—. ¿Por qué te sientas con nosotros? Nunca lo haces, ni con nadie más. Y nos evitaste por casi tres días. Tengo mis razones para sospechar de ti. 

El irken hizo una mueca y tomó otro bocado de su almuerzo con una expresión obstinada en su rostro. Era fácil decir que no quería responder a esas preguntas, pero sabía que su rival lo iba a molestar si no le daba aunque fuera una mínima respuesta. 

—Estoy jugando con tu cabeza. Es parte de mi último plan asombroso —dijo después de un momento de reflexión asistiendo para sí mismo, claramente satisfecho con su respuesta, aunque difícilmente era verdad.

Había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando, después de su conversación con la señorita Xander. Estaba difícilmente inquieto con las ideas que ella había propuesto durante la sesión, pero seguía intentando como había dicho que haría, al igual que intentaba entenderlo. Aunque no le había ido muy bien, pues tomar decisiones sin un objetivo claro en mente, sin órdenes o reglas que seguir era todo menos un trabajo fácil. La mayoría de lo que hizo desde que nació fue dictado por la necesidad de completar una petición o una tarea asignada. Esa era la forma en la que los irkens razonaban y les iba muy bien, ya que no tener a alguien que guíe sus acciones era extremadamente difícil para ellos, sino es que imposible. 

Así que, después de analizar el asunto en toda la extensión, llegó a la conclusión de que encontrar una nueva misión para él era lo primero en su lista y el resto seguiría de eso. Sin embargo, ya que la hora de lidiar con su nuevo auto-liderazgo aún no llegaba, distrajo su atención en la otra tarea que la consejera le dio, es decir, hacer las cosas que Zim tenga ganas de hacer. Y eso se traducía a que su robot hiciera un almuerzo comestible y sentarse con los hermanos Membrana. La última idea parecía fuera de su personalidad, pero tenía un segundo objetivo detrás, además de que la expresión desconcertada de Dib hizo que esa tontería valiera completamente la pena. 

—Una buena razón —interrumpió Gaz, antes de que su hermano pudiera responder las palabras del alíen. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en su juego y su tono era mayormente llano—. ¿Cuántas clases tienes en la tarde, Zim? 

El irken ladeó su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, sospechando de ella al mismo tiempo que bajaba lentamente su sándwich. A pesar de su reciente asociación, el aún seguía cauteloso cuando la chica mostraba el mínimo interés en lo que él hacía.

—Tengo dos sesiones estudiantiles de entrenamiento más —respondió en un tono desconfiado estimando su inexpresivo rostro—. ¿Por qué preguntas, hermana-Gaz? ¡¿Qué interés tienes en los asuntos de Zim?!

Ella ignoró el tono y la ligera agudeza en su voz en la que dijo la última pregunta.

—Bien, entonces vendrás conmigo después de que acabe este estúpido día escolar —dijo haciéndolo sonar como una orden—. El otro día conseguí la versión multijugador de “La invasión de los saltamontes espaciales”. Te venceré en ese juego también. 

Una sonrisa retadora apareció en el rostro del invasor ante el título del juego.

—Oh, ¿eso piensas, larva terrícola? Tengo que decir que soy particularmente bueno en ese juego —mencionó cargado de confianza. No tenía una razón verdadera para ser tan atrevido, porque era casi una ley de la física que Gaz lo iba a derrotar en cada videojuego posible, pero se rehusaba a admitir la verdad sin importar cuántas derrotas tuviera. Su sonrisa incrementó aún más. También entrar a la residencia de los Membrana y sus habitantes le hacía más fácil obtener la información que estaba planeando obtener—. Así que no estaría seguro de que lograrás vencer al asombroso Zim ésta vez. 

La chica ni siquiera perdió el tiempo resoplando burlescamente y mejor decidió que sus acciones hablaran por ella, mientras Dib estaba boquiabierto una vez más, ésta vez por culpa de su hermana. No era la primera ocasión en la que ella invitaba al irken a ir a su casa, pero no había pasado tan frecuentemente como para que se acostumbrara. Asumiendo que alguna vez lo hiciera porque, por lo que veía ahora, ni siquiera mil años serían suficientes para que se acostumbrara a ver a su enemigo jugar videojuegos en su sofá, más o menos de forma pacífica. Sin embargo, una cosa a la que sí se había acostumbrado era que protestar era inútil, siempre que Gaz tomara una decisión sobre algo. 

—¡Cállate, Dib! —gruñó la chica de la nada, como si leyera sus pensamientos. No era como si fuera difícil, su hermano era terriblemente predecible la mayoría del tiempo. 

—¡No dije nada! —exclamó sin mucha intensidad en su voz, luego negó con la cabeza. Necesitaría toda su paciencia esa tarde cuando tuviera aún alíen demasiado emocionado gritando en su sala, tal vez acompañado de su ayudante robótico hiperactivo—. ¿Estoy invitado a esta fiesta de juego o me confinaras a mi cuarto como la última vez?

—No te amargues, Dib. Eras un obstáculo la última vez. Deberías estar feliz de que estaba ocupada o te habría dado una paliza. Y de las malas —Gaz lanzó una mirada rápida a su hermano—. Pero deberías unirte. Me aburriré de ganar rápido tarde o temprano. Y entonces será tu turno de entretener a ese tonto espacial —hizo un ademán hacia Zim sin mirarlo. 

El irken alzó la vista.

—¿Te atreves a retar a Zim, larva humana? —exclamó en voz alta sin esperar la respuesta de su némesis, saltando sobre su pie y apuntando una garra hacia el adolescente mayor. Tal vez perdería ante la chica o más bien ella lo _destruiría_ , pero no sería derrotado por ese chico. Se rehusaba a permitir tal cosa, fuera una pelea de superioridad o un videojuego.

Su voz fue lo suficiente ruidosa para que la mitad de los chicos en la cafetería voltearan a verlos, pero tan pronto se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba regresaron a sus propios asuntos. Solo eran los dos fenómenos de la escuela con sus típicas discusiones. Nada fuera de lo ordinario, aún si últimamente esas peleas ocurrían menos veces. No era como si les importara, ya que de vez en cuando era agradable tener un almuerzo sin tener que escuchar gritos histéricos o que cosas aleatorias fueran lanzadas.

—¡Tú, humano tonto! —continuó Zim, sabiendo la atención que obviamente había atraído, lanzando un discurso de mente cerrada—. Haré llover _ruina_ sobre ti, te aplastaré con mi… puño, te voy a vaporizar y… y… ¡te conquistaré! 

Dib rodó los ojos cuando el alíen comenzó con sus típicos comentarios y se dispuso a beber agua, pero pronto se arrepintió de su última acción, pues el líquido se fue por el lado equivocado debido a la conmoción provocada por la última frase. Entonces se encontró tosiendo fuertemente y su rostro se ruborizó tanto porque casi se ahoga como por la oleada de vergüenza al recordar la vez que había escuchado esas palabras. La situación actual era completamente diferente y la frase tenía un significado totalmente diferente, pero no pudo evitar tener un recuerdo fugaz de unos oscuros, grandes y posesivos ojos magenta y el sentir de los dientes y garras sobre su piel. Era una _locura_ cómo aún podía recordar como se sentía tener el cuerpo del irken contra el suyo aún si habían pasado dos meses. Sus pensamientos habían tocado el tema varias veces desde que el beso ocurrió, pero lo ignoraba de inmediato, sin permitirse volver a pensarlo, ni por el más mínimo segundo, con la esperanza de que eventualmente sería capaz de pretender con éxito que lo había olvidado. Aunque el evento parecía sellado en su mente.

Puso el vaso en la mesa y llevó sus manos a su cara para esconder con poco éxito su evidente sonrojo. La tos se detenía lentamente y era bueno que comenzara a respirar apropiadamente de nuevo. Lamió sus labios ligeramente, aclarando su garganta y lanzó una mirada hacia el invasor arriesgándose a verlo. El contrario lo miraba fijamente, confundido por su reacción, pero tan pronto sus miradas se encontraron, la expresión de su rival cambio por una de comprensión y horror. El adolescente pudo haber jurado que por un momento la piel debajo de los ojos violetas del invasor se tornó ligeramente _púrpura_. ¿Acaso eso era un… sonrojo?

A Zim le tomó unos momentos entender su desliz, así que la primera reacción violenta de Dib lo hizo poner un gesto interrogante. Había visto un poco de molestia en la expresión de su némesis cuando comenzó a describir su futura derrota sin escape, pero ésta abruptamente fue reemplazada con un sentimiento totalmente diferente tan pronto terminó su discurso. El rostro del humano se hizo increíblemente rojo y comenzó a toser fuertemente, casi ahogándose con el agua. El irken casi sonríe ante la vista al recordar cuántas veces el adolescente se burló de él cuando le lanzo el mismo líquido sabiendo que su piel se quemaría y se derretiría. Hubiera sido apropiado si el otro hubiera arriesgado su vida debido a la sustancia, de verdad debería intentar ahogarlo alguna vez. Sólo para regresársela. 

Esos pensamientos entretenidos fueron interrumpidos cuando Dib alzó su mirada y sus ojos color ámbar se encontraron con los falsos violetas de Zim. El invasor parpadeo una vez y de repente lo golpeó el recuerdo de la última vez que vio la misma dosis de vergüenza e incomodidad en ellos, siendo el “extraño accidente” causado por las “venenosas” radiaciones. Piezas del casi olvidado recuerdo emergieron en su mente arruinando casi todo el proceso que le había tomado eliminar tal episodio de su memoria; la pálida piel plateada del humano bañada por la luz de la estrella, el ardiente calor en su piel, el fuerte impulso de poseer, el sabor de la sangre y el ardor de la saliva del contrario en su lengua. Su rostro cambió a uno consternado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo e instantáneamente alzó sus manos, dejando caer su sándwich; su rostro ardía debido a la humillación y una pizca de la misma calidez que experimentó mientras ellos habían estado en el espacio juntos.

—Eso no es… ¡Eso no es lo que Zim quería decir! —gritó consternado sacudiendo su cabeza y moviendo sus manos de forma frenética. De alguna manera eso lo hizo sentir peor en lugar de ayudar a la situación y, a juzgar por la expresión de su rival, tuvieron el mismo efecto en el humano—. ¡No me refería conquistarte de esa forma tan desagradable! Sino conquistarte en… la forma no-desagradable, ¡de la manera invasora! ¡Sí, eso es!

Dib lanzó un gruñido frustrado, escondiendo su cara detrás de los dedos de su mano por un momento.

—Zim, cállate. Lo estás haciendo peor —suspiró exasperado y nervioso. Esperaba que Gaz no hiciera preguntas o suposiciones, ya que no quería explicarle a su hermana como terminó besándose con su enemigo alienígena—. Tenemos un trato. Nunca hablar sobre… _eso_ de nuevo. Vamos, vamos a seguir con eso, ¿está bien? —respiró profundamente—. ¿Puedes regresarme mi tenedor ahora? 

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, el irken no podía estar más de acuerdo con la solución del adolescente, ellos podrían simplemente olvidar ese pequeño desliz, o más bien, ellos deberían haber olvidado el accidente en primer lugar, así que decidió dejar pasar las primeras palabras del humano y sostener el tenedor fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Éste es el tenedor de Zim, mono terrícola. ¡Consíguete uno!

La mirada de su rival se contrajo con renovada molestia.

—¡Tú me lo robaste! ¡Y ni siquiera estás usándolo! ¡Estás comiendo un sándwich!

—¡Cállate, Dib-apestoso! Lo necesito… ¡porque yo lo digo!

—¡¿Podrías ser más latoso, basura espacial?!

Desde su lugar, Gaz rodó los ojos y bufó.

— _Idiotas_.

Ella no había entendido que exactamente pasó con el verbo “conquistar”, pero no dudaba en que sería algo profundamente tonto, tampoco es como si le importara, especialmente ahora que casi había alcanzado el nivel en donde estaba el jefe.

Así que ella ni se molestó en mirar cuando su hermano se levantó y se estiró sobre la mesa intentando alcanzar el tenedor para quitárselo al alíen, pero en el proceso casi termina por tirar su propia comida. Ella simplemente resopló y por enésima vez en su vida se preguntó si quizá no sería mejor si un alíen invasor, uno que sí fuera _competente_ , viniera a la Tierra y los sacara a todos de su miseria. Tal vez ayudar a esos dos idiotas a detener a Tak había sido un error de su parte, o quizá, ella debería considerar conquistar el planeta por su cuenta. Ella sería capaz de hacerlo, si quisiera. El hecho era que estaba poco interesada en poner el suficiente esfuerzo.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

—¡Este juego está _roto_! 

El control voló hacia la pantalla, pero Dib se las arregló para agarrarlo antes de que pudiera golpear la televisión. Gaz hubiera estado furiosa si es que Zim dañaba sus plataformas de juegos y ella les hubiera dado una paliza tanto al alíen como a él, sólo porque podía hacerlo. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y rodó los ojos, pasando el dispositivo de vuelta a su rival, quien yacía malhumorado por haber perdido por quinta vez seguida, antes de tomar su lugar al lado de él. Al otro lado, la chica tenía una sonrisa casi imperceptible en su rostro, lo cual hacía que su siempre presente ceño fruncido fuera menos evidente. 

—Casi no lo logramos ésta vez —comentó ignorando el resoplido de su hermana—. Quiero decir, si me hubieras escuchado cuando te dije que saltaras, podríamos haber…

—¡Zim no necesita escucharte, Dib-larva! ¡Tú no sabes _nada_ de estrategias y batallas! ¡Yo soy el invasor entrenado aquí! —interrumpió el irken abruptamente, lanzándole una mirada asesina. Estaba comenzando a ponerse peor con todas esas derrotas y el intento del humano por decirle que hacer no estaba ayudando a su temperamento, especialmente si criticaba sus habilidades. Juego o no, dolía horriblemente ahora que sabía que era un defectuoso y lo que su gente en verdad pensaba de él—. ¡Yo me las puedo arreglar por mí mismo! ¡No necesito de nadie!

Dib desconocía las verdaderas razones detrás de esas palabras, por lo que se sintió molesto. Ésta vez había intentado ayudar, ya que al jugar contra Gaz las veces pasadas lo único que habían hecho era pelear y perder. Sin embargo, el comportamiento estaba haciendo que sus intentos fueran una pérdida de tiempo y energía.

—Hemos visto cuánto ha funcionado tu _entrenamiento_ —respondió con un tono ligeramente sarcástico—. Bien, has todo por tu cuenta. Sigue perdiendo, basura espacial. De verdad debe gustarte que te derroten porque eso es lo que pasa cada vez ¡¿Por qué deberías aceptar el consejo de alguien que sabe más que tú?! Definitivamente eso _no_ es algo inteligente que debes hacer. 

Las palabras eran como dagas que se incrustaban más profundas que las implicaciones anteriores, lo que hacía que un sentimiento de ira y dolor se acrecentará en su pecho. Bajó la consola con un poco de fuerza y se quitó la peluca lanzándola en el espacio entre su cuerpo y el brazo del sofá. Era tarde y el Profesor Membrana no regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que no necesitaba su disfraz.

—¡Cállate, sucio humano! —gruñó quitándose los lentes de contacto y guardándolos en su PAK—. ¡Zim ahora te demostrará mis verdaderas habilidades! —tomó el control de juego y sus ojos magentas se enfocaron en la pantalla mientras Gaz reiniciaba la partida. 

El adolescente le lanzó una mirada a su némesis, ligeramente sorprendido mientras veía que se quitaba el disfraz sin cuidado, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Ellos sabían que se había más o menos rendido en exponer al irken, intentando hacerlo sólo para mantener sus reflejos al máximo, tal y como Zim había estado haciendo con sus falsos planes de conquistar la Tierra. Seguían manteniéndose al borde, presumiendo su destreza y sus habilidades sólo por el bien de ello, sin una intención real de intentar explotar las ventajas que obtenía cada vez. El adolescente seguía preguntándose a dónde llevaría esa estúpida tregua, pero por ahora la situación parecía estancada, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse, no de forma excesiva al menos.

Un silencio pesado reinó entre ellos durante los primeros minutos de juego, en los cuales la chica procedió a darle una paliza al personaje del alíen hasta que Dib no pudo contenerse cuando vio el siguiente ataque y terminó por gritar una combinación de comandos que Zim había estado evitando usar. Aunque la verdadera sorpresa fue que el invasor hizo esta vez lo que le dijo, presionando la secuencia de botones con precisión y sincronización. El personaje de Gaz voló por la pantalla y su puntaje de vida decreció drásticamente con ese golpe efectivo. 

Los tres miraron la televisión por un largo momento, todos ellos atónitos por lo que pasó, pues nadie lo vio venir. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos y el adolescente mayor estaba boquiabierto incrédulo, mientras que el alíen tenía una mirada en su rostro que parecía decir que no creía lo que veían sus ojos. La atmósfera se volvió cada vez más pesada, llena de confusión y asombro, hasta que Zim fue el que rompió la estasis, saltó sobre sus pies y estiró sus brazos hacia el techo.

—¡VICTORIA PARA ZIM! —gritó tan alto que probablemente todo el vecindario lo escuchó antes de hacer su cabeza hacia atrás y lanzar una de sus malévolas y locas risas, la cual resonó como un rugido en la habitación—. Y para Dib —agregó con una voz más baja cuando por fin estuvo satisfecho con su celebración y especialmente al notar la mirada asesina que Gaz le estaba dedicando. Su tono tenía una pizca de reticencia, pero le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa a su némesis. Era innegable que parte del mérito le pertenecía al humano, sin importar cuanto odiara admitirlo.

El adolescente parpadeo ante el reconocimiento, pues lo atrapó con la guardia baja por segunda vez seguida.

—¿Ves, chico espacial? Trabajar en equipo es un hecho real —bromeó mientras el irken volvió a sentarse a su lado. Su enojo ya se había esfumado casi por completo, pero seguía teniendo dificultades para creer que el otro lo había escuchado. Dudó por un momento y después levantó su mano, ofreciendo su palma a su rival—. ¿Dame cinco?

Zim miró su mano, la confusión era evidente en su rostro.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Es algún ritual humano extraño? —preguntó mirando sospechoso la mano frente a él—. ¡¿O estás intentando de engañar a Zim, Dib-bestia?!

El humano suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—No, Zim, no es un truco. Es… es algo que los humanos hacemos cuando logramos algo cooperando. Debes haber visto a gente hacerlo en la eskuela. Tienes… tienes que chocar tu mano contra la de la otra persona. Es para… celebrar —intentó explicar, sintiéndose más y más estúpido por tener que hacer tal cosa con su némesis alienígena sobre toda la gente. No sabía que estaba pasando con él mismo. Incluso si había un cambio en su relación con el irken, eso no significaba que de repente fueran amigos, después de todo, Zim no era de ninguna manera amable con él como cuando había estado bajo el efecto de las radiaciones, incluso si a veces parecía elegir voluntariamente pasar tiempo con él de forma pacífica. En la mayoría de las ocasiones el invasor seguía enfocándose en destruirlo y poner en peligro al planeta. Entonces comenzó a bajar su mano—. Ya no importa, olvídalo.

El alíen ladeó su rostro al mismo tiempo que su rival explicaba torpemente el gesto y su significado. Vagamente recordaba a los estudiantes de la eskuela hacer esto que llamaban “chócalas” en el corredor, aunque nunca le puso mucha atención, de todas formas, hasta ese momento, nadie le había ofrecido hacer ese gesto. Notó que la expresión del humano lentamente decayó mientras hablaba hasta que terminó por verse ligeramente rechazado, por lo que alejó su mano.  Los ojos de Zim bajaron hacia su propia mano, abrió y cerró el puño levemente y luego la levantó, golpeándola suavemente contra la del adolescente antes de que estuviera lejos de su alcance. 

—¿Así? —preguntó casi curioso.

Dib parpadeo al sentir el grueso guante conectar con su palma y se paralizó, los ojos ámbar miraron al irken.

—Eh, sí, como eso —dijo confirmando vacilantemente, antes de forzarse a recobrarse de la sorpresa—. ¿No tienen un gesto similar en Irk? Quiero decir, ¿no hay algo que simbolice una celebración juntos o algo así?

El invasor pareció pensativo un momento cruzándose de brazos y luego negó.

—No. Los irkens trabajan en sus propias misiones la mayoría del tiempo. Peleamos juntos, por supuesto, pero cada uno tiene su tarea y no vale la pena celebrar solo porque has hecho tu trabajo —respondió entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos—. La única… tradición que tenemos es que el invasor que conquistó el planeta tiene el derecho a disparar el primer cañón al comienzo de la Purga Orgánica de ese planeta. Es considerado un gran honor, especialmente si eres el primero de todos —un honor que soñó por años y que ahora nunca podría experimentar, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse afligido por ello—. No tenemos cosas como tú “dame cinco”. Es innecesario —dijo mirando hacía sus garras—. También es porque no tenemos cinco dedos.

El adolescente asintió lentamente, sintiendo tanto fascinación, así como un sentimiento terrible cuando su rival mencionó la Purga Orgánica. Sabía que la idea de que eso le pasara a la Tierra le daba escalofríos. A pesar de sus muchos defectos, no podía negar que los irken eran increíblemente competentes cuando se trataba de explotar cosas, especialmente planetas. Por suerte, la armada nunca llegaría cerca de su hogar, dejando de lado esa vez en la que Zim y él arrastraron por la fuerza a la Inmensa desde otra galaxia. 

—Ya veo —murmuró alejando esos pensamientos terroríficos. Entonces sonrió un poco más al ver que el alíen seguía viendo su mano—. Bueno, ahora puedes hacerlo. Aquí en la Tierra es un gesto muy común. Si quieres puedes llamarlo “dame tres”.

Zim le lanzó una mirada de desagrado, pero no pudo responder porque Gaz interrumpió en ese momento. Ella había tenido suficiente de ellos dos con sus intentos incómodos de hacer algo diferente a intentar matarse y también seguía molesta con el ataque que recibió. Ella estaba completamente determinada a darles una paliza en el juego y quizá en la vida real.

—Si ya terminaron con sus idioteces, quiero seguir jugando —comentó secamente—. Así que concéntrese y preparase para ser destruidos. Estoy cansada de perder mi tiempo esperándolos y de sus cambios interculturales. Si van a hablar de sus cosas estúpidas, háganlo cuando no esté con ustedes.  

—Demonios, Gaz, cálmate —dijo Dib, pero se apresuró en agarrar el control y devolvérselo a Zim, no quería poner a prueba la paciencia de su hermana, pues nada bueno saldría de eso.

El invasor tomó el control y enfoco su mirada en la pantalla con una mirada confiada en su rostro.

—No estés tan segura, hermana-Gaz. ¡Puede que esta vez seas destruida! —exclamó orgulloso, dándole un codazo brusco a su rival para que volteara a verlo—. Presta atención a Zim, larva humana. Puede que tengas otra oportunidad de hacer esa cosa de “dame cinco”.

El resto de la partida se la pasaron sin hablar, eso sin contar los insultos del irken, los gruñidos de la chica y los consejos a gritos del adolescente. Al final, Gaz volvió a ganar, pero evidentemente fue complicado hasta ese momento. Zim y Dib encontraron su propia forma desastrosa de comunicarse apropiadamente y, aunque ella no diría lo que la tuvo difícil, tuvo que poner mucho esfuerzo en jugar para derrotarlos. Pero ella no estaba molesta, había sido mucho más divertido que tener otra victoria fácil, y no podía evitar pensar que casi valió la pena si esos dos se llevaran mejor, si eso significaba que podría sacar algún beneficio de ello; la palabra clave era _casi_.

—Dile a Zim, herman… Gaz —comenzó Zim de la nada mientras se preparaban para la siguiente partida y después de que Dib regreso de la cocina con algo comestible. Se dio cuenta de no había intentado obtener la información que quería, ya que había estado demasiado enfocado en ganar—. ¿Que sería lo que escogerías como tu misión de por vida cuando ya no seas un smeet?

La chica volteo a verlo alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué clase de tontería estás hablando? —preguntó con una pizca de sospecha en su voz. El alíen nunca había usado su nombre simple sin antes agregar algo—. ¿Escoger una misión de vida? ¿Es esta tu forma extraña, tonta y alienígena de preguntarme qué quiero hacer cuando sea grande?

El irken se sintió ligeramente molesto por todos los insultos que le fueron lanzados, pero por primera vez sólo hizo una mueca y no dijo nada. No estaba intentando crear una pelea porque eso comprometería sus planes, sino que pensó en tratar de entender cómo los humanos decidían qué hacer con sus vidas, porque eso podría ayudarle a como él escogería qué hacer con su nueva autoproclamada misión. Su manera de razonar era muy diferente de los irkens, pero pensar fuera del molde, como decía la expresión terrícola, podría ser lo que necesitara en ese momento. Los hermanos Membrana eran los únicos que podrían elegir responderle en lugar de ignorar su pregunta y reírse de él, así que los escogió como sus objetivos, aun si eso podría hacer que su némesis sospechara. 

—Sí, tu meta futura. ¿Cuál será? —asintió presionado su pregunta e ignorando la extraña mirada que pusieron. 

La chica miró hacia el alíen por un momento, preguntándose por qué tan repentinamente había traído eso antes de decidir que no le importaba.

—No es asunto tuyo —empezó por responder volviendo a ver hacia la pantalla—. Pero ya que no quiero que me molestes, te diré de todas formas. Quiero ser una diseñadora de videojuegos y también la persona que los prueba.

Zim parpadeó lentamente ante su respuesta. Podía ver por qué respondió eso considerando la pasión de Gaz por todo lo que tenía que ver con videojuegos, pero ¿podría ser esa la única razón de su decisión? ¿Es que egoístamente lo _disfrutaba_? ¿Sin considerar una mayor consecuencia en la sociedad terrícola? Los humanos definitivamente eran raros—. ¿Por qué escogiste esa misión?

Gaz le lanzó otra mirada, ésta vez parecía preguntar si es que había perdido la poca inteligencia que poseía.

—Por qué me _gustan_ los videojuegos y también programar —respondió, su tono remarcaba lo estúpido que le parecía la pregunta. La verdad, sus motivaciones eran más complicadas, pero no tenía la intención de explicar por que se había vuelto tan obsesiva por los videojuegos en primer lugar. Nunca le había dicho a nadie de eso y no comenzaría con el idiota que planeaba destruir el planeta, mucho menos con su hermano escuchando—. Esa es la clase de trabajo que me permite jugar videojuegos todo el día mientras me pagan. Y no tengo que tratar con demasiado idiotas. Es perfecto.

—¿Por qué estás preguntando estas cosas, Zim? —interrumpió Dib mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación con un paquete de patatas fritas y dos latas de soda, el tono sospecho que el alíen esperaba estaba presente en su voz—. ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Los ojos de Zim se movieron hacia su rival.

—Estoy curioso por ver como sus inferiores y estúpidos cerebros humanos funcionan —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. No era una mentira del todo, el hecho de que tenía un segundo objetivo más allá de la curiosidad era irrelevante—. No tienen sentido para mí —hizo una mueca y presionó algunos botones en el control—. ¿Qué hay de ti, Dib-larva? ¿Cuál es tu misión en la vida?

El adolescente no parecía muy convencido, pero siguió sentado en su lugar dejando los bocadillos en la mesita de la sala.

—¿Después de todos estos años no sabes? —preguntó incrédulo y un poco ofendido. Había estado exclamando cuánto quería ser un investigador paranormal a la cara del irken desde el primer día, pero el contrario no parecía recordarlo. Eso dolió un poco, aun si no quisiera admitirlo, ¿de verdad al invasor le importaba tan poco lo que le gustaba o no?

Su némesis rodó los ojos.

—Sí, sí, tus monstruos y cosas del espacio —dijo con un tono desdeñoso. No quería escuchar una larga charla sobre todos los casos y la casi evidencia que el humano había recolectado con el pasar de los años, sino que estaba interesado en el proceso mental que lo había llevado a eso, ya que la respuesta de Gaz no había sido satisfactoria—. ¿Y también quieres hacerlo porque te gusta?

Dib negó.

—Casi nunca es así de fácil, chico espacial —comenzó, claramente más inclinado en dar una explicación más profunda que su hermana—. Quiero decir, es verdad que me _encanta_. Siempre me han fascinado las cosas paranormales y siempre he _creído_ en ellas. Durante años he encontrado mucha evidencia, aunque es obvio ante mis ojos que no puedo entender por que otras personas no lo ven —le lanzó al alíen sentado a su lado una mirada significativa, claramente él era el mejor ejemplo—. La gente siempre me etiquetó como alguien loco por mis creencias. Los otros niños siempre me llamaron fenómeno. A veces incluso yo… yo dudé y me pregunté si debería escuchar a mi padre e irme hacia la “ciencia real”, pero… al final del día _sabía_ que yo estaba en lo correcto. Especialmente ahora que te _conocí_ , Zim.

Recordaba muy bien esa noche en el techo cuando interceptó una transmisión de una invasión y un día, seis meses después, un alienígena verde entró a su clase. 

—Un día le probaré al mundo, les probaré que tenía razón todo éste tiempo y que _ellos_ son los idiotas. Todas sus burlas e insultos no me detendrán para encontrar la verdad. Por mi bien y por el bien de los demás también —terminó con determinación cerrando sus puños, sus ojos ámbar brillaban ligeramente—. Ese es el por qué quiero convertirme en un investigador paranormal. Para probarme a mí mismo y abrir los ojos del mundo entero a un mundo nuevo lleno de posibilidades sin explorar.

—No podrás exponer a Zim, Dib-apestoso —comentó el irken como primera cosa, más por hábito que por realmente responder al hecho.

Sin embargo, su mente estaba en otro lado. Se encontró con que podía identificarse un poco con las motivaciones de su rival, también tenían más sentido. Después de todo, su gente quería conquistar el universo para probar su punto también, y más simple era porque _ellos podían_. 

—Pero Zim también cree que no deberías rendirte en perseguirme. Es la única cosa que te hace menos estúpido a los demás de tu especie —agregó con un pequeño indicio de que podría aprobarlo, si es que venía de alguien más—. Y cuando destruya esta bola de tierra probaré que estabas en lo correcto de todos modos. Aún si no habrá nadie para que lo vea.

El adolescente resopló ante sus amenazas, las cuales tomó como vacías en mayor parte, al menos en ese momento y decidió no hacer un comentario.

—Ya veremos, basura espacial —dijo simplemente, encorvándose de hombros—. ¿Mi respuesta te ayudó a entender cómo funcionan los “estúpidos cerebros humanos”? —¿de verdad podría ser tan difícil que lo viera el alíen? ¿De verdad sus maneras de pensar eran tan diferentes? Un pensamiento le llegó, nunca lo había preguntado antes, pero ahora la pregunta apareció en su mente y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le interesaba saberlo—. Zim… ¿por qué eres un invasor?

—No mucho, empiezo a creer que la apestosa lógica humana es simplemente estúpida —respondió el irken sin intentar ocultar el disgusto en su voz, pero su expresión disgustada desapareció cuando escuchó la pregunta del humano, la sorpresa apareció en sus ojos. La pregunta era la misma y difícilmente podría ser respondida—. Fui entrenado para serlo. Los irkens se reportan para su servicio tan pronto sus PAKs son conectados a sus espaldas, justo después de eclosionar. Tenemos un periodo inicial de entrenamiento, la cual dura todo el tiempo durante nuestra smeetfancia y luego somos enviados a entrenar para nuestra tarea específica. Zim se convirtió en parte de la sociedad élite y luego pasé mis exámenes para ser un invasor.

Dib frunció el ceño. Tan interesante como era la información que recibía, no podía evitar pensar que no le gustaría vivir en una sociedad donde no tuviera la oportunidad de decidir qué hacer con su vida, especialmente considerando que los irkens que fallaban difícilmente tenían una segunda oportunidad, o al menos eso es lo que dedujo de su encuentro con Tak cuatro años antes. Ella había sido codificada para ser alguna clase de conserje solo porque no fue capaz de ir a su examen. Ni siquiera fue su culpa. 

—Eso suena… muy mal —comentó al final—. ¿Así que no escogiste ser un invasor? ¿Ellos sólo… te hicieron uno?

La expresión de Zim cambió por una escandalizada.

—¡Todo irken quiere ser un invasor, tonto humano! La conquista mundial y dominar es de lo que está hecha nuestra raza. Está en nuestro _código_ —exclamó con un sonido desaprobatorio, ¿qué tan denso era su némesis si no entendía ese hecho obvio?—. Trabajé para convertirme en un invasor y para probarme a mí mismo que valgo como uno —no mencionó que había sido destinado a fallar desde el principio por su estado defectuoso, pero esas palabras seguían siendo la verdad. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su poder para demostrar su valor y pasar su entrenamiento... a veces los resultados habían sido _literalmente_ desastrosos, pero lo había intentado más que los demás—. Zim también _quería_ ser uno. 

El adolescente seguía estando poco convencido porque realmente no sabía si descargar de una computadora la información en tu cerebro y convencerte de que habías sido construido para un propósito era libre albedrío, pero no se atrevía a decirlo. El invasor estaba comenzando a ponerse furioso, podía decirlo por la forma en la que sus antenas se pegaban a su cabeza, y especialmente, por la forma en que lo miraba, y no quería que su rival se encerrara de nuevo. Su némesis había estado dispuesto a hablar ese día, ya fuera por el orgullo o por alguna oscura razón, y no quería decir algo que podría hacer que el otro decidiera no hablar con su gente nunca más.

—Entonces, no es completamente diferente de lo que hacemos los humanos. Intentamos obtener un trabajo que queremos y nos gusta. Para el que… estamos hechos, por ponerlo así —decidió decir eso al final, estudiando la expresión de su rival con atención. No podía evitar pensar que había algo más que curiosidad detrás de las preguntas de Zim, pero no podía entender qué era exactamente lo que el alíen quería descubrir—. La única diferencia es que, mientras que tu gente es seleccionada y entrenada para dicho trabajo, nosotros no somos asignados. Cada humano tiene que descubrir que quiere y luego intentar por su cuenta ser asignado a ese lugar que escogió en la sociedad. 

Zim permaneció callado ante la explicación, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Casi se había olvidado del juego que su suponía que estaba jugado mientras él y Dib estaban hablando, lo cual lo llevó a estar atrás de la partida comparado con Gaz, pero por primera vez se encontró con que no le importaba. Su mente estaba absuelta en pensar en la información que recibió, no había muchas cosas que aclarar porque la mayor parte caía en lo que la señorita Xander le dijo sobre tomar sus propias decisiones. No era nada que no hubiera escuchado antes. 

Algo que su rival dijo mientras le explicaba porque quería ser un investigador paranormal, le había hecho reconsiderar sus puntos de vista sobre el asunto. Previamente había llegado a la conclusión de que la primera cosa que necesitaba era una tarea que lo guiará en sus elecciones, y que le diera un propósito a su vida de nuevo. Después de todo, ser un soldado al principio y como invasor después, había sido lo que definió todo su ser. Sin embargo, ¿qué ocurría si era el enfoque equivocado en su situación actual? ¿Qué tal si en lugar de eso debía decidir primero qué era lo que realmente quería y luego actuar para lograrlo? ¿Que tal si la tarea era la consecuencia del significado y no viceversa? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Intenté actualizar más rápido éste capítulo y creo que lo logré, o algo así. ^^" Eh, primeramente, quiero agradecerles por ser paciente conmigo y aguantar que me tome mi tiempo y cosas así con ésta historia. Significa mucho para mí porque también significa que les interesa lo suficiente como para estar dispuestos a esperar. Así que, gracias, de verdad.
> 
> Ahora, sobre el capítulo, como habrán entendido se enfocó mayormente sobre la conexión de los personajes. Quería escribir algo ligero después de la gran historia de Zim en el anterior (también porque necesitaba algo para animarme estos días), y terminó siendo algo que iba para el lado cursi, ¿Qué puedo decir? Incluso si quisiera enfocarme en Zim intentando descubrir sus siguientes movimientos desde ahora, va a tener un tiempo difícil viendo qué hacer con el consejo de la señorita Xander, pero bueno… los eventos en esta historia están basados MUCHO sobre algunas coincidencias extrañas e inesperadas que pasan en los malos momentos y lugares, así que… podría resolver este asunto de esa forma también xD  
> Y no pude evitarlo, traje de nuevo ese infame incidente del beso después de casi no mencionarlo por… eh, ¿diez capítulos? Pensé que había sido suficiente xD Era mayormente por la comedía (o al menos un intento de ésta, ya que lo comedia no es mi fuerte), pero también porque quiero hacerles saber que esa escena no ha sido olvidada. Sólo que es mucho lo que ha estado pasando, ¡así que la deslicé por el fondo! (un pequeño detalle irrelevante, pero era sobre el color del sonrojo de Zim, quise intentar decir "sonrojo" pero le agregué púrpura. Sólo un poco de curiosidad, ¿tienen alguna preferencia? Me ayudaría a escoger xD)  
> Y sí, escribí otra escena de juegos. Aguanten, me encanta la idea de Gaz vs Zim en los videojuegos. Y esta vez los chicos se las arreglaron para trabajar en equipo, ¡a diferencia de la vez pasada! xD Y denme la oportunidad de crear un pequeño e incómodo intercambio intercultural antes de la confrontación con la situación real de Zim que ha estado pasando.
> 
> Bueno, suficiente conversación. Sigo diciéndome que debería dejar de aburrirlos con mis comentarios, pero… como que no puedo ^^"  
> Como sea, ¡gracias a todas las personas que me han estado leyendo, dejan kudos y marcan esta historia! ¡De verdad aprecio el interés que muestran en mi trabajo!  
> Y por supuesto, quiero dar particulares gracias a las personas que me dejan un comentario. Ha sido un… periodo raro para mi creatividad y me siento… desmotivada e insegura de mi escritura, así que sus comentarios de verdad me ayudan chicos, ¡más de lo que puedo decir con palabras! ¡Así que gracias a los que comentan! Kim, RandomPineappleAttacks, shercrazy, Grace, LizzieJean, NightInGaleMinds.
> 
> ¡Espero que también hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) son bienvenidos y también los invito a hacerlos. ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Publico hoy porque más tarde que nunca UwU

Zim miró malhumorado la lluvia. La odiaba con fervor, especialmente cuando le obligaban a quedarse en algún lugar esperando a que las nubes se disiparan. En ese momento estaba de pie debajo del toldo que cubría la entrada principal de la Hi Skool. Su humor no había sido grandioso incluso antes de que el agua empezara a caer del cielo y la vista simplemente lo hacía más y más melancólico. Estaba _muy_ tentado de llamar a GIR para que lo recogiera con una sombrilla que de hecho estaba en su base, pero el lugar parecía lleno de gente y eso habría sido un gran riesgo. Así que no tenía mucha elección. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las pesadas nubes. Sólo esperaba que no durará horas. 

Habían pasado unos días desde que jugó videojuegos en la tarde con Gaz y Dib en la residencia de los Membrana, pero seguía estando lejos de encontrar una respuesta concreta a todas las preguntas y observaciones que su consejera había traído. Hablando de esa mujer, sólo había tenido otra sesión con ella después de la charla, justo después del fin de semana, ya que ella había estado ocupada la primera parte de la concurrida semana. Además, la señorita Xander prefería enfocarse en otros temas, considerando que él no estaba listo para tomar pasos hacia la solución del tema principal, y eso difícilmente ayudaba al humor de Zim ya que, desde su perspectiva, eso era un retraso inútil, por más que decir una pérdida de tiempo que debería usar en juntar las respuestas que necesitaba. No había manera de hacerla cambiar de parecer, así que se resignó a buscar las respuestas de sus preguntas. 

Casi bufó al recordar la última sesión. Por alguna oscura razón, ella escogió llenarlo de preguntas sobre Rojo y Púrpura sobre todas las cosas. La mujer pronto se rindió en intentar que explicara cuál era el rol de los Más Altos, y comenzó a preguntar cosas más personales. Cómo era que los conoció, cuánto tiempo de conocerlos, que otras “misiones” le dieron. Ella lucía sorprendida cuando Zim le reveló que los tres tenían la misma edad y que entrenaron juntos. Aparentemente ella esperaba que los Más Altos fueran mayores que él, lo cual marcaba otra diferencia entre irkens y humanos. El valor y significado que le daban al tiempo. Los habitantes de la Tierra difícilmente podían vivir por noventa años, cien si ellos tenían suerte, mientras que los invasores, si no eran asesinados, podían sobrevivir por _siglos_. Eso considerando que no había interés, pues la edad carecía de significado en la sociedad irken. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera recordaba qué edad tenían.

La sorpresa de la mujer no duró por mucho, pues rápidamente se recuperó y cambió la naturaleza de sus preguntas un poco, comenzando a cuestionar sobre las experiencias que había compartido con ellos dos, en lugar de continuar preguntando sobre las tareas y las órdenes que se le asignaron, antes de pasar a pedirle que describiera sus interacciones usuales con ellos. Particularmente una pieza de la conversación se quedó en su mente. 

—¿Así que ellos te enviaron lejos porque ante sus ojos tú habías fallado con tu tarea de la peor forma posible, pero luego tú regresaste pensando que ellos te querían de vuelta? —cuestionó la consejera después de que él le dijo, de forma muy, pero muy, vaga, sobre el desafortunado final de la _Ruina Inevitable I—._ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué creíste que te querían de vuelta? Después de todo, ellos no te invitaron.

—Porque creí que ellos valoraban a Zim y que no había manera de que comenzaran la... misión sin mí —respondió, la confianza desaparecía rápidamente de su voz al hablar. Ahora que sabía la verdad, se sentía increíblemente estúpido pensar todas las pistas obvias que ignoró—. Pensé que… que la invitación simplemente se había perdido. 

—¿Aun después de que ellos te dijeron que no se suponía que estuvieras ahí? ¿Después de que intentaron darte… un sándwich como tarea? ¿No te llegó algún pensamiento sospechoso? —insistió ella, con un tono cuidadoso y firme al mismo tiempo. Ella había estado actuando como si evaluara la herida abierta, de alguna forma, eso es lo que había estado haciendo, aun si era a un nivel metafórico—. Ahí fue cuando ellos crearon la “misión secreta” y te enviaron aquí, ¿correcto? ¿La falta de detalles no te pareció raro?

Zim bajo su cabeza sintiéndose humillado al tener todos los hechos expuestos en su cara. Se imaginó la evidente risa de sus Más Altos cuando los dejó por un planeta que ni siquiera debía estar ahí, con un robot roto y un vehículo obsoleto. Sintió que la vergüenza y la ira lo quemaban. 

—Yo… _obviamente_ estaba en negación —gruñó frustrado.

La señorita Xander suspiró ante esa reacción.

—Zim, no te estoy juzgando. Estabas convencido de que eran tus amigos y que les importabas. Eras un niño lleno de buenas intenciones y confianza que quería tanto probarse a sí mismo. Y ellos eran tus… Más Altos —intentó calmarlo con una voz gentil y más abierta—. Estoy intentando comprender el grado de su relación, así podemos en hacer que no sea más de lo que debería. Porque, como las cosas están ahora, esta conexión es dañina para ti. Necesitamos… reducirla un poco —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Aunque tenemos que admitir que tienes un verdadero talento para negar lo obvio.

Odiaba no poder ser capaz de responder a esa última frase, pero el hecho es que no podía ser más verdad, aún si ella medio bromeó con el tema. Él siempre había sido bueno en cegarse de cosas que no podía, quería aceptar o ver. Eso hacía su vida más fácil, por un lado, pero por el otro, lo llevo a donde estaba. Tal vez, si hubiera aprendido la lección después de su primer exilio, no hubiera alcanzado tales profundidades. El pensamiento lo persiguió por los siguientes días, aunque también era porque su tarea era intentar no negar lo obvio, al menos en cosas pequeñas. Y eso había resultado ser todo menos fácil. 

—Estúpida lluvia humana —gruñó en un murmuro cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Alguna vez dejaras de caer sobre la cabeza de Zim?

—¿Zim? —una voz familiar lo llamó a sus espaldas, lo que causó que mirara hacia varios lados. La señorita Xander le sonrió desde su lugar a unos pasos detrás de él, sosteniendo una sombrilla sin abrir—. Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo fue tu día?

La expresión del irken se iluminó un poco al ver a la mujer. Se negaba a admitirlo, pero incluso si ella lo molestaba la mayoría del tiempo, se había ganado algo de respeto de su parte. No por su altura como lo imponía la sociedad y los instintos en su PAK, o por el miedo como era por Gaz, o por algún extraño sentimiento agradable y por las batallas compartidas como era con Dib. Sino que reconocía su autoridad y el hecho de que ella era un apoyo valioso en su situación actual. Además, mientras algunas de sus charlas lo habían dejado inquieto o molesto, éstos usualmente le hacían el día cuando estuvo en sus momentos más oscuros. La gratitud no era algo que los irken experimentaban seguido, pero había veces en las que aún el más orgulloso irken tenía que aceptar el innegable valor de una herramienta útil.  

—¡Acelynn-doc! —exclamó incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa. No esperaba encontrarse con ella de todas las personas. Entonces frunció el ceño y miró al cielo—. Meh, está lloviendo. Zim odia la lluvia. Quema —sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante el desliz que había dicho y se apuró en agregar—: Soy alérgico a los estúpidos contaminantes en el agua, eso debido a mi… condición en la piel —apuntó a su rostro mientras estudiaba en la expresión de ella buscando alguna sospecha, pero no había ninguna.

—Ya veo —asintió la mujer, mostrándose ligeramente preocupada—. Siempre deberías cargar una sombrilla contigo, sino te vas a lastimar —ella dio un paso y abrió la suya—. Te prestaré la mía, ¡o aún mejor! Deja que te lleve a casa, será más rápido y así nos aseguramos de que no te mojes. ¿Qué dices?

El invasor ladeo su cabeza ante la oferta, pero asintió. Tal vez dejar que la señorita Xander fuera a su base era un movimiento peligroso, pero parecía que ella ya lo había decidido, además, podía aprovechar la situación para hablar con ella, ya que se vio forzado a pasar la primera sesión de la semana. 

—Zim tiene una, pero nunca la llevo conmigo —musitó mientras se dirigían al auto de la mujer. Él notó que ella se estaba mojando de un lado, pues se aseguró que él estuviera completamente cubierto por la sombrilla. Era ese mismo tipo de cuidado que ella mostraba en sus pláticas y que lo hacía sentirse incómodo, aún después de todo ese tiempo. 

—Tal vez deberías pegarla a ti de alguna manera —bromeo la consejera con una sonrisa pequeña, quitando el seguro a la puerta del pasajero para dejarlo subir primero antes de caminar alrededor del vehículo—. De esa forma no la olvidarás. 

La expresión de Zim cambio por una reflexiva, al descartar el tono humorístico en su voz, no sonaba como una mala idea. Podría agregar otro dispositivo a su PAK, alguna clase de sombrilla metálica, o incluso algún dispositivo mejor. Eso le ahorraría el problema de bañarse en pegamento todos los días, o al menos le daba una solución si es que lo olvidaba. Le pediría a la computadora que trabajara en ello esa noche. Ya era un exiliado no oficial, así que a nadie le importaría si intentaba modificar su PAK un poco. Ninguna ley que rompiera haría peor el destino que ya tenía. 

Por el otro lado del camino, Dib miraba con una expresión atónita a su enemigo alienígena subirse al auto con su consejera escolar. Ya se había ido del edificio con Gaz, pero se quedó atrás viendo a Zim observar con odio la lluvia. La expresión de resentimiento en el rostro del invasor había sido muy divertida y quería ver si su némesis se quedaría ahí parado, esperando a que la pequeña tormenta pasara o si se atrevería a hacer algo más arriesgado como escapar. 

Después de quince minutos, se había hecho claro que el irken había escogido de mala gana la primera opción. El adolescente pensó en sí caminar o no de vuelta a la entrada de la escuela y ofrecerle su sombrilla, fue en ese momento que la mujer apareció. Pudo jurar que los ojos de su rival se iluminaron cuando la reconoció, pero eso no podría haber sido así, eso tuvo que haberlo imaginado. No había razón por la cual Zim debería estar _feliz_ de ver a un humano y, aun así, la idea se quedó en el fondo de su mente y dejó un sentimiento desagradable en su estómago, uno que no fue capaz de ignorar por completo, sin importar que tanto lo intentara. Había algo intrínsecamente mal con ese concepto, por razones que no le importaba explorar. 

En lugar de ello, observó cómo hablaban con facilidad y se preguntó qué estaba pasando, pero su confusión se tornó en preocupación cuando la mujer sacó el paraguas y comenzó a caminar con el alíen hacia su auto. Ella lo estaba llevando a casa y Zim estaba acompañándola. Zim nunca permitiría que alguien se acercara a su base, a menos que fuera inevitable o que planeara algo horrible para ellos. En ese caso, tenía que ser la segunda opción, por lo que significaba que la consejera estaba en peligro. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera tarde.

Sin perder más tiempo, cerró su sombrilla para ser capaz de correr y seguir el carro sin importarle que la lluvia comenzara a mojar sus ropas. 

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

—¡Sólo un momento! —exclamó corriendo el sendero hacia su base intentando ignorar el ardor de las gotas de la lluvia al tocar su piel. Llegó a la puerta, la abrió asomando la cabeza y gritar fuertemente—: ¡GIR! ¡Sé un _perro terrícola_ normal! ¡Es una orden! Tenemos un invitado y debes comportarte.

Ya que el viaje en carro sólo duró unos pocos minutos, decidió que invitaría a la mujer dentro con la oportunidad de hablar con ella un poco más. Ella aceptó fácilmente y su base estaba en orden, así que no debería haber problema alguno. La única variable impredecible sería su unidad SIR, pero el invasor se sintió un poco más seguro cuando su ayudante tomó una postura derecha y entro en Modo Obediente respondiendo un corto “¡Sí, señor!”, antes de ponerse su disfraz.

El irken asintió satisfecho y abrió la puerta completamente para entrar y se movió a un lado para dejar pasar a la señorita Xander. Observó que ella miraba por el lugar y notó una leve expresión confundida, pero dejando de lado que alzó la ceja un par de veces ella no tuvo otra reacción y simplemente se aproximó al sofá para sentarse siendo invitada por él. Decidió que era seguro dejarla sola por un momento y fue a la cocina a tomar unos waffles extras que no se había llevado a la escuela para su almuerzo. GIR caminó cerca de él todo el tiempo.

—Tienes una casa muy… _interesante_ , Zim —comentó la consejera cuando él se sentó junto a ella. Tenía que admitir que había unos pocos detalles del lugar que parecían espeluznantes, como la pintura en el muro de la sala o el jardín, en especial los gnomos. Si ella tenía duda alguna de que la familia de su paciente era excéntrica, las cuales no tenía, la vista de la casa hubiera hecho que se esfumaran. 

Su atención se enfocó en el robot disfrazado. La mascota era rara por sí misma y no se veía que fuera inteligente, pero ella tenía que admitir que era adorable, de su propia manera _especial_.

—Y este debe ser GIR, ¿no es así? —ella extendió una mano hacia él mostrando su palma—. Hola, amiguito, ven aquí. He oído mucho de ti.

—Gracias, Acelynn-dic. Yo creo que… —respondió Zim, antes de asentir a su ayudante, quien lo había mirado buscando el permiso para acercarse a la invitada. Cargo los waffles hasta el sofá y se sentó, poniendo el plato entre ellos—. Sí, ese es GIR —vio cómo su robot caía de cara al piso después de que ella frotara su cabeza—. Es realmente un tonto.

—Yo creo que es realmente dulce —la señorita Xander respondió con una pequeña risa moviendo sus dedos hacia el estómago del perro falso al mismo tiempo que GIR se giraba para acostarse sobre su espalda. Claramente estaba disfrutando de la caricia, nadie se había detenido a hacerlo antes, en especial su amo y lo estaba disfrutando por completo—. Así que, ¿dónde están tus padres?

El irken miró la pila de waffles.

—Ellos están lejos haciendo… cosas, usted sabe, trabajan —respondió después de un momento. Era mucho mejor fingir que sus unidades padres estaban fuera a que la humana tuviera que interactuar con sus robots incompetentes—. Le dije que no estaban mucho por aquí. Pero a Zim no le molesta, es mejor así.

Ella asintió, aun si estuvo pensativa por un momento. Zim siempre le pareció una persona muy independiente, aun para su edad, pero a ella no le gustaba lo aislado que estaba, aún en su propia casa.

—Entiendo. Me gustaba más cuando mis padres no estaban en casa cuando tenía tu edad —ella le sonrió—. ¿Qué hay de tu laboratorio? Me da curiosidad verlo. Por lo que me has dicho pasas mucho tiempo ahí, ¿está en el sótano?

El invasor alzó la vista de nuevo y sus ojos se abrieron en pánico por unos instantes. ¿Mostrarle su laboratorio? Eso sería como si se quitara sus lentillas y su peluca.

—Uh, el laboratorio, sí. Está… está en el sótano, pero no podemos ir ahí. No por ahora —completo torpemente mientras su mente miraba frenético por una buena excusa para pasar el examen de su expectante mirada azul. Maldecía la apariencia de la instructora—. Es un desastre y… y… tengo un gran, gran… _¡gran_ experimento que estoy haciendo y necesita estar aislado o podría verse comprometido! —eso sonaba bien, entonces volteo a verla con la esperanza de que lo creyera—. ¡Sí, sí! He pasado muuuucho tiempo trabajando en ello y sería un _desastre_ si se arruinara.

La señorita Xander parpadeo ligeramente ante la repentina agitación y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que realmente podría estar haciendo el adolescente en el laboratorio que no quería que viera, pero decidió no investigar más por el momento. Aunque no evitó que lo dudara un poco, ya que Zim no hacía nada más que hablar de destrucción y misiones secretas, pero nunca hería a nadie, al menos que ella supiera. Ella había preguntado un poco sobre el tema, sólo para estar segura y no tuvo algún reporte de un episodio relevante. Ella también sabía que Dib y él habían tenido algunas peleas en la Eskuela, pero ninguna de esas terminaba en el hospital de todo lo que le habían dicho. Por lo que, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, al menos hasta que hubiera alguna evidencia preocupante. 

—Entonces, quizá sea en otro momento —dijo con un gesto suave de su mano mientras tomaba una pieza de waffle. El sabor era un poco extraño, pero no era malo—. Así que realmente te gusta la ciencia, ¿no es así? —resumió cuando dejó de comer—. Y construir cosas, ¿cierto?

El alíen contuvo un gran suspiro de alivio cuando ella dejó pasar la petición y asintió rápidamente, impaciente por cambiar la conversación lejos del tema de su laboratorio.

—Sí. Zim es muy bueno con la tecnología —confirmó orgulloso alzando ligeramente su mentón, eso era algo que incluso su estatus defectuoso que no podía negar. El hecho de que la mayoría de sus máquinas terminaran funcionando mal por factores externos no contaba. Aunque no podía decir lo mismo de sus experimentos químicos porque terminaba por crear monstruos, pero esa era otra historia. 

La mujer asintió.

—Lo pregunté porque estaba pensando en lo que dijiste antes, sobre la lluvia y la condición de tu piel —continuó luciendo satisfecha con su respuesta. Ella no llevó a su paciente a su casa con el objetivo de ofrecerle consejería, pero ya que Zim parecía dispuesto a pasar tiempo con ella, entonces decidió que usaría esta oportunidad—. Hemos hablado de que intentas enfocarte en metas que son… más constructivas, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, podrías intentar construir una forma de resolver el asunto de esos contaminantes a los que eres alérgico. De ese modo la lluvia no sería un problema para ti y estarías haciendo un bien para el mundo. Sé que es una gran tarea y es de esperarse que no encuentres la solución en cuestión de meses, pero puedes verlo como un… proyecto de ciencia. Como algo divertido que puedes hacer con tu tiempo. 

El irken la observó por un momento mientras su mente procesaba la sugerencia. Ese era otro plan brillante que debió haber pensado _años_ atrás, pero nunca llegó a su mente. Había estado tan concentrado en destruir la Tierra como para considerar arreglar las fallas del planeta. No es como que le importara hacer un lugar mejor para los humanos, pero eso le beneficiaria a él más que nada, especialmente ahora que estaba atrapado hasta nuevo aviso. Sabía que hablar con la mujer había terminado por ser una buena idea, pues con su tecnología avanzada, no le tomaría años como ella había implicado, ni siquiera meses. Tal vez unas cuantas semanas si se tomaba su tiempo. 

Una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha apreció en su rostro.

—Acelynn-doc, deberías darle a Zim estos… proyectos de ciencia más seguido.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

Para cuando llegó a la base de su rival, Dib estaba completamente mojado, su cabello y sus ropas estaban escurriendo agua y no podía limpiar sus lentes porque no tenía algo lo suficiente seco para hacerlo. Se detuvo frente al cerco que llevaba al jardín y sus ojos vieron a los gnomos. Esos dispositivos espeluznantes instantáneamente lo miraron de forma amenazante con ojos blancos tan pronto entró en su campo de visión.

Los analizó dudoso, y verificó que el sistema de seguridad actualizado estaba en su lugar, así que sabía que éstos intentarían atraparlo tan pronto cruzará el perímetro. Entonces miró hacia la casa, estaba silencioso, pero el auto de la mujer estaba estacionado enfrente, por lo que tenía que estar adentro. El que no hubiera gritos lo aliviaba. Tragó saliva e intentó ver por alguna ventana para al menos tener una idea de qué pasaba. Entonces, si ese era el caso, intentaría entrar. 

Contuvo el aire y se lanzó pasando la cerca, rodó en el suelo intentando evitar los brazos de metal que aparecieron para agarrarlo. Un láser fue lanzado en su dirección, falló el objetivo, pero eso funcionó muy bien como una advertencia para el adolescente. Se obligó a ignorarlo y continuó aproximándose al edificio. 

En el mismo momento que puso un pie en el jardín, sonó una alarma en el interior de la casa, haciendo que la señorita Xander y Zim se sobresaltaran. El invasor saltó sobre sus pies en un instante y se dirigió a la cocina. 

—Es el… eh, ¡el _teléfono_! —gritó tanto para ser escuchado como porque estaba apurado en encontrar una excusa antes de desaparecer en el cuarto contiguo—. ¡Computadora, termina con esa alarma de inmediato! —exclamó, en irken, en caso de que la mujer pudiera escucharlo—. ¡Tenemos un _humano_ en nuestra base!

—Pero amo, el Dib está intentando entrar. Necesito advertirle —la maquina señaló, pero obedeció la orden cesando el sonido tan abruptamente como empezó—. ¿Debería acabar con el intruso también?

Zim dudó un momento. Sabía que la única manera de detener a su enemigo de entrar era matándolo, lo cual no había sido una opción en mucho tiempo, o dejarlo inconsciente. Sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse a dejarlo tirado sobre el pavimento porque la señorita Xander lo vería cuando se fuera, pero tampoco quería arrastrar al adolescente al sótano de su base y dejarlo sin supervisión. Nunca era buena idea dejar al humano cerca de sus herramientas. Cerró sus puños por un momento y tomó una decisión rápida.

—No podemos acabar con él teniendo testigos aquí —dijo firme frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. Mantenlo ocupado unos minutos más y entonces lo dejaré entrar. Zim se encargará. ¡Y asegúrate de hacer algo que entre en la definición de “café” terrestre! ¡En este instante!

—¡Como desee, amo!

Un par de minutos después, la computadora dejó caer una taza de café y una soda irken en las manos de su amo y el invasor regreso a la sala, arreglándoselas para ir a mitad del camino hacia el sofá antes de que la puerta se abriera abruptamente, justo como sabía que sería. 

Dib se quedó parado en la entrada, empapado, sus ropas estaban manchadas con lodo del jardín y tenía una mirada determinada en su rostro. Cuando los brazos de metal dejaron de atacarlo de repente, sospechó que sería una trampa, pero escogió tomar la oportunidad y correr hacia la entrada. Ninguna arma letal se disparó y tampoco cayó en algún agujero que apareciera de la nada debajo de sus pies, así que decidió que era tan seguro como para estar cerca de su némesis. 

—Zim, lo que sea que estés planeando, detendré... —comenzó a gritar, pero las palabras perecieron en su garganta cuando vio la escena frente suyo. La mujer no estaba en ningún peligro como pensó. Ella estaba cómodamente sentada en el sofá del alíen y se había detenido a la mitad de su acción, la cual era tomar la taza de café que Zim le estaba ofreciendo, su otra mano estaba sobre la cabeza disfrazada de GIR, claramente ella lo estaba _acariciando_. 

El adolescente se quedó boquiabierto sin saber qué pensar, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? ¿Dónde estaban las herramientas de tortura o de sus experimentos? Ni siquiera veía la pantalla de la computadora y su rival seguía vistiéndose como un chico humano normal, con su peluca y lentillas.

—Eh... —dijo sintiéndose de repente increíblemente estúpido y fuera de lugar, por estar sucio—. D-Disculpen la interrupción. Pensé que… que Zim estaba… planeando algo.

El irken le lanzó una sonrisa tan presuntuosa que Dib deseaba caminar hasta él y golpearlo. Sin embargo, ya que no quería ponerse más en vergüenza, solo dio un paso y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. La mujer parecía recuperarse de la sorpresa un poco, pero continuó viéndolo por unos momentos antes de forzar una sonrisa. 

—Hola, Dib. Eres tú Dib Membrana, ¿no es así? El _némesis_ —saludó, su sonrisa se relajó y se volvió más sincera al ver la confusión en el chico. Ella tenía que admitir que tenía curiosidad por conocer al archirrival de su paciente. Había leído el archivo y el pobre chico tenía tantos problemas como Zim, eso considerando lo que estaba escrito en esos documentos, una vez fue enviado a la Casa de niños locos, por lo que ella podía ver porque esos dos eran tan cercanos a pesar de su conflictiva y difícil relación. Ellos tenían tanto en común, comenzando por que ambos eran marginados y eran percibidos como diferentes, aunque no tenían las mismas razones—. Zim me contó mucho de ti.

Ésta vez fue el turno del adolescente de lucir confundido, su mente era incapaz de armar el rompecabezas, podía ver al invasor moviendo sus manos de forma frenética como intentando detener la conversación, pero no lo notó, estaba demasiado ocupado concentrado en la mujer como para que le importara. No podía encontrar el sentido de por que ella estaba en la casa de su rival, la había invitado y estaba ilesa, y ella sabía de la relación que tenía con el alíen. Zim le contó de él a ella. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿También ella era un alíen disfrazado? Era lo más posible, aun si no era realista, era la única explicación que su mente podía pensar. 

—Sí, soy… soy yo —confirmo sonando terriblemente inseguro—. Tú eres la… la consejera de la escuela. Vino a clase ese día… cuando Louis fue encontrado muerto.

La señorita Xander no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa pequeña ante la expresión del adolescente más alto. El pobre chico era incapaz de encontrarle un sentido a los hechos. ¿Era tan absurdo pensar que su paciente había aceptado tener algo de terapia con un psicólogo? Ella estaba lista para admitir que no parecía la clase de persona que creería en tales cosas, pero la situación era realmente reveladora—. Sí, Dib, soy yo. Mi nombre es Acelynn Xander.

Su respuesta no traía claridad alguna a Dib, quien seguía mirándola fijamente intentando entender las respuestas a sus preguntas que no tenía. Sin embargo, era claro que falló en ello, después de algunos momentos más, se resignó a preguntar, aun si por la expresión de la mujer, podía decir que había pasado lo horriblemente obvio.

—Yo… no entiendo. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Con _él_?

—¡No le digas! —Zim dio un paso hacia adelante como si intentara interponerse físicamente entre la mujer y su némesis, pero se congeló cuando la consejera le lanzó una mirada de instructor—. ¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Dijiste que no le dirías si Zim no quería!

— _Tenemos_ un trato, sí, pero en este punto, él se dará cuenta en cualquier momento cuando salga de la sorpresa. Aún si yo no le digo —comentó la mujer calmadamente—. Así que es mejor si nos salimos todos de la miseria —ella se giró hacia Dib—. Soy la psicóloga de Zim.

El irken dejó salir un grito horrible ante esas palabras, aun si en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con su explicación, pues eso no significaba que le gustara. Debería haberle pedido a la computadora que noqueara al humano ruidoso para después lidiar con él. En lugar de eso, termino con revelar de sus más vergonzosos secretos a su némesis. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría al otro descubrir que su raza lo había abandonado? Realmente necesitaba empezar a pensar antes de actuar. 

Dib, por su parte, seguía boquiabierto, la expresión de estupefacción regresó, pero esta vez era dirigida al irken.

—Tú… tú...—intentó decir, pero se detuvo ya que su voz no estaba funcionando apropiadamente. 

Respiró profundamente. Eso explicaba por que su rival se desaparecía entre las horas del almuerzo y las clases dos veces a la semana. También podría explicar parte de su extraño comportamiento y algunas de sus decisiones, aun si obviamente había algo más en ello. Y, aun así, escuchándolo de la consejera misma, sonaba demasiado absurdo para ser verdad.

—¿Estás en terapia?

Zim abrió su boca para responder, pero nada salió de sus labios y en lugar de eso se agacho abrazando sus piernas por unos momentos, casi terminando en el piso, finalmente encontró algo de control y se levantó apuntando un dedo hacia Dib.

—¡ _Mientes_! ¡Sucias, _sucias_ mentiras! —gritó histérico negando con la cabeza.   

La señorita Xander se cubrió los oídos, arreglándoselas para evitar la mayoría de los gritos agudos de su paciente y entonces frotó sus sienes lentamente.

—Zim, ya hablamos de esto la sesión pasada —regañó gentilmente—. ¿Cuál es la tarea de la semana?

El alíen bajó el brazo.

—Intentar no negar lo obvio —gruño usando una voz más callada. Su expresión se tornó algo abatida, demasiado por completar sus tareas—. Zim lo sabe, Acelynn-doc, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo sé. Nunca dije que sería fácil —dijo en un tono suave—. Así que, ¿por qué no lo intentamos de nuevo? —hizo un gesto hacia el otro chico—. Responde su pregunta. 

Había un deje de reticencia en los ojos del irken y su postura era tan tensa que era casi palpable, pero asintió de todas formas y habló, casi en un murmuro y sin mirar fijamente a su némesis.

—Si, Dib-cerdo. Zim está en terapia, sucia basura terrestre.

— _Muy_ _bien_ , Zim—dijo la consejera dándole un cumplido, pero entonces contuvo un poco su enésimo suspiro exasperado—. Aún si tenemos que hablar sobre los apodos…

—¡ _NUNCA_! —se opuso el invasor firmemente, cerrando los puños a sus costados—. ¡Estoy en control de las conversaciones y me rehuso a cambiar la forma en la que me dirijo a los gusanos de carne que habitan esta bola de suciedad! Porque yo tengo el control, ¿no es así?

Ésta vez la mujer se vio forzada a alzar una mano en son de rendición.

—Sí, Zim, por supuesto. Eso nunca cambiara, es uno de los términos básicos de nuestro arreglo.

—Bien—asintió Zim satisfecho, aún si en el fondo seguía ardiendo de humillación. Necesitaba deshacerse de su rival antes de que el otro pudiera digerir la información que recibió y la usará en su contra o intentará obtener más detalles de la situación—. Ahora, el Dib se irá. 

Camino hacia él y tomó al aturdido adolescente de la gabardina y comenzó a llevarlo hacia la puerta. La ropa mojada le quemó ligeramente a través del grueso material de su guante, pero ignoró el sentimiento de incomodidad.

—¡Y sin objeciones, Acelynn-doc! —agregó, sabiendo que la mujer intentaría decir algo sin necesidad de verla—. Dijiste que tengo que tomar mis propias decisiones, ¡ahora elijo que la larva humana salga de mi casa!

La señorita Xander cerró su boca abierta lista para protestar sobre la manera en la que su paciente trataba al otro chico, pero era inútil. Zim ya se había decidido, así que, en lugar de eso, ella bebió el café que casi había olvidado, encontró un sabor parecido al de los waffles, tomó su bolso y se unió a ambos en la salida. No sin antes darle una última palmada suave en la cabeza de GIR. 

—Debería irme también. Tengo que hacer unos trabajos en casa —comenzó diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa, y abrió su sombrilla—. Te veo el viernes, Zim —ella asintió y cortó toda queja que el irken pudiera decir—. Dib —y con eso, ella empezó caminar hacia el auto.

El invasor dejo salir un ruido de frustración y empujo al adolescente fuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta de un portazo tan pronto el otro estaba en el sendero. Entonces recargó su cabeza sobre la superficie reforzada dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, dejó a su némesis con su psicóloga. Demasiado para pensar antes de actuar.

—¿Amo? —llamó GIR a su lado, jalando suavemente su uniforme. Ya se había destapado la cabeza y sus ojos cian estaban fijos en el alíen—. ¿La señorita amable regresara? _Realmente_ , ¡me gusto muuuucho!

—No lo creo, GIR —musitó tomando al robot de su mano—. Pero podría llevarte a otro lugar, quizá, si es que te comportas. Ahora, vamos al laboratorio. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. 

—¡Siii! ¡Tacos! —exclamó alegre la unidad SIR—. ¿Intentaremos destruir el planeta otra vez? ¿O nos vengaremos de Mary por tener una cabeza tan grande?

—No, GIR. Aunque sí lo haremos, luego —Zim levantó un puño hacia su rostro—. ¡Vamos a derrotar la lluvia terrícola de la _ruina_! ¡Computadora, llévanos abajo!

—¡ _Ruinaaaa_! —gritó GIR cuando la puerta se abrió bajo sus pies y los envió a la oscuridad profunda del subsuelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola, chicos!
> 
> Este capítulo lo postee un poco tarde de lo que esperaba porque estaba ocupada con cosas personales y de la universidad y también debo confesar que me tome el tiempo de escribir otro one-shot en lugar de hacer esto ^^" (por cierto, si quieren leerlo aquí esta: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759027). [Nota de la traductora: Está en inglés, ajskjas.]
> 
> Dejaré un breve comentario más que nada porque no tengo mucho tiempo hoy, ¡pero quise actualizar aun así! Espero estén felices de que no los molestaré mucho xD
> 
> Este capítulo está más en el lado bueno, así como el anterior, porque mi objetivo principal es hacer que Dib y Acelynn se conozcan (aún si ellos son los que hablaran en el siguiente). También quería que Zim y la señorita Xander interactuaran fuera de la oficina, solo para mostrar el alcance de su relación. Zim aún tiene problemas desde la última sesión entre ellos y más o menos la ve como la respuesta a lo que necesita… Pero desafortunadamente, ella no es tan comunicativa como a él le gustaría que fuera (¡si, aun después de dos meses él no entiende cómo funciona la terapia!).
> 
> ¡Estoy ansiosa de leer que es lo que piensan de esto! ^^
> 
> Es corto, pero quiero agradecer de corazón a todos mis lectores. Sé que este nunca será el mejor o más popular fic en IZ (está muy lejos de serlo), pero por la razón que muestran interés en mi trabajo y el tiempo que se toman en leerlo significa mucho para mí. ¡Gracias, chicos!
> 
> Y por supuesto, quiero que los que comentan sepan que los amo porque hacen un espacio para dejarme un comentario. ¡Ustedes son los mejores! NightInGaleMinds, shercrazy y Grace.
> 
> ¡Espero que también hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) son bienvenidos y también los invito a hacerlos. ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!


	18. Capítulo 18

—¿Dib estas bien? —llamó la voz de la señorita Xander afuera en el jardín con un ligero tono preocupado. 

Dib dejó salir un quejido mientras se levantaba después de caer sentado cuando Zim lo empujó.

—Estoy bien, he estado peor —respondió acomodando sus lentes. Maldito alíen, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser tan histérico y espontáneo?—. Esto no es nada comparado con… eh, las peleas usuales con Zim.

La observó y se dio cuenta que la apariencia de ella le hizo recordar aquella revelación recién descubierta. Parpadeo comenzando a sentirse mareado de nuevo. La idea de que su rival fuera a terapia era increíble por sí misma, pero ver como ella manejaba al invasor había sido demasiado para su cerebro. Por un segundo sintió que hizo cortocircuito en el momento que escuchó a la mujer y admitió que ciertamente estaba en terapia. 

Sobó su nuca y cerró sus ojos, su cabeza dolía demasiado y en ese instante no pudo evitar preguntarse si eso no era una alucinación causada por uno de golpes que le propinaron los brazos metálicos del sistema de seguridad de su némesis. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos se encontró que la mujer seguía de pie frente a él, luciendo real y verdaderamente preocupada, por lo que decidió que aún por más absurdo que sonase, eso era lo que ocurrió. 

—Entra, te llevaré a casa —dijo ella haciendo un gesto hacia el auto. El chico se veía perdido y, a juzgar por la manera en que masajeaba sus sienes, parecía que le dolía la cabeza. El hecho de que eso le impresionara tanto la sorprendió de nuevo, llegando a preguntarse cuánto era lo que estaba pasando por alto. ¿De verdad era incapaz de comprender la conexión retorcida que esos dos tenían?

—Gracias, señorita Xander —aceptó caminando hacia el pavimento de fuera de la cerca, siguiéndola, para después dirigirse al asiento del copiloto. Aunque se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, sintiéndose avergonzado cuando noto el estado de su ropa—. Este… estoy todo mojado. Y lodoso. 

Ella lanzó un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

—No te preocupes por eso. Y dime Acelynn, Dib —ella rió ligeramente entrando al auto y esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo—. Tengo una sobrina que adora rodar en la tierra. Y ahora soy una experta limpiando asientos de carro —le sonrío antes de cambiar a una expresión más seria—. Además, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. 

Dib no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces y entró al vehículo para luego acomodarse en el asiento. Tal vez aceptar que lo llevaran no era una buena idea, especialmente si consideraba lo que dijo la mujer al final, pero estaba empezando a tener frío y seguía lloviendo demasiado. Su casa no estaba lejos de la base irken, pero aun así prefería no tener que caminar en la tormenta, si es que había otra alternativa. Además, la señorita Xander no podía forzarlo a hablar si es que él no quería. 

—¿Que quiere hablar conmigo exactamente? —preguntó con una pizca de duda y sus hombros se tensaron—. Escucha, Acelynn, sin ofender, pero si intentas que vaya contigo, no estoy interesado. Zim me mencionó y apuesto que tienes acceso a todos los archivos de los estudiantes, así que debes saber que yo… no estoy de acuerdo con la psicoterapia o cualquier cosa parecida.

—No es _nada_ de eso, Dib —le aseguró ella con un leve suspiro—. Aun si estoy convencida de que un poco de terapia podría ayudarte, te aseguro que no tengo intenciones de enviarte al manicomio por el resto de tu vida o darte pastillas. La mayoría de mis pacientes me cuentan cosas, es todo, como lo hago con Zim. Sólo piénsalo, mi puerta siempre está abierta si cambias de parecer.

El adolescente la estudió por un largo momento mientras ella bajaba su bolso y su sombrilla antes de encender el auto.

—¿Usted cree en los alíen? ¿O en las cosas paranormales? —le preguntó sin rodeos. Ella probablemente sabía todo de él, o más específicamente, todo lo que la gente pensaba de él. Así que considerando eso, tal pregunta repentina no la haría creer que él estaba loco, no más de lo que ella probablemente creía que era. 

La mujer lo miró.

—¿Personalmente? No realmente. Los fantasmas, monstruos y otros mundos… no son de mi interés. Ni siquiera soy religiosa, así que no creo en Dios, tampoco en el Cielo o el Infierno. Pero eso no significa que esté en lo correcto. Aunque sobre los aliens… el universo es gigantesco. Posiblemente sin fin. Así que sí, creo que hay algo más allá afuera. Pero no, no creo que actualmente haya seres extraterrestres viviendo en la Tierra. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

—Lo hace —respondió intentando esconder la decepción que sintió. Ella parecía tener una mente más abierta que la mayoría de las personas que conoció, pero ella no le creería si le decía que Zim no era humano. Era muy probable que ella ya supiera eso porque estaba en su archivo, y ella evitó mencionarlo para no ponerle sal a la herida. No podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que él irken le había dicho durante esas sesiones sin revelarle la verdad. Sólo una cosa era cierta y era que sea la historia que el invasor había creado para ella, había sido una muy buena ya que ella claramente creía que su enemigo era sólo un adolescente problemático.

—¿De que quisiera hablar, Acelynn? —preguntó decidiendo que lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Intentar seguir presionando más sólo le traería problemas, así que no tenía sentido seguir buscando por una apertura en donde no las había. Esa era una de las muchas lecciones que aprendió a la mala en los últimos años. 

La señorita Xander le lanzó otra mirada calculadora. Ella sabía que lo dicho no era la respuesta que el chico quisiera escuchar, pero ella había decidido ser honesta en lugar de jugar con su confianza y fingir creerle. Por lo que ella leyó alguien intentó hacer eso y no terminó bien. Además, tenía la esperanza de que su sinceridad le probara a Dib que ella no estaba ahí para etiquetarlo o analizarlo, pero si oferta y su promesa eran sinceras.

—De hecho, quiero hablar sobre Zim —comenzó, regresando su vista al camino—. No puedo decirte mucho de lo que comparte conmigo porque, como sabes, mi profesión tiene reglas estrictas —dijo ofreciéndole una mirada significativa, como una forma de decir que él no debería intentar sacar más información de la que ella diría voluntariamente—. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas de él que realmente no puedo comprender y me están molestando. Estoy un poco preocupada para ser honesta, pues él tiene unas tendencias muy fuertes, tanto destructivas como auto-destructivas, como ya sabrás. Quiero ayudarlo con ello y con lo que sea que las causa, pero no puedo ver a través de estas… historias de fantasía que me dice. No importa cuánto lo intente.

Dib frunció el ceño. Ya esperaba que ella trajera el tema de Zim, ya que ella no estaba ahí para hablar sobre él, pero pedir su ayuda era la última cosa que pensaría oír.

—¿Historias de fantasía? —repitió ligeramente confundido. ¿Qué es lo que el invasor había estado diciéndole?—. Y bueno, Zim es así, sobre lo de las partes destructivas. Es su... personalidad _única_ —había un poco de sarcasmo en el tono que dijo las últimas dos palabras, luego volvió a ser serio—. Sobre él siendo auto-destructivo, nunca noté eso. Su ego es demasiado _grande_ para dejarle pensar sobre herirse a sí mismo de cualquier forma —se encogió de hombros—. Si eso pasara sería por un accidente o la culpa de alguien más.

La señorita Xander soltó una pequeña risa de nuevo, pero esta vez la mirada en sus ojos era conocedora y no divertida.

—Sabes, Dib, estarías sorprendió de aprender cuantos problemas e inseguridades puede ocultar una personalidad egocéntrica —comentó con una leve sonrisa—. Se llama “compensación”. Creas una imagen falsa de confianza, frecuentemente exagerada, para cubrir tus debilidades. Creas una máscara fuerte que pueda ocultar como, en realidad, te hace falta lo que necesitas para ser una persona estable. Pero debo estar de acuerdo en el hecho de que Zim tiene un temperamento… _peculiar_. 

Ella negó con la cabeza entre divertida y pensativa. El adolescente a su lado estaba mostrando una mezcla de hostilidad y ese algo extraño que su paciente describió cuando hablaban de su rival. Tal vez Zim había estado en lo correcto cuando dijo que Zim sentía lo mismo que él, fuese lo fuese ese “mismo”. 

—Como sea, sobre esas historias que mencioné —continuó ella—. No sé si tienes idea de a qué se refiere, pero si lo haces, entonces te pediría que me ayudes. Zim te llama como su “némesis”, hasta cierto punto he comenzado a creer que eres exactamente eso, pero también estoy segura que hay más que odio y rivalidad en lo que significan esos términos. Al menos, de la manera en la que él lo usa. Honestamente, tuve algunos problemas entendiéndolo… y es probable que me haga sonar como una mala terapeuta —se rió levemente—. Pero estoy segura de una cosa, y es que tú eres el más cercano que tiene. Tal vez el más cercano que ha tenido en toda su existencia. Él es muy… _posesivo_ contigo, a falta de una mejor palabra. Por ésta razón creo que, si hay alguien que puede pasar sus defensas, ese eres tú Dib. No digo que lo encuentres y me digas, sólo… habla con él. Eso ayudará. 

Dib la miró extrañado cuando ella parecía implicar que la arrogancia del alíen era una manera de compensar alguna falta de afecto o autoestima. Podría ser la mejor explicación si su némesis fuera humano, pero ese no era el caso, si ella hubiera conocido al invasor, lo _que_ él era, ella nunca habría llegado a tal hipótesis. Se contuvo de señalarlo, sabiendo que eso no le llevaría a nada. La mujer parecía muy segura de su análisis, tal vez era demasiado pronto para cambiar sus creencias. Además, ella cambió el tema de inmediato, claramente impaciente por llegar al punto del asunto.

Así que, en lugar de intentar responderle, se enfocó en escuchar lo que le decía. Él esperaba que le ofreciera más detalles sobre las “historias” que Zim le contó, pero en lugar de eso obtuvo algo muy diferente. Un indicio de inquietud se esparció por su pecho cuando ella mencionó lo posesivo que era el alíen con él, su mente tocó brevemente cierto episodio incómodo, pero se forzó a no llegar a pensar en tal recuerdo. Sonrojarse en frente de una psicóloga mientras dicha persona hablaba de su rival no era la cosa más inteligente que hacer. Era fácil imaginar lo que ella podría concluir y lo último que necesitaba era que ella fuera y le preguntara a Zim sobre ello. El irken inmediatamente asumiría que ella le dijo algo sobre… el accidente del espacio y realmente no quería lidiar con la venganza que se habría ganado.

Alejar su atención de ciertos pensamientos había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba cuando la consejera dijo que él era la persona más cercana que Zim tenía en su vida. Era demasiado raro, no fue difícil para Dib creerlo ya que el invasor vagamente interactuaba con alguien más que no fuese GIR o la computadora. Sin embargo, la única razón detrás de esa elección era que Zim no necesitaba de nadie. Así era como las personas de la raza de Zim funcionaban y eran entrenadas, más bien _producidos_ , a ser de esa forma. Y mientras el irken parecía _necesitarlo_ de alguna forma obsesiva y extraña, el adolescente no tenía dudas de que al pasar el tiempo su némesis aprendería a hacer frente a sus batallas, como había hecho antes de que se conocieran.

Por su parte, Dib no estaba seguro de que sería capaz de regresar a su vida antes de que Zim llegará. Ya lo había intentado una vez y no había funcionado bien. Aun si GIR no hubiese venido a él rogándole que volviera a perseguir a su amo, eventualmente él regresaría arrastrándose al alíen por sí mismo. Dejar su proyecto principal, su _misión_ , había dejado un sentimiento de profunda insatisfacción, como si hiciera falta algo _vital_ , algo que valiera la pena pasar todos esos problemas para seguir con sus días. Trabajar al lado de su padre había sido un buen cambio por un tiempo, pero a largo plazo no habría sido suficiente. Nunca lo admitiría, pero extrañó las peleas con Zim y sus interacciones constantes tanto como su némesis. Sin importar que insano era, probablemente las asumiría como todo lo demás, especialmente considerando lo _fundamental_ , a falta de una mejor palabra, que se había convertido el irken para él. Siempre odiado, pero casi necesario.

Dib se rascó la nuca distraídamente. La verdad era que la descripción que la señorita Xander había hecho sobre su relación con Zim podría fácilmente encajar con la que él tenía, un lazo inevitable y no deseado hacia el invasor. La gran diferencia era que él era humano, incluso si era un solitario, aún necesitaba de los otros para funcionar de manera apropiada. Y el problema eran los “otros”, al momento eran su padre ausente, su genial y distante hermana, y el ser que intentaba destruir su planeta. No era la mejor imagen. 

—No lo sé, quiero decir, él realmente no habla conmigo. Usted lo ha visto. Él ni siquiera quería que supiera sobre sus citas de terapia —señaló después de un momento de silencio reflejando sus pensamientos anteriores. Ya casi llegaban a la casa—.  No veo porqué debería decirme algo, nos odiamos. Soy su némesis antes que cualquier cosa. Nunca compartiría conmigo algo que consideraría su debilidad, pero lo intentaré si de verdad debo hacerlo —recargo su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano—. Y no creo que seas una mala psicóloga por no entender la mitad de lo que él dice. No lo entiendo tampoco la mayoría de las veces. Éste… “lazo”, como le llama, es una de las cosas que aun no entiendo. Y creo… creo que me siento de la misma forma que él, lo que hace todo más preocupante, especialmente porque _él_ lo ha comprendido.

—Gracias, Dib. Eso es todo lo que te pido, aun si no obtienes nada, le haré saber que te importa —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras estacionaba el carro—. Y no me preocuparía mucho si fuera tú. Las emociones son más confusas cuando las experimentamos en primera persona, simplemente porque de manera frecuente careces del desapego correcto para analizar, especialmente cuando son fuertes y complejas —su sonrisa se transformó en una casi divertida—. Y no diría que Zim lo ha comprendido. Él podría entender una parte más profunda de lo que sea que es esto, pero también tiene problemas con ello, puedo decirlo.

Dib no se burló, sólo por ser cortés. Sus palabras no lo calmaban y escucharla decir que él se _preocupaba_ por Zim lo haría reírse y sentirse desagradable al mismo tiempo. Además, su política era que cuando el irken estaba inquieto era preocupante. Sin embargo, una vez más decidió no hacer ningún comentario. Ellos tenían opiniones muy diferentes sobre el tema y eso no cambiaría pronto. Estaba cansado de tener largas y serias conversaciones, además aún estaba un poco preocupado de darle demasiadas aperturas a la señorita Xander para que analice su propia mente.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo simplemente, aun si el escepticismo era audible en su voz—. Eh, ¿puedes hacer un ejemplo de éstas historias que te dice? Tipo, ¿cómo son? Sólo para tener una idea de lo que debo buscar.

La mujer dudó por un momento para después asentir.

—Supongo que puedo mencionarte algo —ella aceptó apagando el motor y llevando su dedo a su barbilla.

Estaba consciente de que ella debía respetar el lazo de respeto de la confidencialidad de su cliente, con Zim sobretodo, considerando lo paranoico que era éste cliente en particular, pero dar información vaga no heriría a nadie. Al contrario, podría ayudarle a obtener más del adolescente.

—Verás, él seguido habla de esta “misión” a la que fue enviado “aquí” para completarla. No me preguntes más porque no tengo idea de que se trata esa “misión” o qué significa exactamente “aquí”. Mi mejor suposición es que es para destruir algo, ya que usualmente dice que debería traer destrucción cuando hablamos de sus tareas —comenzó sonando profunda—. Y el otro gran asunto es que tengo muchos problemas con esta cosa de… “los Más Altos”. Aparentemente esos dos le dieron la “misión”, son sus… ¿líderes? A falta de una mejor palabra. Todo lo que sé es que él está obsesionado con ellos de una manera insana, pero no tengo idea de quienes podrían ser realmente. 

Ella negó con la cabeza recordando la extraña y contraria actitud que Zim mostró hacia esas dos misteriosas figuras. A pesar del evidente sentido de traición y furia que sus nombres evocaban en él, aún no parecía ser capaz de evitar sentir una profunda y enraizada devoción y lealtad por ellos, casi como si estuviera condicionado a asociar esos sentimientos hacia ellos. 

—Ellos son personas con las que creció, pero eso es todo lo que he descubierto —resumió, un ligero ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro—. Creo que podría haber crecido dentro de alguna pandilla. Tal vez un grupo con valores extraños o distorsionados, algo así como un culto. Pero él no me ha dado suficientes pistas y no puedo saber si él se rehúsa a explicarlas o si simplemente no puede —otro suspiro escapó de sus labios—. Oh, y estos chicos, ellos son _altos_., cómo podrías haber adivinado. Esa es otra de las cosas con las que está obsesionado: la altura. A menos que signifique otra cosa no puedo comprenderlo. 

El adolescente la observó fijamente intentando no abrir su boca sorprendido ante sus palabras, aun si se volvía más difícil conforme ella hablaba. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, Zim le había dicho que había sido enviado a la Tierra por sus líderes _alienígenas_ para _destruirla_ sin decírselo directamente. No era una sorpresa que ella no pudiera encontrarle sentido a las palabras del irken, lo cual era el factor principal para que lograra comprender lo que no entendía. Era tan absurdo que quería reírse, de forma ruidosa e _histérica_. Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua y contuvo el sonido que llenó su garganta. Se vería como un lunático si comenzaba a reírse. 

—Yo… ya veré que puedo hacer —dijo rápidamente, tal vez demasiado rápido, y luego se apresuró a abrir la puerta del carro—. Tengo que irme, eh, gracias por el aventón —le ofreció una sonrisa pequeña y forzada y se salió del vehículo—. Que tenga un lindo día, Acelynn. 

La señorita Xander entrecerró los ojos ante el repentino cambio en el comportamiento, pero no dijo palabra alguna. El chico sabía algo, sino es que todo sobre lo que ella no entendía, pero claramente no se lo iba a decir o incluso decirle que lo sabía. Ella se preguntó la cual podría ser la razón detrás de ello, pero de inmediato descartó la idea. El adolescente estaba tan confundido sobre leerlo como el propio Zim. 

—Igualmente, Dib —dijo simplemente ella antes de encender su auto y alejarse. Casi esperaba que él aceptara su invitación de ir y tener unas pocas sesiones de consejería. Esa podría la oportunidad que ella necesitaba para ayudar a ambos.

Dib se quedó en el sendero a su casa observando el vehículo marcharse hasta que desapareció de su vista sin preocuparse por que siguiera cayendo agua del cielo. Algunas gotas rápidamente empañaron sus lentes y su rostro, pero no le dio importancia, así como se había olvidado temporalmente sobre el frío que se suponía debía estar sintiendo. Todo lo que creyó obtener ese día era ver a su rival teniendo dificultades con la tormenta, y tener una oportunidad de burlarse de él. En lugar de eso, accidentalmente descubrió uno de los secretos que el invasor había mantenido oculto, y no sabía qué hacer con ese conocimiento adquirido. O como sentirse sobre ello. Gruño levemente. Tal vez entrar a la casa y secarse era un buen comienzo.

No sin una muestra de reluctancia porque una parte de él quería volver a la base de Zim, tocar a la puerta y demandar explicaciones que había esperado desde que el mal humor del otro había comenzado. Se giró y entró a la casa. Haría su tarea y se iría a dormir, como había hecho en los últimos dos meses después de que su rival había actuado de una manera difícil de comprender. Ésta vez, sin embargo, no estaba esperando por una repentina revelación. Estaría contento con olvidar, aún si era temporal, sobre el dolor de cabeza tamaño irken que le había dado gracias a cierta peste alienígena verde.

 

 **╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

—Mmmmm...

GIR estaba observando la pequeña botella que encontró dentro de la única alacena en la cocina de su amo. No tenía idea de qué era o qué tenía dentro. Tenía que ser algo que el irken y él habían comprado mientras echaban artefactos aleatorios al carrito en algún supermercado la última vez que habían ido a comprar suministros.

Alrededor de él, la cocina estaba cubierta de harina, azúcar, huevos rotos y mantequilla esparcida por todo el piso e incluso en las paredes. El robot había estado experimentando con hornear de nuevo y, ya que su maestro, antes de que se encerrara en el laboratorio, se aseguró de quitar los coloridos químicos que usualmente agregaba a sus creaciones para hacerlos más lindos, se había visto obligado a improvisar. Lo cual significaba que había revisado el piso principal de la casa buscando por todo lo que pudiera usar para sus experimentos de cocina.

No había encontrado mucho dejando de lado el jabón, más que una pequeña botella de lo que parecía ser prometedor. El polvo que contenía era suave y de acuerdo a sus sensores olía bien. Eso significaba que no podía ser dañino, además de que la imagen que tenía se veía como algo que podría ser comestible, así que era una opción segura. Al menos para los _humanos_. El problema era que su amo no lo era y GIR sabía que lo que algunas comidas terrícolas hacían que su squeedly spooch irken no estuviera feliz. 

El entusiasmo de la unidad SIR desapareció abruptamente ante ese pensamiento mientras veía la botella con una expresión casi abatida. Tal vez, no debería poner eso en sus dulces y arriesgarse a que el invasor se enferme de nuevo, como tampoco debería poner los químicos que puso en la mezcla que hizo de la semana pasada o la tinta que puso en el almuerzo de su amo el día anterior. O el jabón en los waffles que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Aun así, él había agregado esos ingredientes _muchas_ más veces antes y el irken no había muerto, sin importar cuan mal fuera la reacción ante su comida. Ni siquiera los frijoles y la carne lo mataron, aún si cada vez que tenía contacto con ello lo habían herido taaaan mal. Su PAK siempre lo cuidaba, así que no había porqué preocuparse.

Una sonrisa maniática regreso al rostro del robot, sus dudas y preocupaciones fueron completamente olvidadas y se encaminó hacía el gigante recipiente lleno de la masa para sus dulces. Abrió la botella y vació la mitad de éste con los demás ingredientes antes de encorvarse de hombros y vaciar el resto del polvo dentro. Olía bien, así que serían más felices.

—¡Ahora vamos a hornear, cerdito! —exclamó sonriendo alegremente al cerdito de caucho que había dejado en la mesa a su lado, tomó un cucharón y comenzó a mezclar la masa de nuevo.

El juguete estaba sucio como el resto de la cocina, pero no parecía importarle, así que a GIR tampoco le molestaba. 

—¡Mi amo estará súper feliz con estos waffles! ¡Ya lo verás, cerdito, él va a darles mucho amooooorsh!  —continuó salpicando un poco del contenido por la velocidad con la que giraba el cucharón—. ¡Y dejará de estar tan _triiiiste_ porque el niño cabezón descubrió lo de la mujer amable! Oh, ¡él estaba _taaaan_ molesto sobre ello! ¡Como cuando estaba tan, tan molesto al terminar la transmisión que destruyó su laboratorio, pero luego lo reconstruimos y vimos películas y comimos muuuuuchos waffles! ¡El amo vomito al final, _puaj_! Pero no estaba tan mal como después de mis waffles de amorsh. Pero estaba más feliz, ¡así que le hice comida otra vez y él vomitará y luego será más feliz! ¡O no vomitará y será más feliz! —detuvo sus movimientos y miró el contenedor, el cual ahora estaba medio vacío—. ¿Qué piensas, cerdito?

El juguete no respondió y GIR soltó una risa de locura que duró unos pocos minutos, luego se calmó, sonriendo y comenzó a recoger toda la masa que había sobre la mesa. El siguiente paso sería darles forma a los dulces y cocinarlos. Esa era su parte favorita, pero no tanto como aplastar los huevos. Esa era la mejor, pero no tanto como batir los ingredientes. Si, estaba seguro que eso era lo que le gustaba más

Se detuvo por un momento poniéndose pensativo. Esa era lo que más le gustaba, pero esa era sólo su parte favorita de hacer los waffles, dejando de lado comerlos y hacer que su amo los comiera, pero había cosas que le gustaban más. Como el show del mono y la película que vio miles de veces, pero le gustaba más su cerdito de caucho. Oh, _amaba_ su cerdito. Era su cosa favorita en todo el mundo, dejando de lado al sofá, como los waffles, pero _mucho_ mejor. Incluso esas cosas no eran sus favoritas en todo el universo. Le gustaban y amaba tantas cosas como hornear, comer, bailar, gritar, rodar en el piso, hacer explotar cosas, y así; muchas más cosas que no podía contar. El mundo a su alrededor era tan agradable, divertido y colorido. Todo eso era bueno porque él no debería haber existido en primer lugar y aun así estaba vivo y tenía una buena vida.

La sonrisa de GIR creció y entonces juntó sus manos en un aplauso. Que tontito. Por supuesto que sabía cuál era su cosa favorita en todo el universo: _su amo_. Él lo había traído a ese planeta extraño, divertido y tonto. Le había dado tareas y lo llevaba a lugares y lo dejaba jugar con casi todo lo que él quería. Lo hizo pelear y luchar con toda la Tierra y todas sus rarezas. Incluso si a veces el irken se enojaba, lo amenazaba, lo golpeaba le gritaba y le insultaba, estaba bien porque al final del día ellos estaban juntos. Y le gustaba todo lo que su amo hacía al final de sus rarezas juntas, y le gustaba lo que su amo hacía. Cuando hacía sangrar a otros y cuando él sangraba, cuando mataba a otros y cuando resultaba herido, cuando explotaba cosas y cuando lo hizo explotar, cuando estaban planeando traer la ruina en la Tierra y cuando jalaba las piernas de Mary por diversión. 

Aunque había pocas cosas que no le gustaban, como cuando su amo estaba triste o deprimido o cuando estaba sombrío, vacío y decaído como lo había estado desde que su misión se terminó. O esa vez que el chico cabezón dejó de perseguirlo, en ese entonces eso no le había gustado porque el irken se sentaba en su sofá, _robándoselo_ , y se quedaba ahí comiendo bocadillos y viendo televisión sin ponerle atención ni hacer nada en absoluto. Había extrañado _tanto_ su sofá. Era una de sus cosas favoritas entre sus favoritos. Después de los taquitos y, por supuesto, de su amo. Incluso en esa ocasión el invasor no había sido su favorito ya que le había quitado su sofá y sus shows. Aun así, GIR se sintió triste por él y extrañaba su sofá _demasiado_ , y ese fue por qué no le gustaba cómo estaba su amo. Esa vez había sido culpa de Mary, pero ésta vez era una cosa totalmente diferente. 

El robot había estado confundido al principio, pues sabía que su amo _estaba_ triste porque siempre tuvo esos ojos vacíos y aterradores, incluso cuando se veía que estaba siendo él mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, él actuaba como si _no_ _estuviera_ triste. Las veces que lo hacía se sentaba en el sofá y veía cualquier cosa en la televisión mientras comía algunos bocadillos, pero eso era rara vez. De ahí en más, si no estaba trabajando en sus planes falsos para jugar con el chico cabezón, estaba juntándose con GIR para hacer algo. Ellos iban a ese gran planeta que era un parque de diversiones o viajaban por la galaxia a otros lugares agradables. Como ese asteroide que era un gran restaurante con muchas cosas sabrosas, o ese planeta lleno de monstruos aterradores, o la luna que era usada como una enorme pantalla de televisión. Su amo también había horneado con él algunas veces y tenían concursos de quién comía más. Era muy divertido aun cuando salían heridos.

En esas ocasiones el irken no se veía triste, incluso se reía con él, gritaban y se reían juntos y corrían. Y aunque la oscuridad vacía de sus ojos seguía ahí, GIR sabía, porque él conocía mejor a su amo que nadie más, que él irken perdió una pieza que no podía reemplazar aún. Tal vez era su misión, o tal vez extrañaba un lugar al que no podía regresar, o tal vez no sea sentía defectuoso, aunque eso era raro porque GIR era un defectuoso también y él siempre se sintió feliz a pesar de ello. Era una tristeza extraña, una que el robot no podía entender por completo, pero eso lo ponía triste también. No porque estaba su sofá o porque estuviera aburrido o porque no le habían dado cosas que hacer, oh no, él tenía regalos y su maestro pasó mucho tiempo divertido con él y eso era algo que nunca había hecho antes. Ahora a la computadora le gusta a y eso era genial porque usualmente decía palabras groserías y peleaba con su amo, mientras que ahora se llevaban bien, y eso era nuevo también. Así que había muchas cosas buenas, nuevas cosas que deberían hacerlo feliz. Y estaba feliz por ellos. Pero estaba triste también por el vacío en los ojos de su amo, siempre estaba ahí y arruinaba las partes buenas. 

Las cosas se habían puesto mejor, _lentamente_ , después de que el irken había visto a la señora agradable, GIR finalmente la había conocido. Ella era muy _muy_ amable. Debería agregarla a su lista de cosas favoritas, después de todo, también estaba Mary en la lista porque solía hacer a su amo feliz y más activo sobre la misión. Ahora que no había misión, él seguía haciendo que el invasor estuviera menos sombrío porque su amo podía derrotarlo y herirlo y también podían ver películas juntos, compartir comida y jugar videojuegos como la señora amable dijo. Podía decir que al irken le gustaba pasar tiempo con el humano. Se decaía menos cuando el chico cabezón estaba cerca, sin embargo, el vacío seguía ahí y eso ponía triste a GIR. Y no le gustaba estar triste. Eso no lo hacía sentirse bien. No podía quedarse ahí, _tenía_ que irse. 

Así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo en animar al irken y mantenerlo lejos de ese gran y malo vacío que a veces se lo llevaba. Intento llenarlo con samiches y Waffles, pero no importaba cuantos hiciera, nunca parecían ser los suficientes. Incluso cuando su maestro estaba lleno comenzaba con ese _desagradable_ vómito, el vacío seguía ahí sin llenar su estómago lleno. Era una cosa mala. Una cosa de ruina y no la divertida.

A GIR le gustaban muchas cosas, casi le gustaba todo y había cosas que de verdad amaba. Pero había pocas cosas que no le gustaban y no odiaba nada. _Nada_ más que el vacío oscuro, malo y ruina no divertida en los ojos del invasor. Desearía poder _destruirla_ , ya que no podía llenarla, pero hacerlo significaría destruir a su amo y no quería destruir a la cosa favorita de todo el universo, porque entonces no quedaría nadie para llevarlo, jugar con él ver películas, hornear y _estar_ con él. No podría tener todo eso.

Así que esperó, esperó porque el vacío se fuera, espero porque su amo encontrará otra misión, esperó que la señora amable encontrará una manera de arreglar al invasor, espero que el chico cabezón sacará al invasor de la oscuridad. Espero porque no podía hacer nada más que mantener a su amo ahí, vivo, alimentado, ocupado y flotando mientras que ellos esperaban una solución. Y eso lo ponía triste, eso no importaba, porque al final del día, el seguiría siendo su cosa favorita en todo el universo. 

Sabía que _no_ era la cosa favorita de su amo sin importar que. En el corazón de Zim y su PAK en la lista de prioridades, estaría muy lejos, lejos en un planeta rojo como la sangre que su gente derramaba en nombre del imperio. No podía cambiar incluso si el planeta sangriento no quería a su amo más, incluso si nunca lo querrían, porque había cosas mal con el código del invasor. El planeta siempre sería una de las cosas favoritas del irken en el universo y GIR podría funcionar con eso. Porque al final del día, _él_ siempre estaría ahí con su amo, no Irk. 

Tarde o temprano, la espera terminaría. El vacío se habría ido y su maestro estaría entero de nuevo y GIR ya no estaría triste. Ellos volverían a ser como antes y hacer lo que hacían, o ellos serían diferentes y harían cosas diferentes. En realidad, no importaba mientras no hubiera un vacío. Eso era lo que quería, eso era lo que había estado…

El robot parpadeó lentamente mirando hacia el recipiente en el cual habían puesto toda la masa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Oh, cierto. Los _waffles_. Estaba preparando waffles para sí amo, así podría comerlos cuando terminara de hacer cosas en el laboratorio. La sonrisa maniática regreso a su rostro. 

—¡El amo los _amara_ , cerdito! Porque le harán bien y si no, ¡se los comerá y le gustarán porque los hice para él —exclamó riendo felizmente mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa—. ¡Y lo harán más feliz otra vez! Como las otras veces. ¡Ya lo verás!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola chicos!
> 
> Si, ¡finalmente estoy de vuelta! Tuve mi último examen final ayer, así que me dedique esta mañana a terminar el capítulo y… de hecho me puse a escribir el siguiente, así que debería estar terminado pronto. Sólo que… eh, mi cerebro está frito por tanto estudio que hice (y por pensar todo lo que debería empezar a estudiar pronto) y me llegó una… extraña idea. Así que si no me ven posteando un capítulo al final de la siguiente semana es porque me acobardé y no pude escribirlo. Sí, eso sería.
> 
> Dejando de lado mi mente insegura y derretida, ¡regresemos al capítulo! La primera escena es una continuación de donde dejé las cosas en el capítulo anterior. La plática entre Dib y Acelynn difícilmente resuelve algo, pero tal vez podría empujarlo en la dirección correcta. ¡Quién sabe! Lo que es seguro es que nuestro chico, una vez más, tiene mucho que pensar. También me gusta la idea que Dib finalmente encuentre un adulto, que, aunque no le crea, lo trata decentemente. Alguien que no pueda confiar con la verdad, pero que podría ir en búsqueda de un consejo o respuestas, entre otras cosas. Y creo que el personaje de Acelynn podría caer en ese rol muy bien, en ese caso, ¡ya que ella hizo lo mismo con Zim! Honestamente una de las razones por las que quería construir su personalidad como si fuera la profesión que ella escogió, ¡aunque su propia personalidad y ella misma tienen maneras muy poco convencionales!
> 
> Mientras que para la segunda escena debo confesar que estoy muy orgullosa de como salió. Escribir el punto de vista de GIR derritió aún más mi cerebro, pero fue malditamente divertido. No creo que lo haga de nuevo pronto porque, como podrán haber notado, es un desastre, pero fue una buena experiencia xD ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!
> 
> Ahora, mis usuales gracias, pero que vienen de mi corazón, a todos mis lectores. Saber que la gente está interesada en mi trabajo es lo que me da el ánimo de continuar compartiendo lo que escribo y me llena de inspiración. Especialmente cuando estoy súper insegura de mis ideas y habilidades.
> 
> Envío un abrazo virtual a todos los que dejan comentario. Ustedes tienen las palabras más que amables para mí y sus comentarios en el último capítulo fueron asombrosos, me hicieron el día. Yyyy son la razón por la que espero no asustarlos con la última locura de mi cerebro. Espero que lo vean ^^" shercrazy, Grace, RissyNicole, LizzieJean, Selbarm, NightInGaleMinds, and stikkmup (TÚ. Dios, pensé en lo que dijiste y… grité un poco xD)
> 
> ¡Espero que también hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) son bienvenidos y también los invito a hacerlos. ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí las notas al comienzo del capítulo, pero este lo necesita. Primero me quiero disculpar por el retraso, este capítulo ha estado en mi computadora por dos semanas y… sigo revisándolo sin poder publicarlo. He recibido comentarios grandiosos de los últimos capítulos que temía que odiaran éste, lo que me lleva a pensar en porqué escribir las notas al principio.
> 
> Advertencia: Este capítulo es raro, a falta de una mejor palabra, aquí hay temas que podrían sonar sexuales, pero no me refiero a que lo sean y no lo escribí con eso en mente. Por favor, tengan en cuenta esto mientras o leen.
> 
> Una vez dicho, culpo a la escuela de medicina y mi cerebro frito por todo el estudio, por esto es que estoy haciendo esta extraña y loca idea, pero no puedo sacármela de la cabeza. No es… un final en sí, de hecho, tengo cosas (cruciales si soy honesta) que planeé basado en esta… eh, cosa. Podría parecer algo sin sentido ahora, pero… ésta historia ha sido basada en extrañas coincidencias desde el comienzo y esta es otra de ellas. Así que… creo que esto podría encajar en ¿una imagen más general? ¡Creo que ustedes me dirán si comparten mi punto de vista o no!
> 
> Está bien, ¡he dicho suficiente! Y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han seguido hasta éste punto. Honestamente comencé a escribir ésta historia para descargar mi renovaba obsesión por Invasor Zim, pero el interés que he mostrado me ha inspirado mucho. Estoy llena de ideas, de ésta parte y el segundo arco, y quiero agradecerles también. Muchas gracias.
> 
> Y por supuesto el mérito más grande va a toda la gente que me dejó comentarios en los capítulos anteriores. Repito esto, pero ustedes me hacen el día con sus comentarios y apoyo. ¡Es una razón más por la que odiaría decepcionarlos! stikkmup, Selbarm, RissyNicole, Thechildofnightmares, LittleMsZodiac, shercrazy, Grace, RaeBright.
> 
> Está bien, ¡les dejo el capítulo ahora!

Aparte de ser probablemente limitado, la característica más evidente del espacio era que era completamente _silencioso_. Los sonidos no podían propagarse sin tener un medio que los propagara, así que nada podía molestarlo en la eterna quietud que reinaba en el universo. No había mejor lugar para escapar de la realidad, ni había mejor refugio del ruido del día a día que ese. Sin embargo, también era dicho que donde el silencio era el más profundo, los pensamientos de uno eran más bullicioso. 

Zim se inclinó hacia una de las pantallas de la Estación Espacial, la cual había estado orbitando alrededor de la Tierra casi desde el día en que llegó al planeta, disfrazado e indetectable de la inferior tecnología humana. Dejó a GIR en la base, en la Tierra, mirando caricaturas, así que el único sonido que escuchaba era el zumbido bajo de las máquinas que proporcionaba vida a los sistemas. Los engranajes estaban apagados, ya que la órbita se mantenía por la gravedad del planeta. No era tan silencioso como el espacio, pero era lo más cercano. Además, ver las estrellas de cerca lo hacía sentirse mejor. 

Había sido un día _ruidoso_. Después de que Dib y la señorita Xander se fueron el día anterior, se encerró en su laboratorio sin salir hasta la mañana siguiente. Había estado trabajando frenético en su nuevo proyecto, el mismo que la consejera le había sugerido sin darse cuenta, para así poder sacarse de la cabeza las posibles consecuencias desastrosas del encuentro entre su némesis y su terapeuta. Estudió a detalle la composición de la atmósfera terrestre, seleccionando sustancias que no debían estar ahí y que eran causadas por las desagradables máquinas humanas, examinó las consecuencias de la contaminación en el aire en la lluvia y todo lo demás. 

Rápidamente se hizo claro que remover todos esos contaminantes de la atmósfera no resolvería por completo el problema de las precipitaciones tóxicas, ya que esas mismas sustancias eran constantemente producidas, pero al menos harían que la lluvia fuera más soportable a su fisiología. Decidió que construiría algo como un filtro y un sistema de reciclaje que lo mantuviera activo, incluso si le tomará años limpiar el globo entero. Se vería obligado a enfrentar a más problemas a largo plazo si no, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a pensar en problemas a corto plazo, ya que su futuro era incierto. Filtrar las partículas de contaminación del aire y dispersarlas hacia el espacio parecía ser la solución más efectiva de entre todas las que consideró. Ahora sólo necesitaba encontrar una manera de hacerlo sin succionar toda la atmósfera en el proceso.

El pensamiento de hacerlo y matar a todo lo que había en la superficie que necesitara aire y oxígeno para vivir le hizo reír malévolamente por unos largos cinco minutos, hasta que abruptamente se detuvo, cuando recordó que en ese momento no estaba tratando de destruir al planeta. Aun así, sonaba como un buen plan, por lo que tomaría notas por si acaso, podría ser útil, no por la Tierra, sino por algún otro mundo que quisiera arruinar algún día.

El irken se vio forzado a abandonar su trabajo cuando la computadora le recordó, por quinta vez, que era hora de arreglarse para ir a la eskuela. Terminó por saltarse el desayuno y agarrar el almuerzo que GIR le había preparado. Su ayudante había hecho una nueva clase de waffles, un hecho que lo preocupaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar porque se vio obligado a salir del base apurado y llegar a la clase antes de que tocara la campana. 

Se las arregló para llegar a tiempo, pero ahí fue cuando el alboroto comenzó, sin contar los gritos de su robot a través del sistema de comunicación porque no había probado su nueva creación. La única forma de calmarlo era jurando que lo haría en la cena. 

Una vez en la escuela, descubrió que algún idiota pensó que sería divertido reemplazar el sonido de la campana con una corneta de aire al volumen máximo. Zim saltó de su silla cuando el horrible sonido hizo eco por la escuela, mientras su atenta se contraría adolorida. Para la tercera vez que “tocó la campana” juró que tendría venganza en quien sea que hubiera hecho esa broma. Después de todo tenía múltiples contenedores vacaciones en su laboratorio, lo cual significaba que había mucho espacio para experimentar con los humanos, y aún tenía algunas enfermedades y venenos por probar. 

Para hacer las cosas peor, Dib lo había estado cazando todo el día, intentando interrogarlo sobre la razón por la que comenzó a ver a la señorita Xander. El juego de las escondidas había tenido, sobre todas las cosas, muchos gritos, los cuales aun sin ser novedad, no habían hecho nada por mejorar el dolor de cabeza de Zim. Había escapado por los ductos de ventilación queriendo huir del interrogatorio de su rival, algo que sí bien se había convertido en un hábito nuevo, lo hizo descubrir lo horrible que era el estruendoso sonido de la corneta de aire sonaba dentro de esos escapes de metal cerrados. También hizo el espantoso error de ir a la cafetería ese día en lugar de esconderse en el lugar habitual de él y Gaz, y se vio atrapado en el fuego cruzado de una guerra de comida que apareció de la nada., además de tener un alto riesgo de verse descubierto, también lo llevó a pasar una media hora escondiéndose debajo de la mesa en mitad del caos. Era demasiado ruido. 

Luego de eso hubo unos incidentes menores, como que le gritaran un poema malísimo por una chica que había perdido una apuesta, tal vez el mismo cerdo idiota que había instalado la corneta de aire, probablemente hackeo las bocinas de la escuela transmitiendo la peor música que escuchó durante su estadía en la Tierra. Al considerar todo eso no era incomprendido que quisiera paz y silencio apenas llegó a su base después de las clases. Y ya que su estación espacial tenía un laboratorio también, decidió tomarse un descanso del ruido terrestre y buscar refugio en las estrellas para continuar sus análisis y experimentos. 

—Amo, hay una transmisión entrante—anunció la computadora de la nada interrumpiendo sus cálculos. 

El invasor se detuvo ante sus palabras.

—¿Es de la inmensa? —preguntó incapaz de esconder los nervios que sentía. Si la respuesta era afirmativa entonces en ese temido momento su condición se daría a conocer oficialmente. No había razón por la cual Rojo y Púrpura lo llamaran si no fuera por el placer de revelar la verdad y tener un encuentro cara a cara, pero no estaba listo para ello. Nunca lo estaría, claro, pero en ese momento estaba menos preparado de lo que debería estar. Sería un remate terrible ante su ya horrible día. 

—No, amo —respondió la máquina y el irken no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de alivio, realmente había esperado lo peor—. Es de Irk. 

Zim alzó una ceja ante eso, ¿quién lo contactaría? ¿De su planeta hogar? No era como si tuviera amigos o personas que quisieran hablar con él. A menos que fuera… por supuesto que pensaría que era él de inmediato, después de todo, le había dicho que si quería llamarlo lo hiciera. Sólo que nunca espero que se tomara sus palabras en serio. 

—Establece la conexión, computadora —ordenó bajando la vista hacia la pantalla. Presionó un par de botones para terminar con lo que estaba haciendo y cuando alzó la vista de nuevo encontró la cara sonriente de Skoodge esperando por él. 

—¡Zim! ¡Hola! —saludó el robusto irken con una alegría que por un segundo le recordó a GIR—. ¿Estás ocupado? ¿Fue un mal momento para llamar?

Zim negó levemente.

—Sólo estaba analizando algunos datos, nada importante —respondió con ligero encorvamiento de hombros, pero sus dedos siguieron moviéndose sobre el teclado mientras hablaba—. ¿Cuál es la razón de tu llamada? ¿Necesitas algo de Zim?

Skoodge se mostró un poco abatido por un momento, sus antenas bajaron.

—Eh, no. Dijiste que podía llamarte si quería, así que quise ver cómo estabas —respondió ladeando su cabeza levemente con una expresión sorprendida—. ¿O no querías que lo hiciera? Estoy en mi descanso y no tengo nada que hacer, y yo… pensé que podría mantenerte al día de lo que pasa en el Imperio, ya que estas muy lejos de todos nosotros. Sé que los Más Altos están ocupados y… bueno, no son muy habladores cuando se trata de compartir información y eso… especialmente con nosotros. 

Los delgados ojos magentas del irken regresaron a ver a su contraparte al decir eso último. Su ex compañero soldado se veía un poco incómodo, como si se diera cuenta de que no debía decir esas cosas de sus líderes, y por un momento, Zim estuvo tentado a aprovecharse de ello para molestarlo un poco, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. El otro invasor se había convertido en el único contacto que tenía con su gente y no quería arriesgarse a alejarlo también, podría necesitarlo cuando su exilio se hiciera oficial. 

—Si. Las pocas veces que les pregunté algo, ellos más o menos cortaban la transmisión en frente de mí —respondió después de un momento de silencio y notó que el otro se relajó de inmediato—. También si dije que podías llamar, puedes llamar a Zim, Skoodge, si estoy muy ocupado no podré responder —se cruzó de brazos—. Así que, ¿tienes noticias?

La cara de Skoodge se iluminó de nuevo.

—Nada vital, pero creo te gustaría saber que encontré a Tenn. Ella todavía sigue exonerada y trabaja bajo el suelo, no muy lejos de donde fui asignado. Ella está bien, aun si sigue molesta por el incidente con las unidades SIR defectuosas —rascó su nuca—. Ella me miró raro cuando le dije que mandabas saludos, pero ella dijo que si querías llamarla también podías hacerlo. Puedo darte sus coordinadas —se mostró pensativo un segundo—. Sobre el resto, no hay mucho que decir. La Operación Ruina Inevitable II está casi completa. Sólo quedan unos pocos planetas que no han sido completamente invadidos, pero la Armada se encarga de ellos con las Purgas Orgánicas. Supongo que eso es por qué no he sido contactado por los Más Altos por mi descanso. 

Zim dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante ligeramente, al parecer no era el único que tenía talento para negar lo obvio o tal vez todos los irkens lo hacían cuando se trataba de sus Más Altos. Era inevitable, considerando el nivel de devoción que eran forzados a sentir por ellos en su código.

—Me gustaría hablar con Tenn tarde o temprano, así déjame sus coordenadas. Le diré a mi computadora que la localice después —respondió sin querer decir sus pensamientos. Era lo mejor para su ex compañero el mantenerse ignorante de su obvio destino, al menos por ahora, eso le ahorraría muchas emociones innecesarias. 

—Zim tiene dos favores que pedir —continuó luego de un momento, sus ojos bajaron hacia la pantalla ante él—. Debes informarme cuando la Armada esté por terminar con las purgas —de esta forma podría saber cuándo sus Más Altos llamaran para enviarle las noticias—. También necesito que descargues un par de bases de datos para Zim, ya que no tengo acceso remoto a éstas —tecleó algunas palabras en su teclado, ya que no quería llamar a la Inmensa para pedir más tecnología de las que podría necesitar para su proyecto actual; obtendría los planos, los materiales serían enviados desde los planetas productores y construiría todo él mismo. Era más seguro rápido y evitaría contactar a sus líderes, además, que sería más fácil modificar los proyectos que hacer la modificación que necesitaba para terminar las máquinas—. Estoy enviando la lista de información que necesito. 

El irken más robusto asintió.

—Puedo hacer ambas tareas fácilmente. Sigo teniendo mis códigos de acceso —respondió claramente alegre por ser de ayuda. Bajo la vista y escaneó fugazmente la lista—. Guao, esta tecnología es avanzada. ¿Estás planeando algo grande para tu invasión?

—Estoy… haciendo un proyecto de ciencia —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Sabía que Skoodge no era de los que hacían muchas preguntas, pero aun así prefería que no supiera nada—. Te dejaré saber cómo me va, ahora, necesito volver al trabajo. Disfruta el resto de tu… eh, descanso, Skoodge.

—¡Gracias! Te enviaré esas piezas información tan pronto sea posible, y le diré a Tenn que la llamaras pronto, si es que la veo—dijo el otro irken asintiendo alegremente de nuevo—. Te dejaré con tus planes, ¡hasta la próxima, Zim!

El invasor más delgado le ofreció una despedida leve con la mano antes de que la llamada termina. Unos momentos después recibió un mensaje, eran las coordenadas con la localización de Tenn. Las guardo, no muy seguro de si llamarla sería seguro o no. A diferencia de Skoodge, aún si no odiaba su existencia como la mayoría, no era exactamente amigable con él. Sin embargo, también era verdad que ella era mejor hackeando que su ex compañero y ella tenía mejores conexiones con los territorios bajo el dominio irken, así que podría necesitar de su ayuda también, tarde o temprano. Rascó su nuca, realmente era complicado tener que defenderse por sí mismo sin el apoyo del Imperio, era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarse. 

—Amo, ¿debería asumir que estas llamadas sociales serán algo regular de ahora en adelante? —cuestionó la computadora interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, con un atisbo de burla en su voz—. Es la segunda vez en menos de dos meses, mientras que antes pasaba… _nunca_.

—Cállate, bola de circuitos estúpidos —gruño el alíen lanzando una mirada molesta a la pantalla por la cual la máquina se comunicaba—. Zim no está haciendo… llamadas sociales. Estoy, eh… ¡haciendo contactos! ¡Si! Y recolectando información. 

—Si eso es lo que hace, debo decir que es un movimiento inteligente, amo —comentó la computadora, aun si la burla seguía presente en su voz—. Si hubiera sabido que todo lo que necesitaba para abrir sus ojos y que comenzara a usar su cerebro de forma apropiada era un trauma y un poco de depresión, habría creado tales condiciones desde antes. 

La mirada del irken se intensificó.

—He aprendido un gesto apropiado en la eskuela para responder a tales palabras —clamó solemnemente antes de mostrarle a su pantalla su garra media—. Tradúcela por ti mismo, ahora deja a Zim trabajar.

La computadora emitió una sería de zumbidos, los cuales pudieron haber sido una risa o un conjunto de insultos, pero no respondió con algo lógico. El hecho complació al invasor, quien regresó su atención a los cálculos, dispuesto a sumergirse en su proyecto. Y lo hizo por unos minutos, pero no se pudo calmar tanto como le hubiera gustado. 

—¡AMOOOO!

La voz ensordecedora de GIR hizo eco por toda la estación matando el silencio agradable que Zim apreciaba mucho, y que causó que su antena temblara con los recuerdos de todos los sonidos desagradables y ruidosos que se había visto obligado a escuchar. Aún estaba listo para más, probablemente no lo estaría por una semana completa. Desafortunadamente no podía evitar a su ayudante por mucho, de hecho, era un milagro que tuviera esas horas para él mismo.

El robot entró corriendo al cuarto cargando un plato lleno de waffles, en su otra mano cargaba su cerdito de goma.

—Amo, amo, ¡amo! ¡Es la hora de la cena! —anunció alegremente y entonces lanzó otra de sus risitas usuales—. ¡Tiene que probar los waffles especiales que el Cerdito y yo hicimos para usteeeed ayer! ¡Lo _prometiiiiió_!

El invasor dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, pero la expresión suplicante de unidad SIR prometía tener una de esos _ruidosos_ y eternos llantos si no se lo cumplía, haciendo que cada objeción que tuviera se quedara en su lengua. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto fácil de convencer? ¿Por qué siempre dejaba que GIR fuera así con él? Debería ser _él_ quien dé las órdenes y haga las demandas, no obedeciéndolas como pasaba seguido.

—Bien, GIR, comeré tus waffles —se rindió después de pensar por un breve momento de decir no, eso último no sería una decisión sabia. 

Se alejó de la consola y romo el plato que GIR le extendió, antes de dejarse caer en la silla más cercana. Acerco los panes a su cara y lo olio primero por precaución, incluso los pico. Estaban pegados ya que se habían enfriado y posiblemente permanecieron uno sobre otro desde el día anterior, pero le color era más o menos normal y no olían mal. Sólo se veían un poco _jabonosas_ , también podía percibir un leve olor de algo extraño en la mezcla, algo que no podía identificar, pero ya que su cuerpo no reaccionó negativamente, decidió que era lo suficientemente seguro para comerlos.

El robot lo miró fijamente expectante mientras su amo analizaba su creación, y dejó salir un chillido de alegría cuando el irken finalmente tomó el primer bocado, ganándose una mirada molesta del alíen por lo molesto que era ese ruido agudo. Zim rodó los ojos y entonces regresó su atención a la comida. tomando otro bocado, esta vez más grande. El extraño aroma tenía que pertenecer a algo con el mismo sabor y mientras no era algo que le encantaba, hacía un buen trabajo escondiendo el sabor del jabón, lo cual era algo apreciable. Sin el detergente los dulces sabrían mucho mejor, pero difícilmente serían los peores que hubiera comido, además, no había consumido alimentos por casi veinticuatro horas y, aun si los irkens no necesitaban comer de forma regular como los humanos, prefería trabajar con el estómago lleno.

Los waffles se acabaron en cuestión de minutos, y GIR tomo entusiasmado el plato vacío cuando el invasor se lo regresó, observando que su amo estirarse en su silla. El alíen no se veía con náusea, así que el robot sintió que hizo un buen trabajo. Al irken tenían que haberle gustado, ya que no se quejó de algún extraño sabor. 

—¿Se siente feliz, amo? —preguntó saltando en su sitio—. ¿Si _amóoo_ los waffles de GIR? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿ _Ehh_? ¡A piso también le gustaron! ¡La cosa pegajosa que cayó se esparció por toooodo el lugar ayer! ¡Pero lo limpie como me dijo! —llevó un dedo a su barbilla deteniendo sus movimientos repentinamente—. Creo.

Zim entrecerró los ojos por un momento. La cocina parecía limpia cuando llegó a casa de la eskuela, pero no se detuvo a revisar cuidadosamente el sitio. Era mejor que lo hiciera cuando volviera a su base, nunca podría confiar en su loca unidad SIR. Todo lo que sabía era que GIR simplemente movió la suciedad del piso al techo, y eso difícilmente resolvería el problema. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la imagen mental que es el pensamiento trajo a su mente y la borró de inmediato, después se preocuparía de ello.

—Los waffles eran… comestibles —concluyó asintiendo con una muestra de aprobación—. Aun si había jabón en ellos, _de nuevo_. 

Llevó su mano al cuello de su uniforme y lo acomodó, estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco caliente, podía haber jurado que la temperatura del cuarto estaba a la perfección hasta hace unos minutos. ¿Sería que GIR movió los controles? No sería la primera vez. La amenaza robótica se las había arreglado para arruinar las cosas sin tocarlas.

—Computadora, ajusta la calefacción en la estación de vuelta a los niveles normales. 

—Eh, amo, no puedo hacerlo. Los controles del ambiente siguen en niveles estándar. Nadie los cambio desde que llegó—respondió la máquina sonando casi sorprendida—. ¿Se siente bien?

—No. ¡No lo estoy! ¡Zim tiene… _calor_! —protestó el invasor jalando más fuerte el cuello de su uniforme. El ligero calor estaba incrementando, lentamente pero constante y estaba comenzando a alcanzar niveles incómodos. Aunque al mismo tiempo no era una sensación mala, su piel cosquilleaba con el calor de una manera que era extraña pero placentera. Lo que estaba asustándolo era el hecho de que no tenía idea de qué pasaba y eso lo confundía demasiado, quería que esa sensación desapareciera, y rápido—. ¡Revisa los sistemas de nuevo!

—Amo, le aseguro que no hay nada malo con la temperatura de la estación. Puede revisarlo usted mismo —repitió el computador calmadamente emitiendo un sonido que parecía un suspiro. Su tono cambió a uno más calmado mientras ofrecía una posible explicación—. Tal vez había algo en los waffles que comió…

La antena de Zim se alzó ante la idea y sus ojos magenta viajaron de golpe a GIR, quien estaba mirándole curioso.

—¡Por los Más Altos!, ¡¿qué le pusiste a los waffles esta vez, GIR?! —exclamó levantando sus brazos antes de volver a su uniforme. El calor se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo y lo hacía sudar ligeramente, pero también se había convertido en medianamente molesto. Era una sensación pulsante que le sugería que debería estar haciendo algo, pero el problema es que no sabía _cómo_ lidiar con ello. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento y tomó una bocanada de aire, ¿por qué estaba respirando rápidamente si es que no se había movido desde que sentó?—. GIR, responde la pregunta. 

El robot rió alegre, claramente ajeno a la incomodidad de su amo.

—¡No lo séeee! Encontré una botella que olía bien con un polvo oloroso y agradable que puse en los waffles —comentó felizmente con una gran sonrisa—. Sabía _bieeeen_ , ¿no es así? ¡Parecía que le gustaba, amo!

—Bueno a Zim ya no le gusta —gruñó el alíen en voz baja, aun si no era exactamente la verdad. Debajo la intranquilidad que estaba experimentando había una pizca de un extraño placer que no podía definir y hacía la situación más o menos soportable—. Computadora, analiza los contenidos de los dulces. _Rápido_ , quiero saber si estoy _muriendo_. 

—Lo dudo mucho, señor. Nada en sus signos vitales sugiere tal cosa —contestó la máquina, pero un brazo mecánico salió del suelo y tomó el plato vacío de las manos de un risueño GIR, llevándoselo para hacer un análisis más profundo. 

El irken ni siquiera se molestó en decirle a su computadora que se callara, estaba demasiado distraído en la mezcla de sensaciones que su cuerpo le enviaba. En su espalda, el PAK zumbaba ligeramente, claramente confundido sobre lo que sentía, aunque no parecía reconocerlo como una amenaza. El hecho podría haberlo tranquilizado, sino fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando mantener su mente clara del calor confuso que comenzaba a afectar sus otros sentidos. Sus antenas comenzaron a estremecerse, a falta de una mejor palabra, de una forma que nunca había pasado antes. No era exactamente una picazón ni una palpitación, era como una mezcla de ambas sensaciones, pero al mismo tiempo era algo diferente. 

Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba cruzando su sien y llegando a la base de uno de sus antenas, pero se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se detuvo antes de que sus dedos pudieran agarrarlo. Los irken tenían que ser muy, pero _muy_ cuidadosos, con sus antenas y evitar tocarlas tanto como era posible, pues eran extremadamente sensibles _y_ susceptible. Podrían escuchar ciertas frecuencias y vibraciones, así como percibir olores, un golpe fuerte podría ser doloroso y esa era la razón por la que algunos instructores tiraban de los sensores de los reclutas cuando se portaban mal. En otros casos ningún irken debía tocar las antenas del otro, o las propias si podía evitarlo. 

Un sonido bajo escapó de la garganta de Zim, una mezcla de frustración, confusión y suspiro de placer. El cosquilleo se hacía cada vez más fuerte y sus dedos picaban con alcanzar sus sensibles extremidades. Era tan, tan raro, ya que nunca había experimentado algo como eso antes. _Necesitaba_ tocarlas, incluso si sabía que no debía hacerlo por tantas razones que podía nombrar. Sin embargo, la sensación era insoportable al punto que no podía importarle menos que hacer y qué no. ¿Qué daño podría _frotarlo_ un poco? Sólo sería un poco para aplacar ese loco impulso y esperar tener el control de vuelta, era una emergencia. 

Cerró y relajo sus puños un par de veces, sin estar muy convencido, pero al final su instinto le ganó a la razón, también fue porque incluso un irken entrenado alcanzaría el punto de quiebre. Sus garras cerraron el agarre gentilmente en una de sus extremidades, en un contacto que estaba entre frotar y acariciar. La oleada de calor que envió a su columna fue completamente inesperada.  Zim siempre fue uno de esos reclutas castigados por sus instructores, tenía una larga lista de motivos, y había las había tocado por accidente un par de veces cuando se cambiaba de ropa, se ponía su disfraz o cuando estaba gesticulando. Sin embargo, nunca, antes de ese momento, había tenido tal reacción por un simple toque, o por algo de ese estilo

Un calor aún mayor viajó a su rostro, su piel verde tomó una coloración púrpura, lo cual lo tomó con la guardia baja y lo hizo temblar, pero lo más sorprendente fue el sonido que escapó de sus labios, sonó entre un siseo bajo y un gemido, ambos comunicaban emoción que nada tenían que ver con dolor. Era más similar a un sonido de satisfacción cuando alguien probaba algo particularmente delicioso, pero el placer se expresaba en un nivel mucho más profundo e _inexplorado_.

—¿A-Amo? —dijo la computadora después de un momento de silencio incómodo absoluto, intentando llamar la atención abrumada del invasor.

El irken volvió al presente y de inmediato quitó las manos de sus antenas, como si éstas quemaran, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Observó fijamente sus propios dedos, como si esperara que se convirtieran en extraños monstruos. Si fuera otra situación, encontraría que el hecho que la máquina tartamudeara, algo que nunca había pasado, como algo increíblemente _gracioso_ , pero estaba demasiado asustado por los efectos de lo que sea que comió como para apreciar tal evento. 

—¡Dale a Zim esos resultados, computadora! ¡Ahora! —exclamó sin saber si sonaba desesperado, humillado o simplemente suplicante. ¿Qué en Irk había sido eso? ¿Y esa sensación? Era tan _humillante_ , pero de alguna forma retorcida, se había sentido tan bien como pocas cosas que había experimentado. Sus garras picaron con tocar de nuevo y el cosquilleo en su antena se sentía como una súplica por más contacto. No quería emitir más ruidos raros, pero el calor incrementaba y se debatía entre querer sentirlo de nuevo o estar asqueado por ello.

Con duda, levantó ambas manos de nuevo, su espalda se recargo en la silla y repitió el movimiento de fricción, esta vez más lento y fue cuidadoso con cerrar sus dientes para estar callado. Unos pocos sonidos apagados aun así escaparon de su garganta. pero fueron lo suficientemente silenciosos para no humillarlo como al principio y sintió que gradualmente se relajaba mientras continuaba haciéndolo. 

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras eventualmente el calor en su cuerpo se hizo soportable y casi placentero por completo. Las caricias encendían chispas de placer en su columna y lo tranquilizaba, arrullándolo en alguna clase de trance cálido que lo aturdía. Pronto cayó profundamente en ello y las únicas cosas que lo mantenían consciente era la sensación de sus guantes acariciando sus antenas y el calor pulsante que el acto le proveía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que comenzó a _ronronear_ contento, medio encorvado en su silla olvidando por completo las problemáticas emociones que tuvo. 

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, pero poco a poco el intenso sentimiento comenzó a disiparse y el calor se desvaneció, permitiendo que su mente se aclarara cada vez más hasta el momento que dejo caer sus manos, y el ronroneo se detuvo abruptamente. Parpadeo confundido mientras sus extremidades seguían adormecidas por la flacidez. 

La computadora carraspeo, aun sin tener garganta.

—¿Amo? —intentó hablar, sin ser la primera vez, pero como sus intentos anteriores este fue registrado por el irken, cuyos ojos se posaron repentinamente en la pantalla frente suyo—. ¿Ya, eh… _terminó_? 

Las palabras parecieron ser lo que Zim necesitaba para despertar por completo de su estado de letargo y saltó de la silla, casi tropezando de cara porque sus piernas estaban débiles, claramente no estaban listas para responder ante tal movimiento repentino. Para su suerte, sus patas biónicas funcionaron mejor que las biológicas y detuvieron la caída antes de que pudiera impactar con el suelo frío de la estación. 

—¡¿Qué… qué ocurrió?! —exclamó incrédulo tan pronto se irguió y se dio una vuelta acusando con su dedo hacia GIR, quien estaba rodando en el suelo riendo—. ¡TÚ! ¡Estúpido robot, _drogaste_ a Zim!

—No lo hice —protestó el robot, pero su negación fue arruinada por sus risitas—. ¡Y los sonidos que hacía el amo eran tan _lindos_! —dijo emitiendo un largo sonido que era una mala imitación de un ronroneo—. ¡Como un gatito! _Aw_ , ¡qué adorable! —luego dejo de reír—. Aunque el primero fue raro, ¡ _asquerooooso_!

La cara de alíen se sintió cálida de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue por la indignación.

—¡Zim no es _lindo_! ¡Soy un invasor irken! ¡Soy una criatura de la ruina terrorífica, cruel y sin piedad! —gritó en una pose soberbia mostrando su orgullo, pero al mismo tiempo hizo su mejor intento en ignorar la última cosa que dijo su unidad SIR. _Ese_ sonido, lo ignoró con disgusto. Quería olvidarlo y no pensar en eso de nuevo—. ¡Deja de burlarte del asombroso Zim! ¡Sigues en problemas, GIR! ¡Te ordeno que me digas que pusiste en esos horribles waffles!

—Creo que yo soy capaz de responder eso, señor —intervino la computadora antes de que la discusión pudiera empeorar—. Hice unas pruebas de las migajas como ordeno —la pantalla cercana al irken se encendió y mostró una reproducción en tercera dimensión de alguna formulas químicas—. Dejando de lado el jabón, el único elemento inusual que encontré en la masa es una especia terrícola con muchos usos, tanto medicinales como culinarios, llamada “canela”. Creo que es el polvo que GIR mencionó antes. Lo que muestran mis análisis es que en la fisiología irken éste funciona como un leve afrodisiaco. 

Zim entrecerró un ojo sin mostrar alguna señal de que no entendía la palabra.

—¿Un leve… _que_? —preguntó ladeando su cabeza—. ¿Qué es este... afrosia…? ¡o lo que sea! ¿Qué se supone que hace?

— _A-fro-di-sia-co_ —corrigió la máquina con una pizca de exasperación.

Por supuesto que el irken no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, pues venía de una raza que había producido smeets artificialmente durante un milenio. La reproducción biológica era un concepto que conocían en teoría, o que no conocían en absoluto, en la mayoría de los casos, ya que era completamente _irrelevante_. ¿Cómo se suponía que le explicaría el concepto de la palabra a su amo sin darle una mezcla de biología, sociología y educación sexual? Mejor se apegaba a los hechos científicos básicos.

—Es una categoría de sustancias que suponen intensificar… un sentimiento de placer derivado del tacto y la necesidad de éste último —no era la definición más adecuada, pero alíen parecía entender su explicación y éste era su meta—. Esto causa que se liberan ciertas hormonas y químicos en tu cuerpo, lo cual causó el calor que sintió y que te hizo sentir lugares sensibles en tu cuerpo, por ejemplo, sus antenas, haciéndolas más susceptible al tacto. Su PAK no lo ha filtrado porque no reconoció la canela como algo dañino, así que tiene sentido. La combinación de químicos que liberó como consecuencia ante su ingesta, es reconocido por tener efectos _positivos_ , por esta razón, no está catalogada como una toxina o veneno, aun si entiendo que sus efectos pueden ser… confusos y abrumadores en la intensidad, especialmente si es la primera vez. 

Zim se cruzó de brazos luciendo pensativo por unos momentos.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que esta cosa terrícola de canela hace que el cuerpo de Zim libere hormonas felices? —preguntó al final con un ceño fruncido formándose en su rostro—. ¿Es un poco como esas radiaciones estúpidas de Venus? 

La computadora soltó un sonido mostrando estar en desacuerdo.

—No exactamente, como habrá notado los efectos son… _más_ diferentes. Ambas cosas comprometen su control en la realidad, si, sin embargo, mientras que las radiaciones interfieren con su PAK, la canela solo afecta la química de su cuerpo, lo cual no cambia su personalidad. Sólo altera temporalmente su habilidad para... pensar claramente, podría decirse. Los humanos se interesan por estas cosas.

El irken negó y se encorvó de hombros con disgusto.

—A Zim no le gusta. ¡No quiero tener esa especia inmunda cerca de mí nunca más!¡Es una peligrosa droga para mí! —proclamó lanzándole una mirada furiosa a GIR—. ¡Y esa es una orden! Nunca pongas esa cosa en mi comida de nuevo. ¡No puedo permitirme mostrar debilidades vergonzosamente humanas! ¡Especialmente no _ahora_!

El robot bajo su cabeza decaído por ser regañado.

—¡Pero sólo quería que el amo fuera feliz! Y la cosa hace al amo hacer sonidos felices, así que puede que no sea malo, ¿no es así? ¿Puede? —protestó alegremente—. ¡Estaba divirtiéndose muuuucho con eso! ¡Sus antenas también!

Por alguna razón que no podía entender, las palabras de su ayudante trajeron de vuelta la vergüenza a las mejillas del invasor.

—¡ _Mientes_!  ¡Zim no lo estaba disfrutando! —negó incrédulo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era _él_ el que mentía. Había sido una experiencia _muy_ placentera, aun si era perturbadora—. ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo! Nunca más, GIR. Nunca.

—¡Pero _amo_!

—No, GIR. Destruiré cada rastro de canela en esta inmunda bola de tierra y…

—Antes de que decidas alejarla de su vida, amo, ¿podría hacer una sugerencia —interrumpió la computadora de nuevo, no quería esperar por una respuesta, porque al ver la cara del alíen mostraba claro que la respuesta sería un “no” directo, así que continuó: —Este… episodio vergonzoso podría ser _útil_ para nosotros, para _usted_. 

Zim alzó una ceja, lucía intrigado de nuevo, especialmente se veía profundamente escéptico.

—¿Qué supone eso para mí? ¿Cómo podría aprovechar algo que me pone en desventaja?

—Considere mis palabras atentamente, amo. Esta sustancia es una… droga, si quiere decirle así, que no es detectado por el PAK irken, y aun si lo es, no es filtrado como amenaza. Sus efectos son temporales y mayormente inofensivos, sin contar el daño al orgullo de quien sufra de ello —la máquina explico en un tono que se tornaba cada vez más malicioso—. Sería perfecto para una... _broma_ con el objetivo de, por ejemplo, vengarse de alguien humillándolo. Alguien que sea un _irken_ , por supuesto.

El invasor parpadeo un par de veces mirando a la pantalla en blanco, claramente todavía seguía sin captar lo que estaba sugiriendo. Sin embargo, la expresión despistada no duró mucho cuando de la nada, los orbes magenta brillaron al comprender y luego se sorprendieron horrorizados del escenario que había sido inculcado entre líneas, haciéndose más claro al manifestarse.

—Computadora, ¿estás sugiriendo que Zim…? —el irken jadeo impresionado, claramente le llamaba la idea, pero parecía que tenía que reconsiderar el plan. ¿Qué daño podría hacer un pequeño truco inofensivo comparado con lo que los le habían hecho o lo que planeaban hacerle? Ameritaba que él comenzara a cobrarles por las mentiras, los insultos y la traición; ellos merecían la ira de Zim. Incluso la señorita Xander había dicho que necesitaba “disminuir” la extrema devoción y lealtad, y eso podía ser un buen lugar para empezar. Siempre podía fingir inocencia, además, dudaba que ellos le odiaran más de lo que ya hacían. 

Una sonrisa maniaca apareció en su rostro.

—Computadora, sabía que podíamos lograr grandezas juntos, ¡si nos escuchamos mutuamente! —declaró en voz alto, parafraseando su respuesta—. ¡Este plan es malvadamente _brillante_! ¡Digno del asombroso Zim! —entrecerró los ojos con determinación y tomó al robot del pie, arrastrándolo hacia el cuarto de transportación—. Vamos, GIR. ¡Esta noche haremos donas de canela!

La unidad SIR chillo de emoción, alborotado por el hecho de que su amo parecía haber cambiado de parecer sobre su nuevo ingrediente secreto, y la computadora se quedó detrás deseando, por enésima vez, tener ojos para poder rodarlos en señal de exasperación. Sin embargo, ya que no era el caso, lo único que le quedaba era producir el sonido de un resopló. 

—Amo, si tan sólo me hubiera escuchado desde el principio, para este punto ya hubiéramos conquistado el Sistema Solar —dijo indiferente, su voz hizo eco en la estación, ahora desierta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Cambiaré la fecha de actualización a los sábados. En caso de no poder será los domingos ^^


	20. Capítulo 20

Dib observó a su rival desde el otro lado del salón. Zim había estado sonriendo como un loco toda la mañana, con esa sonrisa horrible, satisfecha y peligrosa que no prometía nada más que problemas a quien sea o lo que sea que el invasor tuviera de objetivo. 

Al principio le preocupó que el irken podría estar a punto de poner en acción uno de sus planes extremadamente efectivos, aun si no tuviera esa destinado a eso, para destruir el mundo. Sin embargo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de no había las usuales pistas que indicaran que su némesis estaba planeando la aniquilación del planeta. Zim no lo había estado evitando, no más de lo usual, ni estaba exagerando en un intento por atraer su atención. No había estado jugando con algún dispositivo, no dibujo alguno boceto de un plan complicado y sin terminar durante la clase, tampoco había gritado amenazas, ni soltó esas risas repentinas que eran escalofriantes. Todo lo que había estado haciendo era reírse consigo mismo y dibujar _donas_.

Dib no sabía qué pensar, ¿sería un acto para distraerlo? El invasor ya había empleado esa táctica en algunas ocasiones, la cual, para el desafortunado adolescente, fue efectiva. La más significativa fue la primera vez que el alíen había aparentado destruir la Tierra a través de una cruel simulación a la que había expuesto al humano. Incluso si nunca lo admitiera, esos horribles recuerdos aún le causaban pesadillas después de una intensa lucha. 

Sin embargo, algo no encajaba en ese escenario. El Zim que estaba viendo no era el Zim salvaje con un plan lleno de adrenalina que lentamente tomaba forma, éste era _satisfactorio_ para Zim, era un plan que lo enorgullecía, era _imparable_ y estaba en movimiento. El conocer eso debía alarmarlo, pero en lugar de eso le dio curiosidad. Tal vez si le decía a su rival que no estaba intentando hacerlo hablar de su terapia, el otro estaría de acuerdo en revelar lo que en verdad traía entre manos. 

Su oportunidad de aproximarse al irken llegó durante la hora del almuerzo. Dib se aseguró de ser el último en salir, para asegurarse de llegar tarde a la cafetería. Gaz estaba ya sentada en la mesa de siempre, pero él ya le había advertido unas horas antes que no se sentaría con ella ese día. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dijo “suerte persiguiendo a Zim”. El recuerdo le hizo casi quejarse en voz alta, ¿de verdad era _tan_ predecible?

Sacudió su cabeza y fue a formarse para agarrar comida, mientras esperaba por su turno, miró alrededor para encontrar al alíen sentado por su cuenta hasta atrás del lugar, como siempre lo había hecho, dejando de lado esas veces que Zim eligió comer con él y su hermana en las últimas semanas. La sonrisa malévola seguía presente y su némesis estaba utilizando lo que parecía una tableta electrónica extraña con una mano y con la otra sostenía un sándwich que GIR hizo. Parecía perdido en su propio mundo, sin darse cuenta de que era observado, eso podría ayudarle a unirse al invasor antes de que se diera cuenta y escapara del lugar. 

Una vez que su bandeja fue llenada de comida, el adolescente asintió hacia mismo y se encaminó hacia el lugar del irken, listo para hacer lo que fuera necesario para obligarlo a quedarse y hablar. Se detuvo frente a su rival, al otro lado de la mesa, a espera que el alíen notara su presencia, pero no pasó. Los ojos disfrazados de Zim seguían puestos en la pantalla portable, moviéndose rápidamente mientras leía la información en su lengua materna, y el invasor parecía ajeno a él, Dib hizo una pausa, tal vez su némesis estaba planeando realmente algo después de todo. Se rehusaba a creer que sólo estaba leyendo un libro o información irrelevante. 

—Zim—lo llamó, alzando su voz e irguiendo su postura mientras bajaba su bandeja, preparado para atrapar al otro en caso de que intentara huir. Sin embargo, también hizo su mejor esfuerzo en no sonar demasiado amenazante y alzó sus manos en lo que supuso sería un gesto calmado cuando la mirada del alíen se dirigió a él—. No estoy aquí para preguntarte sobre… lo que pasó el otro día. Tienes mi palabra, asumiendo que signifique algo para ti. 

El irken entrecerró sus ojos de forma sospechosa, su cuerpo se tensó, listo para levantarse. La gran sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una expresión más agresiva.

—¿Qué quieres de Zim, Dib-cosa? —medio preguntó, medio gruño, ocultando el dispositivo fuera del alcance de su rival. No estaba seguro cuánto de su idioma el humano aprendió, pero no podría arriesgarse a que descubriera que había estado estudiando la atmósfera del planeta y los niveles de contaminación. No quería que se interpusiera en su camino cuando se fuera e hiciera sus pruebas esa noche.

Dib se sentó frente de él, sin perderse la rapidez con la que su rival ocultó su tableta alienígena. Ese gesto se veía sospechoso, pero no quería mencionarlo aún.

—Has estado sonriendo todo el día, no creas que no lo he notado—señaló en un tono serio, inclinándose ligeramente para levantar su tenedor en una forma que parecía casi amenazante—. Sé que estás planeando algo, basura espacial, y también sé que has _hecho_ algo. Ten por seguro que averiguare que es. 

Para este punto, el adolescente esperaría que el invasor negara que estaba tramando algo, tal vez inventando una ridícula excusa para explicar por qué había estado sonriendo como un loco, o sería tan arrogante para decirle que no podría detener sus planes esta vez, con la cierta cantidad de insultos que le seguía. Esas eran las reacciones clásicas que había descubierto, sin embargo, ahora, después de dos meses llenos de sorpresas, Dib sabía mejor cómo predecir las respuestas de su némesis. De hecho, el irken no hizo ninguna de esas dos cosas, en lugar de eso, sonrió malévolamente de nuevo y sus ojos brillaron detrás de sus lentes de contacto violetas. 

—Lo que hago no es de incumbencia, larva-humana. Así que quédate fuera del camino de Zim —declaró, pero no sonaba demasiado molesto. Quería estarlo porque el humano era un poco como GIR, lo que significaba que tenía un talento por arruinar sus casi perfectos planes, incluso si no debería lograrlo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse irritado porque todo lo que podía pensar era en ese paquete que había enviado esa mañana y que se encontraba viajando a través del espacio hacia la Inmensa—. No deberías ser capaz de detenerme, aunque quisieras. Lo cual no es ese caso.

Dib alzó una ceja, un poco intrigado por el casi _alegre_ comportamiento del invasor. Zim definitivamente estaba de buen humor, otra señal de que haría llover la ruina sobre alguien.

—¿Y por qué no querría detenerte? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño confundido.

El irken rodó los ojos tomando otro bocado de su sándwich y masticando ruidosamente.

—Zim no te dirá —dijo en un tono casi solemne. Entonces, sin darle oportunidad al adolescente de continuar, siguió hablando—. Pero ya que seguirás molestándome como lo haces y ya que lo estás _suplicando_ , creo que podría cambiar de parecer en mostrarte mi magnamidosidad.

La ceja del humano se alzó aún más, expectante.

—Zim, eso ni siquiera es una palabra—señaló.

—¡ _Silencio_ , criatura tonta! —exclamó Zim lo suficientemente alto para causar que los otros estudiantes, sin contar a Gaz, giraron su vista hacia ellos y entonces, como siempre, él los ignoró. El volumen de su voz regresó a la normalidad—. No te escucho suplicando, Dib-cerdo.

Dib alzó sus manos hacia arriba.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó incrédulo, pero entonces sus irises ámbar se encontraron con los violetas de nuevo, y no tenía dudas de que su rival iba completamente en serio. 

Bufó. No lo iba a hacer. No iba a seguirle el juego cuando el otro podría estar mintiendo para su propia diversión, no le preguntaría amablemente, ni le diría “por favor” sólo para darle al bastardo la satisfacción de obtener lo que quería, especialmente sin tener idea de si había algo que pudiera conseguir a cambio. Conocía a su némesis y podía ser una táctica para ponerlo en vergüenza, así el irken podría reírse de él. Tal vez no había un plan y el invasor no estaba planeando anda esta vez, y sólo estaba siendo un idiota. 

Sin embargo, su curiosidad era tan fuerte como su reticencia, y la sonrisa del irken parecía tan _genuinamente_ jovial que algo _tenía_ que estar pasando, incluso si podría ser algo muy estúpido. Además, ¿podría tomar la oportunidad y dejar que el alíen fuera libre de completar sus planes malvados sólo porque no quería arriesgarse a que se burlaran de él? Ya se había dejado de lado su orgullo por el bien del planeta muchas veces en el pasado, ¿por qué no lo haría una vez más?

— _Bien_ , monstruo espacial —gruño en voz baja, rindiéndose y picando su comida por un momento, entonces inhaló—. ¿Puede _por favor_ el asombroso Zim decirme que lo tiene tan sonriente toda la mañana? —su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo mientras decía cada palabra, pero su némesis parecía lo suficientemente satisfecho porque su sonrisa burlesca se hizo más grande—. Te estoy _pidiendo_ que _ilumines_ mi cerebro _inferior_ , mi futuro _amo_. 

Los ojos de Zim brillaron con malicia un momento.

—Deberías suplicarme más seguido, Dib-apestoso. Si te _queda_ —comentó con una cruda burla en su voz. Su sonrisa era más arrogante también, pero movió de lado el plato con su sándwich y se inclinó hacia adelante, se veía como si fuera a revelar un secreto preciado. Tal vez informar al humano de su pequeña venganza no era un movimiento muy listo, pero no podía evitarlo. _Necesitaba_ presumir de ello y necesitaba hacerlo ahora, no podía evitar a la sesión de la tarde con su consejera, no después de que lo había estado conteniendo por horas desde que envió el paquete—. ¿Estás listo para asombrarte con el malvado ingenio de Zim? 

—Solo apúrate y dímelo, chico espacial —respondió el adolescente rodando los ojos, pero se encontró inclinándose más cerca también, de forma impaciente, hasta que ambos estaban casi sobre la mesa y sus rostros estaban a centímetro. Se rehusaba a admitir que esa situación le recordaba un poco a la cercanía que compartieron antes de comenzar ese maldito beso en el crucero Voot, porque no había forma en que estuviera pensando en _eso_ de nuevo. 

La expresión del irken se hizo más intrigante mientras se preparaba para hablar.

—Zim hizo… una broma —las palabras fueron un murmuro, fueron dichas lo suficiente alto para ser escuchadas sobre el ruido de la cafetería, pero lo suficientemente entendible para ellos dos. 

Dib parpadeo un par de veces mientras su mente procesaba la frase y la analizaba.

—¿Una… broma? —repitió sonando confundido, tenía que haber escuchado mal. Eso no podía ser el gran secreto de la fuente de la infinita diversión de su némesis. Tendría que ser una buena broma, pero ningún invasor alienígena sonaría tan orgulloso y satisfecho por una simple broma.

—Sí, Dib-apestoso, una _broma_ —confirmó Zim, soñando aún más entretenido ante la incredulidad del humano. Sabía que su rival estaba esperando algo grande y peligroso. Y ahora tenía problemas para creer sus palabras—. ¿No estás familiarizado con tu propio idioma? 

El adolescente le lanzó una mirada severa, pero sólo obtuvo que el gesto burlesco de Zim creciera.

—Cállate, idiota espacial, ¡sí sé que es una broma!

Entrecerró sus ojos, quizá era el invasor quien no estaba familiarizado con el término. Tal vez significaba algo peor y horrible queda definición humana. Si mente recordó las bromas del alíen que experimentó por su propia cuenta en el pasado, y entonces esa vez que Zim construyó una vida simulada completamente perfecta para él, así podría restregárselo en la cara al final, y todo porque le lanzó un panquecito, o esa otra vez cuando el irken inundó toda la Ciudad con un globo de agua gigante para vengarse de haberlo empujado a un charco, o el cuarto con el alce. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, considerando eso, tal vez debería estar _muy_ preocupado. 

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo? —preguntó con una muestra de hostilidad—. ¿El planeta? ¿Yo? 

El invasor bufo.

—Larva-humana, no todo gira alrededor de tu asqueroso planeta o tu apestoso e inmundo ser. 

—Oh, ¡déjame adivinar! Todo gira alrededor de ti, ¿no es así? Idiota egocéntrico. 

Como respuesta, Zim alzó una mano y la uso para empujar el rostro de Dib, logrando con éxito empujarlo de la banca haciéndolo caer en el piso con sus piernas atoradas en el asiento. Entonces le lanzó una mirada de burla a su rival y se sentó correctamente, para luego tomar su sándwich a medio comer y darle una mordida arroz, sus ojos claramente decían que le gustaría morder una pieza humana en lugar de esa comida. Las palabras dolían, más que cualquier otra que pudiera imaginar, más de lo que debían. Lejanía sonando tango como la clase de burla que sus Más Altos pudieron haber dicho a sus espaldas y ese pensamiento _casi_ arruinaba su humor.

El adolescente aterrizó soltando una exclamación de dolor y dejó salir otro gruñido cuando sacó sus piernas de la banca, para después erguirse y sentarse en el suelo, pues había quedado un dolor punzante, y por esa razón miró al irken poco impresionado por la amenaza silenciosa oculta en esa mordida. 

—Eres un maldito psicópata —se quejó soñando si adolorida nuca al pararse. Maldita sea, seguido olvidaba lo fuerte que era su némesis de lo que se veía, maldecía la fisiología irken. Limpio sus ropas y volvió a tomar asiento, levantó su tenedor y tomó una buena porción de vegetales—. En serio, ¿cuál es tu problema? Siempre has sido endemoniadamente sensible, pero eso _difícilmente_ ha sido la peor cosa que te he dicho. ¡No merecía ser empujado!

—Lo que merezcas o no es cuestión que lo decide Zim, criatura inferior. Y como dije mereces todo el dolor que puedo infligir en ti —respondió el invasor, su voz estaba llena de disgusto mientras terminaba de comer lo que quedaba de su comida—. Y algún día te traeré tu muerte final. 

—Sigue soñando, chico espacial —murmuró Dib—. Te prometo que eres el que terminará amarrado a una mesa de laboratorio para ser disecado —las palabras dichas eran amenazas vacías, mayormente causadas por el hábito, era uno de los diálogos más usados, después de gritar que Zim era un alíen y que él respondiera exclamando que era un ser humano normal.

Las palabras eran tan familiares ahora que salieron de su boca con facilidad, casi sin controlarlo, pero estas veces en las que lo decía en serio se habían vuelto una rareza en los tiempos actuales.

—Pero vamos —continuó el adolescente comenzando a comer, hizo una mueca involuntaria al masticar cuando sintió el dolor en su nuca, pero se obligó a ignorar la sensación. No iba a mostrar debilidad ante un imbécil espacial, especialmente no cuando intentaba ganar una discusión—. ¿Para quién es la broma y por qué?

Zim desvió la mirada hacia la multitud en la cafetería, evitando la del humano. Su rival tenía el mal hábito de descubrir de inmediato cuando estaba mintiendo, ya fuera porque si era _malo_ mintiendo o porque el otro tenía un poder que desconocía. Cuales fuera la razón, no quería arriesgarse a ser presionado a decir muchos detalles, pues al final siempre terminaba revelando algo que no debería. 

—Si debes saberlo, Dib-humano, Zim está haciendo una broma a… dos compañeros irkens. Ellos fueron mis compañeros de entrenamiento —técnicamente no era una mentira, sólo omitió algunos detalles—. Ellos se atrevieron a burlarse de Zim desde que eran un poco más grandes que un smeet, así que decidí que era hora de mostrarles una ruina especial —sus ojos brillaron de nuevo, esta vez con una oscura determinación—. ¡La _humillación_!

Por una parte, Dib estaba un poco decepcionado de escuchar que no había un plan malvado que tuviera que detener, casi deseo tener uno ya que necesitaba vengarse de todas las veces que su némesis lo venció en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, por el otro lado, aún seguía interesado en el tema. Se preguntó si la terapia tenía que ver con la necesidad repentina de Zim por saldar cuentas con su pasado, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, sabía que tal pregunta haría que la conversación terminara. Así que, en lugar de eso, comió otra porción de su comida y observo como el irken divagaba con sus propias palabras.

—Tu gente son unos _hostigadores_ galácticos, ¿no es así? Incluso con los de su propia especie y ahora estás aquí, planeando una venganza contra ellos, mientras que hostigas un planeta entero —comentó al final con un resopló—. ¿No es eso un poco hipócrita?

Zim entrecerró los ojos, molesto.

—¿De que estas hablando, Dib-larva? —exclamó confundido—. No es hostigar su la otra criatura es inferior, apestosa y un montón de... _carne_ insignificante. ¡Ustedes, los humanos, _suplican_ ser conquistados y aniquilados por una raza superior como la mía! Y si implicas que _te_ estoy hostigando, entonces dices sucias _mentiras_. Estoy tratando de eliminarte, mono terrícola. Tu eres la némesis de Zim, no una víctima cualquiera. 

—Si tú lo dices—murmuró Dib, claramente en desacuerdo con todo lo que alíen dijo, aunque su atención se concentró mayormente en lo que mencionó al final, y no pudo evitar recordar su conversación con la señorita Xander dos días antes, sobre lo que Zim se refería con el término “némesis”.

Se preguntó si los irkens tenían una expresión más comprensiva para definir en una palabra todo lo que Zim y él eran. Nunca se dio cuenta antes, pero entendía porque la mujer dijo que su rival mencionó el término de una manera particular, pues había algo en su voz, en el énfasis que le ponía que sugería que había algo detrás de ello, un obscuro significado. Por primera vez sintió como el irken usualmente lo definía, que era demasiado _humano_ para comprender las profundidades de la mentalidad irken.

—¿Cómo es que vas a … hacer que llueva ruina sobre ellos? —preguntó alejándose de esos pensamientos. Era inútil seguir insistiendo en pensar preguntas sin respuesta, especialmente si consideraba que el único ser que podría tenerlas se rehusaba a darle una mínima pista. Tal vez tendría que averiguarlo por sí mismo, ya que el sentimiento era mutuo, aunque no era el momento correcto para hacerlo.

—Les envié de regalo unos bocadillos adulterados —resopló el irken como si fuera lo más obvio—. Ellos se humillarán uno frente al otro —dudaba mucho que eso pudiera causar daño a su mando en Irk, pero les daría una pequeña probada de lo que tendrían que enfrentarse constantemente a alguien que fue obligado a ser ignorado. Y si tenía suerte, ellos podrían comer las donas en frente de toda la tripulación en la Inmensa… Entonces su risa haría eco por toda la galaxia—. Aunque desearía que todos en Irk lo vieran, algún día—. Eso si no era sentenciado a morir y cazado hasta que muriera o desapareciera, lo que pasara primero. 

—No estoy seguro de que quiera saber que pusiste en esos bocadillos —comentó Dib, pero había un atisbo de una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. Realmente no quería saberlo, porque sabía que tan profunda era la crueldad del invasor, lo había experimentado por su cuenta propia y casi se sintió mal por esos dos aliens. Sin embargo, no podría evitar encontrar divertido la expresión determinada y ligeramente loca del otro, tal vez estaba loco de verdad, como todos decían. Tomó un sorbo de su agua—. Realmente eres especial, chico espacial.

Zim le lanzó una mirada desconfiada.

—¿Qué significa eso, Dib-bestia? —exigió su postura se volvió tensa y por un momento su tono sonó hostil.

El humano negó con la cabeza, al menos eso era normal, nada más que la usual paranoia irken. No es como si su rival no tuviera una razón para creer que hablaba a sus espaldas, pues alíen tenía todas las razones del universo, así como él tenía todas las causas en el mundo para creer que el invasor estaba planeando algo horrible y _fatal_ detrás. Era la forma en que las cosas funcionaban entre ellos, o al menos, cómo solían ser. Mientras que ahora ese elemento seguía ahí, comenzó a darse cuenta de que había mucho más en su relación, aunque ese _que_ era poco claro. 

—Calma, Zim, es un cumplido. Tómalo y cállate —terminó por decir con un encorvamiento de hombros, una vez más completamente indiferente a la intimidación oculta en los ojos del irken, casi podía verlos, una profunda piscina magenta amenazando con tragarse todo el cosmos.

El invasor siguió mirando a su rival por unos pocos momentos más, pero decidió aceptar sus palabras y sacar su tableta alienígena, la sostuvo de forma que el humano no pudiera ver la pantalla. El adolescente rodó los ojos y contuvo un suspiro queriendo mejor concentrarse en su almuerzo. 

El silencio se prolongó entre ellos, quizá fue un poco incómodo porque no estaban acostumbrados a compartir espacio pacíficamente, pero no era desagradable o pesado. De vez en cuando Dib intercalaba su mirada entre su comida y el rostro de Zim, dándose cuenta cuan concentrado se veía y se preguntó cuándo las cosas dejaron de ser tan simple, tanto entre ellos como para ambos. 

 

**╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

 —¿Invitaste al tonto alíen a venir?

Esa fue la preguntó que recibió Dib a modo de saludó apenas entró a la casa. Sólo tuvo dos clases más en la tarde, así que había terminado antes ese día y estaba contento con ello. No había tenido mucho descanso en las últimas dos semanas, entre exámenes, tarea, proyectos personales y mantener vigilado a Zim. Tal vez, por esa vez, se las arreglaría para dormir a una hora decente, o eso pensó antes de encontrar a su hermana esperando por él en la sala. Gaz no tuvo clases en la tarde, así que se había ido a casa después del almuerzo, y esperaba verla en su cuarto, jugando como siempre. La casi omnipresente consola estaba en sus manos, pero ella estaba en el primer piso y no estaba cómodamente tumbada en el sofá, sino que ella estaba apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, con las botas puestas y tenía la misma ropa que en la escuela. Estaba lista para salir.

—Hola a ti también, Gaz —saludó el adolescente mayor entre sarcástico y desconfiado. No sabía que le gustaba menos, si el hecho de que ella lo había esperado o que le había preguntado sobre Zim—. ¿Por qué preguntas? Tu eres la que usualmente lo invita a venir para vencerlo en algún juego. 

La chica le lanzó una mirada por el tono que uso, pero extrañamente no se quejó.

—Tu eres el que estaba en a la hora del almuerzo con él hoy —respondió simplemente presionando el botón de pausa antes de cruzarse de brazos—. ¿Así que va a venir o no?

Dib rodó los ojos, pero su hermana tenía un punto. Si ella le hubiera preguntado lo mismo hace dos meses, le hubiera dicho que estaba loca, pero recientemente la presencia del irken ya era más o menos bienvenida a su casa. Su padre incluso lo invitó a cenar un par de veces, aún si el invasor rechazó las ofertas por obvias razones de que no sería capaz de comer sin exponer que era. Era extraño, pensar cuán fácil ahora era imaginar al alíen en su sofá, y quizá nunca dejaría de ser raro. 

—Le pregunté si quería venir, pero dijo que estaba ocupado con los resultados de su último plan —admitió con un leve suspiro caminando hacia la cocina y dejó su mochila en el piso para tomar un vaso de agua—. Se convirtió en algo así como un bromista intergaláctico al parecer. 

Gaz lo siguió con su juego aún en pausa y alzó una ceja, lucía interesada, lo cual era tan extraño como jugar con Zim en contra de ella, aun cuando ella aclaró casi de inmediato:

— _No_ me digas, no quiero saberlo. 

Él la miró un momento, casi sospechoso, pero lo dejó pasar. Ya estaba ocupado con la extraña actitud de su némesis y sus cambios de humor, no quería lidiar con el de su hermana también. Además, ella era una chica y pronto tendría catorce, fácilmente podía explicar sus cambios de comportamiento relacionado a hormonas y la biología. Con Zim, desafortunadamente, no era tan simple. 

—No tengo mucho que decir de todos modos —murmuró bebiendo su agua—. No estaba dispuesto a revelar muchos detalles, pero si te ofrece comida, no la comas. Probablemente esté adulterada. 

Gaz alzó aún más su ceja ante esas palabras, su expresión gritaba algo como “te dije que no me lo dijeras, idiota”, pero no quería romper su columna para callarlo, así que él decidió que podía asumir que ella no estaba tan molesta. Aun así, todo lo que obtuvo de respuesta después de esa mirada fue el silencio y el hecho le hizo darse cuenta de que todavía tenía que pedir explicaciones.

—Eh, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Necesitas salir a algún lugar? —comentó después de un momento de duda, no estaba seguro si quería saber qué estaba pasando.

La chica abrió sus ojos ante su patético intento, pues el adolescente mayor parecía más preocupado que interesado. A veces ella se preguntaba cómo es que eran hermanos, no podrían ser más diferentes, y ella nunca podría ser tan estúpida como Dib lo era de vez en cuando, ni siquiera cuando fue una bebé.

—Sí, Dib. Te llevaré al parque —respondió firmemente asegurándose de que su tono era serio. Ni había negociaciones—. Deja tus cosas, haz lo que tengas que hacer y vámonos —comenzó a dar golpes con su pie en el piso—. Y no te tardes, no tengo todo el día como para desperdiciarlo contigo.

El adolescente mayor se vio tentado a decir que no era un perro y que no necesitaba “ser llevado” a un parque, pero la expresión de su hermana lo hizo morderse la lengua y asentir. Entonces tomó su mochila de nuevo y subió las escaleras. Ella no lo amenazó verbalmente, pero no tenía que hacerlo, pues no tenía dudas del dolor atroz que le esperaba si se negaba o contradecía sus órdenes. 

Gaz lo miró subir las escaleras y desaparecer de su vista, y entonces resopló. Su hermano era un tonto y hacía las cosas más difíciles para ella, especialmente en momentos como ese cuando, por una vez en su vida, había intentado ser una hermana decente. No podía entender que él y Zim aún no fueran amigos, después de todo ese tiempo. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro, una pareja hecha en Tontolandia, pero tal vez ellos eran tan estúpidos como para _verlo_. 

Cerró su consola y salió de la cocina para tomar su mochila de hombro de donde la había dejado en el sofá- En las últimas semanas habían pasado rápido, para su familia. La escuela era una molestia para ella y Dib, ya que los maestros parecían decidir hacer exámenes al mismo tiempo. Además, su hermano todavía tenía que lidiar con sus problemas de acoso escolar. Al parecer, la muerte de tontos como Louis no había sido suficiente para que entendieran que tal vez era hora de lidiar con sus propios problemas y dejar a los demás en paz. Tal vez debería pedirle a Zim que despedazara a otro de ellos para ver si la segunda vez si entendían el mensaje. ¿Cómo era lo que su maestro de latín decía? Ah, sí. _Repetita iuvant._ “Repetir hace bien”. Aun así, no sabía si funcionaba con causas perdidas. 

Dejó salir otro resoplido, eso no era todo, por supuesto. Dib también se estresaba sobre el tema de que alíen más de lo que normalmente hacía, mientras que ella pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo, ella podía entender de dónde venía su preocupación. No podía negar que Zim actuaba de forma extraña la mayoría de los días y parecía que finalmente recordaba su entrenamiento sobre cómo conquistar planetas. Los planes con los que aparecía ahora eran más efectivos y espeluznantes a veces, en contadas ocasiones estuvo _impresionada_ , aunque nunca lo admitiría. 

Sin embargo, también estaba el hecho de que Zim nunca concluyó ninguno, no de forma seria. Ella estaba de acuerdo con Dib de que había una razón seria detrás de eso, pero a diferencia de su hermano, ella estaba muy convencida de que el invasor se había, al menos por el momento, rendido de intentar conquistar la Tierra. Aunque él no, dejaba que Zim lo molestara demasiado por la manera en que su hermano jugaba en la palma de la mano del alíen. El irken podría no ser una amenaza real para la Tierra por la incompetencia de antes y su poca voluntad de ahora, pero estaba segura de que no era lo más sano para la salud mental del adolescente mayor. Ella no quería verse obligada a interferir en una guerra de mezquina, pero ella sabía que podría pasar si seguían siendo como hasta el momento. 

Su ceño fruncido se hizo más pronunciado. Sobre todo, aquello, el último periodo de tiempo había mantenido ocupado a su padre también. El Profesor había estado trabajando en un proyecto muy complicado e importante durante el último año y estaba entrando a la fase final. Eso significaba dos cosas. Primero que el hombre estaría mucho menos en casa de lo usual, ya que se había quedado en su laboratorio todo el día y dormía ahí en la noche. Y segundo, se había vuelto más intolerante con la negación de Dib de aceptar la “ciencia real”. La semana pasada pasó lo que sería la enésima victoria de su padre en su discusión viciosa entre él y su hermano, una que casi la hace ir a la base de Zim, tomarlo de las antenas y arrastrarlo a casa para restregárselo en las narices de su padre, sólo para hacerle saber que su hijo no estaba loco. 

Su labio tembló levemente ante su línea de pensamientos. Cuando eran niños, esas peleas pasaban más frecuentemente de lo que ahora, pero él nunca se vio envuelto. Solía alegrarse de tener a su padre en casa y odiaba a Dib porque era la causa de esas largas y estúpidas discusiones que tomaban el precioso tiempo familiar. También era dicho que, en ese entonces, el Profesor solía ser más indulgente sobre los pasatiempos del chico y que lo peor era que Dib había pasado unas horas en la Casa de los Niños Locos. Fue sentenciado de por vida, pero eso no la preocupo, sabía que saldría de alguna forma. Siempre lo hacía, además, había sido durante la _noche de brujas_ y las cosas más raras pasaban durante esa celebración. Cosas que usualmente no duraban.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, mientras que el número de peleas disminuyó, éstas se habían vuelto más serías y peores, pues Membrana dejaba en claro que quería que Dib viniera trabajara con él, que debería ser lo que su hijo debió haber hecho desde el principio, pero que no sería posible si el chico seguía persiguiendo fantasmas metafóricos y literales. Los comentarios “locos”, los cuales desde antes siempre habían sido acompañados por arrepentimiento, suspiros de cansancio, ahora eran más cortante, más _definitivos_ , como una sentencia de muerte. Dib actuaba como si no veía que era lo que pasaba, o tal vez, estaba demasiado absorto en el mundo paranormal como para importarle el mundo real, pero Gaz sabía que no, ella lo había visto. Ella _siempre_ lo vio, lo que cambio era que ella no podía solo continuar jugando videojuegos e ignorar todo, sin importar cuánto deseara poder hacerlo.  

—¡Dib! ¡Apúrate, flojo! —grito llamándole, su ceño fruncido hizo más pronunciado, más por sus propios pensamientos qué porque su hermano se tardará una eternidad en estar listo. 

El día que había defendido a su hermano por primera vez, fue hace un año, y ella se dio cuenta de forma oficial que no podía ser una niña ya más. No que alguna vez lo fuera, sin una madre y con un padre ausente. Ella y Dib se habían visto obligados a crecer y aprender a ver por sí mismos a temprana edad. El Profesor siempre les proveyó con todo lo que necesitaran, al menos de forma material, pero ellos habían vivido por su cuenta desde jóvenes, mucho antes de tiempo, y esa era el límite que te convertía en adulto. Ella siempre fue capaz de fingir que no le importaba, hundiéndose en mundos virtuales y siendo feliz con asustar a todo el mundo, ella podría seguir igual por quien sabe cuánto, si unos estúpidos alíen verde no hubiera llegado al planeta. 

Ella presionó sus dientes, estaba molesta. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la verdad era que Zim había tenido un gran impacto en su vida, más de lo que quisiera saber, aún si fuera mayormente indirecto. Ella nunca pensó que su hermano estuviera completamente loco, ella mismo vio algunos monstruos, incluso se tomó una foto con Pie Grande. Y no era estúpida para pensar que los humanos eran la única raza “inteligente” del universo, eso también porque, aun si fuera verdad, ella estaba más convencida a creer que el cosmos estaba condenado. 

Sin embargo, una cosa que sabía era que el chico tenía un punto, de forma abstracta, y la otra era ver ese punto caminando por la ciudad todos los días y ver a Dib pelear con el invasor por el bien de un mundo que nunca le importaría él. Gaz sabía que la humanidad no le importaría lo más mínimo sobre ella y que ella eligió corresponder ese sentimiento. La Tierra podría pudrirse y ser destruida y le daría igual, siempre y cuando ella pudiera vivir su vida. Era más fácil de esa forma, era egoísta. Su hermano idiota, al contrario, escogió tomar la responsabilidad de intentar salvar a todos, a pesar de obtener sólo insultos y sufrimiento. 

Hasta hace unos pocos años, ella habría pensado que era estúpido y eso sería todo, pero ahora no lo era. Ella era mayor y más madura y había conocido a alguna persona decente. Una chica que hacía cosas maravillosas con su guitarra eléctrica, un chico que podía vencerla en su juego favorito y quien, en lugar de restregárselo en la cara, le había regalado una edición especial del Juego del Esclavo, por ser ella la única oponente digna que había conocido. Su maestro de artes marciales, quien tal vez era el adulto más rudo que conocía y el único que podía vencerla apropiadamente. Ella había mostrado su potencial a la humanidad por su hermano arriesgándose a arruinar su vida cada día, y eso la hizo sentir, a pesar de ser ella, un _respeto_ involuntario por las elecciones de su hermano. Ella también decidió que Dib no podría ser el único tomando la responsabilidad, porque de otro modo el mundo y su bien escondido potencial, no tendrían esperanzas de sobrevivir. Así que ella tenía que hacer algo también, al menos por esos rumbos. 

Sus dedos jalaron de su vestido para acomodarlo. Al principio no había sido fácil admitir que la indiferencia no la llevaría a algún lado, era admitir que ella había estado en su propio mundo mientras seguido acusaba a Dib de hacer lo mismo, era admitir que era humana y que no podría vivir aislada, era admitir que su hermano con la mente en las nubes valía más, era admitir que había algo de _valor_ ante sus ojos en el mundo exterior. 

Cuando finalmente decidió que no fingiría más que no le importaba, dio un paso y les dio una paliza a los matones que molestaban a Dib, consciente de que sabía que la vida no sólo estaba hecha para ella y sus juegos o la figura idealizada que tenía de su padre. También estaba su hermano, uno que la protegió de su propia ceguera. También estaba un tonto alíen que intentaba dominar el mundo y terminaba por salvarlo de vez en cuando, un ser que, bajo una sobre confianza idiota, era quizá el más similar a ellos de lo que cualquiera quisiera admitir. Y estaba su padre _real_ , el hombre que amaba a su familia pero que claramente no podía ayudarlos a ser más fuertes o quien, por alguna razón, no debería decirles qué hacer con sus vidas. E igual estaba el mundo exterior, tan horrible, aburrido y estúpido, pero que poseía lugares ocultos de la luz para que alguien que se esforzara en ver. _Esa_ era su vida real. 

—¡Estoy listo! —dijo una voz bajando la escalera para unirse a ella. Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse, pero había reemplazado los libros en su mochila con lo que sea que podría necesitar, lo cual significaba que había puesto de todo un poco, porque con Gaz nunca se sabe. 

— _Finalmente_ —gruñó la chica y se encaminó a la puerta sin esperar una respuesta lo cual obligó al chico apurarse tras ella, aun si ella había cambiado sus propiedades, no significaba que ella se convertiría en una persona diferente.

Ella no se detuvo cuando cruzó el marco de la puerta tampoco dejando a su hermano la tarea de cerrar y correr para alcanzarla. Ella podía decir que él estaba ansioso por preguntarle por qué iban al parque, pero no se atrevía porque temía que la hiciera enojar. _Bien_ , el miedo en Dib era algo que nunca quería perder, también porque en gran parte contraía el respeto por ella y especialmente le hacía saber que ella podría hacer cosas que no se atrevería ni en sus sueños más locos.

—Voy a enseñarte cómo pelear —dijo después de unos minutos de silencio pesado. Ella no lo miró, ni cambió su gesto de siempre y también ignoro su jadeo de sorpresa—. No será lo suficiente para detener a Zim de patear tu trasero, porque es muy divertido de ver, pero tal vez dejaras de ser estampado en los casilleros de la eskuela por cada idiota que se cruza en tu camino. No puedo tener un llorón como hermano, no siempre estaré de niñera para salvar a un debilucho.

El mayor simplemente la miró estupefacto, incapaz de esconder su sorpresa, y ella rodó los ojos, molesta, Sin embargo, horas después cuando volvían a casa y Dib estaba cubierto en moretones, suciedad y sudor, la miraba como si ella se hubiera vuelto loca. y ella intentó contener una sonrisa satisfactoria. Tal vez _realmente_ se había vuelto loca, no es como si importara en ese momento porque su hermano tenía una sonrisa media, cuando no estaba quejándose del dolor. Y ella sabía que estaba tomando responsabilidad por el mundo, a su propia manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Lo siento, pensé que podría publicar antes, pero mi horario se aloco, aun si ya había comenzado a escribir un capítulo mientras intentaba encontrar las agallas para publicar el último ^^" 
> 
> Eh, hablando del último capítulo, como primera cosa, ¡quiero agradecerles por haber sido asombrosos con el recibimiento! Han sido comprensivos y realmente me ayudaron. Honestamente cuando comencé a escribir ésta historia, no esperaba tener lectores dedicados, así que tenerlos hasta ahora ha sido un pequeño milagro ante mis ojos. ¡Me alegra haber podido traer suficiente emoción y entretenimiento para que se quedaran! Veo sus comentarios de todas formas apoyándome y eso me hace el día.  
> Dicho eso (porque necesitaba decirlo primero), ¡de regreso al capítulo! Lo siento, todavía no está la broma, pero les prometo que pasará en el siguiente. Sé que tienen grandes expectativas sobre eso, así que… espero que les guste la forma en la que decidí escribirlo ^^"
> 
> Dejando de lado lo más transicional del capítulo, aproveche la oportunidad para escribir a un Zim más feliz (lo cual me había tardado, lo sé), y especialmente para escribir un poco de como la vida de Dib y Gaz evolución en los cuatro años anteriores. Elegí hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Gaz ya que tengo mucho de Dib y también porque esperaba que esta pieza ayudara a comprender mejor los cambios que pasaron en mi línea del tiempo. ¡Y también porque lo necesitare en los siguientes capítulos!
> 
> ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!
> 
> ¡Ya terminé, pero quiero volver a agradecer a todos ustedes! Me alegra tener una audiencia pequeña pero dedicada. ¡Son realmente preciados para mí, chicos! ¡Los que dejan comentarios primero, pero los demás también!  
> NightInGaleMinds,AmazingSuperiority, Selbarm, CatlynGunn, Grace, caravaggios_medusa, RissyNicole, stikkmup, shercrazy, BellWinterYuki.
> 
> Preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) son bienvenidos y también los invito a hacerlos. ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!


	21. Capítulo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la traductora:
> 
> Lamento haber tardado, desgraciadamente no traigo buenas noticias y la verdad que me tomara tiempo actualizar debido a que voy a la universidad, trabajo y quizá tenga otra práctica de trabajo. Pero, oigan sólo será de aquí a Diciembre ^^
> 
> Intentaré publicar regularmente, pero no prometo nada.

_En la Inmensa..._

Púrpura observó el planeta cercano el cual la nave nodriza de la Armada Irken estaba orbitando al momento, deseando que mirarlo con molestia fuera suficiente para hacer que esa estúpida bola de tierra _explotara_. Bueno, quizá no explotar, pero si quemarse un poco, así podría sentir lo despreciado que era. Y también Rojo, quien estaba del lado del planeta, podría saber cuán disgustado estaba en ese momento, aún si el maldito ya lo sabía. Su compañero lo dejo en la nave, para que se encargara de alguna aburrida burocracia, mientras él se teletransportaba y se divertía supervisando la producción, pateando algunos traseros por diversión. Era tan _injusto_. Púrpura estaba comenzando a apostar que su co-gobernante había manipulado la moneda que usaban para elegir quién haría qué tarea, pues no hubiera sido la primera vez. 

El Más Alto resopló, sí Rojo pensaba que trabajaría en esas órdenes de entregas y peticiones, entonces él estaba, pero _muy_ mal, ya que los había dejado en la cámara privada de su compañero tan pronto el otro dejo la Inmensa, sin ni siquiera ojearlos. Su co-gobernante tendría mucho con lo que ocuparse cuando regresara, y Púrpura sólo decidiría ayudarlo a cambio de la ración completa de bocadillos de Rojo, y sólo _tal vez_ lo haría. 

Negando con la cabeza, se giró y se deambulo al centro del cuarto, ignorando una vez más el paquete que le habían entregado hace unos minutos. Ni siquiera lo había revisado, porque estaba completamente convencido de que no era más que trabajo, era todo lo que le habían dado desde que alcanzó el sistema estelar, así que se rehusaba aceptar más, aún si no había hecho ninguno. 

Sus antenas bajaron levemente. Aunque, por otro lado, tenía que admitir que estaba _aburrido_. Usualmente, Rojo y él se entretenían juntos, y difícilmente se separaban más de unas cuantas horas, pero esa vez ya iban cuatro. Podría sonar estúpido porque los soldados e invasores irkens frecuentemente pasaban semanas o meses, incluso años, solos en planetas ajenos. Estaban entrenados a considerar que era normal, Púrpura mismo, antes de volverse Más Alto, le habían asignado algunas misiones en las que tuvo que pasar tiempo solo. 

Sin embargo, eso había pasado hace muchas rotaciones, no mucho después de conocer a su co-gobernante por primera vez, de hecho, casi desde el principio del entrenamiento para volverse miembros de la élite irken, se habían vuelto físicamente inseparables. Y mientras más crecían, coincidiendo centímetro a centímetro, más se acostumbraron a la idea de que siempre estarían lado a lado. Convertirse en Más Altos juntos fue lo que confirmó su sospecha, pues era un hecho que _casi_ nunca era escuchado. Así que no importaba que imbécil podía ser Rojo a veces, Púrpura nunca se sentiría completamente tranquilo cuando su compañero no estaba con él. Por supuesto que nunca decían tales cosas al otro, o alguien más, ya que sabían que si salía una palabra de eso serían la burla, aun así, era verdad y no podía esperar a que el otro regresara. 

—¿Mi Alto? —la voz provino de la consola de la computadora principal, haciendo eco en el cuarto, lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

Púrpura estaba tentado a decirle al irken en la otra pantalla que sí, pero al final decidió que era distracción le vendría bien, necesitaba pasar el rato de alguna forma mientras esperaba por Rojo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó con una voz ligeramente molesta.

El alíen más pequeño se cohibió ante su tono y bajo sus hombros como si intentara hacerse más pequeño.

—Eh, hay una transmisión para usted, señor—respondió con una muestra de duda, sabía bien que su líder no estaría complacido con lo que diría después—. Viene… viene de la Tierra, mi Alto. 

—¿La _Tierra_? —repitió el líder en un quejido. _Zim_. Una oleada de repulsión y molestia lo invade, llevándose consigo la muestra de diversión que sintió al ver al navegador temblar ante el miedo de su ira. No había manera en que fuera a lidiar con un defectuoso por su cuenta, tenerlo que soportar con Rojo presente ya era suficientemente difícil, aunque también era divertido, se rehusaba a ser torturado por su cuenta—. Dile que estoy ocupado, o algo así. O finge que la transmisión fue cortada. Encuentra la excusa que quieras, pero _no_ lo conectes. 

—Pero… pero, mi Alto —el invasor más pequeño volvió a tartamudear, su voz se volvió ligeramente aguda. Odiaba su trabajo en ese momento y odiaba al invasor al otro lado de la línea aún más—. Dijo que era… muy _urgente_. 

Púrpura entrecerró un ojo ante esas palabras, su expresión se volvió pensativa por un momento. ¿Urgente? ¿Qué se suponía que era para él? ¿Zim estaba en problemas? ¿O de alguna forma se las arregló para completar su tarea? Casi se rió ante el último pensamiento, no podía ser posible. El idiota no había logrado nada que no fueran cosas inequívocas en toda su existencia, sin embargo, ¿podría existir una mínima posibilidad de que el defectuoso pudiera traer a ese planeta cercano, ya fuera por accidente, la misma destrucción que hizo llover en Irk durante la Operación Ruina Inevitable I? _Eso_ no sonaba tan absurdo, lo mejor era revisar, sólo para estar seguro. Siempre podría interrumpir la comunicación si resultaba no ser de su interés. 

—Bien, conecta la llamada —ordenó con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano hacia el técnico, quien estaba contento de seguir la orden y desaparecer de su vista. 

El irken líder se cruzó de brazos y parpadeó mirando la pantalla oscura hasta que brilló de nuevo mostrándole la imagen de un Zim sonriente. El primer impulso que sintió fue de rodar los ojos, pero algo en la expresión del irken se lo impedía, y en lugar de eso, se vio estudiando al otro más a detalle. Había un leve brillo en sus orbes magentas y al mismo tiempo su postura era relajada y llena de orgullo, las luces tenues de su laboratorio acentuaban más la muestra de malicia en sus gestos. Púrpura sintió una chispa de preocupación. _Oh, oh_. La pequeña peste estaba tramando algo y no estaba seguro de saber que era.

—¡Saludos, mi Alto! —el irken más bajo dijo alegremente, su sonrisa maliciosa pareció más una sonrisa complacida por un segundo, antes de volver a ser la inquietante expresión que tenía cuando comenzó la transmisión. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal porque parpadeó y miró alrededor tanto como la pantalla le permitía.

El Más Alto le tomó un momento para entender que era lo que Zim buscaba, el idiota no había notado que su co-gobernante no estaba.

—Sólo estoy yo, Zim. Rojo no está en la Inmensa en este momento —informo, no porque le importaba, sino por los movimientos molestos que hacia el invasor frente suyo, como si intentara ver toda la habitación, aun si no era posible, y eso era perturbador. 

—Oh —dijo Zim, deteniéndose a medio gesto, y se incorporó, lució decepcionado un largo momento, pero entonces forzó una sonrisa, aun si había perdido un poco del oscuro entusiasmo inicial—. Es una pena, pero está bien. Igual sirve. 

Ahora Púrpura estaba preocupándose en serio, esa era la segunda vez que el irken más bajo llamaba estando en alguna clase de estado alterado, o al menos eso es lo que adivinaba que pasaba. Al considerar eso, el miedo de que podría dañar el imperio, y las personas que eran sus líderes era un sentimiento razonable que experimentar. 

—¿Que es, Zim? ¿Por qué nos llamas? —exigió queriendo tener más conocimiento de lo que ocurría más rápido, no tenía la misma paciencia que Rojo mostraba ante las tonterías y extraña actitud del invasor. Si la pequeña peste no quería cortar la transmisión, mejor comenzaba a hablar _ahora_ —. ¿Y por qué dijiste que era una _emergencia_? 

La sonrisa en el rostro de Zim se convirtió en una sonrisa malévola.

—Oh, lo dije porque quería asegurarme de que respondiera, Mi Alto —admitió rascando su nuca, antes de continuará sin darle tiempo de reaccionar—. ¡Pero como sea! Valió la pena. Como verá, ya que no he llamado en dos meses y la Tierra sigue siendo un proyecto… continuo, decidí enviarles un regalo, para mostrarles lo mucho que aprecio la confianza que depositan en Zim —por menos de un segundo su gesto se contorsiono, como si estuviera disgustado o adolorido, pero fue tan fugaz que podría nunca haber pasado. Un momento después estaba buscando con la mirada por la habitación—. ¿Recibieron mi paquete?

El líder irken entrecerró los ojos por un momento, confundido por el cambio abrupto y corto en sus gestos, pero lo dejó pasar encorvándose de hombros, era mejor enfocarse en una única cosa: esas palabras habían captado su atención. El _regalo_. No sabía si debía interpretar la palabra por lo que parecía o porque debería esperar alguna amenaza.

—¿Dos meses? ¿Ha pasado tanto? No me di cuenta —comentó desinteresado mientras se giraba para tomar el paquete que le habían llegado antes. La verdad es que había notado que el alíen más pequeño no había llamado por un buen tiempo y casi había llegado a la esperanzadora conclusión de que se había desintegrado a sí mismo, o que había contraído una horrible enfermedad que no lo dejaba llamar, o había sido capturado por los humanos, o destruyó irreparablemente su sistema de comunicaciones. Así pasaría algo que no le permitiera llamarles de nuevo. Pero eran vanas esperanzas, porque deshacerse del defectuoso no era fácil—. ¿Un regalo dices? Espera un momento.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos dándole la espalda a la pantalla, la expresión de Zim cambio de nuevo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. Casi se ahogó con sus palabras cuando hablo de la “verdad” que sus líderes tenían sobre él, una horrible y sucia mentira que ellos pensaban que él seguía creyendo. Y ahí estaba Púrpura, tratándolo como un idiota una vez más. Estaba decepcionado de que Rojo no estuviera ahí y que el Más Alto estuviera en su cabina privada, de esa manera su broma no sería tan efectiva como esperaba. Que mala suerte que sólo pudiera comunicarse con los Más Altos en el único momento que no estaban juntos.

Su mente maquinó por un momento, pues quizá debía extender la conversación tanto como fuese posible, al menos para asegurarse de que el otro gobernante estaría de regreso para estar frente al otro cuando éste empezara a sentir los efectos del “regalo”. También le gustó la idea de quedarse para ver los primeros síntomas, pero rápidamente lo descarto, aun por más que quisiera ser testigo de la humillación, el pensar en ver a Púrpura haciendo lo que se hizo a sí mismo cuando comió los waffles de GIR era un poco perturbador. Su mejor apuesta era esperar que Rojo regresará pronto. 

Cuando el líder irken se volteó, llevaba el paquete en manos, la mueca de Zim desapareció para mostrar una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron reconociendo el contenedor. No había trazo de enojo o amargura en sus orbes magentas por pocos segundos, si había algo, sería una profunda muestra de satisfacción. Le había pedido a la computadora calcular cuánto les tomarían a los bocadillos llevar a la Inmensa, así podría llamar cuando estuvieran ahí y asegurarse de que sus Más Altos los comieran en lugar de tirarlos.

—¿Esto es de tu parte? —preguntó Púrpura sonando escéptico, aun sin saber que pasaba por la mente del invasor, continuó moviendo su mirada entre la pantalla y el objeto en sus manos, observándolo como si una de las dos cosas fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. 

—Sí, Mi Alto—respondió Zim, con un tono mayormente inocente y muy escalofriante, ladeo su cabeza de lado y su voz sonaba animada y emocionada—. ¿No lo abrirá? ¿Eh? Zim jura que le _encantará_. 

El líder irken lo miró incrédulo de nuevo, sus ojos morados analizaron la sonrisa _dulce_ en el rostro del invasor.

—Zim, eres espeluznante, ¿lo sabías? —señaló, pero finalmente abrió el paquete. Sentía una ligera sospecha, pero tenía el presentimiento de que la pequeña peste seguiría molestándolo si ni siquiera veía el “regalo”, y también quería esos perturbadores y grandes orbes intensos lejos de él. Cuanto deseaba que Rojo estuviera ahí, así le dejaría la tarea de descubrirlo.

—Lo soy, gracias, Mi Alto —replicó suavemente el alíen más bajo, alzando ligeramente su barbilla. Sabía que la palabra la usaba como un insulto, pero decidió tomarlo como un cumplido, después de todo, había trabajado duro en sus expresiones como smeet para hacerlas lo más terroríficas posibles.

Púrpura decidió ignorarlo, en lugar de eso se enfocó en abrir el paquete. Estaba siendo cuidadoso en no ser muy rápido y mantenerse lo más lejos posible de su cara cuando levantó la tapa. Sin embargo, nada salió disparado. No había una extraña criatura, ni una sustancia viva, ni gas venenoso, tampoco nada se movía. Así después de un rato, abrió uno de sus ojos y espero lo peor antes de atreverse a ver dentro. el contenedor más grande estaba lleno con bolsas de papel más pequeñas, cada una se veía perfectamente segura e inofensiva. Analizó el contenido por un momento, pero al final se convenció a sí mismo de tomar una y abrirla.

—¿Donas? —dijo y parpadeo casi confundido. Eso era lo último que esperaba ver. Zim les había enviado _bocadillos_ , y también olían bien. Entrecerró los ojos, ¿sería una trampa? La sospecha llegó a su mente haciéndolo levantar la mirada hacia el irken más pequeño—. Están hechos en la Tierra, ¿no es así? ¿Estás seguro de que son _comestibles_?

El invasor se veía casi ofendido con tal insinuación—. Por supuesto que lo son, las probé yo mismo antes de enviarlas —declaró con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos. Esa era la verdad después de todo. Luego sus párpados cayeron, cubriendo la mitad de sus orbes magentas mientras su boca permanecía como una línea recta—. Nunca me atrevería a hacer algo que los pusiera en peligro. Son los Más Altos de Zim. 

El último enunciado, junto con su nuevo nivel de terror en la expresión del contrario, envió un leve escalofrío por la columna del líder irken, pero de obligó a ignorarlo. Zim estaba fuera de sus cabales, eso era innegable, pero era extremadamente devoto a Rojo y él. Tanto que lo hería, e incluso a ellos a veces. Eso no aseguraba que nunca los envenenaría por accidente, pero si él dijo que probó con él mismo, entonces Púrpura le creía. Y también el invasor se veía sano, así que eran seguros para comer, aunque el sabor no estaba garantizado 

—Más te vale que estén buenos, Zim —dijo simplemente entrecerrando sus ojos por un momento, entonces sacó la primera dona y le dio un gran mordisco, al instante se interesó en el agradable sabor como para notar la satisfacción evidente que había en la expresión del irken más bajo al ver que sus dientes se hundieron en la dona. 

Zim observó emocionado mientras Púrpura comía la mitad de los contenidos de la bolsa de papel, era difícil contener la necesidad de alzar sus brazos y gritar “¡Victoria para Zim!”. Dulce, _dulce_ venganza. Y no había palabras apropiadas considerando la situación, había sido tan _fácil_. Tenía que admitir que la idea de la computadora había sido brillante, incluso más de lo que pensó al inicio. Debería haberla tenido por sí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo había estado demasiado ocupado manejando los efectos secundarios de la canela. 

—¿Son estos dulces apropiados para usted, mi Alto? —preguntó inocentemente, sus manos detrás de su espalda, cuando su líder terminó de comer. Se inclinó hacia adelante esperando, como había hecho muchas veces antes, a espera de un cumplido que nunca llegaría. Aunque ahora sus ojos escaneaban ambiciosamente por algún síntoma inicial en lugar de buscar alguna muestra de apreciación. Se aseguró de usar el suficiente “ingrediente secreto” e hizo muchas donas para ambos Altos, aun si era probable que Rojo ni siquiera las probara, por si regresaba y no encontraba a Púrpura. Una lástima, de verdad, aún si el pensamiento lo hizo querer reírse maniáticamente. 

El líder irken pensó sus palabras antes de responder.

—Nada mal para no ser una comida irken. Por esta vez has hecho algo bien —concedió, pero su tono era tan condescendiente que incluso su casi cumplido sonaba como un insulto. Entonces hizo un gesto desdeñoso con su mano—. Si esto es todo, puedes retirarte. Adiós, Zim

La cara de Zim se contrajo un momento ante sus palabras, pero se obligó a seguir sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que lo logré, ¡yo soy Zim! —declaró con una confianza de la cual carecía. Entonces hizo una reverencia y dejando de lado el sentimiento reticente que sentía—. Me despido, mi Alto. _Disfrute_ sus bocadillos. 

El énfasis en la primera palabra del ultimo enunciado del invasor hizo que Púrpura lo mirara de nuevo, de forma muy atenta. Qué extraño, todo a su alrededor se veía más enfocado, y fue cuando lo notó.

—Zim, espera un momento—le llamó sin darse cuenta antes de que pudiera detener sus palabras. 

—¿Si, mi Alto? —respondió el irken más bajo, sonando dudoso por primera vez desde que la llamada comenzó, una chispa de nervios floreció en su pecho. ¿Dijo o hizo algo que no debía? ¿Lo descubrió?

El Más Alto parpadeó intentando aclarar su mente, pues se sentía algo extraño. ¿Por qué detuvo al tonto? Ah, sí, ahora recordaba.

—¿Zim… has crecido? —preguntó sonando inquieto; el “otra vez” estaba implícito en sus palabras. Rojo y él lo había notado hace varios años que el defectuoso había crecido unos centímetros, pero ahora parecía que sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada porque parecía que el invasor había crecido unos diez centímetros comparado con la última vez que llamo. Honestamente esperaba que fuera lo primero, lo segundo es algo que _no_ debería ser. 

Fue el turno de parpadea para Zim, estaba confundido. La pregunta lo atrapó con la guardia baja. ¿Él? ¿Siendo _más alto_? Sonaba como un mal chiste y abrió la boca para decirlo, pero entonces, de repente recordó que muchas cosas parecían haberse hecho _pequeñas_ de la nada. Su silla en la oficina de la señorita Xander y su escritorio de la clase. Su casillero, las consolas en su laboratorio, su ropa, aunque culpaba a GIR y su inhabilidad para lavar. Skoodge también le preguntó si no había crecido la primera vez que lo contacto y hace un mes. Y el Dib no se veía tan alto como solía ser. Entonces sus ojos abrieron, sorprendido. ¿Cómo fue tan _estúpido_? Las cosas no se hicieron pequeñas, _él_ creció. 

—Yo, eh... —tartamudeo impresionado por tal revelación. Bajo la mirada hacia sí mismo por un momento—. Creo que sí, Mi Alto —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Sabía que algo raro pasaba.

Púrpura abrió la boca, atónito, ¿cómo es que Zim no se había dado cuenta de ese desarrollo? Ningún irken dejaría de notar si había un incremento en su altura, sin importar lo defectuoso que era. El invasor era mucho más tonto de lo que pensó.

—Bueno, felicidades —comentó, lanzando las palabras como si fueran algo que accidentalmente salió de su boca—. Adiós —dijo y presionó el botón para terminar la transmisión antes de escuchar una respuesta—. Qué _raro_ es.

Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, y dejó caer sobre el sofá, tomando el paquete de donas con él. No sabía si reírse por la estupidez de Zim o preocuparse por su inesperada altura. Sacó otro bocadillo, quizá podría hacer ambos. Aunque una vez que Rojo regresará de su viaje, ya que quería disfrutar sus nuevos dulces. Dejó su cabeza caer hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá y distraídamente frotó una garra en su frente. ¿Cuándo fue que el cuarto se puso más caliente?

 

  _En la base de Zim, la Tierra…_

Zim no podía estar molesto por que la llamara fuera cortada en su cara antes de que pudiera reaccionar, pues aún seguía demasiado atónito por su epifanía y no le importaba el hecho de Púrpura estaba ahora riendo por su mostrarse como un idiota, eso asumiendo que siguiera siendo capaz de pensar claramente con toda la canela que estaría consumiendo. El pensamiento le hizo tener de vuelta la sonrisa victoriosa que había tenido todo el día. Ahora tenía _dos_ razones para celebrar.

—¡No lo sabrá hasta que sea tarde! —exclamó en voz alta, su voz resonó por el silencio de su laboratorio seguido por el sombrío eco de su risa malvada. A su lado, GIR estaba rodando en el piso, riéndose como respuesta, estaba feliz de ver a su amo tan animado y lleno de entusiasmo que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

El invasor se sintió un regocijo que no había sentido nunca antes. No sólo se las arregló para tener una pequeña venganza en el representante de un planeta que lo ridiculizó toda su vida, sino que también había ganado más altura. Podría ser un defectuoso, pero al parecer eso no evitaba que obtuviera el poder que merecía. Y el rostro que puso Púrpura cuando se dio cuenta que había crecido, sería algo que nunca olvidaría, especialmente una vez que tuviera la oportunidad de restregárselo en la cara de Rojo y él. Eso después de su exilio oficial. 

Por primera vez pensar en su exilio no lo arruino su humor y siguió sonriendo, sin importarle s su cara dolía por sonreír tanto. Nada podía desanimarlo esa noche, sin importar la derrota o las malas noticias que podría haber recibido, sin importar que herido estuviera. Por primera vez desde que supo la verdad, se sentía como él mismo. El vacío en su pecho seguía ahí, porque sin importar cuanto creciera o que se convirtiera en el Más Alto, por más absurdo que sonase, el hueco no sería llenado. Pero podía fingir que no estaba ahí, al punto de ignorarlo, al menos por el momento. Era un sentimiento liberador que lo hacía sentirse _más liviano_. 

—¡Computadora! —llamó con un aplauso—. ¡Quiero que toda la base se ajuste a la nueva grandiosa altura de Zim! ¡Soy _más alto_ ahora! ¡Tengo que vivir con lo que eso implica! —. Se giró hacia su robot—. Mientras que nosotros, GIR, ¡iremos a ver ese hueco de la ruina en la capa de ozono!

La unidad SIR lanzó un estridente grito y saltó hacia el alíen, quien por primera vez lo atrapó y lo sostuvo en su brazo, en lugar de dejarlo caer en el suelo como solía hacer. GIR estaba mucho más pequeño ahora comparado con él. Su sonrisa creció aún más mientras cargaba a su muy emocionado ayudante fuera del laboratorio y tomó el elevador hacia el techo ignorando los golpes y patadas que de la emoción, el robot lanzaba a su cabeza. Estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa. 

Abajo la computadora se quedó y suspiró, deseando que esta vez tener manos y un rostro así podría golpearse la cara. Se había estado preguntando porque el irken no había exclamado algo sobre su nueva altura, y ahora sabía que era porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que creció. Que vergonzoso. No es que al invasor le importara, estaba demasiado eufórico por el descubrimiento. 

La máquina bufó. Estuvo listo para decirle a Zim porque dejó pasar su crecimiento, pero el otro salió apurado antes de que siquiera pudiera comenzar, pues iría a hacer algunas pruebas a la atmósfera terrestre. La explicación tendría que esperar, aunque tal vez era mejor así. El alíen sería capaz de apreciar la ironía una vez que estuviera más calmado, considerando que tendría que agradecer sus centímetros extra a un planeta que lo desprecio tanto y por el otro lado a la misma revelación que devastó su vida. 

 

**╔** **IZ** **╗**

  _En la Inmensa..._

Rojo se abrió camino entre la multitud de irken que celebraban su regreso a bordo. Rodó los ojos, pero les ofreció su mejor sonrisa teatral, antes de ordenarles que regresaran a sus puestos si no querían ser lanzados por los cañones la siguiente vez que hubiera una Purga Orgánica. El tono dulce que usó dejó a su audiencia confundida por un momento, pero eventualmente, la amenaza fue entendida y todos huyeron, tropezando por sí mismos y chocando con otros corriendo apurados con expresiones de terror en sus rostros.

Él rió para sí mismo, entregando los discos de información que tenía en sus manos al irken que lo acompañó al planeta y se encaminó para encontrarse con Púrpura. Estaba casi seguro que encontraría a su co-gobernante malhumorado en la cabina que compartían. El otro se vio increíblemente descontento cuando se dio cuenta que perdió, tampoco es como hubiera terminado de otra forma ya que la moneda estaba modificada, y Rojo sabía que lidiar con la actitud del otro. Lo más seguro es que _ni siquiera_ terminó todo el trabajo que le dejo de todas formas. 

El pensamiento le hizo rodar los ojos una vez más, esta vez exasperado, estaba acostumbrado a tener la mayoría de las responsabilidades del Imperio sobre sus hombros. Púrpura no era exactamente un líder cuando se tratará de algo que no fueran bocadillos, destruir planetas y burlarse de otros. Eso nunca fue novedad, siempre fue consciente de que tendría que lidiar con eso cuando _ambos_ fueron declarados Más Altos. Ellos se conocían desde que eran unos smeets, sin embargo, seguía molesto con él porque sabía de lo que su compañero era capaz. Púrpura simplemente decidía no hacer las partes aburridas de sus responsabilidades si no eran estrictamente necesarias, lo que significaba que siempre podía dejarle todo a _él_. 

Tuvo que pasar a los guardias en frente de la entrada principal hacia su destino y luego pasar una puerta adicional antes de encontrar a su co-gobernante. La vista era más o menos lo que el otro esperaba. Púrpura yacía recostado en el sofá con bolsas de papel esparcidas por el lugar mientras comía una dona. No había señal de los documentos que debieron haber sido revisados, pero Rojo estaba listo para apostar que los encontraría en su cabina privada y sin terminar. Lo único raro en la imagen era que su compañero no había saltado para saludarlo, como siempre lo hacía cuando se separan. Ni siquiera parecía haber notado su presencia y solo miraba a la nada frente a él, su entrecejo estaba fruncido, aparentando estar concentrado. 

Rojo lo observó en silencio para ver si el otro se daba cuenta, pero se rindió después de tener un minuto sin reacciones.

—Eh, ¿Púrpura? Regresé—le llamó conteniéndose de exhalar cansado. 

Púrpura se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la voz de su compañero, casi olvidaba que el otro volvería. Si era honesto, casi olvidaba todo, dejando de lado el calor, el cosquilleo en su piel y las donas que había estado comiendo en las últimas… ¿cuánto tiempo había sido? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Giró su cabeza y entrecerró su mirada hacia la consola principal. ¿Sólo había pasado media hora? _Imposible_. Debió haber pasado más tiempo, pues había terminado la transmisión con Zim hace _mucho_. 

—¿Púrpura? —llamó de nuevo el otro Más Alto, ya que no había recibido respuesta en su último intento por atraer la atención de su compañero. Se veía preocupado, ¿su compañero estaba tan molesto por haberse quedado en la nave?—. Vamos, no puedes estar enojado con…

—¡Oh, Rojo! Has vuelto. Al fin, ¡parecía que te fuiste para siempre! —el líder irken de ojos púrpuras exclamó en ese momento, dándose cuenta que nunca respondió el saludo. No lo hizo a propósito, pero se había distraído verificando el tiempo. Entonces se incorporó en su lugar, luciendo incómodo—. ¿No esta este cuarto demasiado _caliente_? 

Rojo arqueo lo que sería una ceja ligeramente.

—La temperatura es la usual—dijo simplemente, estaba un poco confundido por la extraña actitud—. ¿Estás bien?

El otro Más Alto hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo era que su compañero no podía sentir el calor cuando casi lo hacía sudar? Al principio no lo había notado, pero entonces el aire empezó a hacerse cada vez más caliente y eso le recordaba a los planetas desiertos a los que solían ser enviados para sus sesiones de entrenamiento en supervivencia. 

—Sí, sólo está haciendo algo de… calor —dijo moviendo su mano y luego señaló con golpecitos el puesto al lado suyo en el sofá antes de tomar otra dona—. Así que, ¿te divertiste allá abajo mientras yo estaba aquí, aburriéndome a muerte? Estaba empezando a considerar el hacer explotar el planeta en algún punto.

—Me alegra que no lo hicieran, ya que yo estaba ahí. Gracias por la preocupación —comentó sarcástico el líder de ojos rojos, pero se sentó al lado de su compañero de todas formas, haciendo a un lado las bolsas de papel—. Y no estarías aburrido hasta la muerte si haces lo que supone que hagas —su respuesta fue un encorvamiento de hombros, pero aun así continuó. Entonces le iba a presumir todas las armas geniales que vio y que probó como pago por todos los reportes que su compañero le dejó—. Como sea, tuve un rato interesante…

Púrpura escuchó más o menos los tres primeros enunciados que Rojo dijo antes de que su atención se desviara. Al principio su mente se concentró en el calor de su cuerpo y siguió moviéndose ligeramente, empujando a un lado las bolsas vacías, flexiono sus dedos en un intento por apaciguar el cosquilleo en su piel. Sin embargo, su concentración volvió a cambiar y esta vez cayó en su compañero irken sentado a su lado. La imagen del otro, así como alrededor se veía intenso y borroso al mismo tiempo, lo cual le hacía más difícil enfocarse en la imagen completa y ver con atención los detalles.

Parpadeó lentamente. Nunca había notado cuán _expresivo_ eran los gestos de su co-gobernante al hablar. El otro hacía todos estos exagerados ademanes con sus manos, dibujando extrañas figuras en el aire y se encontró fascinado por estas. No tenía idea de que estaba hablando Rojo, pero por la forma en la que describía su anécdota supuso que se trataba de algo grande y complicado, y también era emocionante. Eso lo notó por su voz. La antena de Púrpura se alzó ligeramente, era una voz agradable, especialmente por la manera en la que sonaba su compañero, tan absorto en su propio discurso. Incluso si Rojo olvido algunos términos, palabras _básicas_ , su voz lo complementaba, al menos, por una parte. Pero por lo que podía ver, lo mejor eran sus ojos. Oh, por _Irk_ , esos ojos. Eran oscuros que nada y más intensos, como ciertas rocas inusuales, las cuales sobresalía de cualquier paisaje o superficie en su planeta hogar. 

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, intentando aclarar su mente, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba congelado en su sitio, incluso olvidó sus bocadillos. ¿Por qué apenas notaba estas cosas? ¿Y cómo era que nunca se dio cuenta lo mucho que le _gustaban_? Tenía que ser tan tonto como Zim para no darse cuenta de esos pequeños pero maravillosos detalles. O quizá el caló estaba comenzando a derretir su cerebro. 

—¿Púrpura? ¡Púrpura! ¿Estás escuchándome? —la voz de Rojo cortó sus aturdidos pensamientos, sonaba como si el otro estuviera intentando llamar su atención por un buen rato. Cuando Púrpura parpadeo hacia él, lo vio con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que lucía un poco como preocupación—. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Púrpura bufó o al menos lo intento, porque el sonido que salía de sus labios sonaba más como un gruñido.

—Ya te dije, Rojo, estoy bien. Sólo tengo... calor —respondió frotando su mano libre en su sien. En ese momento recordó que con la otra sostenía su dona sin terminar y le dio otra mordida—. Y si estaba escuchando, más o menos. Pero, Rojo, ¿sabes qué?

El otro Más Alto lo miró un momento, algo estaba mal. Recogió uno de las bolsas de papel vacía, ¿de dónde había sacado esos bocadillos? No veía el emblema del Imperio por ningún lado y eso era raro, porque todo producido en el territorio irken tenía que estar marcado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó distraídamente analizando la bolsa.

Púrpura dudó por un momento, había una parte de él que le insistía que debía callarse, porque no _nunca_ debería decir las palabras que iba a decir, pero no podía concentrarse en escuchar el sentido común. Era como una comezón que necesitaba rascar, junto como el impulso de agarrar su antena. Eso era otro instinto que era difícil de controlar.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me gustan tus ojos? Me refiero a que, de verdad, _en serio_ , ¿me gustan?  —exclamó alzando sus garras hacia el rostro de su compañero y se inclinó hacia adelante—. Me encantaría arrancarlos y verlos de cerca, pero se ven mejor donde están ahora, así que no quiero hacerlo.

Rojo abrió la boca, atónito por las palabras, pero se recuperó rápidamente y retrocedió de golpe, alejando sus ojos del alcance del otro. Estaba seguro que el otro líder no intentaría arrancarlos de verdad, pero era claro que el alíen de ojos púrpura no estaba siendo él mismo en ese momento y no quería tomar el riesgo. 

—¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?! —exclamó la incredulidad y le mostró la bolsa que sostenía frente a la cara del donatario, alejando su mano en el proceso. Comenzaba q tener una idea de lo que pasaba y no le gustaba—. Deja de decir cosas raras y respóndeme. ¿De dónde conseguiste esto?

Púrpura trago el último trozo de doña y reticente bajo la mirada, dejando de ver a su compañero y poniendo atención hacia lo que le estaba mostrando.

—¿Te refieres a los bocadillos? Oh, Zim los envió —respondió queriendo alcanzar sin ver otra bolsa llena—. Llamó mientras estabas fuera, dijo algo de un regalo para nosotros y resultó que preparo esto—. Saco de la caja una dona que se las arregló para agarrarla—. Usó ingredientes terrícolas, pero lo probó en el primero, así que no es letal. Y son realmente _buenas_ , deberías probar una. 

—¡¿Zim?? —hizo eco Rojo. Sus sospechas eran correctas, los dulces eran la causa del extraño comportamiento de su compañero. Quien sabe que le pudo haber puesto esa amenaza defectiva en la comida, probablemente de forma accidental—. ¿Por qué Irk estás comiendo algo que _él_ envió? ¡¿Olvidaste lo que pasó con Spork y Miyuki?! —tomó el guantelete del otro para evitar que se comiera el bocadillo que estaba a punto de ingerir—. Te envenenó, Pur…

—No me siento envenenado, Rojo —interrumpió el otro Más Alto—. Solo me siento _cálido_ —no se sentía enfermo, en absoluto. El calor era incomodo, pero el cosquilleo era agradable, incluso si lo dejaba insatisfecho. Estaba un poco mejor ahora que el brazo de su compañero tocaba sus dedos—. Pero es una calidez agradable —soltó el agarre de las garras del otro y la tomó entre las propias—. ¿Acabas de llamarme Pur? Me gusta. Deberías hacerlo más seguido. 

—No lo hice —comenzó Rojo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Su compañero estaba demasiado ido como para entender que no le había llamado con algún apodo, simplemente el otro lo interrumpió a la mitad del hombre. Era mejor si se apegaba a los hechos importantes—. Bien, no fuiste envenenado, pero si estás _drogado_. 

Púrpura pareció considerar la idea por un momento, era difícil pensar cuando sentías que todo estaba lleno con un espeso _jarabe._

—Si, espero que estés en lo correcto: todo es agradable y siendo mi piel cosquillear, pero tal vez está un poco caliente —frunció el ceño y soltando los dedos de su compañero—. Y mis antenas se sienten realmente extrañas. 

Tal vez esa era la cosa que más lo perturbaba, había intentado ignorarlo desde que empezó a experimentar la calidez, pero el sentimiento se estaba volviendo insoportable. En una repentina oleada de irritación y otra emoción que no podía definir, llevó sus garras hacia sus antenas y las rodeó.

—Es tan molestas y… 

El resto de sus palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta tan pronto sus dedos cerraron el agarre en su objetivo, enviando un estremecimiento intenso a su columna y un sonido grave y profundo escapó de su boca. Su cabeza cayó un poco hacia atrás lo que hizo su antena más accesible para poder tocarla y tembló, sentía su cara _arder_. 

—Eso… eso se sintió bien —su voz tembló entre la incredulidad, el placer y torpeza. 

Rojo retrocedió tan pronto escuchó el extraño sonido que salió de los labios de su compañero, estaba impactado y escandalizado. ¿Que en Irk fue… _eso_? Ni siquiera tenía una palabra para describirlo, pero sabía que lo puso increíblemente incómodo, junto con la vista de ver a Púrpura acariciar sus antenas. Había algo terriblemente mal con toda la situación y no quería quedarse un minuto más no mientras el otro estuviera bajo el efecto de una misteriosa droga alienígena. Y, aun así, por alguna razón ver el tinte púrpura en las mejillas del otro Más Algo lo hizo sentirse cálido también, de una manera confusa y placentera. El color combinaba perfectamente con esos ojos a medio cerrar que lo miraban fijamente. Esperaba que lo que sea que el otro hubiera consumido no fuera _contagioso_ o estarían perdidos. 

—Y-Yo… yo volveré más tarde, cuando no estés… drogado —se las arregló para decir saltando del sofá para tomar el paquete con las donas que quedaban. Maldijo mentalmente, su compañero había comido ya la mitad de contenido, por lo que había estado en ese estado por un buen tiempo. Iba a matar a Zim, _dolorosamente_ —. ¡Y estas se irán por la escotilla de aire! 

El irken de ojos púrpuras dejó salir una muestra de descontento al verse privado de sus donas.

—Aw, ¡Pero _Rojo_! ¡Son mis _bocadillos_! ¡Y me gustan! —protestó intentando alcanzar a su co-gobernante y los dulces, pero se encontró con que no podía levantarse y que el otro estaba demasiado lejos—. Vamos, no te los lleves. ¡No te vayas!

—Hay algo mal en tu PAK, Púrpura —respondió firme Rojo caminando de reversa hasta alcanzar la puerta—. Quédate aquí y haz… haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer para calmar... el molesto cosquilleo, regresaré más tarde. Lo digo en serio, quédate aquí —y sin esperar por una respuesta huyó del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con seguro a su espalda.

Púrpura lanzó un quejido de disgusto y se cruzó de brazos con una expresión sombría en su rostro. Eso realmente había sido grosero, su compañero apenas regresó y ya se había ido, con _sus_ bocadillos, y sólo porque Zim les había puesto algo raro. Era injusto, sin embargo, la furia no duró demasiado porque su mano pronto regreso a acariciar su antena y sintió que su cuerpo se relajó en el sofá, con una cálida satisfacción llenándolo. La sensación seguía siendo rara, pero no podía hacer que le molestara ya que pocas veces había experimentado cosas que lo hacían sentirse bien. Dejando de lado lo raro era increíblemente relajante, casi era mejor que todos los bocadillos que había comido en su vida. _Casi_. 

—Como sea, sólo le pediré más donas a Zim, sin la droga. Aun si quiero encontrar una manera de vengarme de esa peste por… lo que sea es esto —se dijo a sí mismo en murmuro. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cargado de una muestra de melancolía—. Es extraño, realmente deseo que Rojo se hubiera quedado. Hubiera sido mejor si él...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Notas de la autora:
> 
> Así que el capítulo 21, mejor conocido como “La broma”. Me tomó más de lo que esperaba (porque salieron cosas, ¡me disculpo por el retraso!) y al final salió más tonto de lo que tenía planeado 0.0 Sé que muchas personas tenían altas expectativas por este capítulo, y honestamente espero no haber decepcionado a nadie D: Porque habría sido terrible. Supongo que intentaba hacerlo divertido, antes que nada, pero el humor a propósito no es mi fuerte ^^"  
> Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero que pasen antes del exilio oficial de Zim, así que hice que su mala suerte tuviera algunos daños colaterales (habrá consecuencias, por supuesto, pero no desastrosas. Bueno, no es exactamente verdad, pero ya verán^^").
> 
> También pensé que no había manera en que los Más Altos se comieran bocadillos que salieron de la nada, sin mencionar que Zim, en su apuro por hacer la broma, no pensaría mucho. Además, como que me gusta escribir las interacciones de Zim y Púrpura. A lo que veo, ellos no se soportan y esa fue la ruina de Púrpura, al dejar pasar los extraños comportamientos de Zim demasiado rápido.
> 
> También, para quien sea que se pregunte porque Zim no se había dado cuenta de su altura… ¡hay una respuesta!  
> ¡Chicos háganme saber que piensan! ¡Estoy muy emocionado, y muy nervioso, de escuchar sus opiniones! Para el siguiente, planeo cambiar el género del fic y hacerlo más uno de acción, lo cual saldrá mucho mejor (o eso espero).  
> Suficiente de mis cosas. ¡Gracias a todas esas personas que siguen leyendo mi historia! Voy a repetir lo mismo, pero ¡me sorprende y estoy agradecida por su interés y sus comentarios! Realmente me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Y de verdad quiero hacerlo, ya que oficialmente alcanzando este capítulo vamos a la mitad del arco. ^^" Honestamente, cuando comencé esta historia, no tenía idea de que me tomaría tanto, pero tener a tanta gente interesada me ha inspirado a escribir más y arreglar más cosas, así que… supongo que se hizo más largo de lo que planeé. Y se las debo también. Gracias de todo corazón a mis lectores, pero como siempre, gracias especiales a los que comentan. Leer lo que opinan siempre me inspira, para hacer más y ser mejor tanto como es posible. ¡Esta historia no sería lo mismo sin saber que piensan!
> 
> RaeBright, shercrazy, LonerInJeans17 , Grace, caravaggios_medusa, RissyNicole, stikkmup, Copper_Wire, BellaWinterYuki.
> 
> ¡Espero que también hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) son bienvenidos y también los invito a hacerlos. ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!


	22. Capítulo 22

— ¿Y cómo va tu proyecto de ciencia, Zim?—preguntó la señorita Xander cruzando sus piernas debajo del escritorio. Su tono era agradable como siempre y su mirada estaba atenta. Esa era la tercera sesión que tenía desde que Zim la había invitado a su extraño hogar, aún si ella no había hecho un gran progreso ayudando a su paciente a descubrir qué hacer con el vacío que dejó su “descubrimiento” en su vida. Cada vez que intentaba hablar del tema directamente, el adolescente rápidamente cambiaba el tema rápidamente y se cerraba hasta que ella se rendía. 

Sin embargo, hubo unos pocos avances. El primero de todos fue la pasión que ponía Zim en su proyecto más reciente, se volvió más vivaz y animado cuando hablaba de ello y por primera vez lo hacía de forma positiva. Usualmente alcanzaba tal nivel de emoción cuando estaba furioso, y esto otro era algo bueno, especialmente si consideraba los _evidentes_ problemas de la ira que tenía. 

La segunda parte que era digna de mencionar era la broma que le hizo a sus “Más Altos”. La consejera había estado un poco preocupada por tal elección y las consecuencias que tendría, ya que enviar comida adulterada podría meter en serios problemas a Zim, pero no se lo mencionó, aun si tal vez era una elección muy peligrosa de su parte. Sin embargo, no quería arruinar el regocijo que sentía por su logro, probablemente él no se había dado cuenta del gran paso que había tomado, pero ella sí. Era un verdadero acto de rebelión de su parte, algo que Zim parecía considerar imposible de su parte hasta hace no poco. Con sus acciones, aun si habían sido una cruel broma, cuestionó a la autoridad que tenían sus supuestos líderes, inconscientemente empezó a liberarse de su influencia por sí mismo, y eligió ver por sí en lugar de obedecerlos y a su juicio. Eso era un progreso sin duda alguna. 

—Alcance una etapa satisfactoria de mi plan—dijo el alíen con una pizca de orgullo sincero, una emoción que hoy en día no era tan frecuente en su voz, a menos que la fingiera. Entonces rodó sus ojos violetas molesto—. La noche anterior tenía mucho del trabajo hecho, incluso habría podido lograr más si el Dib no me hubiera interrumpido. 

— ¿Oh?—hizo eco ella ladeando su cabeza con una muestra de sorpresa en su voz—. ¿Dib fue contigo? ¿Qué pasó? Y...—ella divago un momento conteniendo un suspiro—. No le has dicho sobre tu proyecto, ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué es lo que cree? Nosotros _peleamos_ , como siempre y Zim ganó, por supuesto—dijo el invasor haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con su mano. Entonces el enojo regresó a su tono—. ¡Y por supuesto que él no sabe nada! ¡No puedo permitir que la larva humana descubra mí que mi misión ha terminado! Te lo he dicho muchas veces, Acelynn-doc.

Esta vez la consejera dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios—. Si, lo has hecho. Sé que estás _completamente_ convencido de que el Dib perderá interés en ti—. Ella asintió, hablando con un tono calmado, a pesar de que había una leve exasperación creciendo en ella. A veces no sabía qué hacer con los muros inquebrantables y obstinadamente ciegos de Zim. Era tan difícil buscar una forma de atravesarlos, asumiendo que tuviera uno en primer lugar.

Ella acomodo un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja. Ellos habían tenido esa discusión tres veces y en cada una de ellas ella intentó, en vano, convencer a su paciente de que Dib no dejaría de ser su… némesis o lo que fuera ahora que no tenía que seguir esas misteriosas órdenes. Zim había sido firme en sus crecían y se rehusaba a escuchar a la razón. Ella intentó explicarle que aun sí los dos dejaban de pelear, eso no significa el final de la relación, pues ella señaló que podría cambiar a algo más pacífico. Sin embargo, el adolescente refutó esa idea también, mirándola como si estuviera loca y diciendo que su misión era la única razón por la que el otro chico estaba interesado en él. Así es como las cosas habían sido entre ellos desde el comienzo y no podría cambiarlo, sin importar que pasara. 

El recuerdo de esa respuesta particular casi la hizo exhalar de nuevo, para este punto, ella se obligó a rendirse, aun así se mostró reluctante. No obstante, ella comprendió que no había porque pelear contra tal terquedad e inseguridades que ella creía tenía arraigados. Continuar intentándolo hacía que su paciente fuera menos cooperativo y tal vez más hostil ante la idea de lo que ya estaba. La única persona que podría probar que Zim se equivocaba era Dib.

—Entonces, ¿estás cuestionando a Zim sobre eso otra vez?—medio gruñó el irken con el ceño fruncido y acompañado de una expresión de descontento en su rostro—. Estas desperdiciando nuestro tiempo, en el que se supone debes _ayudarme_. 

La señorita Xander se vio tentada a señalar que no podría ayudarle si él no se lo permitía, pero se abstuvo de decir esas palabras, pues sabía que sólo traería tensión entre ellos—. Olvidemos lo que pregunté, ¿está bien, Zim?—dijo con una sonrisa pacífica. — Dime sobre la pelea que tuviste con Dib, ¿cómo te sentiste?

Zim se relajó ante el cambio de tema, aun si mantuvo su mirada filosa hacia la humana por unos momentos—. Al principio estaba enojado de que Dib me interrumpiera, y me preocupó que pudiera descubrir el maravilloso proyecto de Zim—hizo una pausa, casi como desafiara a la mujer a decir algo del tema, pero cuando ella no asintió, él continuó—. Pero mientras la pelea avanzaba, terminó siendo… divertido. No había disfrutado tanto una pelea en largo tiempo, aun si ese idiota de GIR casi me hace perder en un punto. Me recuperé rápido por mi entrenamiento superior. Vera  esa criatura cerdo chocar contra el piso y bajo el pie de Zim fue muy satisfactorio. 

La consejera asintió, una vez más conteniendo un comentario sobre sus preocupaciones hacia las violentas tendencias de su paciente. A veces, las descripciones casi sonaban como sadismo, si es que lo que clamaba era verdad. Por su tono, ella no sentía que había hecho algo _peor_ de lo que dijo. 

—Ya veo que no hemos hecho ningún progreso sobre los apodos—comentó simplemente, pero sonrío divertida esperando obtener una mirada escandalizada como respuesta. 

 

**╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

—Amo, tiene una llamada entrante. 

Fueron las palabras que hicieron eco en el laboratorio, Zim apagó el láser que había estado usando para soldar dos piezas de metal en las que estaba trabajando. Alzó sus lentes de trabajo y se giró para mirar la pantalla principal de la computadora, luciendo ligeramente molesto—Si es Skoodge o alguien así, diles que estoy ocupado—dijo haciendo un movimiento con la intención de regresar a su tarea. Tenía mucho que hacer ese día como para molestarse por algo tan trivial como una conversación—. Después les regresaré la llamada. 

—Eh, señor, viene de la Inmensa—respondió la máquina con una muestra de duda en su voz, temiendo, sin razón, que obtuviera una reacción negativa del invasor. 

El irken se congeló en su sitio y sus antenas bajaron lentamente pegándose a su cabeza, su cuerpo entero se tensó preocupado, sin embargo, por sus pasó un destello fugaz de desprecio. Sus Altos jamás le llamaban, siempre era él quien los contactaba, de hecho casi nunca hubo una excepción a esa regla. Podía pensar en una única razón por la cual ellos se tomarían la molestia de iniciar una transmisión y la idea lo llenó tanto de pavor como desprecio. El pensamiento de no contestar lo tentó por un breve momento, pero rápidamente la descarto. No podía retrasar lo inevitable para siempre, además, el no aceptar la llamada entusiasmado sería un comportamiento sospechoso de su parte. 

Se quitó sus guantes dejando ver debajo los que siempre traía—. Conéctalo—se obligó a decir como una orden mientras caminaba para estar frente a la gran pantalla, intentando, no muy exitosamente, esconder sus nervios. 

La oscuridad de la pantalla fue reemplazada por una imagen que mostraba a Púrpura, los ojos de Zim viajaron por el resto de la proyección, pero no pudo encontrar a Rojo por ningún lugar visible por segunda vez. Tampoco reconocía el cuarto en el que el irken más estaba, pero se veía como alguna clase de área de recarga, solo que más brillante, larga y mejor equipada que las que usó en el pasado. 

—Rojo tampoco está ahora, Zim—informó el Más Alto notando su expresión confusa—. Así que no empieces a moverte tanto como en la última llamada, no puedes mover mi pantalla solo porque tu estas retorciéndote para ver—bufó cruzándose de brazos—. Deberías agradecer que sólo soy yo, Zim. Rojo te arrancara la cabeza, _literalmente_ , si te ve en un futuro próximo. 

La confusión que el invasor había estado sintiendo incremento ante las palabras de su líder, no entendía qué estaba pasando. Estaba seguro que ambos Altos deberían estar ahí, si es que ambos líderes querían darle las noticias oficiales, así que la razón de la llamada debía ser otra. El problema es que no podía imaginar porque sería. Púrpura lucía molesto, _obviamente_ con él, pero no parecía que le iba a anunciar que había sido sentenciado a alguna tortura horrible por lo que sea que haya causado ese mal humor.

— ¿Mi Alto?—fue lo único que pudo decir, medio esperanzador y medio perdido. 

— ¿Qué tan _estúpido_ puedes ser?—gruñó rodando los ojos—. Zim, ¿recuerdas tú… _regalo_? Este tuvo… _consecuencias_ y Rojo está seriamente _enojado_ por lo que pasó. Yo también, pero para que quede claro, no lo estoy tanto. Si no fuera suficientemente raro—. Usualmente su compañero era el que mostraba más paciencia hacia los desastres del defectuoso, pero esa vez los roles se habían revertido. Púrpura se preguntaba exactamente porque su compañero había reaccionado tan mal por los bocadillos considerando que él, y no Rojo, fue el que quedó en ridículo, pero no encontró una explicación plausible, y por supuesto que el otro se rehusaba a decirle—. Pero tú _sabías_ lo que esos dulces harían, ¿no es así?

Una tímida sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Zim. Así que esa era la razón de la llamada, aunque no entendía porque Rojo no estaba presente, pero por lo que el irken de ojos púrpura le dijo, era mejor así—. Los probé conmigo mismo, Mi Alto. No le mentiría—respondió sin ofrecer más información—. Así que era consciente de las… consecuencias. 

Después de eso llegó un momento de silencio incómodo. Las antenas del irken más bajo temblaron ante sus palabras y el recuerdo de la intensa picazón y el sentimiento de placer que experimentó volvió a su mente. Casi como si fuera un reflejo, el Más Alto mismo hizo exactamente el mismo movimiento mientras se veían fijamente, antes que desviara la mirada con una mezcla de mortificación y molestia. 

Los brazos de Púrpura se tensaron aun estando cruzados y aclaró su garganta, intentando disolver la extraña atmósfera que caía sobre ellos—. Así que, ¿admites haber adulterado la comida a _propósito_?—preguntó aun si lo dicho sonaba más como una afirmación—. ¿Por qué harías tal cosa? Fácilmente te podríamos acusar de _traición_. 

El invasor casi bufa ante eso, no lo llevarían a ningún lugar cercano a Irk, no por esa razón tan tonta, y especialmente no después de cómo terminó el último juicio. Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua y evito decir tal hecho, se supone que estaba jugando el rol de un tonto ingenuo y lleno de esperanza. Tanto como odiaba serlo, no podía olvidar si parte.

—Lo hice, Mi Alto, pero… Zim no quería herirlo—respondió simplemente, regresando esa tímida sonrisa a su rostro, pero no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco con una pizca de burla en sus orbes magentas—. Y mi regalo hizo lo puesto de herirte, ¿no es así? ¿No fue… _bueno_?

El Más Alto le lanzó una mirada al alíen más bajo, claramente disgustado por sus palabras, odiaba cuan presumido el defectuoso podía ser sin importar lo que hiciera o lo que pasara. El hecho que difícilmente Zim tenía algo por lo que estar orgulloso de sí mismo o sus actos hacía que Púrpura estuviera aún más furioso y más inclinado a decirle la verdad en su cara, pero en este caso en particular, el invasor estaba en lo _correcto_. Mentiría si negaba lo que dijo el otro y ambos lo sabían.

—Fue inapropiado _y_ vergonzoso hacer… _eso_ frente a Rojo—gruñó no queriendo estar de acuerdo con el irken más bajo, pero también no queriendo negar lo obvio. Su enojo incremento cuando vio que la sonrisa astuta del otro irken se hizo más grande, mas decidió ignorarlo. Era mejor si cambiaba de tema, esa parte de la conversación le estaba dando demasiada satisfacción al otro para su gusto—. Suficiente de todo esto, sólo nunca intentes enviar esa clase de… regalos, nunca más, especialmente sin revelar lo que realmente son. Ahora de vuelta a la razón de mi llamada.

La burla en el rostro del otro desapareció ante las últimas palabras de su líder, se había convencido completamente de que la razón de la llamada fue la broma que ahora se sentía perdido de nuevo. Su sorpresa fue acompañada de enojo cuando vio que Púrpura le lanzaba una expresión llena de desprecio, claramente consciente de que lo había atrapado con la guardia baja esta vez. 

—Intentaré recordar eso, Mi Alto—dijo Zim tensamente, pero no pudo evitar que una muestra de reluctancia escapara en su voz mientras hacía una inclinación de respeto—. ¿Qué más puedo hacer por usted? Dígalo y Zim lo proveerá. 

El irken más alto procedió a ponderar sus opciones para que el otro hiciera algo desagradable en ese momento, ante sus ojos, pero sabía que no podía quedarse por tanto tiempo. Si lo hacía, Rojo lo notaría y lo último que necesitaba era que su co-gobernante lo sorprendiera mientras hacía una llamada clandestina al ser más odiado de todo el universo. Eso sería algo difícil de explicar. Además, ya había planeado algo para la llamada, así que podría guardar sus hirientes y repugnantes peticiones para las transmisiones oficiales, después de todo, torturar invasores era más divertido cuando compartía la satisfacción con el otro Alto que cuando estaba por su cuenta. 

—Esos bocadillos terrestres que enviaste fueron… sabrosos—comenzó su respuesta y su voz se tornó ligeramente amenazante, así el otro sabría de inmediato que ningún comentario sería bienvenido—. Tengo dos tareas simples para ti, Zim, asegúrate de no arruinarlo. Y que no haya _sorpresas_ esta vez—. La mirada que siguió sus últimas palabras no solo apuntaba por algo que fuera mortal. Entonces Púrpura alzó un dedo—. Primero, quiero que me envíes más de esas, _sin_ drogas, y específicamente a _mí_. Segundo—, levantó la otra garra—. Necesito que hagas más investigaciones sobre la sustancia que pusiste en tu… _regalo_.  

Zim entrecerró los ante la petición que le fue dada, brevemente se preguntó si su líder dejaría de pronunciar la palabra “regalo” como si mencionara algo increíblemente desagradable cuando se refería a su broma, ya habían dejado claro que las donas fueron todo menos repugnantes. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho en ese detalle, pues su atención se enfocó en la segunda tarea. La primera lo sorprendió un poco, pero no tanto, pues sabía que podía hacer bocadillos comestibles y sus Altos sabían que él nunca iría en contra de una orden directa, así que era seguro pedirle más. Pero la segunda tarea era más inesperada, sin mencionar que la idea de comer esa especie de la ruina de nuevo, ahora sabiendo sus efectos, lo hizo sentirse horrorizado y perturbado al mismo tiempo. 

— ¿Qué clase de… _investigaciones_ , Mi Alto?—preguntó cuidadosamente retrocediendo ligeramente. No quería saber la respuesta, pero sabía que necesitaba una. 

Púrpura le ofreció una sonrisa burlesca ante la pregunta, pues había estado esperándolo y estaba listo para disfrutar respondiendo y, especialmente, viendo la reacción que el otro tendría. Podría estar menos molesto que Rojo sobre la pequeña broma del defectuoso, pero eso no significaba que lo había perdonado. Si quería, más que nada, vengarse de Zim, pero también quería obtener información sobre esa sustancia alienígena. ¿Y que podría funcionar mejor que logrando lo segundo humillando al irken más bajo más de lo que el otro le había hecho? Era la estrategia perfecta.  

—Quiero saber cómo influencia tu comportamiento mientras interactúas con otros—comentó en un tono cruel pero causal, incluso se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada—. No es algo que no puedas lograr fácilmente y rápido. 

La expresión del invasor continuó siendo de confusión por un momento y luego sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados cuando su cerebro comprendió las implicaciones de la orden—. ¡Pero Mi Alto!  ¡Estoy en un planeta _alienígena_! ¡¿Está diciéndome que debo interactuar con estas desagradables criaturas mientras estoy en un estado tan vulne…?!—comenzó a protestar en voz alta mientras que la indignación e incredulidad hicieron su voz más aguda, pero fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera terminar.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer para completar tu misión, invasor—dijo firmemente el irken más alto, con un tono que era desdeñoso. Sus ojos púrpuras se entrecerraron de una forma amenazante, que casi nunca había sido vista en sus expresiones—. Y quiero que te reportes conmigo lo más pronto posible, por ambas tareas. No me hagas esperar, Zim, no quiero hacerlo. 

—Mi Al...—el irken más pequeño intentó hablar de nuevo, pero la transmisión se terminó antes de que siguiera pudiera terminar la segunda palabra de su enunciado, dejándolo lleno de frustración ante la pantalla oscura. No podía creerlo, su brillante broma se tornó en su contra de la peor forma posible. 

Con un gruñido golpeó la consola frente suyo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que el metal se doblara por el golpe violento e ignoró el dolor que sintió en su brazo—. ¡Algún día Zim te las hará pagar por esto también!—gritó a la pantalla, aún si sabía que Púrpura no sería capaz de escucharlo. Luego tomó sus guantes de trabajo los cuales se habían caído durante su primer golpe de furia—. ¡Y es una promesa!

Molesto volvió dando pisotones a su estación de trabajo, pero no agarró sus herramientas, porque sabía que terminaría destruyendo la máquina si es que intentaba trabajar en ello estando tan furioso. Tenía que calmarse si no quería destruir todo su esfuerzo y verse obligado a comenzar de nuevo, así que solo se quedó ahí mirando con ira al brillante casco de metal con sus puños cerrados tan fuerte que sus garras amenazaban con romper el material grueso de sus guantes.

El silencio se prolongó por varios minutos hasta que la voz artificial de la computadora hizo un sonido, como si se aclarara una garganta que no tenía—. Así que Dib Membrana tendrá que lidiar con la enésima vez que te comportes extraño, ¿eh?—comentó, expresando (aun si fue con diferentes palabras) los pensamientos que habían pasado por la mente de su amo, después de todo, no era como si el alíen tuviera muchas elecciones sobre a quién usar como sujeto de prueba para el experimento. Por supuesto, si dependiera de él, el irken se aseguraría que nadie en el universo lo viera en _ese_ peculiar estado, pero si tuviera que elegir a alguien, su némesis era la única opción así como también paradójicamente era la más _segura_ —. Será otra gran sorpresa para él.

—Computadora, cállate y regresa al trabajo—exclamó en un gruñido el invasor molesto, negándose a aceptar las palabras de la máquina. Se quitó los lentes de trabajo y los lanzó junto con sus guantes, ignorando el dolor que el gesto pudo haber causado—. Si no me asegurare de que tu cerebro central sea la siguiente cosa que sufra una sorpresa muy _dolorosa_. 

La computadora consideró lanzar un resoplo incrédulo, pero al final no lo hizo, sabiendo lo serio que sonaba el invasor y no quería arriesgarse a que cumpliera su amenaza. Por esta vez era mejor no decir nada más y hacer lo que se le dijo. 

 

**╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

Dib dejó salir un suspiro largo mientras se sentaba al lado de Gaz en la mesa de siempre de la cafetería escolar, ella le lanzó una breve mirada y rodó los ojos al ver la expresión adolorida del otro, sabía que lo vendría en seguida sería otra ronda de quejas, como si el monólogo sin fin de la otra noche, cuando el alíen casi mataba al chico haciéndolo chocar en el jardín frontal, no hubiera sido suficiente. Ya había tenido su cuenta apropiada de quejas por parte de Dib de cómo no había sido capaz de averiguar qué hacía el irken en la atmósfera terrestre.

Ella picó una pieza de pasta con fuerza, como una clase de advertencia, pero su hermano no pareció notarlo y continuó observando su comida con una expresión decaída, y tampoco mostraba algún signo de querer hablar, lo cual sorprendió a la chica. Esperó unos momentos, sólo para estar segura, y entonces volvió a poner atención a su comida y juego, contenta con ello. Era un milagro, realmente parecía que no tendría que soportar las locuras de Dib, caí se sentía tentada a lucir _emocionada_. 

Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y la expresión del adolescente mayor continuó siendo la misma, Gaz comenzó a sentirse cansada de verlo de reojo juguetear con su comida, odiaba que la gente estuviera así y los de su tipo eran los peores. Un leve gruñido escapó de sus labios y puso su tenedor en la mesas, dándole un codazo al chico en las costillas, sabía que aún estaba adolorido por lo que pasó con la nave de Tak. 

—Bien, Dib, ¿qué es lo que pasó ahora?—preguntó, sin siquiera ocultar su molestia—. Y más te vale que sea algo bueno o sino morirás por hacerme preguntarte, y será de forma lenta y dolorosa. 

El adolescente mayor soltó una exclamación de dolor cuando sus huesos lastimados fueron heridos una vez más y lanzó una mirada confundida a su hermana. Estaba a punto de protestar, sin embargo, se contuvo al ver lo oscura y seria que era su expresión, por esta vez sería mejor si olvidaba esa parte donde se convencía en pensar que tenía una oportunidad de no hacer lo que ella le ordenaba.

—Es Zim—murmuró con una muestra de reluctancia.

Gaz rodó los ojos—. Pensé que valorabas tu vida y harías que valiera mi tiempo, así que dime algo que no sepa.

—A veces suenas como él, ¿sabes?—respondió Dib, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato al verla pronunciar su ceño fruncido—. Como sea, todavía no sé qué es lo que pasa en esa cabeza verde. En el descanso peleó con uno de los matones, fue directamente a él frente a todos alejándolo del pobre chico que estaba siendo golpeado y luego le dio una paliza, mientras gritaba algo de que nadie debería “humillar al gran Zim”. Ese chico y él nunca habían hablado, estoy seguro. Al terminar se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Ah, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada asesina sin ninguna razón—. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos—. Gaz, me está volviendo loco. 

La chica parpadeó un momento en silencio, sus ojos ámbar eran vagamente visibles y se notaba cierta sorpresa en ellos, fácilmente imaginaba la extraña escena. El matón molestaba a un llorón, el irken llegaba por detrás, lo agarraba y lo pateaba hasta que se rindiera, mientras gritaba histérico, y luego se marchaba sin decir ni una palabra, dejando a todos demasiados atónitos para reaccionar, con el matón incluido. Ella tenía que admitir que era algo extraño, especialmente considerando que no había una buena razón por la que Zim saltara y defendiera a un humano cualquiera. A menos que estuviera buscando a alguien en quien descargar su frustración, _ese_ era un sentimiento con el que se identificaba, y muy bien. 

— ¿Qué es lo que te dije sobre dejar que controle tu gran cabezota?—señaló ella al final, ya que no sabía qué decir de lo que pasó. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de nuevo con una expresión pensativa—. Pero si de verdad no puedes evitarlo, entonces deberías dejar de buscar por una explicación diferente cada vez que se vuelve loco. Al parecer todo lo que pasó después de las radiaciones estás conectada por una sola cosa, algo que ese tonto no puede lidiar. Tu sabes algo como la navaja de Occam*—. Regresó su atención al juego—. Apuesto que es la misma razón por la que está yendo con la consejera. Deberías hablar con ella otra vez. 

—Mi cabeza no es tan grande—protestó más por hábito, ya que estaba concentrado en lo que su hermana había dicho después. ¿Estaría en lo correcto? ¿Podría ser que los comportamientos más extraños de Zim se deban a una causa común? ¿Algo grande que no había podido adivinar todo este tiempo? Eso tenía sentido, especialmente si consideraba la intervención de la señorita Xander. Y Gaz tenía razón, la mujer era probablemente la manera más rápida de conocer la verdad, sin embargo, no le gustaba esa idea y preferiría no hacerlo. 

—Ella quiere que vaya a hablar con ella, quiere ser mi terapista también—dijo haciendo una mueca, para recordarle a su hermana—. No hay manera de que intenté eso de nuevo, ¿recuerdas cómo terminó lo de Dwicky? Tuve dificultades luchando por las armas que los Plookesians le dieron a Zim, ¡y ese hombre se llevó la evidencia a no sé dónde en el universo! Y el probablemente nos hubiera abierto en un autopsia a ambos, aún si no se hubiera ido con esos alíen—dijo negando con la cabeza—. Ya tuve suficiente de terapia.

Gaz se encorvó de hombros—. Como sea, Dib—dijo con un resopló. El adolescente mayor a veces era tan infantil, se había rendido porque tenía miedo de ser tratado como un loco de nuevo, pero ella no le veía el problema. Después de todo, los demás ya creían que estaba loco, además, dudaba que la señorita Xander saltara en la primera nave que se encontrara, aún si el accidente de lo que pasó con Dwicky se hubiera repetido. La mujer parecía más lista que eso—. Buena suerte encontrando cuál es el problema de Zim.

Soltó otro quejido y se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, pero luego se movió, girándose hacia su hermano, y lo observó atentamente—. Sabes, si esta mujer tiene algo que ver con ese tonto alienígena, tal vez ella pueda ayudarte. Ella parece tener algo de talento con las causas perdidas y seguramente le gusta escogerlos como sus pacientes—dudó en decir las siguientes palabras y luego agregó—. Y papá estaría feliz de ver que finalmente empiezas a “admitir tu problema”. Quizá te lo quite de encima por un tiempo, eso si no eres tan estúpido para ver a qué me refiero.

Dib analizó su expresión como respuesta, esforzándose en considerar sus palabras a pesar de que su instinto le decía que no. Una vez más, ella tenía un punto, ¿y cuando no, maldita sea? Era muy molesto, aun si a veces era un hábito muy útil, pero últimamente estaba comenzando a disgustarle—. Lo pensaré—dijo y tomó su tenedor. 

La chica no desperdicio su oxígeno en dar una respuesta, pero de reojo vio que él comenzó a comer y notó que su expresión era más pensativa y menos desganada. Bien, ahora tendría algo que pensar y un plan por elaborar, así no estaría decaído. Ella podía regresar a ignorar a su hermano y su problema verde. 

 

**╔** **IZ** **╗**

 

 — ¿Así que no vas a decirme que ocurre contigo, Zim?—. La señorita Xander preguntó, conteniendo por enésima vez un suspiro, ya hubo varias veces en las que su paciente había estado obstinado a responder, pero ese día habían pasado veinte minutos y todo lo que obtuvo fueron respuestas cortantes y movimientos indiferentes de hombros—. Ellos me dijeron lo que pasó hace dos días, con ese estudiante que golpeaste. Sigue en el hospital, ¿estás consciente de eso?

Zim continuo evitando su mirada, distrayéndose con el muro que estaba a su derecha, estaba de brazos y piernas cruzadas, la postura más cerrada que le había mostrado a ella. Eso no era completamente nueva, porque al principio tuvo esa actitud en muchas ocasiones cuando ella le preguntaba sobre el problema que lo aquejaba, antes de que decidiera decirle la historia, pero incluso en esas veces no se veía tan _resentido_. Ahora estaba molesto, de una forma oscura y agitada, rehusándose a decir que es lo que pasaba. 

La mujer presionó el puente de su nariz por un momento. Ella fue capaz de prevenir que el otro fuese suspendido diciendo que, en su opinión  profesional, eso podría causar que el episodio se repitiese de nuevo, pero ahora no estaba segura de que hubiera sido una buena elección. Su paciente estaba era una bomba de tiempo, lista para explotar, así que tal vez hubiese sido mejor que se quedara en casa para que se relajara y trabajara en su proyecto por unos pocos días. 

—Zim, háblame, esto es serio—intentó de nuevo con un tono firme. Un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza; había notado que él tendía a hacer todo lo que ella pedía, o casi siempre, cuando le decía que era su deber. Parecía ser otro de las consecuencias de su entrenamiento que recibió de sus antiguos “líderes”, aunque eso no explicaba porque él se sentía tan obligado a obedecerla. Ella no quería usar eso para su ventaja y casi nunca lo hizo, pero ahora era una emergencia, así que cambio su voz en una más demandante—. Zim, dije que me hables.

A pesar de ser él, el invasor retiró su mirada del muro para ver a su consejera, incapaz de resistir la orden implicada en sus palabras. Maldita sea sus instintos del PAK, además ella era más alta y estaba en una posición más alta que él, aun si era humana, eso era demasiado relevante como para ignorarlo—. Pensé que yo era el que decidía que habláramos y cuando hablarlo—señaló áspero, pero entonces bajó la mirada—. Ese asqueroso cerdo se lo merecía, estaba empujando al otro humano, diciéndole que era un inútil bueno para nada y que debería hacer lo que se le decía. Y la otra larva humana estaba feliz con lo que hizo Zim, así no que no veo el problema. 

La señorita Xander alzó su vista hasta el techo, quería señalar el hecho de que el chico que hirió fuese un hostigador no era lo importante, pero se contuvo, eso hubiera causado que el otro se cerrará más—. Esto no es lo que quiero saber, Zim—presionó ella, esta vez más gentil—. Me dijiste que no te interesa tratar con las “patéticas vidas” de otros estudiantes. Esas son tus palabras, así que dime que es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión y defenderlo. 

La expresión del irken se ensombreció, ya esperaba que su respuesta no fuese suficiente para ella, por lo que tal vez lo mejor era decirle y terminar con todo de una, así ella dejaría de molestarlo. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con sus quejas inútiles, ya que tenía trabajo que hacer. Entre sus planes y la tarea asignada por Púrpura estaba muy ocupado. El pensar en las órdenes más recientes lo hizo cerrar sus puños con fuerza, ese era el problema. Se rehusaba a humillarse para la diversión de los Más Altos, ya lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, sin darse cuenta, pero ahora que lo sabía, simplemente no podía. O mejor aún, si podría y lo haría por la misma razón que se rindió para responder a las preguntas, pero iba a ser mucho más difícil que cuando no sabía lo que hacía. 

—Púrpura me llamó hace unas noches—terminó murmurando, con una voz inusualmente baja, pero había una reticencia evidente. Seguía evitando el contacto visual con la mujer, y la sensación desagradable y humillante que había sentido después de la transmisión se esparcía en lo profundo de su spooch—. Me dio una… una tarea, una que Zim no quiere hacer porque es _degradante_. No me pregunte que es porque no diré. 

La expresión de la consejera de inmediato se suavizó una vez más. Eso explicaba todo, la frustración de su paciente, la necesidad de desahogarse con todos los que le recordaban a la persona que le causaba angustia—. Zim, no tiene que hacerlo si no quieres—ella intentó extender su mano hacía él, como si físicamente le ofreciera el permiso para ignorar la orden que le dieron—. Ya hablamos de esto, eres tu propio líder, ¿recuerdas? No tienes que escuchar a los que te rechazaron. No les debes nada. 

Zim negó con la cabeza—. Mi exilio aún no es oficial. Debo seguir las órdenes y fingir que estoy trabajando en mi misión—respondió obstinado, pero había una muestra de duda en su voz, una pequeña duda que, sin embargo, desapareció cuando continuó hablando—. ¡Ellos siguen siendo mis Altos! ¡Zim no puede desobedecer una orden directa!

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios, algo que ella no pudo entender. _Físicamente_ él no podía desobedecer, su PAK no se lo permitiría, no cuando sí era consciente de hacerlo. En el pasado había sido capaz de no seguir algunas órdenes porque se había convencido de que lo hacía por el Imperio y que era lo que sus líderes esperaban de él, como cuando renunció a su exilio en Comidortia. Ahora, era diferente, saber la verdad lo había cambiado todo. Su perspectiva de la realidad, la forma en que lidiaba con ello, incluso la química en su cuerpo. Ahora estaba flotando entre el mundo real y una falsa ilusión en la que había vivido antes de la revelación. Ambas realidad estaban anclados a él y lo estaban jalando, amenazando con romper su mente y su ser en dos. Hasta que no fuera oficialmente marcado como exiliado, estaba atrapado en ese lugar, en medio, incapaz de perseguir la nueva vida que la señorita Xander había dibujado para él. No tenía realmente ansias por “liberarse”, después de todo e incluso entonces, cuando el momento de la verdad llegara, seguiría sin saber que hacer consigo mismo. Fue un tonto por un momento que encontraría la respuesta, por creer que podría ser algo diferente sólo porque él _quería_ serlo.

—Pero ya no tienes que cargar con tu misión principal, aun si esas fueron las órdenes—dijo la consejera apelando a la razón de nuevo, aún si sabía que la respuesta que iba a obtener ante esas palabras. Las dos situaciones eran muy diferentes, podía leerlo en el adolescente. Sin embargo, ella no sabía qué hacer y odiaba verlo tan abatido. 

— ¡Esas órdenes nunca fueron verdad!—siseó Zim, como ella esperaba, sus ojos violeta vieron directa a los ojos de ella. Sintió una oscura satisfacción al notar la breve chispa de miedo en su expresión cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sabía cómo se veía ahora, temblando y vagamente conteniendo su enojo, sus falsos irises brillando con peligro como los verdaderos, su postura tensa y sus dientes filosos y rosados cerrados fuertemente. En una sola palabra, _inhumano_ —. Esa misión era una _mentira_. Como todo lo demás. Estas órdenes, son reales. Son un pretexto para obligarme y humillarme a mí mismo, pero Púrpura sabía el significado de cada palabra. Él es mi Alto y Zim debe cumplir la misión, como siempre.

Se levantó, sin estar seguro de a quien trataba de convencer, si a sí mismo o ella. Sin embargo, de una cosa estaba seguro, quería irse, regresar a su Estación Espacial y trabajar con su máquina antes de planear cómo completar la odiosa tarea que le habían dado. No podía quedarse ahí, con ella, entre tantos de esos sucios humanos. El impulso de destruir sus cuerpos crecía más y más con cada minuto que pasaba, al igual que el sentimiento de no pertenecer ahí. Esa era otra de las tontas ilusiones que se permitió considerar, que podía quedarse ahí, en esa bola mugrienta que debía haberle hecho sentir nada más que odio y disgusto, aun cuando no era bienvenido en su propio planeta. Su ira incrementó, tanto que sintió que su piel se derretía con el calor. Sus Altos tenían razón, él _era_ un estúpido idiota. 

—Zim, ¿a dónde vas?—. La señorita Xander preguntó de inmediato, alarmada y levantándose de su asiento—. No hemos terminado. Escucha, hablaremos de algo más. Me disculpo por presionarte, sólo quería ayudarte—dijo alzando sus manos levente—. ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu proyecto de nuevo? O podríamos hablar un poco de lo que harás cuando tú… exilio sea oficial, ¿qué dices?

El irken negó—. No, Acelynn-doc. Ya terminamos esta vez. Zim va ir a… su base—dijo en el mismo tono áspero que había usado. No podía llamar a su casa falsa como su “hogar”, aún si eso era como se había sentido en los últimos cuatro años. Le dio la espalda a ella intentando no temblar—. No hay nada más que hablar—. La amargura estaba presente en su tono de nuevo, tan frío y cortante—. Y no hay nada que me quede por hacer cuando sea oficialmente declarado como defectuoso y exiliado. No pertenezco al lugar de donde vengo, y nunca lo hice, y tampoco pertenezco aquí. Zim no pertenece a ningún lugar ni a nadie. Una vez que mis Altos me rechacen, haré explotar esta bola de tierra y habré terminado con ello. Con todo.

La mujer hizo el ademán de seguirlo, pero la mirada amenazante que él le lanzó le hizo detenerse de inmediato—. ¿Y una vez que tú… destruyas el mundo? ¿Qué harás entonces?—. Continuó, forzándose a preguntar. Zim no la atacaría, ¿o sí? No tenía porque, no estaba en el perfil que ella había predicho en el, pero de nuevo, la persona que estaba viendo ahora era más intensa, peligrosa, sedienta de sangre y más despiadado de lo que había sido antes durante esos dos meses. ¿Había subestimado su potencial violento?

—Entonces...—comenzó el invasor a responder, pero su voz se calló, aun si su enojo se había calado un poco, aún seguía abrumado por el vacío que se había convertido en un compañero indeseado y constante. No tenía idea de que haría después de eso, no tendría nada más.

—No importa, eso no importa—optó por responder, encontrándose con que eso había sido brutalmente sincero, algo que raramente experimentaba—. Terminamos. 

Sin querer escuchar una respuesta, caminó unos pocos pasos que lo separaban de la puerta y salió de golpe de la oficina sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, apenas recorrió unos metros en el corredor cuando chocó con alguien, lo que los envió a ambos al piso en un impacto violento. Sus ojos violeta falsos se alzaron con ira pura, pero las emociones titubearon, aun si fue por un segundo cuando se encontró viendo a su némesis. 

Dib yacía sobándose la espalda donde recibió el golpe del piso. Había estado pensando en la sugerencia de Gaz por casi un día y había llegado a conclusión de que tenía razón, que si quería llegar al fondo de todo eso tenía que dejar de lado sus preocupaciones y su reluctancia para escoger un movimiento inteligente. El cual, en ese caso, significaba ir a la oficina de la consejera de su rival. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos de camino a su destino, que no notó al angustiado alíen que corría hacia él hasta que impactaron el uno con el otro. 

— ¡Zim!—exclamó, al reconocer al irken, con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión en su voz. Rápidamente la molestia se hizo presente—. Basura espacial, ¿qué es lo que…?

Se calló abruptamente notando la mirada en el rostro del otro. Dejando de lado la evidente molestia, los ojos del invasor volvían a verse vacíos y sombríos como habían sido durante las primeras semanas después del asunto con las radiaciones. De repente se encontró con contentó con que su némesis estuviera llevando los lentes de contacto, no estaba seguro de poder mantener el contacto visual sin verse atrapado por el vacío de estos en ese momento. En contra de su voluntad los sentimientos de preocupación y temor aparecieron en su pecho, reemplazando el enojo—. Zim, ¿estás bi…?

— ¡No me hables, inmunda bestia!—exclamó el alíen poniendo de pie en un solo movimiento—. ¡No te acerques a Zim, no intentes interponerte en mi camino! ¿Entendiste, mono terrestre? ¡No te cruces en el camino de Zim o te destruiré con todo el resto de tu patética e inferior raza!—gritó lo último al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus patas biónicas y en un parpadeo, desapareció, dejando atrás a un humano atónito y hueco en el ducto que estaba sobre él. 

Dib se quedó viendo la apertura, demasiado sorprendido para hacer otra cosa, estaba tan impactado que no podía moverse. No había visto a Zim tan enojado en mucho tiempo y no sabía que podría haber causado ese estallido, sin embargo, estaba seguro que era algo malo, algo devastador como el fin del mundo, que quizá pronto pasaría si es que no intervenía y detenía lo que sea que estuviese haciendo su némesis antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Contuvo un suspiro exasperado, ahora ya no podía evitar no hablar con la señorita Xander. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Según esta técnica la respuesta frente a un problema es la más simple.
> 
> Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Hola chicos!
> 
> Lo siento por tardarme, pero en el último mes he estado ocupado… y las cosas seguirán estando ocupadas de ahora en adelante, así que no podré actualizar como antes. Intentaré tener el próximo capítulo tan pronto pueda, ya comencé a escribirlo. Y sobre las actualizaciones futuras, probablemente me tome al menos dos semanas cada una, cuando sea posible. Voy a tratar de terminarlo rápido, pero depende de mí horario, el cual estará un poco apretado desgraciadamente. Mientras tanto, ¡quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo!
> 
> Voy a ser breve porque estoy cansada y necesito escribir más hoy. De nuevo puse varias escenas pasando en diferentes tiempo durante el capítulo, incluso su a veces estos eventos pasaban una semana o así, y no dos meses como la última vez. Y probablemente ya les dije que las cosas serán malas de nuevo. Debo confesar que tengo algo por escribir este lado oscuro y enojado de Zim. Él es el tipo de personaje que puede ser muy extraño y violento, y eso tiene mucho de interesante ^^" Pero nos será tan oscuro, ¡no se preocupen! Y si, los dejaré con un momento de suspenso porque habrá una gran conversación entre Acelynn y Dib y… ¡ya verán! Pero prometo, como dije antes, ¡será más rápido que el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> Como siempre, me tomaré un momento para agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia y especialmente a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme comentarios. A ustedes lectores, sus opiniones realmente son el mundo para mundo para mí, así que por enésima vez, ¡les agradezco del fondo de mi corazón! ¡Nunca seré capaz de decir cuánto aprecio sus comentarios! 
> 
> Preguntas y comentarios de todo tipo (siempre y cuando sean respetuosos) son bienvenidos y también los invito a hacerlos. ¡Los comentarios críticos son oro para la inspiración!
> 
> Notas de la traductora: 
> 
> ¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado igualmente, como ya saben estuve un poco ocupada, pero hice espacio para traer este capítulo ^^ 
> 
> En fin, quería avisar que edite algunas partes de los capítulos anteriores, más que nada los separadores porque estaban chuecos y sé que olvide aclarar un asterisco en alguna parte de la historia pero no sé donde quedó y ya lo intenté buscar :c
> 
>  
> 
> Y pues solo eso, ah, y buenas noticias hoy publicaré un OneShot cortó también y vengo a decir que el próximo capítulo ya está listo, sólo espero que la maravillosa Fer lo revise UwU
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
